Abriendo caminos
by ficquito25
Summary: Secuela de Diario de un mente. Bella queda atrapada en el psiquiátrico ¿Eso es malo? bastante, si hay una promesa que debe cumplir y millones de factores que le impedirán hacerlo. Además, su peor enemiga: la Locura, le acecha. Su amor es grande, ella lo sabe y ese será el impulso para destrozar cualquier obstáculo, hasta llegar a Edward. Romperá las leyes del universo si hace falta
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todos. ¡Estoy de vuelta! siento mucho haber tardado tanto. En serio. Sé que había dicho que comenzaría por subir otras historias antes de aventurarme con la secuela de Diario de una mente, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme. Sin más dilatación, ¡A leer!_

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO:**

¿Qué hace que una persona quiera dejarse alcanzar por el vacío?

Ella lo sabe. Ella lo vivió. Ella lo vive.

Y ella lo dirá.

\- Grandes cantidades de sufrimiento.

Oh, por supuesto. ¿Cómo alguien no pudo pensarlo antes? se pregunta, mientras desde una gran altura, admira el cielo nublado, el sol, de tan bajo que está, pareciera que fuera a sumergirse pronto bajo el mar. Tiene la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, con la luz anaranjada proveniente del oeste, rebotando en sus ojos y haciéndolos brillar. Entonces, agacha la cabeza y distraídamente se pregunta, qué se sentirá ser atrapado ante esa fuerza. Esa fuerza blanca y azul, que golpea una y otra vez con las rocas, que parecen llegar cada vez más arriba, como si el propio mar tuviera manos e intentara alcanzarla... Para llevársela consigo... A parages desconocidos.

No quiere hacerlo.

No puede hacerlo.

Admite que lo ha considerado, pero...

¿Realmente podría ser tan cobarde? ¿Echar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos? Pero entonces nada habría valido la pena ¿Verdad?. Todo aquello que hizo, toda la ayuda que prestó, todas aquellas personas que ahora saben de ella y que la esperan, todo... ¿Para nada? Tanta desilución, tanto dolor...

Una lágrima se desborda y recorre su mejilla derecha. Qué importa. Hay cosas más urgentes. O eso cree.

En ese momento, justo cuando está contemplando sus opciones, que no sea nada parecido como tirarse por un acantilado, lo escucha. Sabe que lo puede escuchar porque él ha querido que lo haga, si no, aunque hubiera afinado su oido con todas sus fuerzas, jamás hubiese sabido que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

\- Creí haber dicho que necesitaba tiempo - habla con voz suave, sin reproche, sin hostilidad y sin enfado. Detrás de ella, se produce un pequeño suspiro que no intenta pasar desapercibido. Es un suspiro cansado, pero que no piensa rendirse.

\- Lo sé. Siento no haber respetado tu petición.

Ella niega con la cabeza pero no se da la vuelta, sus ojos aún están fijos en las heladas aguas que a cada segundo, se vuelven más violentas.

\- Mi hermana me dijo que había visto...

Sabe porqué a venido, por eso le interrumpe.

\- Ya lo sé. No debes preocuparte...

\- Pero lo hago - le escucha murmurar, sin embargo no le hace ningún caso y continúa.

-... No pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

\- Si ella te vio, es porque por unos segundos estuviste determinada a hacerlo - una vez más le ignora.

\- No soy ese tipo de persona. No voy a escapar simplemente porque la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello se haya apretado un poco más.

\- Yo creo que...

No le deja terminar, y sabe que tal vez esté actuando mal, pues él sólo quiere ayudarla, quitarle un poco de todo el peso que lleva sobre los hombros. Él podría cabrearse, largarse y dejar que lídie sola con todas sus mierdas. Aunque sabe que eso no pasará, por más desplantes que le de. No quiere apartarlo, pero es que realmente, a veces, necesita un poco de espacio.

\- Yo creo que no hay mucho que hacer.

Silencio. Lo disfruta, pero dura tan poco...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - en su voz hay miedo, el cual intenta ocultar, sin existo, pues ella se convertido en toda una esperta en detectarlo. Se encoge de hombros.

\- Que pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Creo que acabo de decidirlo... - dice dándose la vuelta por fin, su espalda enfrentando ahora aquella inmencidad y sus ojos se deleitan ante la nueva visión. Cabello bronce eternamente desordenado, mandíbula fuerte y bien definida, esa nariz recta y perfecta, esos labios de aspecto suave y sonrosados y lo más importante, aquellos ojos dorados, que mitad preocupados mitad encandilados, miran con atención sus pequeños pies descalzos a centímetros del borde y después sus ojos achocolatados que lo miran con amor - Ya no buscaré más caminos - le informa con simpleza, pero mira al suelo y respira hondo - ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Acaso existe algo que no haya intentado?

\- Pues... Yo pienso que no.

Ella asiente y tuerce la boca - Muchos han vivido así, lo han aceptado y no parecen tener mayores problemas. Lo he visto - sus ojos cafés vuelven a conectarse con los dorados.

\- La verdad es que, a nadie parece molestarle... Salvo a ti, Bella.

Bella rueda los ojos y sopla, inflando las mejillas.

\- Es cierto que me ha costado bastante asimilarlo. No ha sido fácil. Y creo que tengo todo el derecho de tomarme el tiempo que quiera para aceptarlo, Edward.

Edward asiente levemente, no queriendo comenzar una discución. Otra vez.

\- Yo lo sé. Pero también eres tú la única que tiene problemas con eso - Edward frunce el ceño, cuando ve a Bella ladear la cabeza y mirar hacia el bosque, para no tener que enfrentar su mirada. Él tiene razón y ella lo sabe - Tú eres la que se enfada. Y no sólo contigo, también con todos los que te rodean.

Bella endereza la cabeza tan rápido que Edward a podido escuchar como su cuello sonaba- ¿Me estás reprochando...? - sus ojos gritan peligro. Él lo ve venir y se sorprende al sentir dezasón.

\- No. Eres tú la que se reprocha cosas. Siento decirte esto, amor. Pero eres tú la del problema.

Bella quiere gritar, gritarse a si misma por ser una estúpida, gritarle a él por ser un estúpido y gritarle al mundo entero por ser endemoniadamente... Estúpido. Siente que los odia a todos, incluso a la persona que tiene en frente.

Lo ama, pero le odia. A veces piensa que él tiene la culpa. Si él no existiera, entonces ella jamás le hubiese conocido. El maldito hijo de perra del destino no habría decidido que eran el uno para el otro y entonces, quizás y solo quizás ella hubiera resultado ser una chica tan normal y corriente como cualquier otra. Pero entonces piensa y sigue pensando y su odio se traspasa a Carlisle, porque fue este quien convirtió a Edward en primer lugar, después lo piensa mejor y decide que definitivamente cree que el padre de Carlisle es el culpable de todo su sufrimiento, porque si no hubiera mandado a su hijo a aquella persecusión de mierda, entonces ningún vampiro hijo de puta habría infectado a Carlisle, este no habría hecho inmortal a Edward y este se hubría muerto hace mucho, Bella no le hubiera conocido y ahora sería feliz.

Bella tiene tal expresión de odio en la cara, lo sabe, que cuando mira a Edward a la cara, sabe que este intuye lo que pasa por su cabeza. Esos ojos tristones dan verdadera pena.

Eso hace que sienta una pizca de culpa. Pero esta desaparece rápidamente cuando el pensamiento _y quién mierda se preocupa de mis sentimientos, me puedo joder yo y no importa, si eso hace feliz a los demás ¿Verdad?_ cruza por su cabeza. Piensa que es injusto, y lo es.

\- Claro que lo es - Escucha que Edward le dice. Bella ya no le mira sorprendida, también sabe que a menudo dice lo que piensa sin darse cuenta. Pero no le preocupa. Para nada.

Chaquea la lengua, ahora casi siempre lo hace antes de hablar - Me doy cuenta de lo que pasa - dice negando suavemente - Este era mi mayor miedo. Tenía tanto miedo de que pasara.

\- Sabes que a mi no me importa. Puedo vivir con ello si eso significa tenerte conmigo.

Bella sonríe pero su voz se vuelve fría, tanto que dan escalofríos escucharla - Eso no pasará jamás. Tú lo sabes. Ellos también - señala con la cabeza hacia atrás de Edward en donde _no los veo pero sé que están ahí que se vayan que se queden_ la familia Cullen se esconde escuchando atentos la conversación. A pesar de haber sido descubiertos, ninguno sabe cómo, nadie se mueve ni hace el amago de hacerlo - Se que por tu cabeza ha pasado más de una vez la idea de apartarte...

\- Cariño... - Edward niega pero sabe que no valdrá que se esfuerce, no cuando ella se pone así. No la culpa, de verdad que no.

\- No, Edward. No lo niegues. Sé que has pensado que ya no hay remedio. Que no hay vuelta atrás. Has pensado en la posibilidad de dejar todo pasar, porque sabes que volverá todo después de algún tiempo, y para tu fortuna, es lo que más tienes. Tiempo.

\- Amor, no...

\- No digas que estoy siendo cruel. Edward - su voz se dulcifica, tanto como sus ojos y de pronto se parece tanto a aquella niña que conoció en aquel prado, la cual saltando en un pie y frotándose el otro, pedía a los gritos explicaciones a Kris, de cosas que a él no le importaba en ese momento, que siente ganas de llorar. Sí, tal cual, como si fuera un niño. Así. Lo que sus ojos ven en ese momento; eso sí es crueldad - Creo que te has equivocado - y sonríe. Le dedica una sonrisa tan grande y llena de dientes que Edward siente que podría morirse feliz en ese mismo instante si fuera esa visión lo que sus ojos tuvieran el placer de ver por última vez.

Pero Bella no le complace y sin dejar de sonreír se gira levemente haciendo que él pueda ver sólo su perfil derecho. Ella se deja caer al suelo doblando la pierna y sentándose encima de su tobillo derecho, allí mismo donde está. Deja deslizar su pierna izquierda por el borde del precipicio y casi sin pensarlo, lo comienza a balancear, de atrás hacia adelante, de atrás hacia adelante.

\- Atrás y adelante - murmura quedito, poniendo ambas manos abiertas contra la tierra, con los dedos abiertos, cual estrellas de mar - Al mar, las estrellas de mar, al mar, las estrellas de mar, al mar, las estrellas...

\- Bella - otra voz se escucha ahora. Esta es más aguda, más sinfónica. Es una voz que ahora, en este justo momento, Bella no quiere escuchar.

\- Que - sin embargo contesta, sabe que siempre lo hará.

La voz duda, pero finalmente dice - Vas a enfriarte.

Y Bella se echa a reír. Porque le causa verdadera gracia, claro que sí. Sin dejar de hacerlo se deja caer sobre su espalda, sin detener el movimiento de balanceo de su pierna. Lentamente las carcajadas van desapareciendo y eso le permite contemplar el cielo, el cual ahora más oscuro deja ver algunas estrellas. Las primeras _las que las nubes han decido no tapar..._

 _-_ Por capricho...

 _Por amor..._

 _-_ Es que se sienten solas. Buscan compañía - suelta una risita con toda su atención puesta en el firmamento.

 _No se van pero podrían no se van pero podrían no se van..._

 _-_ Porque...

 _Aman._

 _-_ Las estrellas de mar, se quedan, las estrellas fugaces, se quedan, las estrellas del cielo, no se van porque...

 _Aman._

 _-_ Son iguales.

Gira la cabeza y su vista se topa con Edward. Sonríe. Pero él no le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Aún así se queda, porque...

 _Me ama._

Y eso, sólo eso, se sobrepone a cualquier otro pensamiento, a cualquier tipo de odio que pueda sentir, a cualquier tipo de _malas palabras quiero decir malas palabras_ que ella quiera exteriorizar.

Y es por eso que se levanta, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, pues no quiere caer _¿El agua estará muy helada?_ y con pasos medidos llega hasta donde Edward está parado junto a Alice. Al llegar le abraza por la cintura y apoya la cabeza contra aquel frío y duro pecho, el cual siempre que está cerca le brinda seguridad y cariño. Un hogar. Los fríos brazos la envuelven con cuidado, apretando sólo lo suficiente, y los cuales tienen la fuerza necesaria para levantarla y que sus pies desnudos no tengan que tocar la tierra casi congelada.

Edward apoya su frente contra la de ella, respirando aquel aroma que desde siempre, y aún antes de conocer a su dueña, le volvió loco. De amor, de deseo, de desesperación.

Siente a Bella exhalar y se sorprende al sentir su aliento frío. Para el momento en que Bella ha abierto los ojos para mirarlo y con sus manitas empuña la parte inferior de su camiseta, en su espalda; Edward ya ha tomado su desición.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con aquellos dos luceros brillantes que le miran con amor.

Bella puede ver la desición tomada en esos ojos dorados, y piensa, por un momento, que no es justo.

Edward se comienza a cuestionar inmediatamente. Esos ojos, esos ojos son los que le hacen dudar, pero es que...

Piensa que es lo mejor, porque si no hace nada, Bella terminará por autodestruirse y ver aquello es mil veces peor que su misma ausencia.

Casi sin darse cuenta comienza a caminar en línea recta, es tan despacio y suave que Bella no se da cuenta al principio, pues sus propios ojos y atención está centrada completamente en aquella persona que ahora la sostiene, pero inevitablemente se da cuenta, aunque cuando lo hace, ya es tarde.

\- Edward... - su susurro está lleno de miedo y preguntas y Edward vacila.

\- Lo siento, amor - le dice escuchando detrás de si los quijidos doloridos de su madre y hermana. Los demás se mantienen en silencio, respetando su desición.

Bella gira la cabeza todo lo que da su cuello, para poder mirar la gran altura en la que se encuentran. Comienza a sentir pánico, pero eso queda de lado en cuanto vuelve a mirar a Edward. Le mira herida y sintiéndose traicionada. Edward cierra los ojos como si fuese demasiado duro para él mirar esas emociones en su rostro. Es difícil para él, pero es la única solución.

Ahora todo cuesta tanto, sobre todo porque Bella parece haber escogido ese justo momento para lucir normal, como había sido antes, con sus ojos despiertos y muy lúcidos. Ella está consciente. Por primera vez en muchos días, ella está completamente cosciente de su entorno y de la situación que se está viviendo.

Bella comienza a negar, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, le mira suplicante - No, Ed.

Bella trata de apretar sus puñitos con más fuerza en la espalda de Edward, pero eso no sirve de nada, lo sabe.

\- Lo lamento bebé. Pero ya no queda nada por hacer. Es la única solución.

Bella vuelve a negar.

\- Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo a pesar de eso - le recuerda mirándolo acusadoramente y esa mirada se clava en su corazón como un puñal. No puede evitar contraer la cara del dolor. Oh cielos, tan doloroso.

\- Lo sé, pero soy egoísta y muy cobarde. Te quiero para mí, pero bien. No puedo soportar ver como te destruyes. Como cada día te alejas más y más. Lo siento.

Bella se queja y comienza a patalear suavemente cuando ve la determinación mezclada con la desesperación pintados en ese rostro precioso.

\- ¡No, Ed! - exclama con voz aguda. De repente, siente como unas pequeñas y heladas manos se posan sobre las suyas y con una facilidad increíble desprende sus manos para que suelte la camiseta de Edward. Este no ha dejado de mirarla y es como si estuviese memorizando cada unos de sus razgos - No - pide en voz baja, ya resignada a su destino.

\- Te amo - es lo último que le escucha decir antes de sentir como sus brazos se aflojan y se abren en un rápido movimiento, a la misma vez que las manos que sujetaban las de Bella se apartan...

Para dejarla caer.

\- ¡Edward! - Bella chilla mientras cae, con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Edward jamás, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, lograría sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Bella, su Bella, cayendo y mirándolo y piéndole con los ojos una ayuda que no llegó. Antes de tocar el agua, Edward le puede ver cerrar los ojos y encogerse, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

Un segundo y todo ha acabado. El estruendo que provoca el impacto de aquel cuerpo en aquellas aguas turbulentas quedaría en la memoría de aquella familia para siempre.

Edward de pronto ya no se siente solo, pues cada integrante de su familia se alinea a cada lado de él, para acompañarlo en su dolor. Los siete vampiros ven, con el corazón encogidos, a Bella salir a la superficie buscando oxígeno desesperadamente, manteniendo las manos alzadas esperando alcanzar algo _lo que sea que le ayudara a salir de allí,_ pero una ola particularmente grande la atrapa y lo último que la familia Cullen ve es su cabello, largo y achocolatado siendo mesido fuertemente entre la corriente. Despues de eso, todo es mucha espuma y movimiento, cuando el mar vuelve a recogerse, dejándo a la vista la punta de algunas rocas, no hay rastro de Bella.

Edward ni siquiera parpadea pero se siente mucho mejor cuando siente que una mano cálida le frota la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Es Carlisle.

\- Era lo mejor.

\- Me pregunto si ella lo vería de esa manera.

\- Quien sabe, podrías saberlo mañana o tal vez nunca - dice Rosalie aún mirando las aguas sin poder evitar sentir un poquito de lástima por aquella chiquilla que había llegado a revolucionar la vida de todos por completo.

Edward se siente roto, herido e incompleto, sus heridas internas no sanarán en mucho tiempo. A solo segundos de haber pasado lo que pasó, ya lo siente como toda una eternidad sin ella. Se siente morir, tan lentamente, el dolor no se va y sabe que este permanecerá consigo para siempre, como un recordatorio de lo que ha perdido.

 **En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar...**

* * *

 _Es corto, lo sé. Pero ya irá cogiendo ritmo, créanme. Espero realmente que les haya gustado. Se vienen unas cuantas sorpresas y con esto quiero decir que quizás se me pase la mano con las situaciones raras y demás... Bueno, lo normal, ya saben._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y tal vez, dije tal vez, en otra historia loca que también me muero por subir pero aún no me convence del todo._

 _Un besote._


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Si musito un sí.**

 _Dos meses antes de que Edward dejara caer a Bella en un acantilado._

* * *

Silencio.

Lo que la mayoría de la gente conoce como ausencia de sonido.

Ella tiene otra opinión.

No es cierto, porque el silencio no existe. No dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Su habitación es pequeña, es blanca o lo era hace muchísimo tiempo, pues la blancura se parece más al gris y cada superficie ya no es liso, si no agrietado. Tal como su vida. Gris y agrietado.

En ese momento, Bella se encuentra recostada en el suelo, en el centro de su habitación. A su derecha a la altura de sus pies está la puerta, a la altura de su cabeza, se encuentra pegado contra la pared un pequeño armario. A su izquierda está la cama, también pegada a la pared, y muy por encima de esta, una pequeña ventana con barrotes. Es la única fuente de luz, ese pequeño espacio en la pared es lo único que le da algo de luminosidad a sus tristes días.

 _Porquerías,_ piensa. Puede salir de allí y recorrer cada rincón del complejo si le da la gana pero... No es muy agradable en realidad. A veces es mejor estar allí en esas cuatro paredes, pues le protege. Tiene que cuidarse de las voces, no de las que están dentro de su cabeza, pues esas hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de ser hostiles. No. Las que le preocupan ahora, son las que están fuera, porque intentan arrastrarla a su mismo nivel de locura, y Bella no quiere eso. Lo detesta.

Sabe que tiene que salir de allí. Y tiene que ser pronto, lo más pronto posible.

Puede sentir cómo se acerca. Lo siente y eso le aterra. Le llena de miedo por las noches y durante el día.

La locura está casi encima de ella, como un maldito ente que viene a buscarla y robarle su contraparte: la cordura.

Bella sacude la cabeza golpeándose sin querer la oreja derecha contra el suelo. Intenta concentrarse en lo importante, en que tiene que pensar en una forma de salir de allí, de escapar y asegurarse que Fox y su maldito equipo no puedan encontrarla jamás. Jamás. Pero es difícil, a veces está pensando, planeando y sin que venga a cuento un pensamiento nada que ver se cuela y la desconcentra. Eso le molesta pero también le asusta "no locuras, Bella, no locuras" Se lo repite a diario y hay días, en que lo hace cada cinco minutos. La cantidad de veces que se diga aquello, será la forma en que sabrá qué tan malo su día fue.

Hasta ahora sólo lo ha dicho una vez y ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. La cosa no pintaba tan mal.

Hace pocos días escuchó de casualidad a unos enfermeros hablando de ella. Decían que estaba más loca que una cabra y que por alguna razón les inspiraba miedo. Que en las rondas nocturnas, cuando se acercaban a su puerta y miraban por la ventanilla de esta, podían escucharla hablar sola.

\- Planeado sus muertes - murmura quedito. Escucha un bufido mitad molesto mitad divertido. Bella sonríe, contenta.

\- Como si aquellos estúpidos fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para gastar nuestro tiempo pensando en sus muertes. Esas sabandijas...

Kris detesta a los guardias, los odia tanto, que gracias a eso se habían ganado varios castigos, en los que entraban quedarse sin comer o permanecer en aislación absoluta por un día entero, recibiendo comida por un mini agujero en la pared. Aunque... Ella tiene que admitir que las mayoría de las veces no es culpa completamente de Kris.

Hay algunos cuidadores que son realmente crueles con los pacientes. Bella no sabe, pero especula, siempre lo hace. Y es que al parecer a personas como ellos les gusta tener el control absoluto de personas más débiles y las cuales les es imposible defenderse. Intentan imponerse, y lo logran. Pero Kris es incontrolable e indomable. Por lo tanto, no han sido pocas las veces en que ella les ha contestado a sus provocaciones, cuando ellos esperan que Kris agache la cabeza sumisamente y se quede callada.

Eso no pasaría jamás; Bella ya está resignada. Pero en silencio le apoya, porque a ella tampoco le gusta que la mandoneen y se aprovechen.

De todas formas da igual.

En eso, es tanto el silencio en el sector en el que está su habitación que no le es difícil escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Bella sólo espera, sabe que ya es hora de almorzar, pero no se mueve de su cómoda posición en el suelo, pues sabe que el cuidador de turno de todas formas entrará y le pedirá (dependiendo de quien sea) u ordenará que baje al comedor. Dos segundos después, su puerta se abre y por ella entra un cuidador. Bella no mueve la cabeza para mirarlo, siguen con su atención puesta en aquella mancha del techo ( si, "siguen" porque puede escuchar a Kris describir la mancha una y otra vez) la cual les ha parecido muy interesante por la última media hora. Pero no hace falta que se mueva para saber quién es; en cuento el cuidador entra, también lo hace su olor, el cual Bella identifica, lamentablemente, con mucha facilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo lo ve. El sujeto en cuestión es bajo, gordo, con una cabeza calva demasiado redonda para ser normal, ojos pequeños, nariz pequeña, boca pequeña, dientes grandes...

Bella trata de no esbozar la sonrisa que su boca quiere formar. No está bien que se ría del aspecto físico de los demás. Eso está mal. A menudo Kris le dice que está bien, porque no hay pecado si de quien te ríes es una persona cruel y desagradable. Ella dice que esas personas lo merecen, que son como son porque tienen tantos defectos, que no se soportan a si mismos y para ignorar sus propias desgracias se enfocan en las de los demás, tratando de agrandarlo y que así, nadie se de cuenta de los suyos. Bella piensa y cree que Kris puede tener razón. Aquel cuidador no solamente tiene defectos físicos, mentalmente es incluso más inestable que la misma Bella.

\- Oye niña - le dice con su voz aflautada y algo nasal, es un sonido tan molesto que Bella no puede evitar arrugar la nariz; tanto por su olor como por su voz.

Los últimos días han sido un verdadero infierno y Bella no puede explicarse porqué tienen que pasarle tantas cosas malas. Y es que por alguna razón su olfato es mucho más agudo.

Un día, que pensaba sería como cualquier otro, se despertó sintiendo un olor muy desagradable. Una cuidadora estaba justo frente a su armario, con su brazo izquierdo curvado y sosteniendo un canasto azul lleno de ropa blanca y perfectamente doblada. Con su mano derecha, la mujer sacaba la ropa y la dejaba ordenadamente dentro del armario de Bella. Al estar parada allí, quedaba justo frente al rostro de Bella, con solo un metro de distancia. En ese momento Bella no había siquiera sospechado que algo estaba pasando con su nariz, pero la mujer no hizo más que cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna izquierda y por consiguiente separar un poco las piernas, cuando el olor se intensificó mucho más. Bella había arrugado la cara entera y se había dado la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda y que su nariz estuviese en dirección a la pared. Eso no había logrado nada, por lo que no le había quedado de otra que taparse con las mantas toda la cabeza y esconder su nariz debajo del cuello de su camisón. El olor estaba aún presente, pero ya no era tan fuerte.

Bella había pensado que la mujer debería hacerle a la ducha, visitas más seguido. Justo después de eso, escuchó una risa.

\- Ella siempre huele así - Kris le había dicho - ¡Yiaj!

\- No es cierto - Bella había dicho tan silenciosamente que la mujer no la había escuchado - Ella es la que siempre me deja la ropa y antes nunca había apestado así. Antes ni siquiera apestaba.

\- Sí, lo hacía. Lo que pasa es que tu nariz no podía captarlo. Pero parece que tu suerte se acabó - La voz de Kris transmitía divertida compasión. Obviamente no le molesta que los sentidos de Bella comenzaran a desarrollarse si con eso, no tenía que sufrir sola. Kris le hizo saber lo que ella sabía, que era probable que sus sentidos comenzaran a ser más agudos. Bella, al entenderlo, había cerrado los ojos y se había presionado el tabique para no respirar.

\- Oh Dios mío. No.

Pero, sí. Durante los siguientes días fue mucho peor. A donde quiera que fuera, captaba diferentes aromas, sobre todo, olores humanos. No todos eran malos, de hecho la mayoría no olía nada mal. Aunque muchos de esos olores no tenían nada que ver con si la persona en cuestión se bañaba o no, era la esencia lo que Bella percibía más fuerte, aunque obviamente eso también contribuía. Algunos días ciertas personas tenían un aroma suave, agradable y casi imperceptible, pero al pasar el tiempo, el olor se iba haciendo más fuerte y menos agradable, igual como los cadáveres, mientras más tiempo pasa, más podridos están. Esto, casi siempre pasa con algunos cuidadores, pues los pacientes, por regla del establecimiento debían bañarse todas las mañanas. Y aunque no fuera obligatorio, Bella se hubiera seguido aseándose como siempre. Todos los días y varias veces al día. A demás la duchas no siempre son para limpiar el cuerpo, también relajan y ese es el momento más oportuno para pensar.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un pequeño piquete de dolor en su cadera derecha. Esto la hace reaccionar y finalmente ladear la cabeza para mirar al hombrecito, que con una sonrisa _maliciosa_ la observa desde arriba.

\- Dije que bajaras a comer.

Bella no le responde, simplemente se sienta y se levanta. El cuidador, que va ataviado en un pantalón y camisa de manga corta de color blanco, se da la vuelta saliendo al pasillo. Él se dirige hacia la izquierda, para sacar a los demás de sus habitaciones. Bella no le sigue, en cambio, dobla a la derecha caminado un largo trecho antes de llegar a las escaleras. No es mucho lo que tiene que bajar, a penas dos pisos. Llega a un espacio redondo, totalmente vacío. En frente no hay nada, sólo una pared con ventanas, a la izquierda hay tres pasillos muy largos que llevan a diferentes direcciones, al lado de las escaleras hay ascensores, pero Bella no los usa nunca. Después de inspeccionar su entono como siempre lo hace, Bella se gira a su derecha metiéndose por el primer pasillo. Ese es el que lleva al comedor y mientras se encamina hacia allí, a lo largo del camino se va topando con diferentes personas. Algunos van solos, otros acompañados de otros cuidadores. Bella responde a algunos saludos, de los que están algo más cuerdos y la reconocen al pasar. Ella no les ignora, si no que les sonríe y sacude su mano como saludo. Algunas veces se ríe, pues le da la sensación de estar desfilando por una alfombra roja, la cual en ese caso es blanca, y todos se apartan y no quitan sus ojos de ella. Le gritan y la saludan, esperando ser correspondidos. Como los famosos.

Bella sacude la cabeza para sacar esos tontos pensamientos. Aún así no puede evitar sonreír. Piensa que no pasa nada, de alguna forma tiene que divertirse o realmente se va a volver loca.

Ya casi se ha acostumbrado. Ahora ya no le perturba ver a distintas personas actuando de forma extraña. Los acepta, con sus extrañezas y locuras. Sin dejar de caminar, sus ojos se desvían hacia una mujer de cabello rubio, es tan rubio que parece blanco. Su rostro está surcado de arrugas, tiene los ojos de un impresionante color celeste, y sus labios son finos y pálidos. Ella está envuelta en un camisón blanco de dormir y sus delicados pies con sus venitas sobresaliendo ligeramente descansan sobre unas pantuflas grises y gastadas. Bella nota que sus piernas están mojadas y alrededor de sus pies hay un pequeño charco de color amarillo. La mujer llora, se aprieta el camisón a la altura de su entrepierna y mira el desastre que ha dejado con verdadera pena. Bella no puede evitar compadecerse, pues sabe lo que le espera. Hay algunos cuidadores que no tienen mucha paciencia, y odian tener que encargarse de situaciones así, pues son ellos quienes tienen que llevar al enfermo al baño, limpiarlo, cambiarle la ropa y después, remover la suciedad. Pero ellos se desquitan, oh claro que sí. No son suaves ni gentiles. Aprovechan la soledad de los baños para golpear al enfermo que se haya ensuciado. Son bruscos al sacarle y luego ponerle la ropa.

Por eso llora ella, porque sabe lo que le espera. Bella llega justo a su lado y se queda mirándola haciendo que la mujer se percate de su presencia. La mira con desesperación, en silencio pidiéndole ayuda. Bella sabe que no debe, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda. Así que casi sin pensarlo mueve los dedos de su mano derecha de forma rápida, imitando la forma que hacen los pies al caminar.

La mujer deja de llorar un segundo después y mira sus pies y el suelo con incredulidad. Tanto ella como el suelo están totalmente secos, aunque tanto el suelo, como las pantuflas y algunas partes del camisón siguen manchados de amarillo. Con eso Bella no puede hacer nada. Sin esperar nada, Bella sigue caminando.

\- Gracias.

Si su oído no se hubiera afinado tanto como su nariz, no hubiera logrado escuchar el bajo murmullo. Bella vuelve a sonreír y sigue su camino. Más adelante vuelve a encontrarse con una situación parecida a la que dejó atrás, pero a la vez totalmente diferente. Esta vez es un hombre, de cabello negro y espalda ancha. Él está con el pecho pegado a la pared, con el camisón envuelto alrededor de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su trasero desnudo. Bella no se inmuta y ni siquiera detiene su caminar. El hombre tiene la cabeza echada hacía atrás y se ríe maniáticamente.

\- Así que otra vez meando la pared - dice Kris sin poder evitar carcajearse. Bella arruga la nariz como toda respuesta. Porque sí, otra vez lo está haciendo. Y los cuidadores corren en su dirección, vienen desde el comedor, por lo que Bella se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ellos ya lo han visto y por lo tanto le es imposible ayudarlo a él también. No gira la cabeza cuando escucha los gritos del loco y los gritos en respuesta de los cuidadores. El forcejeo se aleja y el bullicio deja de escucharse luego de unos cuentos segundos.

El pasillo está lleno de gente, hombres pequeños, otros grandes, mujeres menudas y otra muy altas. Gordos, flacos, pelirrojos, rubios, morenos, doblados, derechos, de boca abierta y babeada o de boca cerrada pero igualmente babeada, de pies o manos torcidas o de pies y manos torcidas, sonrientes, indiferentes, enojados, llorones, gritones, tranquilos, peleadores, limpios, sucios, de ojos grandes, de ojos pequeños, jóvenes, viejos... La variedad es muchísima. Sin embargo, hay algo que tienen todos en común. Todos, sin excepción, han matado. Por eso ella también está allí. Se le considera de alto riesgo y ese sector es el que más cuidadores tiene. Ninguno de ellos puede tener contacto con los otros pacientes. Bella no es violenta pero el hecho de haber sido considerada como la autora de un asesinato masivo (Aunque el juez haya dicho que es inocente) la había condenado a tener que convivir con personas que sí son violentas. Y mucho.

Hay algunos que están muy tranquilos y hacen caso en todo lo que les ordenan, pero de repente es como si alguien o algo los detonara y los hiciera explotar. Entonces comienza el caos. Y Bella tiene que salir arrancando, no es porque les tema, bueno sí, tal vez un poco. Pero más que eso, lo que teme es que ella termine dañándolos a ellos. Kris y Emily jamás se quedan quietas o de brazos cruzados si consideran que están en peligro. Y el único peligro allí, son los otros pacientes.

Es prácticamente imposible no desviar los ojos cuando se topa con algo extraño y considerando que todos allí son raros, bueno...

No se demora mucho en llegar al comedor, porque los mismos cuidadores empiezan a apurarlos.

Bella entra en una habitación muy grande, con mesas redondas con capacidad para ocho personas. Todo es malditamente blanco; los manteles, las sillas, el piso, el techo, los marcos de las ventanas, la bajilla, todo. Bella siente que podría quedarse ciega si no comienza a parpadear ya.

\- Quítate de en medio, puta - una voz femenina y muy hostil le habla desde atrás. Bella no está estorbando el paso de nadie, de hecho hay mucho lugar para que puedan pasar, pero siempre hay alguno que decide que quiere pasar justo por donde está parada ella. Bella no se molesta y se mueve, pegándose a un mesa. La mujer es más alta que ella, rubia, ojos grises y con un caracho enorme. Tiene tal mueca de malhumor que Bella simplemente se calla y le deja pasar. La mujer no le da una segunda mirada y se dirige hacia la izquierda, para ponerse a la fila _da la impresión de que hasta sus pasos son malhumorados_ delante de ella hay un joven que no deja de dar pequeños saltos allí en donde está _como si estuviese tratando de ver la cabeza del primero en la fila._ Todos ellos esperan poder recibir sus bandejas con comida, Bella ve a muchos de los cuidadores pasar por su lado con bandejas llenas de comida, yendo hacia las personas que no pueden ir a buscar sus alimentos por si mismos.

Poco a poco la fila se va acortando y las mesas se van ocupando. La habitación se llena de diversos sonidos. Bella se concentra y mientras camina para ponerse detrás de una anciana en la fila, se pone a escuchar cada uno de ellos; los cubiertos chocando contra los platos, los sorbeteos al tomar de los vasos, algunos ocasionales gritos enfadados _¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta!_ y _¡Silencio!_ los correspondientes regaños de los cuidadores después, el ruido húmedo producido al tragar, negaciones ¡ _No! ¡Déjame! ¡Estás sucia, estás sucia!_ de los pacientes que no quieren comer y a los que dependen de otros para alimentarse, risas, sollozos que intentan ser silenciosos, pies inquietos golpeando el suelo una y otra vez, palmadas contra la piel ¡ _Vas a tener que comer!,_ una mujer cantando _este tenedor es mío, me lo quieren quitar, este pollito es mío, me lo quieren quitar_ y eso sólo para empezar.

No mucho tiempo después llega su turno. La cocinera le coloca en las manos una bandeja _estúpido color blanco_ con una porción de arroz, pollo, ensalada, un pocillo con postre _flan ¡Esto parece mierda!_ y un vaso de jugo. No hay repetición. Nunca. Resignada a tener que comerse todo eso, se gira y se encamina hasta una mesa del final del comedor, está casi pegada a la esquina, sólo tiene el espacio suficiente para las sillas. Bella se sienta en una de las sillas desocupadas _sobran cuatro_ con la ventana a su espalda y por lo tanto recibiendo los rayos del sol en su nuca. Esto no le molesta, al contrario, esto es lo más cerca que puede estar de la luz solar durante el día. Los otros tres ocupantes son dos adolescentes varones y la misma mujer que antes le había pedido _amablemente_ que la dejara pasar. Bella los ignora como ellos a ella y comienza a comer. Durante algunos minutos lo hace tranquilamente, hasta que su mesa también se comienza a llenar. Primero llega Zoe, la misma mujer que en el pasillo había tenido problemas de incontinencia, ella se sienta a su izquierda. Luego llega Martín, un hombre muy pero muy gordo, aunque eso no es en lo primero que uno se fija al mirarlo, si no en la enorme e infantil sonrisa que ilumina constantemente su rostro, él se sienta a su derecha, al lado de este se sienta Matita; así le dicen, pues nadie sabe cual es su nombre verdadero, ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Las personas le dicen así porque está obsesionada con las plantas, de todo tipo. Matita es una mujer _de veinte_ muy delgada, de ojos café, aguados y tristes. Las esquinas de su boca siempre se inclinan hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto aún más triste. No tiene pelo, pues por alguna razón, lo odia. La silla a su derecha se ocupa rápidamente por Shofi, una joven de unos dieciocho años, de pelo rizado rubio dorado hasta los hombros, ojos azules, labios sonrosados y una peculiar mirada inocente. Realmente ella se llama sofía, pero le dicen Shofi por su particular forma de hablar, a su lado está sentada Zas (Ese es su apodo), la mujer que está permanentemente molesta, después está Diego y luego Ene. Ahí está, la mesa llena.

Pasan otros cinco minutos de absoluto silencio (al menos en esa mesa), hasta que este es interrumpido.

\- ¿Vas a comerte eso? - Martín le da a Bella unos pequeños toquecitos en el brazo para llamar su atención, Bella despega sus ojos de su comida para mirarlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa pegajosa y unos ojos llenos de felicidad.

\- Maldito gordo seboso ¿Qué no puedes dejarme comer tranquila? - Bella no ha dicho eso, aunque es a ella a quien Martín se ha dirigido, es Zas quien ha hablado.

\- Nnnnn no es a ti a quien le está pidiendo - Murmura Ene. Este es un muchacho de baja estatura, pelo negro y corto, ojos vivaces y de un color que está a medio camino de ser azul o violeta. Mira a Zas con el ceño fruncido, molesto. La razón por la cual le dicen Ene, también está en su forma de hablar, o de empezar a hablar.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Cuando ella le de su postre, entonces querrá comerse el de todos y también el mío. Me lo va a pedir y entonces ¡Zas! le voy a pegar - Responde mirando a Ene como si él tuviese la culpa.

\- No tienes derecho a golpearlo - le dice Zoe tranquilamente mientras saca grandes cantidades de arroz, llevándoselo a la boca y tragando casi sin mascar.

Zas dirige su mirada enfurruñada hacia ella - Tu no te metas, puta. No tienes nada que opinar, puta. Y si me sigues hablando puta ¡Zas! te voy a pegar.

Bella suspira con cansancio preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendrá que aguantar eso. Ignorando las amenazas que Zas está repartiendo como golosinas, Bella toma su pocillo del postre y lo deja en la bandeja de Martín, recibiendo un:

\- ¡Gracias! - terriblemente feliz. Bella sonríe, mirando cómo en unos segundos devora el flan.

\- Pero qué estúpida eres, puta - escucha que Zas le dice, Bella deja caer los párpados y vuelve a su comida, sin embargo esto no desalienta a la otra que sigue discutiendo - Te dije que no se la dieras. ¡Míralo! - Ordena. Bella sigue comiendo - El gordo seboso está que explota y tú le sigues dando comida. Y si eso pasa y me ensucia con su grasa ¡Zas! te voy a pegar.

\- "¡Zas! te voy a pegar. ¡Zas! te voy a pegar" - Diego se pone a imitarla con una voz muy aguda, arrancando fuertes risotadas de Shofi - Déjalo en paz. Si quiere comer, que coma.

Bella no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar al chico burlarse y luego defender a Martín. Diego es un chico alto, de tez blanca, de cabello castaño y facciones terriblemente atractivas. El chico ha estado comiendo con tranquilidad y por lo general es muy callado, pero hay veces en que pierde la paciencia y se enfurece. Es muy astuto, rebelde y un tanto travieso. Por lo que Bella sabe, Diego está allí porque es terriblemente paranoico. Él vivía con sus padres y dos hermanos gemelos que eran mayores que él por cuatro años. Ahora todos ellos están muertos, él los asesinó. A sus padres les cortó la cabeza y a sus hermanos los acuchilló cincuenta y siete veces, a cada uno. Cuando le preguntaron en la corte porqué lo había hecho, él había respondido que porque ellos eran _malditos cangrejos que estaban viviendo dentro de los cuerpos de mi familia, se estaban haciendo pasar por ellos para que yo me confiara y así lograr convertirme en uno de ellos._ Al saber esto, casi nadie hablaba con él, estuviese consciente de lo que había hecho o no. Diego daba la impresión de ser peligroso y tal vez lo era, pero con Bella, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a allí, siempre había sido amable. Con Martín también.

\- No seas puto y quédate callado. Contigo no estoy hablando - Zas le dice tomando su tenedor con fuerza en su mano derecha y pinchando su pollo furiosamente.

\- Sho creo que él tiene razhón - Shofi comienza a decir en voz bajita, pero perfectamente audible - Martín eshtaba hablando con Bella.

\- Te pones de su lado porque era una puta - Zas le dice. Bella no puede evitar rodar los ojos, comenzando a molestarse ¿Es que no habría un sólo día en que no pudiera comer tranquila? Al menos Kris se divierte - ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que quieres que te coja y ¡Zas! dejas de arrastrarte como la babosa que eres?

Shofi abre los ojos, espantada. Mira tanto a Zas como a Diego con verdadero espanto.

\- Sho... Sho, no shé... De qué h-hablash - consigue decir sonrojándose, mucho.

Matita comienza a reírse, mientras golpea con su tenedor la montaña de arroz que ha estado formando, provocando que varios granos salten en todas direcciones cada vez que lo hace. Bella ve a uno volar en su dirección y alojarse en su cabello, pero no le da importancia. El hambre se le ha quitado un poco por lo que toma su plato y lo vacía en el plato de Martín quien desde que se acabó el postre de Bella ha estado mirando la bandeja de Matita con verdadero anhelo. Aún lo hace por lo que Bella le sacude el brazo y una vez que tiene su atención le señala su plato, otra vez lleno. Martín suelta una risa extasiada.

\- ¡Gracias! - le vuelve a decir, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Zas haya estado parloteando. Esta mira el plato vacío de Bella y luego el de Martín que poco a poco también comienza a vaciarse.

\- ¡Maldita sea, puta! ¡Te dije que no le dieras más! - exclama golpeando la mesa, furiosa. Bella no le hace caso y decide que ya que no comió arroz tiene que comerse el pollo y la ensalada sí o sí.

\- Nnnn no entiendo porque a todos nos dices puta o puto - Ene la mira realmente confundido.

\- Porque eso es lo que son - le dice y luego señala a Bella - Sobre todo esta, que tiene otras tres putas dentro.

Se hace un silencio bastante pesado. Los otros seis restante en la mesa miran a Bella esperando su reacción, pues confían en que si está allí sentada con ellos, alguna reacción violenta tendrá. Pero Bella simplemente se limita a mirar Zas con aburrimiento y cuando pasan los minutos y se hace evidente que no contestará, los demás vuelven a comer.

\- Esa maldita mujer... - escucha que Kris se queja - Es la que más me divierte, sobre todo con su ¡Zas! te voy a pegar. ¡Zas! esto ¡Zas! lo otro. Pero si vuelve a decirnos "puta", te juro que la voy a reventar.

\- Tú no puedes hacer eso - La voz de Bella es apenas un susurro que es ahogado con todas las otras voces en el comedor, sin embargo, las personas sentadas en aquella mesa logran escucharla, pero no dicen nada. Bella sabe lo que piensan. De algún modo se enteraron sobre lo que Kris había hecho con todos los reos y por aquella razón, unos pocos siempre se alejan a esconderse cuando la ven acercarse.

\- Oh pero tú, sí.

\- No quiero hacerlo. Está enferma, no puede evitarlo.

\- ¡Me importa un carajo! - exclama Kris enfurruñándose, lo que sólo provoca que Bella sonría.

\- Ya dije que no.

Y así se termina el almuerzo.

Una alfombra blanca con manchas grises es todo lo que sus ojos ven ahora. Está tan absorta contemplándola que ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Diego está sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Tampoco ha notado Matita, que desde una silla a dos metros frente a ella, sostiene un cuaderno en su mano izquierda y con la otra guía la punta de su grafito por el papel. De vez en cuando levanta la cabeza y mira a la muchacha sentada en el sofá, inmortalizando aquella imagen en su preciado cuaderno. Esto nadie lo sabe, pero a Matita le fascina dibujar a Bella, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando la niña está quieta, está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no hay nadie ni nada que pueda sacarla de allí, a menos que ella lo permita. Bella tiene tal aire de tranquilidad a su alrededor que logra, de alguna forma, tranquilizar sus propias ansias. Incluso, hay veces en que luce tan inocente y vulnerable que Matita ni siquiera es capaz de concebir la idea de Bella matando a un montón de hombres, que es lo que dice el rumor. Su dibujo está casi terminado, no le ha tomado mucho tiempo, pues por la última media hora, tanto Bella como Diego han estado tan quietos que si no supiera con certeza que son personas reales hubiera creído que son estatuas. A Diego también lo ha incluido en el dibujo. Este se ha dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pues hace veinte minutos ha levantado la cabeza y la ha mirado sin expresión alguna en la cara. Matita pensó que tal vez le fuera a decir algo, pero el chico se había limitado a inclinar la cabeza y volver a su lectura. Matita había tomado su actitud como un permiso para continuar.

Todos ellos están en la sala de juegos, ubicada en el tercer piso justo por encima del comedor y es tan grande como aquella misma habitación. La sala está llena de diferentes sillas y sofás, también hay algunas pocas mesas para los que quieran jugar a las cartas o armar rompecabezas. En la esquina derecha, casi pegado al techo, encima de una tabla que sobresale de la pared hay un televisor mediano que siempre está encendido. Algunas veces algún cuidador se acerca y con el control remoto, que sólo ellos pueden usar, cambian de canal poniendo películas o documentales, los cuales llama la atención a más de uno. La pared lateral está llena de ventanas, aunque nadie se puede acercar a ellas por los barrotes gruesos que hay por dentro, los cristales están a unos cincuenta centímetros más afuera. En el espacio que queda entremedio, hay un piso de concreto y los cuidadores acceden allí por una pequeña puertecita, para poder abrirlas en Verano. La primera vez que Bella estuvo allí vio aquella habitación como un pasillo larguísimo y también muy ancho. Al final, en el lado opuesto de donde Bella está sentada, se encuentra una oficina que ocupa un gran espacio y hace que la sala de juegos se vea más pequeña que el comedor, aunque Bella sabe que son del mismo porte. Aquella oficina tiene un gran cuadrado justo en medio, la mitad de abajo es de concreto y la otra mitad está sellado con cristal irrompible. Por allí se puede ver el interior del cuarto y lo que hacen los cuidadores. Al otro lado del concreto hay un escritorio y una señora siempre está sentada allí, no importa lo que pase, ella no se mueve de allí y cuando reparten los medicamentos, ella desliza una pequeña parte del cristal que sí es movible y por allí va entregando los vasos con pastillas.

Bella jamás le ha visto mirar mal a ninguno de los enfermos. Siempre los mira de forma apacible, como si ver a aquellas personas así no le produjera asco o desagrado, los mira como si fueran normales. Por eso a Bella le agrada.

Justo cuando Matita termina de detallar el cabello de Bella, Ene se acerca a ellos parándose con nerviosismo delante de Diego, aunque mirando a Bella.

\- Nnnn Bella - le llama. Bella tarda como tres segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hace sus ojos tranquilos se enfocan en el muchacho. Puede verlo respirar aliviado cuando ve que Bella no se ha enojado o a reaccionado mal a su llamado.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Nnnn la señorita Fox quiere que vayas a su oficina. Dijo que hoy tocaba - el chico la mira disculpándose, tal vez sintiéndose mal por ello, como si llevar aquellas noticias lo convirtiera en la persona culpable. Bella se siente palidecer, pero intenta que el miedo que le han causado esas palabras no se note demasiado en su rostro.

\- Está bien. Gracias - le contesta, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que el niño corresponde antes de girarse e ir hacia la mesa en donde Martín intenta armar la figura de un paisaje.

Bella estira un poco las piernas, pues las siente un tanto agarrotadas. Se levanta cuando está segura de que no caerá. Comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando escucha a Diego murmurar.

\- Buena suerte. Cuidado con la bruja.

\- Lo tendremos - Antes de que Bella pudiese pensar en un respuesta, Kris ya a contestado. Diego levanta la cabeza y alza la comisura izquierda de su boca, viéndose preocupado y divertido a partes iguales.

\- Tal vez deberías mandarlas a dormir por un rato - le dice Matita al mismo tiempo que cierra su cuaderno y desliza el lápiz por el espiral. Bella sabe que ella se refiere a Kris y Emily - Si no empieza a ver un progreso, sabes lo que pasará.

Bella lo sabe y es por eso que su corazón late tan fuerte.

\- No puedo hacer eso. No creo que sea posible y si lo hiciera Fox se enteraría de que lo he hecho para engañarla, entonces sería mucho peor.

\- Ella tiene razón - dice Diego mirando a Matita con el ceño fruncido - A parte del eletroshock también podría recibir castigo. Es mejor que te vayas con cuidado, pero trata de no mentir - Termina diciendo, esta vez mirando a Bella.

Bella asiente y se gira para salir de allí. Mientras más rápido camine, antes llegará y entonces más pronto todo terminará. Al menos por ese día.

Mientras baja por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, las palabras dichas por Diego dan vueltas en su cabeza. Bella no podría mentir ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, porque mientras Leah esté con ella, Fox tendrá acceso a su vida sin restricción alguna. Y a menos de que exista una forma de hacerla desaparecer, Bella no cree que pueda salir de allí por las buenas.

Al llegar al primer piso debe caminar a su derecha, traspasar un puerta de roble y después caminar un largo pasillo. Bella no se fija mucho en su entorno, porque ya ha pasado varias veces por allí y ya nada le llama la atención, ni las paredes pintadas de café, los cuadros de arte, y los candelabros que cuelgan del techo con tres metros de distancia. Bella sigue caminando y llega a otra puerta, al atravesarla, llega a una habitación decorada igual que el pasillo. En ella no hay nada, salvo cinco puertas cerradas. Bella se acerca a la primera, a la izquierda y toca suavemente.

\- Pase - la voz suave y fría atraviesa la puerta para llegar a sus oídos. Bella toma el pomo y lo gira para poder abrir la pesada puerta y entrar. Una vez dentro camina hasta quedar frente al escritorio de caoba que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación. Detrás está sentada Fox, vestida y peinada tan elegantemente como siempre. Detrás de ella hay unos muebles grises con cinco cajones cada uno. Hay siete muebles, uno pegado al otro, abarcando toda a pared opuesta a la puerta - Siéntate.

Bella obedece.

Fox no habla de inmediato, si no que sigue escribiendo en un libro muy grande. Después de unos minutos da vuelta unas hojas y cuando ha encontrado lo que busca, levanta la cabeza para mirar _atravesar_ a Bella con aquellos ojos marrón oscuro tan fríos, que Bella siente la necesidad de apartar la mirada. Pero no lo hace.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - la pregunta tiene tanta falta de interés que Bella se siente incómoda al contestar.

\- Bien. Todo ha ido bien - su voz es apenas un susurro, aunque intenta hablar más alto pues sabe cuanto molesta a Fox tener que preguntar que mierda dijo. Por suerte Fox asiente.

\- ¿Kris y Emily siguen ahí?

\- Lo hacemos.

Bella cierra los ojos por unos segundos y los vuelve a abrir intentando que la doctora no aviste el miedo que hay en ellos. Kris se le ha vuelto a adelantar.

\- ¿Y Leah?

Esta vez Kris no dice nada, si no que se pone a insultar a Leah con todo lo que tiene, gracias al cielo, lo hace de la forma que en que sólo Bella puede escucharla, dentro de su cabeza.

\- Sí, lo está - termina respondiendo con pesar.

\- ¿Y los Cullen?

Ante el nombramiento de la familia de vampiros Bella frunce los labios e intenta esta vez, ocultar el odio que siente. Fox no debería nombrarlos, no es digna de ello. Con sus sucios labios lo único que hace es ensuciar sus nombres.

\- Ellos... Se quedaron allá - responde cuidadosamente. _No miento, no miento -_ Y allí permanecerán.

Fox asiente de nuevo, escribiendo sus respuestas.

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros?

Bella se encoge de hombros, hasta que nota la mirada severa que Fox le está dando. Se obliga a contestar.

\- No lo sé. Kris y Emily son las únicas con las que tengo contacto. Bueno, con Emily hace mucho que no... Mmm... Me comunico. Kris es la única constante - Le cuesta un mundo decir aquello pero cuando lo hace se siente muy aliviada.

\- Eso es bueno. Que la muy zorra piense que estás mejorando - escucha que Kris le dice complacida - Y lo has logrado sin tener que mentir. Bien.

Bella se abstiene de tener que contestar, esperando que Fox hable luego.

\- Bien. Laurent y Victoria estás esperándote en la habitación de al lado. Tendrán una sesión de hipnoterapia, en cuanto terminen puedes volver a lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo antes. ¿De acuerdo?

 _Como si tuviese otra opción -_ Sí, señorita Víctori.

\- Ve.

Bella no espera que se lo repita y tan silenciosamente como ha llegado, sale de allí. Tiene como diez segundos más o menos para relajarse antes que la otra puerta se abra dejando a la vista a Victoria. La mujer lleva el cabello pelirrojo atado en un alto moño y la bata abrochada deja ver únicamente sus pantalones de tela negros y sus zapatos de tacón.

\- Entra.

Y Bella una vez más, obedece.

El sofá en el que está recostada es bastante cómodo. Eso no está tan mal, pero la compañía... Bueno, no hay mucho que decir respecto a eso.

Bella se estremece y toma grandes bocanadas de aire. Ha estado en trance por las últimas horas y siente un tipo de cansancio que nada tiene que ver con su físico, es algo mental.

Nunca se cansa tanto, pero la verdad es que esta sesión no se está desarrollando como siempre. Las sesiones que ha tenido con Laurent y Victoria siempre son cansadoras. Ellos siempre la llevan a ver vidas pasadas, no importa si fue una vida común y corriente y no aporta nada a sus traumas, no, de todas formas ella tiene que contar detalladamente lo que ha visto y después comprueban si dice la verdad, comparando sus respuestas con las de Leah. Al principio, había intentado mentir, pero luego había descubierto que eso no era bueno para su integridad, después de pasar un día completo en una habitación acolchonada, con una camisa de fuerza y en completa oscuridad, recibiendo sólo una porción de comida y dos vasos de agua, uno en la mañana y otro en la noche.

No. No quería pasar por eso otra vez. Dos veces había sufrido en esa situación y no quería una tercera.

La razón por la que esta sesión es diferente, es por su contenido. Ya no son visiones de vidas pasadas. Está segura de ello.

Son como recuerdos, pero... Son raros, porque siente que no le pertenecen, _eso es ridículo_ si los está viendo es porque son suyos... ¿O no?

Está muy confusa. Y ni siquiera son recuerdos completos o coherentes.

Primero, vio a un chico alto, cabello negro y vestido con una camisón que ella conoce muy bien, en esa visión no pudo verle la cara, su rostro estaba muy borroso, pero el chico estaba frente a ella, la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía mientras le gritaba algo. Sabía que algo estaba diciendo porque el borrón que correspondía a su boca se movía, pero Bella no consiguió escuchar nada. Luego, se encontró en medio de una calle de tierra. A ambos lados había casas pequeñas de pintura muy desgastada. La localidad estaba rodeada de un frondoso bosque. Bella no sabía porqué estaba allí, o porqué su mente había decidido evocar aquello, pero luego sintió que una mano muy cálida se posaba sobre su hombro, pidiéndole en silencio que se volteara. Bella lo había hecho y se había encontrado con un chico que se le hacía muy familiar y al cual tampoco le podía ver el rostro. Él había movido su boca, diciendo algo que ella no había logrado escuchar. Luego el muchacho había acunado su mejilla derecha con su enorme y cálida mano. Después de decir algo más, se había acercado para besar su otra mejilla. Después se había dado la vuelta, alejándose hasta juntarse con un montón de jóvenes que le esperaban más allá. Ahí terminaba.

Ahora está descansando. Y da gracias al que haya hablado con Fox para incorporar pequeños tiempos para recuperarse.

\- Muy bien. Otra vez - antes las palabras de Laurent la mente de Bella, sin hacer un mínimo de resistencia da una ligera vuelta (o eso siente Bella) y lo próximo que Bella ve, es el mar.

OooO

Cuanto más alto llegue, Bella sabe que el golpe de la caída más fuerte será, por lo tanto más dolerá. Es el mismo efecto. Las sesiones de hipnoterapia producen lo mismo. Mientras más lejos envíen la mente de Bella, más dolor y cansancio tendrá que soportar después. Es por eso que ahora arrastra los pies por los pasillos, de vuelta a la sala de juegos. Se siente aturdida, pero es poco lo que puede hacer contra ello.

No sabe si es una buena idea regresar a la sala, pues han pasado ya como cuatro horas desde que se fue y es muy posible que ya no quede nadie allí, a pesar de que falte como una hora más para la cena. No es que no pueda estar sola, es que no quiere, porque pareciera que siempre que eso pasa su nivel de descontrol mental aumenta, lo cual le asusta. Al llegar, empuja con desgana la puerta y al echar un vistazo se da cuenta que se ha equivocado, lo cual le hace desistir de volver de inmediato a la habitación _la cual nunca verá como suya_ en la que duerme y saltarse la cena para descansar. Hay gente allí todavía, lo que le hace soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Sabe que no les necesita, pero no quiere estar sola.

Se acerca lentamente y con su tranquilidad usual se dirige al sofá que estaba ocupando antes, el cual sigue siendo ocupado por Diego, quien ahora está leyendo un libro diferente. Al sentarse a su lado, él despega su atención de las páginas para mirarla, y con sólo eso puede percatarse de cuan malo ha sido. Hace una mueca antes de hablar.

\- ¿Lograste despistar a la bruja?

Bella se queda mirando la alfombra gris, pero luego sonríe de medio lado y gira levemente el rostro para devolverle la mirada.

\- Eso creo, aunque no estoy muy segura. No después de la sesión.

\- ¿Fue muy malo? - pregunta Matita todavía sentada en la misma silla y dibujando en el mismo cuaderno, en una diferente hoja. Ahora le ha tocado a Martín ser el dibujado, quien ya no está sentado a la mesa tratando de armar el rompecabezas, si no que ahora está sentado en el suelo contemplando a Diego leer.

\- Eso es quedarse corto.

\- ¿Qué fue esta vez? - pregunta Diego volviendo su atención al libro. Bella suspira, pensando que esto es bastante inusual. Ellos jamás hablan tanto. Decidiendo que ya es tiempo de cambiar eso, se decide a responder. Aunque no es como si Diego y Matita no le hubiera preguntado antes, sólo que es extraño que lo hagan los dos en el mismo día.

\- En realidad no lo tengo muy claro. Es raro.

\- Como todosh aquí - responde una voz aguda acercándose lentamente por la izquierda. Es Shofi y ella también viene de una sesión, pero diferente a la suya.

\- Bueno, esto fue aún más extraño.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Extraño como qué? - insiste Matita mirándola atentamente. Bella va a contestar cuando de pronto una voz por más conocida y para nada amable interrumpe.

\- Gordo seboso, ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de poner tu enorme trasero transpirado en el suelo? ¿Cómo carajos esperas que te levante ahora? - pregunta Zas mirando a Martín con verdadero enojo. Martín sólo le mira, y sonríe. Bella suspira con cansancio y escucha un sonido similar escapar de los labios del chico sentado a su lado.

\- Nnnnn que él esté sentado en el suelo no quiere decir que debas levantarlo - a llegado Ene y Bella piensa que sólo falta Zoe y ya estarán todos.

\- ¡Tú cállate maldito puto! - Zas grita haciendo que Ene se encoja y vaya a sentarse al otro lado de Bella, en el espacio que queda libre.

\- Que deshagradable eres, Zash - dice Shofi valientemente - Él tiene razhón.

\- ¿Qué razón va a tener? y no te atrevas a llamarme así con tu horrible lengua porque si no ¡Zas! te la voy a cortar.

De repente se escucha una carcajada y todos se giran a mirar a Bella, que a su vez observa a Zas con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que ganas tienes de pelear - no es Bella quien está hablando, es Kris. Ellos la reconocen, por el tono, la cadencia y la malicia de su voz. Zas la mira con enojo, pero al final no dice nada, en cambio, decide sentarse en un sillón quedando frente a Bella. Esta vuelve a recuperar su expresión indiferente, cuando Kris deja de tomar el control.

\- ¿Y entonces? - pregunta Matita aún mirando a Bella en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta. Bella suspira.

\- Vi a un chico. No le reconocí, excepto por el camisón blanco que vestía. Por lo que supongo que es de aquí. Aunque no pude verle el rostro pues estaba borroso.

\- Pero ¿No estaban examinado tus vidas pasadas? - pregunta Diego mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Así es. Pero no creo que se tratara de eso. Más que una vida pasada, lo sentí como un recuerdo, aunque ajeno.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Nada. Nada más allá de que veo a este chico frente a mí tratando de arrancarme la cabeza a zamarreos frenéticos. Luego la visión cambia abruptamente y le veo de nuevo a él, pero ahora estamos parados en medio de una calle de tierra, en un lado hay casas de maderas y por el otro se extiende un bosque. El chico parece despedirse de mi, luego se aleja.

\- ¿Y cómo eso podría ser extraño? - pregunta Zoe llegando de repente, cruzando por el frente de ellos para ir a sentarse a una cómoda silla pegada a la pared detrás de Martín.

\- Lo raro no es la visión en sí, si no lo que me hizo sentir. Es como si viera los recuerdos de otra persona en mi cabeza.

\- Pero shi están en tu cabezha, shon tuyosh.

\- Sí, lo sé - Bella se encoge de hombros, pensando - Pero es lo que sentí.

\- ¿Y eso duró todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera? - Matita pregunta, tomando el borde de la hoja que ya ha ocupado y girándola para poder ocupar una nueva.

\- No. Ese fue el único recuerdo. Las demás visiones, sí parecían ser vidas pasadas. No tienen mayor importancia, al menos para mi.

\- ¿Cómo cual? - pregunta Zoe pasando sus manos por su camisón una y otra vez, tratando de alisar las arrugas que según ella este tiene.

\- Como el hecho de ir en una carroza, bajarme y meterme a una casa de aspecto rústico. Robarme dos manzanas para después salir corriendo.

Por alguna razón esto a Martín le hace mucha gracia, por lo que se pone a reír a carcajada limpia. Bella ve como la comisura izquierda de Diego se tuerce hacia arriba en respuesta.

\- Eso no es cierto - dice Zas acusadoramente.

\- Lo es - reitera Bella mirando a la mujer con aburrimiento - Es lo que vi.

\- ¿Y qué másh? - pregunta Shofi sin darle la oportunidad a Zas de replicar.

\- Fueron demasiadas, estaría otras cuatro horas relatándotelas todas.

Lo cierto es que Bella no quiere hablar de eso. Y justo cuando Shofi parece que va a insistir un enfermero entra en la sala y se encamina hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? la cena está apunto de ser servida.

Los ocho se levantan de inmediato, acatando las órdenes del enfermero de inmediato.

OooO

Otra vez están sentados a la mesa, en el mismo orden. Acaban de sentarse, Shofi es la última en hacerlo. Los demás están recién mirando sus bandejas tratando de decidir por cual alimento empezar cuando Martín ya se ha comido la mitad. Bella le mira pero no dice nada, pues sabe que terminará dándole parte de su comida.

Otra vez están bastante callados hasta que Shofi decide ponerse a parlotear sobre lo que habló con su psicólogo en su sesión. A nadie parece importarle, pero los siete la escuchan.

Bella espera que eso se mantenga así y Shofi no vuelva a preguntarle por lo que vio cuando estaba en trance. Sin poder evitarlo, por su mente pasan imágenes de lo visto. La dejó tan confusa lo que vio. Una luz brillante, como una esfera. Algo negro, alargado y con pelos. Y unos dedos pequeños. No tiene idea de lo que aquello significa, lo cual la asusta, porque esa visión no se sintió ni como un recuerdo o algo parte de una vida pasada. Simplemente pasó por su mente y ella lo vio. Lo peor de todo es que tuvo que relatarlo. Lo que con sus escasas respuestas a su significado no dejó muy contentos a los psicólogos. Por lo tanto Fox para este momento tampoco lo estaría.

Terminan de comer y cada uno es mandado a asearse e inmediatamente a dormir. Los que se resisten o no obedecen, son inmediatamente castigados.

* * *

 **ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:** Se que el contenido del prólogo puede haber producido cierto grado de desconcierto. Bien. Ese fue un pequeño adelanto, y no, no fue un sueño de Bella, pero ¡Ey! todo tiene una explicación. Y ya iremos llegando a ella. La trama va un poquito lenta pero es necesario, ya irá cogiendo ritmo. No coman ansias. No se me desilusionen, ya verán porqué van a pasar ciertas cosas.

Espero que realmente les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Hasta luego.


	3. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Desprendimiento inesperado.**

* * *

Abre los ojos. El techo gris y gastado de su habitación le da su saludo matutino como todas las mañanas. Gris y gastado...

"No, Bella" se murmura con impaciencia e irritación. Eso no es bueno, no es nada bueno. Nunca es bueno empezar el día con aquel descontrol de pensamientos, porque eso quiere decir que el resto del día se augura como un muy mal día. Y eso es horrible, porque a su vez significa que tal vez haya peleas, castigos y desagradables situaciones que ella simplemente no pueda evitar que sucedan. En momentos como estos es cuando siente a Emily y Kris más cerca de la superficie. No es como si fuera así todo el tiempo, no. Lo que pasa es que últimamente todo se revuelve. Todo cambia. O va más lento o demasiado rápido. A Emily, desde que se enteró de su existencia en aquella sala de espera en la consulta del doctor Dan, nunca había sentido su presencia, pero ahora sí. La siente como cuando siente a Kris a punto de tomar el control. Le ha preguntado a Kris al respecto, pero ella le ha dicho que no sabe más que la propia Bella y Bella cree, porque siente la verdad. Eso también a cambiado con el tiempo.

Recién se está despertando y ya se siente agitada. Francamente, ponerse a pensar sobre lo que ha cambiado, no es la actividad más agradable para empezar el día. Y menos en un lugar como ese.

\- Tan lleno de locos - escucha que Kris murmura con voz distorsionada, probablemente por ponerse a parlotear en medio de un bostezo. Bella no mueve la boca pero tiene la misma sensación que da cuando bosteza; el sueño parece aumentar, los párpados le pesan y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

\- Dios, detesto la modorra - Bella protesta cuando un bostezo propio provoca que abra la boca todo lo que da de sí. Más sueño, párpados más pesados y sus ojos se inundan tanto de líquido que no pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que el agua se desborda empapando sus sienes y que algunas gotas caigan dentro de sus orejas. Bella sacude la cabeza para espabilarse y lamentándolo profundamente, se sienta y hace un esfuerzo monumental para sacarse las mantas de encima y pararse de la cama, que aunque es muy incómoda, con el cansancio y el sueño, se le antoja de lo más agradable para echarse a dormir. Pero tiene que levantarse y debe hacerlo antes de que los cuidadores decidan que no está siendo lo suficientemente rápida en salir de la cama. Si eso pasa, no será algo agradable.

Conteniendo otro bostezo, Bella se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el armario _al carajo los cuidadores que les den_ para sacar un toalla blanca y esponjosa.

A pesar de toda su flojera, termina en quince minutos con su rutina diaria que básicamente consiste en bostezar mucho, vaciar su vejiga, bañarse, lavarse los dientes y vestirse.

Normalmente demoraría mucho más, si estuviese en casa. Pero allí no puede darse el lujo de disfrutar del agua caliente, no si no quiere ser castigada u obligada a ser sacada del baño por un cuidador, lo cual no dejaría que pasara jamás, si puede evitarlo.

Una vez lista, coloca el camisón con el que ha dormido y el cual hace de pijama _una porquería_ en la cesta de la ropa sucia, para luego dirigirse a la cama y tenderla. Está completamente inclinada tratando de arreglar la punta del cubrecama en el rincón _odio el blanco_ para que no quede levantado ni arrugado, cuando un ruido fuera de su ventana la distrae de su tarea. Ya sin importarle nada la estúpida cama, se sube encima para quedar más alta. Aún es demasiado baja como para ver _una mierda no se ve una mierda_ nada, por eso con las dos manos se afirma de los barrotes y haciendo fuerza con los brazos para quedar suspendida, encaja las rodillas contra la muralla. Ahora sí, tiene completa visibilidad de lo que hay fuera.

El terreno es bastante grande, con un patio en la parte frontal bastante espacioso. Pero en los límites de atrás apenas sí hay dos metros de distancia entre la muralla de su habitación y la reja. Más allá de ella hay una pequeña porción de tierra y pasto de cinco metros delimitada por una vereda y luego una calle, seguido de viviendas. _Los locos viviendo entre cuerdos pero que bien._

Bella mueve sus ojos frenéticamente hacia todos lados, intentando averiguar la procedencia del sonido que le ha distraído, pero lo que sea que lo haya provocado ya no está. Fija su atención en los arboles apostados a ambos lados de la calle, el movimiento de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento _sendero estrecho rodeado de verdor_ y el sonido característico al frotarse unas con otras _paz quiero paz_ y entonces sus brazos tiemblan y ya no pueden sostenerla más. Se suelta y cae de pie sobre la cama, rebotando un par de veces antes de quedarse completamente quieta.

\- Miauuu.

Levanta la cabeza bruscamente y sin importar que sus brazos ya no tengan la suficiente fuerza, vuelve a colgarse de los barrotes. Ahora le ve de inmediato. Es un gato adulto, negro y flacucho, acostado sobre su estómago, que le mira desde el otro lado de la reja. En cuanto sus ojos se conectan, el gato mueve los bigotes y las orejas y se levanta para correr hacia la calle cruzándola a toda prisa, perdiéndose entre las casas. _Que raro hubiese jurado que..._

OoO

Va caminado por el pasillo sin fijarse por donde camina, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de que sus pies han estado moviéndose hasta que llega al comedor y el bullicio de este se le mete a la fuerza por los oídos, despertándola. Mira a su alrededor brevemente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la fila _que larga es maldita sea_ y pedir su desayuno _a mierda sabe a mierda ya no quiero._ Una vez instalada detrás de una mujer que no para de soltar quejidos _cállate cállate_ se propone esperar pacientemente a que llegue su turno.

Una mirada sobre su hombro le da la oportunidad perfecta para ver qué tan llena está su mesa. Matita, Martín y Diego ya están sentados en sus lugares. De los demás no hay ni rastro pero no es como si a Bella le importara.

Siete minutos exactos después llega su turno y sin que pueda reprimirse del todo hace una mueca al ver lo que toca esa mañana. Un tazón de leche _esto tiene el aspecto de una diarrea,_ un pan abierto que se nota que es el que quedó del día anterior con mermelada _vómito asqueroso repugnante vomitaré sobre vómito asqueroso repug..._ Y una manzana.

\- No pongas esa cara, niña. Deberías agradecer que tienes qué comer - le amonesta la cocinera, una señora gorda y despeinada que la mira como si Bella tuviese que estar llorando de alegría por ser alimentada en vez de hacer muecas de asco. Antes de que se pueda reprimir ya ha contestado _un mal día vieja tonta..._

\- No tengo que agradecer nada. Ustedes le cobran a mis padres un buen pellizco de su dinero para que yo no tenga necesidades. Y si con esa estamos, quienes deberían agradecer son ustedes, ya que gracias a nuestra estadía aquí ustedes cobran a fin de mes - la vieja roñosa se le queda mirando perpleja. Bella no le da tiempo a reaccionar, toma su bandeja llena de _mierda_ comida que sabe que no probará y se dirige a su mesa de siempre. En el tiempo que le ha tomado esperar en la fila, los que faltaban ya han ocupado sus lugares correspondientes, por lo que cuando llega sólo un asiento está desocupado. Entre Martín y Zoe.

Está tan enfadada por lo que la cocinera le ha dicho que no puede evitar azotar la bandeja contra la superficie sobresaltando a varios de su mesa y de las vecinas. No le importa, está tan enojada que no le importa. _No pongas esa cara..._ Corre la silla bruscamente y se sienta dejándose caer sin ninguna delicadeza. Lo que más le frustra es que no puede sumirse en ese estado de indiferencia y calma que adopta la mayoría del tiempo _días buenos días buenos cállate cállate_ porque está furiosa. Cómo se le ocurre a esa mujer decirle que debe agradecer por la porquería que le dan de comer. Piensa que no es justo...

\- Malditamente injusto - se le escapa. No se percata que los residentes de su mesa están callados y atentos. Todos y cada uno han advertido qué clase de día es, y como no es muy usual que ella se descontrole, no pueden evitar sentir curiosidad. Por supuesto que Bella ha tenido sus episodios, pero siempre son en las sesiones de hipnoterapia y dos días comunes y _normales si claro_ en donde no salió de su habitación ni para comer ni ir al baño porque estaba con unas terribles ganas de buscar pelea y mandarlos a todos a la mierda.

 _No pongas esa cara, niña..._

Con ese, se han cumplido doce días desde que llegó allí _doce de veinte doce de veinte no queda nada_ pero para los que se sientan en esa mesa y han estado mucho más tiempo es como si la conocieran desde siempre. Como si ella hubiese estado allí desde el primer momento y antes que todos. Ni siquiera Zas se atreve a hacer algún comentario, pero no es porque le tenga miedo, aunque en el fondo y sin que ella lo quiera reconocer algo de eso hay, si no porque también está ávida de saber de lo que esa chiquilla es capaz cuando no puede controlar a sus demonios.

Antes de que a cualquiera se le ocurra pensar en algo que hacer, Bella toma su tazón de leche _diarrea_ y lo coloca en la bandeja de Martín que ya a terminado con lo suyo. Al ver el tazón frente a sí, Martín abre los ojos y la boca y aprieta lo puños, emocionado.

 _Deberías agradecer..._

\- ¡Gracias! - exclama tomándolo entre sus manazas y llevándoselo a la boca. Bella asiente sin mucho entusiasmo y quita el tazón vacío de la bandeja de Martín colocándolo en el suyo _tienes qué comer..._ Porque si un cuidador pasa y ve que Martín tiene un tazón de más sabrá de inmediato que alguien está rompiendo las reglas... _niña._ A Bella en ese momento no le importa, pero tampoco está de ánimo como para lidiar con los cuidadores _no pongas..._

El pan tampoco le apetece por lo que cuando Martín ya a acabado de tomarse la leche le coloca las dos mitades abiertas sobre el plato (¡Gracias!) y se queda dos segundos observándolo comer antes de volverse a su ahora casi vacía bandeja _agradece que tienes qué comer._ La manzana no se la puede dar, porque es lo único medio decente y realmente no se puede quedar sin comer nada. Además no se ve tan mal. Un bufido al otro lado de la mesa hace que levante la cabeza y entorne los ojos cuando mira a Zas. Le clava una mirada molesta _anda dime algo vamos haz que mejore mi día_ desafiándola a que le diga algo como siempre hace por darle su comida a Martín.

... _Esa cara..._

\- Maldita entrometida - siente a Zoe tensarse a su lado y Martín masca un par de veces antes de tragarse su bocado audiblemente. Bella casi desea que Zas le diga algo, aunque su parte racional no quiere hacer nada _problemas problemas_ pero eso ya también le da igual. Zas no lo hace, simplemente vuelve su atención a su propia comida _y por una vez a sus propios asuntos._

La manzana está buena, pero sabe que no será suficiente para saciarse porque ya casi ha terminado y aún tiene hambre. Eso no importa porque de pronto una mano de piel blanca, delicada, arrugada y muy delgada, le deja otra manzana en su plato llevándose los restos de la otra.

 _Agradecer..._

\- Te lo agradezco - le susurra bajito. Ha intentado que suene suave pero realmente aún se siente muy fastidiada y no quiere desquitarse con Zoe, no le importa, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Zoe le da una sonrisa despreocupada que ella no le corresponde y todo se vuelve a sumir en silencio.

 _No pongas esa cara, niña... niña..._

OoO

Esta vez ni siquiera alcanza a llegar a la sala de juegos cuando otro residente con el cual no ha hablado nunca se le acerca y le dice que Fox la espera.

Bella rueda los ojos y le da las gracias antes de darse media vuelta y recorrer todo el camino hasta llegar a la oficina de la _maldita zorra_ psicóloga. Piensa que cuánto le gustaría poder largarse de allí y no ver ni a Fox ni a su _incompetente_ equipo en un millón de años. Al llegar a su puerta, antes de tocar respira profundo tres veces tratando de calmar su mal humor _no pongas esa cara ya cállate_ y quitar las palabras de la cocinera que se repiten en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratara. Y como no lo logra, eso sólo hace que se moleste aún más.

 _Toc toc._

\- Adelante - la misma voz fría y desprovista de emoción la invita a pasar, por lo que ignorando a sus deseos que le dicen que se de la vuelta y corra lejos, entra a la oficina esperando instrucciones - Siéntate - la muy estúpida ni siquiera se digna a levantar la cabeza cuando le ordena _qué niña_.

Mierda.

Bella se sienta toda recta en la silla, cruza los tobillos por debajo y junta sus manos en su regazo determinada a esperar sin mostrar cuan alterada está. Se distrae mirando a Fox trabajar concentradísima en lo que sea que esté trabajando pero se da cuenta en que no es una buena idea _deberías comer esa cara..._ Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres.

\- Tienes que calmarte - la voz de Kris suena suave en su cabeza y le tranquiliza mínimamente. Sabe que puede controlar ese descontrol _controlar el descontrol no pongas agradecer_ porque sabe que no está loca, pero aún así le asusta lo que le pasa, mierda, se siente como cuando tiempo atrás la sedaron y su mente estaba tan confusa que _tienes qué_ no podía saber si esos pensamientos eran suyos y olvidaba lo que estaba pensando hace segundos. Aunque ahora no es igual, pues recuerda cada pensamiento, y eso de alguna forma no es _comer niña agradecer deberías agradecer_ bueno. No es bueno en lo absoluto.

\- Saldremos de esta. Es sólo un mal día. Es el estrés. El encierro. Ya verás que cuando nos den permiso para recorrer el patio nos sentiremos mucho mejor - le dice Kris logrando así que su mente se concentre en las palabras que Kris está pronunciando y no en sus revueltos y sueltos pensamientos.

Es como si el recuerdo de la voz de la cocinera se repitiera en su cabeza sin control una y otra vez. Como si el mismo recuerdo fuera muchos recuerdos y se superpusieran unos con otros. Tan de locos. Y sabe que eso ya lo a pensado antes.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - le pregunta Fox igual que el día anterior, como si en realidad no le interesara en lo más mínimo su respuesta. _No pongas esa..._

Esta vez, _es extraño_ , piensa Bella tratando de centrarse en su entorno, en el ahora. Es extraño porque usualmente Fox no empieza con las preguntas hasta que ha dejado de hacer lo que sea que haya estado haciendo antes. Fox siempre procura mantener los ojos sobre ella cuando le hace preguntas porque sabe que Bella es como un libro abierto, y su expresión muchas veces le dice más que sus palabras. Pero Bella se encoge de hombros y no le da importancia, respondiendo antes de que Fox decida que se está demorando demasiado en contestar, aunque apenas han pasado tres segundos.

-...

Pero entonces vacila. No todo ha ido bien. Sabe que no puede mentir y hay un suceso, que aunque ya han pasado como dos horas desde que pasó, todavía está fresco en su mente. Si dice que todo ha ido bien se arriesga a que Fox la castigue por ocultar lo que precisamente la mujer espera que ella diga. _Deberías agradecer no pongas esa comer._

\- A la hora del almuerzo, la señora de la cocina me regañó por hacer muecas, al ver la comida.

Fox frunce el seño y no deja en ningún momento de escribir en su documento cuando le pregunta.

\- ¿Te quejaste por lo que había de desayuno?

Bella se muerde el labio y luego suspira.

\- No.

\- ¿Fuiste irrespetuosa?

\- No antes de que ella me regañara.

\- Explica - Fox le ordena bruscamente. Aún no levanta la mirada.

 _No pongas esa cara, niña._

\- Me dijo que no debía poner esa cara, supongo que quiso decir expresión, y que debería agradecer que tenía qué comer.

... _Tienes qué comer... Sí, lo sé._

\- ¿Y?

\- Le contesté que yo no tenía que agradecer nada. Que gracias a mi ella tenía con qué vivir.

Ahora, Bella espera que Fox levante la cabeza y le atraviese con una afilada mirada de desaprobación. Pero se sorprende cuando eso no sucede. De hecho, Fox asiente.

\- Sí, ya estaba enterada.

Bella sube las cejas, levemente sorprendida, aunque no debería pues ya sospechaba que la cocinera _vieja urraca_ le fuera con el cuento a su jefa. Lo que le sorprende es que Fox no la reprenda.

Bella sólo espera, aún escuchando en su cabeza los ecos de la voz de la cocinera... Cuando finalmente Fox deja su lápiz de lado y levanta la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos fríos recorren su cara por unos eternos segundos antes de fruncir los labios y juntar ambas manos sobre la mesa.

\- Hace doce días que estás aquí.

\- Oh sí gracias por decírnoslo. Ninguna de nosotras lo sabía, zorra - Kris murmura sarcástica y enfadada, por suerte esas palabras sólo resuenan en la mente de Bella.

\- Nunca se te informó lo que el protocolo indica. Y ya que falta tan poco pienso que es tiempo de decírtelo. Aunque me sorprende que no hayas preguntado por ello antes.

\- Dilo ya de una maldita vez - Kris está cada vez más impaciente. Y Bella ahora está un poco confusa. Pero no puede concentrarse lo suficiente con los recuerdos inundando su mente, las palabras malhumoradas de Kris, los pequeños golpeteos que su índice de su mano derecha ha comenzado a darle a su muslo en el último minuto, lo que Fox le dice y sus propios pensamientos...

 _No pongas esa cara..._

Hace un esfuerzo para poder pensar. Por supuesto que ha querido preguntar muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que le aterra que por ello Fox la mande al cuarto acolchonado durante todo un día, porque al estar tan sola y sin ninguna distracción lo único que provoca es que los recuerdos se disparen y pareciera que millones de voces hablan en su mente al mismo tiempo.

Eso es horrible. La última vez que estuvo allí, que fue la segunda, había estado encerrada como por dos horas cuando de repente el globo que contiene sus recuerdos reventó dejando en su mente el desastre. Recuerda la sensación de pánico que la llenó, la voz de Kris gritando dentro de su cabeza, pidiéndole que hiciera algo, pero las voces de sus recuerdos hablaban y hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, cegándola, aturdiéndola, mareándola. Fueron seis horas de pura agonía, hasta que sin previo aviso perdió el conocimiento.

Si Fox está enterada de eso, Bella no lo sabe.

\- Lo cierto es, que ningún paciente puede ver a sus familiares después de determinado tiempo, luego del primer día aquí.

Un sudor frío parece haberla cubierto de repente. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que esperar para poder ver a sus padres? ¿Y qué hay de sus antiguos doctores?

\- La norma dice que sólo después de diez días y si los informes dicen que el paciente está estable y es seguro para los familiares, estos podrán reunirse.

¿Diez días? Pero... _Tienes qué..._

\- Mañana te reunirás con tus padres.

 _No pongas esa..._ El estúpido recuerdo comienza a inundar su mente de nuevo, pero cuando registra aquellas palabras... Se desvanece.

\- Mañana - repite Bella sonando terriblemente aliviada. Fox asiente secamente.

\- Si no los viste antes fue porque el día correspondiente cayó entre semana, pero mañana es sábado así que no habrá problema. Lo más probable es que el psiquiatra Owen, la psicóloga Sanders y el doctor Marshall también estén aquí mañana. Ellos han seguido tu progreso desde muy cerca, pero como dije antes, ninguna persona que esté considerada como alguien que comparta lazos afectivos contigo podía verte antes de los diez días. Y las norma se aplica a ellos también.

Bella siente que explotará de la emoción y su corazón late frenéticamente en cuanto asimila que muy pronto volverá a ver a sus seres queridos.

\- Entiendo - susurra, casi sin poder contener la enorme sonrisa que sus labios quieren formar, pero se reprime. Aún no es momento de mostrar su emoción.

\- Muy bien. También, lo normal es que los pacientes hagan trabajos comunitarios.

Ah, sí. Eso ya lo sabía. Varias veces había visto que algunos pacientes se ausentaban cada cierto tiempo y por unas cuantas horas. Diego una vez le dijo que era para prestar ayuda a otras personas que lo necesitaban. Dijo que prefería estar allá que encerrado acá sin poder hacer más que caminar, leer o cualquiera de las otras actividades que les tienen permitido hacer, que después de un tiempo se vuelven repetitivas y aburridas.

Bella asiente. La verdad es que se siente algo ansiosa por empezar a hacer lo mismo. Porque eso significa que saldrá de ese maldito lugar por unas cuantas horas. Y además siente mucha curiosidad por saber qué tipo de trabajos son.

\- No son trabajos pesados - le dice Fox como si hubiese escuchado lo último que Bella pensó. Tal vez sí lo hizo, si Bella otra vez habló sin darse cuenta - Hay un hospital a dos cuadras de aquí, en donde necesitan personas que se encarguen de variadas tareas.

 _Dos cuadras..._

 _-_ No es lo suficientemente lejos - comenta Kris pensando lo mismo que ella.

\- Los pacientes deben considerar esto como un privilegio...

\- Privilegio, puff - Bella puede imaginarse a Kris rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza con fastidio.

\- ... Pues es no algo de lo que todos puedan disfrutar. Estarás fuera de estas instalaciones pero eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras. Y debes tener en cuenta que un enfermero estará a tu lado en todo momento. Por lo que sería beneficioso para ti portarte adecuadamente y obedecer sin rechistar.

 _Y pasamos a las amenazas..._

\- Comprendo. Haré lo que se me diga - murmura Bella tratando de ignorar las palabrotas que Kris está soltando en su cabeza. Sabe que su enfado está más que justificado, pues Bella sabe perfectamente que un intento de escape ahora no sería nada inteligente, aunque se le esté acabando el tiempo. Por eso piensa que no hace falta que Fox le amenace... De todas formas no importa. Bella estuvo a punto de agregar a su oración un agradecimiento por dejar que fuera a hacer trabajos comunitarios, pero pensó que tal vez podría sonar más a ironía. No puede arriesgarse y hacer que Fox no la deje salir. No, mejor no decir nada más.

\- Muy bien. ¿Kris y Emily siguen ahí? - y vuelven al interrogatorio normal, pero Bella piensa que no pasa nada, pues lo anteriormente conversado le ha calmado tanto que ahora puede pensar con total claridad.

\- Lo hacen. Aunque - _como le dije ayer -_ Ya no me comunico con Emily. Kris es la única constante.

Fox asiente.

Bella espera que le pregunte por los Cullen, pero otra vez Fox la sorprende.

\- Bien. Victoria y Laurent están esperándote. Será mejor que no les hagas esperar más. Ve.

Bella asiente y se levanta un poco aturdida. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado por Leah.

\- ¿Crees que se trae algo entre manos? - pregunta Kris de repente, justo cuando cierra la puerta de la oficina de Fox y al mismo tiempo se abre la otra puerta, dejando a la vista a Victoria que con un corto gesto de su cabeza le ordena entrar.

Bella asiente, contestando tanto a la orden como a la pregunta de Kris.

OoO

Otra vez está recostada en aquel sofá y Laurent está sentado en un sillón un poco más allá con una libreta entre las manos, haciendo apuntes.

\- Bien, continúa.

Por la última hora ha estado relatando vidas pasadas, insignificantes. Es realmente molesto tener que describir situaciones de lo más cotidianas. Pero debe hacerlo.

Después de un pequeño descanso de unos cinco minutos, vuelve a sumergirse en otra visión y nada más hacerlo, de alguna forma sabe que esta es diferente.

" _En un pasillo de una casa amueblada de forma sencilla pero elegante, se observa a mitad de camino, la silueta de una bella mujer, con el pelo marrón recogido en un perezoso moño y vestida con un delicado vestido verde. Ella está dándole la espalda a la sala, que se encuentra al final del pasillo, su cuerpo está orientado ligeramente hacia su izquierda, pero su rostro y su atención están puestos en aquel cuarto, ubicado en el lado opuesto a la sala. La puerta de aquella habitación está abierta, como siempre, la cama está perfectamente arreglada, el suelo de madera está barrido y encerado y los muebles sacudidos de cualquier mota de polvo._

 _No hay nada raro._

 _Excepto por una pequeña alteración que ha sufrido el aire hace tan solo unos segundos. Debajo del umbral de la puerta ha aparecido otra silueta, que difiere de la otra de una forma estremecedora, pero las similitudes que tienen son desconcertantes. Esta figura es más pequeña, más delgada y con un aspecto mucho más inocente e infantil, sin embargo, sus ojos irradian una sabiduría, sufrimiento y conocimiento de la vida, que resultan impresionantes y sobrecogedores._

 _Se miran la una a la otra. Se reconocen._

 _La silueta pequeña inspecciona a su alrededor brevemente y luego de unos segundos, aparentemente satisfecha con lo que ha encontrado, asiente y con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia el asombrado espectro en medio del pasillo, avanza un paso cruzando el umbral, y al momento en que su pie hace contacto con el piso de madera, desaparece"_

Bella sale de la visión respirando agitado y transpirando. Su corazón late acelerado y siente a sus miembros pesados y cansados como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio por más tiempo del que su cuerpo puede soportar.

Un vaso de agua entra en su campo de visión y con un gracias lo recibe de la mano de Victoria. Luego de bebérsela toda, devuelve el vaso y se recuesta para descansar.

Minutos después ya está más repuesta, aunque su cuerpo sigue extrañamente cansado y dolorido.

\- ¿Puedes explicar lo que acabas de relatar? - pregunta Laurent con el lápiz listo sobre la libreta. Bella frunce el ceño y rememora en su mente lo que acaba de ver.

\- Era yo, pero diferente.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos mujeres eras tú?

Bella vacila, porque sabe que sonará loco, pero obliga a su boca a pronunciar las palabras:

\- Ambas.

\- ¿Ambas? - pregunta Victoria, entrecerrando los ojos. Bella suspira y asiente.

\- Ambas - repite, luego prosigue - La mujer con el vestido verde, era yo, pero me veía diferente; más madura. Como si tuviese más de treinta pero aún así me viese muy joven.

\- En un determinado momento, te referiste a la mujer del pasillo como un espectro.

Bella arruga la frente tratando de recordar lo que dijo específicamente.

\- Era traslúcida. Como si estuviese y no estuviese allí. Sus pies... Mis pies no tocaban el suelo, estaba flotando, como si fuese un... Fantasma o algo así.

Ella sabe que eso suena tremendamente estúpido. Pero eso es lo que ha visto. Por suerte ni Laurent ni Victoria hacen ningún comentario sobre lo ridículo que se escucha lo que acaba de decir. De todas formas, no hace falta que digan nada, pues Bella ya lo sabe.

\- ¿Y la otra mujer? ¿La que aparece en el dormitorio? - pregunta Laurent en cambio.

\- Soy yo también. Y su aspecto es casi el mismo que tengo yo ahora, pero la diferencia es que yo sí parezco una persona normal, me refiero a que tengo cuerpo físico. Aparezco en esa habitación, miro a la otra mujer, que también soy yo pero más madura y traslúcida, y luego simplemente desaparezco.

\- ¿Qué crees que signifique?

\- Yo... No sé. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Pero no creo que sea algo importante. Es como si sintiera dentro de mi que no es algo importante. Que es sólo otra visión más y nada más.

Después de esas palabras el cuarto se sume en un pesado silencio y Bella se pregunta si habrá hecho bien. Es que eso es lo que siente, lo que piensa. Ha sido una visión terriblemente extraña pero muy dentro algo le dice que no se preocupe por ella, que le es ajena, de hecho tiene la sensación de que eso ya pasó. Otra vez tiene la sensación de que es un recuerdo que ni siquiera le pertenece.

OooO

La sueltan justo quince minutos antes de las siete de la tarde. A las siete se sirve la cena, por lo que tratando de apresurarse recorre los múltiples pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. En un momento intentó correr, pero se sentía tan cansada y su cuerpo le dolía tanto que simplemente desistió y se contentó con caminar.

Al traspasar las puertas del comedor, varios enfermeros que están sentados en las mesas más cercanas de la entrada, la miran reprobadoramente _¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?_ parecen reprochar sus ojos _¡Estaba aún en terapia!_ Bella les contesta con su propia mirada enfadada. Apretando los labios con fastidio, se dirige hacia la izquierda, cruzando todas las mesas que están al completo ocupadas, hasta llegar a la zona en donde pasan las bandejas.

Al llegar, Bella tiene que pararse de puntitas para mirar. El mesón le llega a la cintura, pero después de un tiempo cuando ya todos tienen su bandeja, lo que hace de mesón se sube tapando parcialmente la abertura, que ahora le llega a la frente. Pararse de puntitas tampoco sirve por lo que da pequeños saltitos intentando ver si la cocinera está por allí. Ignorando algunos gritos _¡Salta! ¡Salta!_ está apunto de ponerse a gritar por la cocinera cuando la madera baja volviendo a cumplir las funciones de un mesón y la señora en cuestión queda a la vista. Con muy mala cara, eso sí.

\- No ha sido culpa mía - Bella se excusa antes de que la molesta señora pueda decirle algo.

\- Ya lo sé - le dice gruñonamente - Ya he sido notificada.

Sin agregar nada más se gira y toma una bandeja ya preparada. Se la pasa y sin esperar que Bella le agradezca, se gira y cruza una puerta por la que Bella sabe se accede a un mini comedor _porque por supuesto ellos no pueden comer en el mismo lugar que los locos._

Bella se queda allí parada como cinco segundos antes de reaccionar y darse media vuelta, resignándose a tener que cruzar tooodo el comedor para llegar a su mesa.

Cuando se va a acercando, Martín es el primero en avistarla, y se pone a aplaudir sonriendo como si estuviese realmente feliz de verla. Eso alerta a los demás. Zoe, Ene, Diego y Zas se giran para ver quien ha provocado semejante reacción en Martín y Shofi y Matita sólo levantan la cabeza y sonríen al mismo tiempo cuando la ven.

Al llegar a su asiento, es bastante diferente a como lo ha hecho esta mañana. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa suavemente y con la misma calma y delicadeza de siempre corre la silla y se sienta. Está realmente hambrienta, pues estuvo todo el día en ese maldito cuarto en terapia, sólo parando para descansar, y cuando fue hora del almuerzo, que tuvo que comerlo allá mismo. Han sido seis horas de no probar bocado.

Después de instalarse inspecciona su comida. Una taza de té, una porción de pollo cocido, una porción de ensalada de lechuga y otra de papa también cocida. Realmente todo se le antoja delicioso, aunque sabe que está muy lejos de estarlo. Sabe que es por el hambre que siente. Tal vez ni siquiera pueda compartirla con Martín como usualmente lo hace. Por eso le mira e inconscientemente hace un puchero y se disculpa con la mirada. Es que realmente tiene mucha hambre. Una pequeña risita ronca se escucha al otro lado de la mesa que hace que Bella gire la cabeza justo para ver a Diego pasarle su fuente de papas a Ene que a su vez se lo pasa a Zoe y esta se lo deja a Bella en la mano. Ella mira a Diego con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado preguntándole silenciosamente _qué demonios esperas que haga yo con esto_ a lo que Diego entrecierra los ojos mirándola como si le causara mucha ternura y luego de sonreír de medio lado le hace un gesto hacia Martín, entonces Bella entiende.

\- Oh - se voltea para mirar a Martín quien le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa y después de sonreírle levemente de vuelta, le coloca la fuentecita en su bandeja.

\- ¡Gracias! - Martín ríe y comienza a comer felizmente, siendo seguido por una contenta pero cansada Bella que lo único que quiere es llenarse y saciar su hambre para ir a acostarse. No sabe porqué Diego se ha molestado en darle a Martín sus papas, nunca lo hace, de hecho la única que siempre comparte su comida con él, es Bella. Pero se encoge de hombros decidiendo no pensar en eso y se concentra mejor en su comida. El té está sin azúcar _asqueroso_ pero qué carajo, no le importa y se lo toma todo. Lo demás es bastante fácil de comer, pues todo le gusta.

\- Hoy demoraron mucho en soltarte - comenta Matita de pronto. Bella levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que todos prestan atención. Bella no contesta, pero no porque no quiera, es que tiene la boca tan llena de pollo que sus mofletes sobresalen. Así que se conforma con asentir varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Eshtabamos preocupadosh. Normalmente, las sheshionesh no duran másh de cuatro horash - esta vez es Shofi quien habla, al mismo tiempo que la mira fijamente y despedaza con sus finos dedos el pollo. Bella mastica rápidamente y luego de tragar todo lo que tiene en la boca, dice:

\- Hoy estaba más receptiva. Las visiones venían más rápidamente. Laurent y Victoria no quisieron desaprovechar la ocasión - luego lleva su tenedor y pincha dos pedazos de papa para luego llevárselos a la boca.

\- Puff - Diego niega con la cabeza y frunce los labios con desagrado - Esos malditos imbéciles, lo único que les importa es sacar información y nosotros, que nos jodamos del cansancio. Debiste haber reclamado, estoy seguro de que retenerte tantas horas no es bueno, tal vez ni siquiera es legal.

Bella lo sabe, pero francamente no tiene ganas de ponerse a pelear por sus derechos. Ahora lo único que quiere es comer e ir a dormir. Fin.

Así de simple. Por lo que en respuesta sólo se encoge de hombros y sigue llenándose la boca con la esperanza de que noten que no quiere hablar ahora.

Vanas, vanas esperanzas.

\- Tal vez le gusta estar allá encerrada. Todas las putas son iguales - comenta Zas ácidamente bebiendo de su té a ruidosos sorbos. Bella al escucharla rueda los ojos y en vez de contestar se llena a rebosar la boca de lechuga - Por eso no alega. Y tú gastando saliva en aconsejarla - dice ahora dirigiéndose a Diego, quien la mira atentamente - Es obvio que le gusta. Probablemente se la hayan estado follando el día entero. Por eso tiene tanta hambre y luce tan cansada.

\- Nnnnn no creo que sea por eso. Las sesiones son agotadoras.

\- Tú cállate maldito puto, si sigues interrumpiéndome ¡Zas! te voy a pegar.

\- Nnnnn no puedes pegarme - le dice Ene en un acceso de valentía bastante raro en él. Bella le mira y sonríe sin poder evitarlo. El niño está parado tan derecho sobre la silla que su pecho sobresale un poco, tiene los puños apretados y en el derecho aprisiona un tenedor al revés. Su labio inferior sobresale visiblemente y su barbilla está alzada mostrando firmeza. Sus ojos relucen escolarizados. Por eso Bella sonríe, es como ver a un niño pequeño peleando con un adulto, aunque Zas difícilmente se pueda considerar una adulta.

Zas se encoge de hombros y lo mira indiferente.

\- Me importa un comino lo que digas. Lo que digo yo es cierto. Casi nadie se salva en esas sesiones. Y si se demoran tanto tiempo es porque se los han estado follando.

\- A mi nunca me ha pasado ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Te ha pasado a ti? - Zoe le pregunta. No hay malicia en su tono ni mucho menos, pero Bella no puede evitar reírse por ello.

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclama Zas mirando a Zoe como si quisiera ahorcarla - A los únicos que follan son a los raritos como ustedes y no te atrevas a negarlo porque sino ¡Zas! te voy a sacar los ojos con este tenedor - y lo levanta esperando que se vea amenazador. Zoe la mira con la boca abierta no sabiendo si debe tomarse su amenaza en serio o no.

Bella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reír distrayendo a todos de la discusión.

\- Pareces estar bastante más contenta que esta mañana. Te dieron mucho por atrás ¿No? - le pregunta Zas sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Maldita estúpida, pero qué se ha creído, que venir a decir semejantes mentiras. Realmente me gustaría clavarle ese maldito tenedor en su estúpida lengua a ver si así calla de una vez por todas, la muy... - a Kris le afecta un poco más el cansancio.

Bella sonríe y niega.

\- Mañana veré a mis padres - informa con una sonrisa despreocupada. Todos, menos Zas, le sonríen, felices por ella.

\- ¿En serio? - corrobora Matita. Bella asiente.

\- Sí. Y lo más probable es que mis antiguos doctores también vengan.

\- Tus antiguos folladores, querrás decir.

Bella ignora a Zas y prosigue.

\- También es probable que empiece con los trabajos comunitarios.

\- Oh que bien. Te vas a divertir, o distraer al menos - le dice Diego con una sonrisa amistosa - La mayoría de las veces te mandan a limpiar y ordenar cuartos, pero aún así es algo fuera de tu rutina, así que...

Bella le sonríe de vuelta, apurando sus últimas papas.

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy ansiosa por empezar.

\- ¿Aún no te dichen cuando? - le pregunta Shofi también apurando su té el cual toma silenciosa y delicadamente. A veces a Bella le parece estar viendo a una muñequita.

\- No. Aún no. Pero yo espero que sea bien pronto.

\- Créeme. Después de la primera reunión con tus padres, te pasarán llevando a trabajos comunitarios - le dice Diego.

\- Para que así te concentres en otra cosa y no les añores tanto - le dice Zoe suavemente.

Bella piensa que eso ni debe funcionar porque a pesar de todas las distracciones que hay allí, ella sigue extrañando a su padres con todas sus fuerzas.

OoO

La cena a terminado y ella ya está en su habitación. Son casi las nueve, faltan cinco minutos. A las nueve en punto comienzan las rondas de los enfermeros, asegurándose que todos y cada uno de ellos esté debidamente acostado y en su correspondiente habitación.

Está terminando de cambiarse el camisón cuando las luces se apagan. Mierda. Se apresura todo lo que puede y a ciegas camina hasta la cama, sacando el cubrecama y las sábanas para meterse en medio y taparse hasta el cuello. En esa completa oscuridad, no le es difícil imaginarse en su habitación, y casi espera el ruido característico que haría su puerta roja de aparecer en un momento más, pero en cambio lo que escucha es completamente diferente. Por eso abre los ojos y mira hacia la pequeña ventana. Por supuesto que no puede ver nada acostada desde allí, pues la ventana está demasiado alta, pero gracias a ella la luz de los faroles se cuela por el pequeño espacio iluminando levemente una porción del closet.

Intenta afinar su oído un poco más, y cree escuchar como si alguien estuviese raspando algo. Como si alguien estuviese rasgando tierra.

Bella se queda quieta y se concentra en escuchar.

\- Miauu.

Bella suspira. Así que es ese gato de nuevo. Se pregunta de donde será. Luego de algunos segundos espera escuchar algo más, como más maullidos o al gato rasgando la pared o el suelo del otro lado, pero por los siguiente cinco minutos reina el completo silencio. Este es interrumpido por las leves pisadas que Bella puede escuchar con su ahora mejorado oído, viniendo a su habitación por el pasillo. Las pisadas se detienen brevemente fuera de su puerta y Bella sabe que el enfermero está mirando _espiando_ por la ventanilla de la puerta, para saber si está acostada o no. Aunque está tan oscuro que Bella duda que pueda ver algo. Por eso segundos después la luz de una linterna alumbra sus pies, que es el mayor alcance de movimiento que la ventanilla le da al enfermero, por eso Bella puede mirar sin temor a que le descubran despierta. El enfermero no puede verla. Pasan otros segundos y el cuidador se va, posiblemente para mirar _espiar_ en las otras habitaciones.

Bella vuelve a suspirar y cierra los ojos. Está tan cansada que espera quedarse dormida de inmediato, pero por supuesto esto no es así. Pasan otros diez minutos antes de que comience a sumirse en un ligero duermevela.

Pero no alcanza a dormirse del todo porque de repente un ruido fuerte y brusco resuena justo fuera de su ventana, en la calle. Ha sido el frenazo de un auto, y su corazón se acelera cuando el reconocible sonido de algo golpeando contra el vehículo llega hasta sus oídos.

\- Oh Dios mío - no pude evitar levantarse y pararse en la cama. Como ha hecho esta mañana se cuelga de los barrotes para conseguir ver. La oscuridad inunda el terreno, pero más allá, es perfectamente visible, gracias a los faroles, la calle y el auto detenido en medio.

Los ojos de Bella se llenan de tristeza cuando ve al conductor dirigirse hacia la parte frontal de su auto, agacharse y tomar un pequeño bulto con su mano. Bella achica los ojos pero no logra distinguir qué es. Tiene que ser un animal, si no, el hombre no se habría molestado en bajarse del auto.

Sin ningún cuidado, deja caer el bulto a un lado de un basurero verde que hay en la acera y sin darle una segunda mirada se gira, sube a su auto y se marcha.

Bella se suelta y cae en su cama.

\- ¿Cuál de todos los animales del vecindario crees que haya sido? - le pregunta Bella a Kris sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas a los indio.

\- No lo sé. Si es uno callejero, nadie le echará de menos. Pero si era la mascota de alguien, bueno, ya le encontrarán.

\- Pero qué hijo de puta. ¿Cómo no pudo tener más cuidado? - se pregunta Bella enfadada. De repente tiene la sensación como si se hubiese encogido de hombros. Kris lo ha hecho.

\- A mi parecer fue considerado. Podría haberlo dejado allí tirado, pero en cambio se bajó de su auto y lo movió. Otro habría pasado de largo sin importarle nada, en ese caso, lo que sea que haya sido atropellado ni siquiera sería reconocible después de unas cuantas horas siendo aplastado por los vehículos una y otra vez.

 _Insensible de mierda._

\- Agh. Mejor voy a dormir.

Bella se gira y se deja caer contra las almohadas, sacando las sábanas debajo de su cadera a patadas, cuando lo consigue se tapa y se acomoda. Esta vez se duerme enseguida.

OoooO

Se despierta, pero aún es de noche, puede comprobarlo gracias a la oscuridad de su habitación. Se gira y se queda de espalda, levanta la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos mirando toda la habitación. Está sola, como esperaba. Entonces ¿Qué le ha despertado?

Sin saber porqué se sienta y luego de unos segundos de vacilación se levanta. Levanta su mano izquierda y se frota un ojo. Hace una pequeña mueca de molestia cuando sus pies tocan la alfombra que está extrañamente muy fría. Da una pequeño paso mirando hacia el suelo y entonces se detiene y se gira levemente quedando de perfil hacia la ventana. Algo le ha despertado. Lo sabe.

\- ¿Kris?

No obtiene respuesta. Pero eso ya no le extraña, a veces pasa.

Se sobresalta cuando de repente, siente una pequeña palpitación contra su mano derecha. Curiosa, al levantar el brazo para mirar, casi deja caer una diminuta esfera brillante la cual aferra con fuerza. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta de esa cosa?

Y sin venir a cuento, tiene el sorpresivo impulso de protegerla. Tiene la certeza de que es frágil, y de que no puede dejar que le pase nada. Tiene que ponerla a salvo. A como dé lugar. Al darse la vuelta para regresar en la cama _ya pensaré en la mañana donde esconderla_ se queda completamente lívida al verse a sí misma acostada.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

Está paralizada, mirándose dormir apaciblemente y ajena a todo eso. ¿Cómo es esto posible? no es posible que ella esté acostada, durmiendo y al mismo tiempo parada a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo contra su mano una pequeña esfera que palpita repetidamente, como un latido. Sin cuestionarse nada más, se aleja y atraviesa la cama en dirección a la ventana. Traspasa la pared con facilidad. Su habitación está ubicada en un tercer piso, pero saber eso no le impide dar un paso más. La caída no le produce miedo, ni siquiera siente el conocido cosquilleo en el estómago al caer bruscamente desde cualquier altura. Es como si supiera que no se hará daño a pesar de la distancia entre la ventana y el suelo.

Comienza a caminar hacia la reja, atravesándola sin ningún problema. Pareciera que la esfera la guía, porque esta late y empuja hacia adelante. Al llegar a la acera, la esfera se desvía hacia la izquierda, guiando los pasos de Bella hasta llegar al basurero verde. Ahora, al estar más cerca, Bella puede ver al gato que viera en la mañana, tirado en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, probablemente muerto. Lo está, porque Bella puede ver que su pechito no se mueve. Sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de pesar y tristeza. ¿Por qué está ella allí? se pregunta ¿Acaso hay algo que ella pueda hacer?

Al acercarse un poco más la esfera en su mano comienza a palpitar mucho más rápido, como si fuese un corazón latiendo desesperado. Bella frunce el ceño y se percata de que mientras más acerca la bola al gato, esta más rápido late.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Bella se agacha y presiona la esfera contra el pecho del gato. En cuanto esto sucede, se produce una pequeña explosión de luz que logra mandar a Bella a varios metros por el aire hacia atrás. Mueve los brazos y piernas frenéticamente tratando de frenar su caída, pero por supuesto, no lo logra. El golpe en su espalda le saca todo el aire y hace que cierre los ojos, la luz aún es fuerte y cegadora e ilumina sus párpados, al abrirlos espera contemplar el cielo iluminado con esa potente luz, por lo que se siente realmente confundida cuando lo único que puede ver es el techo de su habitación. Luego es más consciente de su cuerpo. No está tirada en el suelo, si no que acostada en su cama. Y ya es de día.

\- Un sueño. Que extraño. No creí que ver cómo ese hombre movía al gato muerto me fuera a afectar tanto - murmura esperando que Kris comience a burlarse. Un momento... - ¿Un gato?

Bella se levanta de un salto y se para sobre la cama. Ahora está mucho más claro por lo que no le será difícil saber qué es aquello que el auto atropelló la noche pasada. Se cuelga de los barrotes y entrecierra los ojos cuando la luz le da muy directo. Espera unos segundos para acostumbrarse y entonces enfoca la vista.

Encuentra el basurero de inmediato, pero al bajar la vista y mirar al suelo a su lado, en donde el hombre había dejado el pequeño bulto, no hay nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Bella se descuelga, se sienta sobre la cama y piensa.

\- O alguien lo encontró y se lo llevó de allí o el aparente atropello también fue un sueño - Bella arruga la frente y menea la cabeza, confundida - Pero ¿Por qué estoy tan segura de que no lo fue?. ¿Y por qué tengo la certeza de saber que fue el gato negro el que murió? No puedo saberlo, no por ese tonto sueño.

Muy pocas veces Bella se pone a especular en voz alta, pero esta vez le apetece y como no escucha los pasos de ningún enfermero viniendo por el pasillo, no ve inconveniente en seguir haciéndolo.

\- En ese caso, si anoche realmente atropellaron algo, mi posterior sueño es sólo la representación de un miedo. Yo no quiero que ese gato se muera - Bella se calla y piensa, luego dice: - No - lo dice con tal firmeza que le asombra que haya salido de sus propios labios.

Aunque comienza a preocuparse un poco cuando Kris no mete su cuchara como usualmente hace.

\- ¿Kris?

No hay respuesta. Pero Bella otra vez no se preocupa. Ya otras veces ha pasado. Y sabe que ha pensado eso no hace mucho. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se para de la cama y camina hacia el armario para sacar una toalla, como es su costumbre.

Pero un pequeño salto sobre su cama hace que respingue y se detenga.

\- Ey tú - Bella se gira esperando encontrar cualquier cosa menos lo que sus ojos ven. Por lo que le toma dos segundos reaccionar, gritar, retroceder para tropezar con sus propios pies y caer de espalda al suelo.

No puede ser.

* * *

 _Nos leemos en próximo cap._

 _Un besote._


	4. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Quiero que sepan que me motivan mucho a seguir. A LEER!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentros esperados.**

* * *

Bella respira agitadamente. Algo ligeramente pesado le salta sobre el pecho sacándole de nueva cuenta el aire de los pulmones.

\- Shhhuu. Cállate o harás que nos pillen.

Es el gato. El gato negro que antes había visto muerto. O es un sueño, o una visión o que lo sea. ¡Y está hablándole! ¡El maldito gato está encima de su pecho con sus dos patas delanteras presionando contra la boca de Bella para que esta no grite! ¡Pero cómo no va a gritar! Bella mira con los ojos desorbitados a la pequeña bestia que tiene encima. Casi meándose del miedo.

\- Tranquila. No grites - le advierte el gato, mirándola con sus amarillos ojos. Bella asiente levemente, porque el tono empleado por el gato le recuerda a alguien. El gato saca sus patas de la boca de Bella y esta se queda mirándolo sin saber qué hacer - Bella, ya deja de mirarme así.

Y entonces lo sabe. Y no puede creerlo.

\- ¿Qué...? no... No puede... - Bella balbucea provocando que el gato ruede los ojos como sólo un humano haría.

\- Otra vez estamos con esas, esto es como empezar de nuevo.

Bella quiere gritar, pero se aguanta, porque el que esté viendo a esa gato hablándole sólo puede significar una cosa.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío ya me volví loca!

Y el gato encima le da un pequeño golpe con su pata en la frente, cuidándose de retraer las garras eso sí.

\- ¡Calla! y claro que no estás loca. Esta es sólo otra de las maravillas de ser tú.

\- Pero Kris... ¿Cómo es qué...?

\- Anoche. ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?

\- El sueño... - murmura Bella. Por supuesto que puede recordarlo. La gata vuelve a rodar los ojos y se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros, aún sin dar señales de querer bajarse del pecho de Bella. Comienza a lamerse una pata, con la indiferencia y elegancia que sólo un gato puede tener.

\- No fue un sueño. Fue real. De alguna manera lograste sacarme, y no encontraste nada mejor que meterme en un gato - dice Kris levantando el rostro con indignación. Entonces Bella frunce el ceño y la mira molesta.

\- ¿Preferirías ser una bola brillante entonces? - le pregunta burlonamente. Kris no contesta - Además te recuerdo que eras tú la que me guiabas, así que tu te metiste allí solita. No es culpa mía.

Kris suelta un bufido y mueve la cola, enfadada.

\- No importa. De todas formas, estoy viéndole el lado bueno a esto. Mírame. Soy hermosa, grácil y elegante - enumera por fin levantándose y caminando sobre el estómago de Bella antes de saltar con agilidad hacia la cama - Y lo mejor de todo es que puedo ir a cualquier lugar y nadie podrá verme.

Bella se sienta en el suelo sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

\- ¿Eres invisible?

Kris suspira, removiendo sus bigotes de una forma que a Bella le resulta muy graciosa, pero se contiende de reír. Ahora Kris es mucho más peligrosa, pues tiene colmillos y garras. No, mejor no burlarse de ella.

\- No, tonta. Me refiero a que como un felino que ahora soy, puedo ser tan silenciosa como quiera y... - la gata mira hacia el techo, pensativa - Tal vez sí puedo ser invisible. Si aún tengo mis poderes conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - Bella le mira con curiosidad y porqué no; fascinación.

Kris la mira contemplativa como por dos segundos y luego asiente.

Pasados cinco segundos Kris entrecierra los ojos y se concentra. Bella la ve igual que unos momento antes y está apunto de preguntar si algo va mal cuando sus ojos avistan un pequeño y lento remolino que comienza a rodear las patas de la gata, haciendo que con cada vuelta estas pierdan nitidez y finalmente desaparezcan. Bella toma aire, asombrada. El remolino se detiene del todo y ya no se puede ver más, convirtiéndose en una pequeña pared transparente. Dos segundos después titila y desaparece, dejando a la vista las patas de Kris. Esta cae sobre su estómago sobre la cama, agotada.

\- Mierda, es igual que al principio. Voy a tener que practicar.

Bella asiente y están en eso, cuando las orejas de Kris se mueven levemente y Bella puede escuchar las pisadas del enfermero recorriendo el pasillo.

\- ¡Escóndete! - le apremia Bella de forma casi histérica, aunque intenta serenarse. Kris se baja de la cama de un salto y se mete debajo. Bella se levanta y abre el armario a toda prisa sacando la toalla, está cerrando la puerta del closet cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra un cuidador.

Este frunce el ceño al verla parada allí con la toalla en una mano, la cama deshecha y la puerta del armario abierta. El cuidador está a punto de gruñir y darse la vuelta cuando mira a Bella una segunda vez. Frunce las cejas al verla ligeramente agitada, con las mejillas pálidas y un rastro de angustia en los ojos.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - le pregunta mirando por la habitación sospechosamente. Bella se apresura a asentir.

\- Sí. Tuve una pesadilla - es lo primero que le viene a mente, y para ella no es una mentira porque, si no se ha vuelto loca es que está en una pesadilla, porque no es posible que sea real lo que ha visto. Kris convertida en gato. ¡Insólito!

\- ¿Entonces tú fuiste la que gritó hace un momento?

Oh mierda.

\- Sí. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo - Bella agacha la cabeza, fingiéndose apenada. Escucha al enfermero suspirar y dar media vuelta.

\- Ya. No importa. Ve a bañarte - y se va. Bella suspira con alivio. Ese enfermero era uno de los jóvenes. Si hubiese sido alguno de los antiguos lo más probable es que aún estuviese aquí haciéndole preguntas. A penas lo escucha alejarse lo suficiente, Bella se arrodilla y se inclina para mirar debajo de la cama.

No hay nada. Y entonces realmente comienza a creer que ha enloquecido.

\- Estoy aquí - le susurra una voz divertida desde su derecha que la hace saltar y golpearse la cabeza contra la cama.

\- ¡Kris! ¡Maldición! - exclama sobándose la zona golpeada escuchando los bufidos de risa de la gata que se revuelca en el suelo a su lado.

Mierda. Ahora sí que está realmente jodida.

OoO

Desayuno; jodido y problemático desayuno. El trayecto desde su habitación hasta el comedor transcurre sin incidentes que la involucren directamente. Camina por el pasillo mirando hacia derecha e izquierda fijándose en los distintos locos que deambulan por allí, en espera de un cuidador que los tome del brazo y los guíe hacia el comedor.

Bella atraviesa las puertas dobles, las cuales en ningún momento del día son cerradas _¿En la noche tal vez sí? Y_ se dirige rápidamente a la fila. Una vez allí, mira intermitentemente hacia todos lados, sobre todo lo que alcanza a ver debajo de las mesas. No sabe o no quiere admitir qué es lo que busca, pero teme tremendamente que sus ojos se topen con unos grandes, astutos y amarillos ojos reluciendo en la oscuridad de los rincones. No pasa nada. Toma su bandeja sin fijarse siquiera en qué consiste su desayuno _puede que las sobras de ayer_ y se apresura a llegar a su mesa, la cual ya está ocupada por los residentes habituales, lo cual es raro porque generalmente, la mayoría llega tarde.

Al sentarse al lado de Martín, quien ya ha consumido la mitad de su comida, Zoe y Shofi levantan la mirada y le sonríen, los demás se mantienen concentrados en sus bandejas.

Por cinco minutos enteros el silencio reina en la mesa y Bella está comiendo de su avena tranquilamente cuando un pequeño golpe en la espalda provoca que arrugue las cejas y se gire.

Parado detrás de su silla, se encuentra un joven _loquito_ moreno, de pelo negro y corto, ojos opacos y muy negros, que cuando se da cuenta de que ha logrado llamar su atención le brinda la sonrisa más blanca y perfecta que Bella haya visto nunca... En un ser humano común y corriente.

\- Hola - le dice, agitando su mano al costado de su cuerpo levemente. Bella arruga incluso más el ceño, preguntándose que querrá.

\- Hola - le responde amablemente. Sabe que probablemente el loco ni siquiera sepa lo que está haciendo, pero ni aún así Bella tiene corazón para despacharlo ni mucho menos ignorarlo, aunque no le conozca y no haya hablado jamás con él.

\- Me preguntaba si podría hablar luego contigo - dice el chico, retorciendo sus dedos unos con otros como si se sintiese muy ansioso.

Bella no puede evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunta, es que no comprende para qué querría hablar con ella. El chico se chupa el labio inferior y mira hacia el centro del comedor en donde están sentados la mayoría de lo cuidadores por unos segundos y luego devuelve su intensa mirada hacia ella.

\- Sí - le dice y entorna los ojos como si quisiera decirle algo importante con ellos. Bella no sabe por qué, pero en vez de ponerse a gritar llamando a un enfermero para hacer que lo alejen de ella, asiente.

\- De acuerdo - murmura sin quitarle la vista de encima, mirando curiosa cómo el chico se relaja y le sonríe, aliviado.

\- Podemos juntarnos a un lado del sendero, en las bancas que hay debajo del gran... - comienza a decir con entusiasmo pero se interrumpe y su sonrisa se esfuma cuando ve a Bella negar.

\- No, lo siento. Pero no tengo permitido salir aún.

La comprensión alcanza los ojos del chico.

\- Oh - susurra formando una pequeña O con los labios - ¿Dónde te parecería un buen lugar? ¿En los pisos de abajo?

\- No - Bella acompaña su negación con un movimiento de cabeza, preguntándose por qué se está tomando tantas molestias - Debe ser un lugar visible y concurrido. La sala de juegos es más idónea.

El chico frunce el ceño levemente pero luego de pensarlo un momento sonríe y asiente.

\- Sí, es mejor. Así no nos arriesgamos a que Fox sospeche algo en caso de que algún enfermero nos encuentre hablando a escondidas.

 _Chico listo lo ha captado._

\- Buena idea, nos vemos entonces - se despide y sin esperar contestación se gira y atraviesa el comedor saliendo de este. Bella se queda mirando por unos segundos más antes de girarse y sentarse adecuadamente, preguntándose qué demonios habrá sido eso.

\- Así que la ramera Bella tiene una cita - comenta Zas mirándola altiva y con un ceja alzada de forma burlona. Bella ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla, pensando y dando vueltas al reciente suceso.

No es usual que esto pase, en lo absoluto. Y es por eso que ha aceptado hablar con él. Además, el chico en ningún momento le había mirado como un enloquecido. De hecho, el que el chico le pidiera hablar con ella de forma tan correcta y bueno, cuerda, le hizo aceptar. Y por supuesto, está la curiosidad.

En el fondo y muy lejanamente, puede escuchar que Zas sigue y sigue parloteando, seguramente dando su opinión sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Pero eso a Bella le importa bien poco, es más, no le importa nada.

Ahora se encuentra un poco ansiosa por terminarse el desayuno. Y ya que ninguno de los dos mencionó hora, Bella infiere que la reunión se efectuará al término de la comida.

 _Oh mierda_ , y se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante; hoy, por fin, podría ver a sus padres.

OoO

Está nerviosa, más que eso, se siente casi aterrada. Falta poco, muy poco. Se remueve dando pasos de aquí para allá en el cuarto en el que le han dicho que debía esperar. Pero no puede estar tranquila y sentarse. Deteniéndose por un segundo, levanta la cabeza para mirar el redondo reloj que cuelga en la pared. Sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que llegara allí conducida por un enfermero, quien la había ido a buscar en cuento el desayuno había terminado. Antes de salir, sus ojos achocolatados se habían cruzado con otros ojos negros, que le miraban esperanzados e interrogantes. Bella había asentido de forma imperceptible, alegrándose inexplicablemente al ver cómo el chico suspiraba con alivio.

Bella niega con la cabeza, aún tratando de pensar en por qué es tan importante para el chico hablar con ella. Cómo fuera, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo. Porque si de algo está segura es que lo hará.

Ahora lo importante es que por fin, después de varias semanas separados, podrá estar con sus padres.

La espera hace que su estómago se retuerza, y lo único que quiere es que el tiempo pase más rápido, pero este se niega a escuchar sus súplicas.

Después de diez largos y agónicos minutos, la puerta se abre y un enfermero sale por ella, deteniéndose sólo para decirle:

\- Puedes pasar.

Y luego se larga. Pero a Bella no le importa, ella ya lo ha olvidado. Da pasos cortos sin quitarle la vista a las puertas dobles. Más que saberlo, puede sentir a sus padres del otro lado, esperando por ella. Se detiene a centímetros de llegar y con un pequeño empujón consigue abrir las puertas.

Se para bajo el umbral y las personas dentro de la habitación se callan y se giran al escuchar su llegada. Se miran unos a otros y la miran a ella. Bella sonríe y su vista se pone borrosa. Ya está llorando. Pero qué importa. Allí están sus padres. Llorando también, y sonriendo alegres por tenerla en frente

Dos segundos después y se están abrazando.

La calidez que la envuelve tanto por dentro como por fuera, es tan intensa, y el alivio que siente la obliga a sollozar. Al fin, por fin están juntos de nuevo.

Bella sigue sonriendo y entierra el rostro en el hombro de su madre respirando su dulce y tranquilizador aroma. No se queja cuando su padre las envuelve a ambas y las aprieta contra su pecho. Y es allí, por primera vez en no sabe cuanto tiempo, que se siente verdaderamente segura. Allí está segura. Nada malo pasará.

No hay palabras, y es que no hacen falta. Con el sólo hecho de mirarse unos a otros es suficiente para entender. Nadie les quitará todo el dolor por el que han pasado, la angustia y la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría al siguiente segundo. Todo eso carece de importancia ahora. Ahora, que tanto Renée como Charlie pueden ver a la cara a su pequeña niña. Pueden mirar sus ojos achocolatados y ver en ellos que ella aún está presente. Que no es un sueño.

Y la realidad se impone y los tres lloran juntos por el reencuentro.

Tienen que pasar varios minutos antes de que alguno esté dispuesto a soltar al otro. Pero aún hay personas en la habitación esperando por abrazarla, así que con reticencia Renée y Charlie la suelta y dan un paso atrás, dejando que Mel abrace a Bella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Melissa no llora, pero sus ojos parecen excesivamente brillantes y Bella sabe que sólo en consideración a ella, se está aguantando las lágrimas. Luego es Dan quien se acerca y su toque jovial y protector hace que cierre los ojos disfrutando del momento. Harold no se queda atrás y pronto está apretujándola y diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

Bella descubre que todo está bien.

OoO

\- ¿Cómo te tratan aquí, cariño? - pregunta su madre acariciándole el cabello una y otra vez, relajándola.

Todos se han calmado, y ahora se encuentran sentados en unos cómodos sofás de tela marrón. Bella está sentada entre sus padres, quienes parecen reacios a alejarse demasiado.

Bella gira su cabeza para mirar a su madre a los ojos y en ellos puede ver el miedo y la preocupación que la están atormentando.

Y entonces descubre que no puede ser sincera.

Y sonríe. _No pasa nada._

\- Bien. Las personas son... Bueno, son como son ¿No? La mayoría está realmente enferma y es sólo cosa de tiempo para acostumbrarse. Los cuidadores son... Eso, nos cuidan - _aprisionan, vigilan, acechan -_ Se aseguran de que estemos bien en todo momento.

\- Estuve investigando - dice Dan de pronto, llamando su atención - El lugar a recibido buenas críticas. De hecho, según esos estudios, este sanatorio es que el ha presentado más pacientes con una notable mejoría.

Mel asiente sonriendo.

\- Todo estará bien cariño. Y nosotros comenzaremos a venir a partir de la próxima semana.

Ante eso Bella se siente muy aliviada pero no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Pero ¿Y sus clínicas?

El rostro de Mel decae ligeramente.

\- Bueno, cielo. Lo cierto es que sólo conseguimos estar aquí por un par de horas, así que no hará falta que dimitamos de nuestros trabajos.

\- Esperábamos pasar más tiempo contigo, pero Fox de alguna manera se las arregló para convencer al juez de que demasiado tiempo en nuestra presencia podía significar un retroceso más que una ayuda.

\- Esa mujer... - murmura Mel entre dientes. Dan se carcajea y la mira divertido.

\- Vamos, Mel. Habrá que jugar con sus reglas. De todas formas, debemos agradecer que al menos nos dejará entrar. Por pocas horas, pero algo es algo - dijo guiñando uno de sus azules ojos en dirección a Bella, que sonríe.

Mel al escucharlo se cruza de hombros y levanta la barbilla.

\- Aún así. Insinuar que sólo somos un peligro para tu recuperación, cariño, parece completamente fuera de lugar - se queja ella, mirando a Bella con cariño. Bella asiente, completamente de acuerdo.

\- Y cariño - habla Renée de pronto, con la voz un tanto vacilante, lo que hace que Bella se tense de inmediato - Me imagino que las sesiones han seguido.

\- Sí.

\- Y han ayudado ¿No?

Bella se queda callada, cavilando en esos breves segundos si debe ser sincera o no. Pero los ojos atentos de sus antiguos doctores le disuaden de mentir.

\- No sé si han ayudado. No realmente. Kris y Emily aún existen. Y estoy segura de que Leah no se ha largado.

\- Pero cielo, ellas no se van a ir. Son partes de ti. De hecho, lo que la teoría dice, es que ellas son tú- murmura Dan con suavidad.

Bella mira al suelo pensativa y se muerde el labio cuando un angustiante pensamiento cruza por su cabeza.

 _Pero Kris a salido de mí, y si lo que hace falta para que sane es que ellas se fusionen conmigo, entonces estoy bastante lejos de mejorar. Oh mierda._

\- Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta su papá acariciando su espalda reconfortantemente.

Bella se obliga a asentir - Lo estoy, es sólo que... Quiero irme a casa - Y no miente.

\- Oh mi niña - susurra Renée y no puede evitar atraerla hacia así, apretándola y meciéndola como cuando era una niña y tenía horribles pesadillas. Bella se deja apapachar, sabiendo que el tiempo con sus padres se acaba.

Pasan el resto de la hora charlando sobre trivialidades. Tratando desesperadamente no pensar sobre la inminente separación. Pero no es tan terrible, piensa Bella cuando finalmente se despide de sus padres y doctores y les ve salir de la habitación. No es tan terrible porque sabe que unos días más volverá a verles.

Así que... _No pasa nada._

OoO

La sala de juegos se encuentra bastante llena una vez que por fin llega a ella. Parece que justo ese día todos han decidido hacer acto de presencia. Y es que no es tan ilógico pues _no hay nada más que hacer en esta mierda..._

Otra vez parada bajo un umbral, los achocolatados ojos de Bella miran hacia todos lados intentando localizar una cabellera negra azabache. Y lo encuentra, en un rincón algo apartado, armando un rompecabezas.

A paso lento y calmado se dirige hacia él, consciente de que sus compañeros de mesa, sentados en sus sillones habituales al otro lado de la larga sala, la siguen con la mirada, más ella no les corresponde, decidida a averiguar qué es lo que ese chico quiere de ella de una vez por todas. No mucho tiempo después se sorprende así misma sentándose frente al chico, que sin despegar los ojos del paisaje que intenta armar, sonríe alegre de saberla allí presente.

A Bella le hubiera gustado escaparse a su habitación. La verdad, es que el haber visto a sus padres y la subsiguiente separación no le ha dejado con ánimos para hacer demasiado, pero no puede negar que la curiosidad por saber lo que ese chico tiene para decirle, no deja de molestarla.

Así que allí se sienta, dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que ese extraño chico aparentemente cuerdo quiera decirle.

\- Necesito tu ayuda - es lo primero que dice, colocando otra pieza y formando con ella una árbol torcido. Bella frunce el ceño y también mira las piezas levantando las manos y decidiendo que ya que está allí, y para no hacer sospechar a los cuidadores que se pasean de aquí para allá, no le hará ningún daño ayudarle a completar el paisaje.

\- ¿Con qué? - le pregunta sin apenas mover los labios. Para cualquiera que los estuviera observando, únicamente vería a dos chicos tranquilos armando un rompecabezas.

\- A volver - le responde él de la misma forma, colocando otra pieza en su lugar. Bella coloca la que corresponde al lado de la recién puesta por él.

\- ¿A dónde?

Él se calla y titubea pero de inmediato prosigue.

\- Mi hogar. No pertenezco aquí.

\- Ninguno de nosotros pertenece aquí - le dice ella, mientras que compara dos piezas que parecen iguales.

\- No lo entiendes- por primera vez él la mira directamente, colocando otra pieza sin ver - No soy de aquí. No estoy loco. Ellos lo creen así porque no saben nada - Bella le corresponde la mirada y en ellos puede ver que sólo hay desesperación. Él realmente cree en lo que está diciendo, y está rogando porque ella también lo haga - Se que has visto cosas, que si las contaras, muchas personas te tacharían de loca - Bella intenta mantenerse inexpresiva pero no puede evitar sorprenderse por lo que está escuchando - Y es por lo que estás aquí también ¿No? no sé si perteneces aquí o no. Eso es confuso, pero sé con seguridad que yo soy de otro lugar.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste.

\- No estás escuchando. Sé que lo que digo parece una locura. Pero esas personas nos creen enfermos porque en este lado... Todo lo que somos, lo que decimos, parece tan fuera de lo normal, tan extraño que prefieren encerrarnos y etiquetarnos de locos.

Bella se le queda mirando, pensando que el chico, dentro de todo, tiene algo de razón.

Sabe perfectamente que los Cullen existen y que Kris anda suelta en este momento en forma de gato. Pero si ella se pusiera a parlotear de eso con cualquiera, la llamarían demente sin dudarlo. Bueno, y eso ya ha pasado ¿No? por eso está allí. Porque aparentemente su locura necesita ser "curada"

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? - Bella pregunta y es que ya no puede seguir esperando que el chico sea directo. El chico la mira y sonríe, y sin despegar sus ojos de ella, coloca otra pieza más.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a cruzar.

Bella ladea la cabeza y le mira expectante.

\- ¿A cruzar dijiste?

\- Sí- asiente el chico sin dejar de sonreírle - Se que tú lo has hecho varias veces.

 _No puede ser._

\- ¿Acaso estás hablando de...?

\- Oh sí - dice el chico asintiendo entusiasmadamente con la cabeza - De eso hablo.

\- ¿Quién te habló de ello? ¿Estuviste hurgando entre los archivos de Fox? - Bella no está enfadada, sólo le atrae la idea de saber que alguien ha logrado meterse en el despacho de Fox. Pero el chico se ríe y niega.

\- No, nada tan impresionante como eso.

\- ¿Entonces quién te dijo?

\- Fuiste tú.

Bella se echa hacia atrás y le mira confundida. Está bastante segura de que eso no es cierto. O lo hizo dormida o su memoria le está fallando por no puede encontrar en su mente en momento en que se haya puesto a parlotear sobre sus habilidades.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. - el chico levanta la cara y mira hacia el techo pensativo, como si estuviera recordado el supuesto suceso - Me dijiste incluso dónde podía encontrarte y lo que debía decirte para convencerte de hablar conmigo.

Bella ya no sabe que pensar. El chico no parece un demente pero lo que está diciendo no le hace ver muy cuerdo.

Y es entonces cuando se detiene y a su mente le llega algo dicho por ese mismo chico minutos atrás.

 _Sé que lo que digo parece una locura... Esas personas nos creen enfermos... Todo lo que somos, lo que decimos, parece tan fuera de lo normal, tan extraño... Prefieren etiquetarnos de locos._

Y está en lo cierto, porque a Bella todo eso le parece muy loco _loquísimo loquísimo,_ pero ¿No es eso mismo lo que pensó al ver a Kris por primera vez hablándole a través de su reflejo, o a Emily escribir con su mano derecha. O ver a Edward correr en círculos a toda velocidad por el claro de un bosque y saltando varios metros sólo para que ella pudiera coger las hojas más bonitas?

Y es eso, finalmente, es lo que la convence de _escuchar y creer._

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije exactamente?

El chico parece haber captado el cambio operado en la voz de Bella, porque se le queda mirando y en sus ojos negros reluce el más absoluto alivio.

\- Estaba soñando ¿Sabes? Recuerdo estar en medio de un camino de tierra. No había nada de importancia a la vista, pero el solo hecho de ver a un millar de árboles rodeando el camino, en vez de hacerme sentir asustado, hizo que me sintiera bien. Más que bien, de hecho. Y entonces te escuché. Estabas corriendo. Me di la vuelta y no esperaba verte a ti justamente. Pero no me sorprendí.

El chico ladea la cabeza y desenfoca los ojos y Bella está segura de que por su mente pasan las mismas imágenes que viera en su sueño.

\- Cuando te vi, fue como si el estar allí en medio de la nada, sabiéndome perdido, fuera lo correcto. Y entonces te detuviste, a pocos metros de mi. Sonreíste y me dijiste: " _No pareces demasiado listo para esto"_ Yo me quedé mirándote con la boca abierta, igual que un tonto, sin saber qué contestar. Tú te pusiste a reír. Dijiste " _Has pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa"_ yo asentí, de acuerdo contigo. Recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle y es tan raro, porque antes no tenía tan buena memoria ¿Sabes? sigo teniendo mala memoria, pero es tan raro, no puedo olvidar ese sueño, simplemente no puedo.

\- ¿Qué dije después?

\- Me explicaste lo que estaba pasando, me dijiste:

 _" - Lo siento tanto, no estás en el lugar correcto. Pero yo puedo ayudarte, si es lo que realmente quieres. Has estado por mucho tiempo afirmando una absoluta verdad."_

 _\- ¿Entonces es cierto?"_ te pregunté. Y asentiste, apenada.

"- _Esto funcionará únicamente si tú realmente quieres volver"_ y yo contesté que sí, que lo quería. Y entonces me dijiste que debía abordarte en el almuerzo y que debía actuar... - el chico se carcajea - Lo más normal que pudiera.

Bella sonríe. Había funcionado.

\- También me advertiste que era posible que no me creyeras - él titubea - ¿Me crees, verdad?

Bella se queda mirándole ¿Le cree? ¿Realmente lo hace? Sí. Lo hace.

\- Sí. Te creo.

El chico la mira fijamente - Mmmm. Tal vez... Quizás pueda decirte algo que sólo tu sepas.

Bella frunce el ceño y mira al chico con curiosidad. ¿Qué puede saber él que no sepa Fox y su equipo ya? No hay nada que Bella no haya podido ocultar. Y como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, el chico le da una sonrisita presumida.

\- Sé que tienes una hermosa gata.

A Bella se le desencaja la mandíbula. ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?

\- Lo sé, porque en mi sueño me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar siempre y cuando yo te ayudara a ti, me contaste lo que había pasado con Kris, que se había separado de ti, a sólo minutos de eso, fuiste a verme.

\- ¿De verdad? - Bella pregunta sorprendida sin recordar nada de lo que el chico le está relatando.

\- Sí. Me dijiste también que no ibas a acordarte de eso, pero pasó. Ah, y me hiciste prometer que te contaría todo esto, que esa era la forma en la que te ayudaría - el chico se queda pensando - Aunque no sé de qué forma lo hará.

\- Ni yo.

\- Bueno - el chico pone la última pieza del rompecabezas completando la imagen de un frondoso bosque - ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a ayudarme?

\- Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

El chico le da una sonrisa feliz.

\- ¡Qué bien! realmente no puedo esperar por estar en casa.

\- Aunque aún no sé cómo hacerlo - Bella le ataja antes de que el chico se entusiasme demasiado.

\- Eso no importa, en mi sueño me dijiste que lo ibas a lograr. Y que era importante que Kris estuviera contigo al momento de hacerlo.

\- Bien. De acuerdo. Supongo que...

\- Estoy seguro de que si logras hacer que vea tu puerta roja, y la atraviese, me podré ir de aquí.

Una vez más, Bella se queda sin palabras, pero está cada vez más convencida de que todo eso es real. Bien, pues ayudará al chico, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Muy bien. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos mañana? buscaré a Kris y le contaré sobre esto.

\- Me parece genial - el chico le da una deslumbrante sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando felizmente se levanta y comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero a sólo dos pasos se detiene y se gira, sin perder la sonrisa le dice.

\- Y Bella - Bella le mira, expectante y siente que nada le ha preparado para escuchar lo que el chico dice a continuación - Me llamo Jacob Black y soy un hombre lobo - y se va. Bella no se mueve, se queda paralizada y sorprendida, y aunque sabe que es imposible, hubiese jurado que al sonreírle por última vez los dientes de Jacob eran más parecidos a los de un perro.

\- Carajo.

* * *

 _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por lo cortito del cap._

 _EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP! "Viajes esporádicos"_

Ah, otra cosa, los siguientes capítulos serán más cortitos que los dos primeros, algo como este ¿Ok? pero lo bueno será que actualizaré mas seguido. Y aunque ahora tengo menos tiempo porque he comenzado a trabajar, eso no impedirá que escriba... Ni siquiera los regaños de mi jefa ;p

Nos leemos muy pronto. HASTA PRONTO!


	5. Capítulo 4

DISCALIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 4: Viajes esporádicos.**

Camina lento y con la mirada va siguiendo las pequeñas grietas del suelo. A su mente llegan imágenes de ese chico llamado Jacob Black quien aparentemente cree ser un hombre lobo _Y lo más probable es que lo sea…_

Sin darse a penas cuenta, ha llegado a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, una extraña escena se presenta ante sus ojos por lo que ladea la cabeza e inspecciona el espacio frente a sí.

Ahí está Kris, con el trasero pegado a la pared, encorvada, siseando bajito y mirando aterrada una enorme bola de pelo negra a no más de treinta centímetros de ella.

\- ¿Kris? - Bella pregunta con cautela, no queriendo asustar o molestar a la obviamente desequilibrada gata. Pero Kris la mira y en sus enormes ojos amarillos aparece tal alivio que Bella se relaja. Aunque no puede evitar sobresaltarse cuando Kris le salta encima chillando:

\- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

Bella rodea con sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpecito de la gata y la acomoda sobre su pecho.

\- Kris, tranquila. Eso no te hará daño. - sin darse cuenta, comienza a acariciarle la cabeza lo que provoca que Kris se relaje y esconda la cabeza en su cuello.

\- Esa cosa salió de mi boca - _pero tú tienes hocico-_ y por un momento no me dejó respirar. - ante la angustiosa confesión, Bella no puede más que compadecerse.

\- ¿Estuviste lamiéndote, verdad? -le pregunta frotándole la cabeza con suavidad.

\- Se supone que eso hacen los gatos, además si no lo hago, mi pelo se levanta en todas direcciones y me veo horrible.

Ante eso, Bella tiene que aguantarse las ganas de reír pues no cree que Kris se ponga muy contenta si se entera de que todo eso le divierte.

\- Tal vez, no debas hacerlo tan seguido. Sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

Kris se queda callada y parece pensar en ello, luego suspira y se yergue para mirar a Bella a los ojos.

\- Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

Bella está asintiendo cuando de pronto escucha pasos sigilosos acercándose por el pasillo.

\- Rápido, métete debajo de la cama - Bella se adentra en su habitación y deja a Kris en el suelo que rauda y veloz se esconde.

Sólo tiene tiempo de sentarse y adoptar una expresión ligeramente ida cuando un enfermero entra a la habitación.

\- La señorita Fox quiere verte - le dice y sin esperar contestación alguna se da media vuelta y se va.

Bella suspira y se levanta.

\- ¿Puedes venir? - pregunta mirando hacia la cama. Kris se asoma y parpadea. Un ligero remolino comienza a formarse hasta que la rodea completamente, luego desaparece. - Supongo que eso es un sí.

…

Ha caminado por allí tantas veces que siente que podría recorrer esos pasillos con los ojos cerrados.

\- Me pregunto qué querrá ahora esa maldita idiota - murmura una voz incorpórea, que le hace recordar los no muy lejanos tiempo pasados en donde escuchar una voz sin cuerpo no era tan extraño, ahora es bastante parecido, sólo que la voz de Kris proviene de algún lugar cercano a sus pies y no dentro de su mente.

\- No lo sé. Pero creo tener una idea.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí.

No hay tiempo para más preguntas porque ya han llegado y sin esperar más tiempo Bella levanta la mano y toca dos veces la puerta con sus nudillos. De repente, se siente ansiosa por saber lo que Fox tiene que decirle.

\- Adelante.

Desgraciadamente, la serena voz de Fox no le transmite ninguno de sus pensamientos, haciéndole imposible saber de qué humor está. _No importa,_ Bella entra silenciosamente, aunque se asegura de hacerlo con lentitud dándole tiempo y espacio a Kris para entrar.

Después de cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta se sobresalta cuando nota los ojos de Fox posados fijamente sobre ella. _Eso es algo nuevo_ pues Fox siempre se asegura de prestarle ninguna atención hasta que Bella esté debidamente sentada y Fox haya terminado con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

\- Siéntate. - Le ordena, aunque su voz está provista de la brusquedad usual, Bella no puede evitar estremecerse porque a su parecer, ver y escuchar a Fox siendo suave resulta… Bueno… Extraño _aterrador perturbador_ de cierta manera. Bella le obedece porque no es como si tuviese otra opción. Al caminar hacia la silla y sentarse, se relaja completamente contra el respaldo al sentir algo que se frota contra su pierna por un momento y luego siente la pequeña vibración del pasamanos cuando Kris salta y se sienta encima. Al sentirla tan cerca la tranquiliza, tanto por su presencia como por la seguridad de saber que no tratará de arañarle las piernas a Fox _aunque eso sería bastante divertido de ver_ causando el desastre.

Bella carraspea y trata de no pensar en nada pues sabe que su rostro es bastante expresivo. Fox ladea la cabeza y parece estar estudiándola como se estudia un experimento que ha costado demasiado empezar y mantener en el estado correcto, luego, sin previo aviso, Fox le dice:

\- Trabajo comunitario. Empiezas hoy.

Bella la mira y parpadea y hasta puede sentir la pequeña agitación de Kris a su lado. Le desconcierta un poco que sea tan rápido. La verdad es que no esperaba que Fox la dejara salir tan pronto de allí.

\- Por supuesto, irás acompañada y con las debidas protecciones. No queremos que te expongas a ningún peligro innecesario.

 _Ya empezamos con las amenazas, si ya sabía yo que la arpía no debía estar muy lejos, lo más probable es que ponga a cinco o más cuidadores para vigilarme… Kris no estará nada contenta con eso_

\- Solamente será por tres horas. Nada más, nada menos. No habrá escándalos, escenas o intentos de cualquier acción que atente contra las reglas ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? - Fox se inclina un poco hacia adelante, como si quisiera asegurarse de mirar de cerca los ojos de Bella cuando conteste. Pero Bella simplemente asiente y dice:

\- Entiendo.

Fox asiente conforme - Muy bien. Quiero que entiendas que esto es un privilegio, un regalo - _regalo sería que me dejaras salir de aquí -_ Y una ayuda. Pero debes saber que puedo revocar todo eso si tu comportamiento no es el adecuado.

 _Trabajo comunitario… Tres horas… Intentos de cualquier acción que atente contra las reglas…_

 _-_ Quiero hacer esto, y prometo… Portarme bien - Bella intenta no sonar ni verse demasiado inocente. Generalmente esas actitudes hacen sospechar a la gente de sus verdaderas intenciones _malas intenciones malas malas malas intenciones tengo malas intenciones_

Fox la mira por algunos segundos más de los debido y luego, para el alivio de Bella, asiente.

\- Sé que será así.

… _Contra las reglas…_

Bella sabe que si ella ha podido captar la amenaza en esa simple y aparentemente inofensiva frase, Kris también lo ha hecho. Dios no quiera que la gata saque las garras y descubra los colmillos.

Por suerte, esa visita es corta y Fox la despacha de inmediato, ordenándole dirigirse hacia la salida para reunirse con los demás. Cuando Bella la mira confundida y luego mira su ropa, Fox añade.

\- No hace falta que te cambies de ropa, ya verás cuando llegues allá.

Bella asiente - Está bien. Permiso.

Se levanta y ruega que Kris siga sus pasos, pero al abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo hacia atrás no puede evitar abrir los ojos con espanto al ver a Fox sobándose la pierna y mirando debajo de su escritorio con extrañeza. Antes de que Fox pueda darse cuenta de que está parada allí y la regañe o peor aún, le pregunte algo, Bella siente que algo pasa corriendo por entre sus piernas. Es entonces cuando se apresura a salir y cerrar la puerta.

\- Maldita sea Kris, ¿Qué has hecho?

Se forma una pequeña brisa que forma círculos justo frente a ella y entonces Kris aparece frente a ella revolcándose sobre el suelo y riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿Viste la cara de esa zorra? - pregunta con gran diversión.

Bella suspira y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal.

\- No entiendo por qué has hecho eso. No está bien.

\- Ay relájate. Sólo fue un pequeño arañazo, sólo estaba probando mis garritas. Eso es todo.

\- Mmm - Bella no contesta porque no quiere decir lo que realmente está pensando, porque la actitud de Kris le parece muy inmadura.

Como sea, al llegar al vestíbulo se encuentra con la sorpresa de que hay unos veinte cuidadores correteado de aquí para allá asegurándose de que se encuentren presentes todos los pacientes que deben salir. Uno de los cuidadores la ve parada y se le acerca. Le tiende una chaqueta, aunque en realidad no espera que ella la tome sino que lo hace él mismo. _Estúpido imbécil._

\- Nos vamos ahora. No te separes.

Le da un pequeño empujoncito instándola a acercarse a los demás. Y no es menor su sorpresa cuando entre todos los enfermos resalta la cabellera negra, los oscuros ojos y la blanca y enorme sonrisa de Jacob.

Van saliendo y Bella siente que alguien se pone a su lado.

\- Hueles a madera - dice impulsivamente. Abre los ojos aterrorizada y se cubre la boca con una mano sin atreverse a mirar al chico a su lado, temiendo haberlo ofendido por su atrevido comentario. Pero Jacob lo único que hace es reír. Camina a su lado y ríe.

\- Nadie me había saludado antes de tan peculiar manera.

\- Oh Jacob, lo lamento. Hola, lo siento - Bella intenta enmendar su error y mira a Jacob con ojos suplicantes _estoy loca no me hagas caso_ intentando pedirle disculpas. Pero Jacob sigue sonriendo y suelta una pequeña risa baja y ronca.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Hola.

\- De verdad, no quise ofenderte…

\- No me ofendiste Bella, en serio. En realidad, pocas cosas podrían herirme en este momento. El saber que saldremos de este cuchitril es suficiente razón para aguantar hasta un puño reventándome los dientes. - comenta él de buen humor y dando pequeños saltitos impacientes en su lugar mientras esperan que unos de los cuidadores abra el portón. Irán a pie, lo cual es lógico si se tiene en cuenta que el hospital al que van está a sólo unas pocas cuadras de allí.

\- No sé yo si sea para tanto, eh. Si tuviera que soportar un puñetazo en los dientes sólo para salir de aquí, desde ya te digo que me doy la vuelta y me voy a encerrar a la habitación.

Jacob se ríe.

\- Eres la primera persona que escucho que dice "la" habitación y no "mi" habitación. - Jacob le hace notar y Bella se da cuenta de que él también parece ser de esas pocas personas capaces de notar cosas aparentemente insignificantes, pero que en realidad esconde y quieren decir mucho.

\- Yo tengo una habitación, es grande, espaciosa y luminosa, tiene color aunque no de forma exagerada. Ese es mi espacio. Mi verdadera habitación, pero está demasiado lejos de aquí - le dice ella melancólicamente mientras se apresuran a atravesar un avenida. Jacob la escucha con atención y no parece aburrido por lo que ella puede notar - La que tengo ahora sólo es temporal y jamás la sentiré como mía.

 _No es mía no es mía, no es parte de mí..._

Se hace el silencio, pero está lejos de ser un silencio incómodo. Caminan lado a lado a unos metro separados de los demás loquitos que van por delante y otros tantos metros de los enfermeros que van detrás cuidando la retaguardia.

No es mucho el tiempo que demoran en llegar y Bella se sorprende al descubrir que el hospital es bastante diferente a lo que ella había imaginado, y es que no parece hospital, sino más bien una enorme casa de acogida.

Y por primera vez desde que se enteró de que tendría que cumplir con ayuda comunitaria, de verdad se alegra de poder pasar unas cuantas horas al día en ese lugar.

Siente un leve codazo en las costillas que la saca de su ensimismamiento. Voltea para vera Jacob quien mira con una sonrisa todo el lugar.

\- No está nada mal ¿Eh? Apuesto lo que sea a que te lo habías imaginado todo muy distinto.

Bella le regala una sonrisita y se encoge de hombros.

\- Tiendo a pensar mal y lo peor de todo.

Comienzan a seguir a los otros que ya van entrando. Unas enfermeras de lo más sonrientes y amables los van saludando, repartiendo delantales junto a los utensilios necesarios para hacer sus tareas.

A Bella le dan un delantal color azul cielo _no es blanco no es blanco_ por lo que feliz se lo pone y recibe de buena gana una cubeta roja y un trapeador.

Al entrar a la habitación que le han indicado, ubicada en la tercera planta, se da cuenta de que esas horas se le pasarán volando pues la tarea de limpiar no requiere concentración y eso le va a dejar todo ese tiempo para pensar, lo cual le viene estupendo.

La puerta se cierra a su espalda con un chasquidito. El encargado de vigilarla se ha quedado en el pasillo y Bella sabe que el idiota mirará por la redonda ventanilla cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que no ha hecho ninguna tontería.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse _maldito estúpido_ pues no piensa hacer nada que no le hayan ordenado. Con un suspiro comienza con su labor.

Kris no ha hablado en ningún momento, entonces Bella se pregunta si ella está en la habitación. Concluye que no, pues sabe que Kris es incapaz de guardar silencio por más de dos minutos seguidos y ya han pasado como diez. No importa que Kris no esté allí, Bella sólo espera que la impredecible gata no se meta en problemas.

Bella está muy concentrada en su tarea, pasa una y otra vez el trapero intentando despegar a la terca mancha de suciedad que se niega a desaparecer. Su ceño está muy fruncido y su mente se encuentra tan vacía de pensamientos conscientes que no nota el paso del tiempo. Este se desdibuja, pero ya lleva la mitad del trabajo completo, y nada le hace pensar que algo le va a interrumpir, cuando se escucha una puerta abrirse a su espalda; se queda quieta y levanta la cabeza. Frente a ella, la puerta con la ventanilla permanece cerrada, como lo ha estado por la última media hora.

Sabe que lo que ha escuchado no viene de esa puerta común y corriente.

Se endereza y gira para ver que al lado de la cama en donde duerme un señor muy viejito, ha aparecido en la blanca pared, su puerta roja.

Y está entreabierta.

Bella deja el trapeador apoyado contra el fierro al final de la cama, mira una sola vez hacia la puerta blanca y le basta sólo ese lapsus de segundos para decidirse e ir a su puerta a investigar.

Temerosa de lo que le puede estar esperando del otro lado, asoma la cabeza por la reducida abertura. Está oscuro, y al echar un pequeño vistazo alrededor se percata de que se encuentra en el patio trasero de una pequeña y humilde casa. La luz traspasa las ventanas pero le es imposible ver el interior debido a las cortinas que protegen la privacidad de miradas curiosas. Miradas como la suya. Pero no hay problema. Un pequeño chasquido de su mente y la cortina de la ventana derecha se desliza lo suficiente para que ella fisgonee.

Está mal y lo sabe.

 _Que está mal…_ Repite. Pero no pasa nada porque tiene que ver, averiguar la razón de su presencia allí.

Sigilosamente y un tanto agachada camina intentando no hacer ruido. Se acerca y se coloca debajo de la ventana. No intentará mirar, porque ya escuchar le parece lo suficientemente invasivo. Así que delicadamente se deja caer sobre la tierra agudizando su oído lo más posible.

Sabe que hay personas dentro, percibe muchos pares de pies y a juzgar por los pasos, parece que son bastantes.

\- ¿Cuántas personas caben en esta casita, y cómo es que todos pueden moverse libremente por el interior sin chocar unos con otros? - se pregunta silenciosamente.

Luego de varios minutos de concentración, casi comete el error de golpearse la frente con la palma, al darse cuenta de que sólo son dos personas caminan de un lado para otro. Una de ella sigue a la otra.

\- … Es que no puedo hacer eso ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Las personas entran justo a la habitación que da a esa habitación y que suerte para Bella, pues a se estaba cansando de forzar a su oído para captar alguna palabra. Aunque tal vez no sea simple coincidencia, piensa, al notar su puerta roja ahora varios metros más a la derecha, no alcanza a preguntarse por qué demonios se habrá corrido pues debe prestar atención a lo que ocurre en el interior.

La voz que ha escuchado es claramente de varón, muy profunda y severa, aunque muy por debajo Bella puede notar la preocupación y angustia.

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? - Dice otra voz. Esta vez de una chica.

\- Ya te lo dije, sólo seguir esperando.

Hay una pausa, ellos ya no se mueven.

Bella asume que están uno frente al otro en lados opuestos de la habitación, guiándose por la dirección de las voces.

\- Esto está matando a Billy.

\- Si hago lo que me pides, eso seguro lo mataría. No puedo hacer eso. Ni siquiera me corresponde.

\- ¡Eres el alfa! - exclama la mujer, exasperada - Por supuesto que te corresponde. Y si Billy no quisiera, estoy segura de que podrías convencerlo. Sam, Billy no va a resistirlo más. El estado de su hijo no mejora y es muy probable que no lo haga - la voz de la mujer se ha suavizado. Y Bella está segura de que como siga así, podrá convencer a Sam de hacer lo que ella quiere.

\- No, Leah - niega Sam, aunque su voz carece de determinación.

¿Leah? ¿Pero qué carajos…? Bella está súper desconcertada ahora ¿Podría ser posible que…? Pero es imposible ¿No? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sigue escuchando.

\- Sam…

\- Escucha. Esperaremos un poco más. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente… Quizá debamos…

\- ¿Y cuánto más quieres esperar? - le interrumpe ella.

Agh, esta es tan desagradable como la Leah que yo conozco, piensa Bella con una mueca.

\- Lo que haga falta - Sam al fin se pone más firme - No haré que desconecten a Jacob, Leah. Ni tampoco convenceré a Billy para que lo haga. No en este momento.

¿Jacob? ¡Jacob! Oh, esa maldita bastarda ¿Pero qué demonios piensa que está haciendo? Piensa Bella, furiosa. Esa Leah es un riesgo. Es quizá la causante de que tanto a Jacob como a ella se les acabe el tiempo.

\- Hija de puta.

\- Está bien Sam. Lo siento. Sabes que yo también quiero a Jacob. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para Billy ¿Has ido a verlo? Está tan consumido, tan demacrado, casi sin esperanza.

\- Y no es para menos. Casi pierde a su hijo en un estúpido accidente de auto. Maldito niño idiota y rebelde - ahora se puede notar una clara nota de enojo en la voz de Sam, pero más que eso, se escucha impotente y frustrado.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Sam. Debes recordar lo terco que Jacob podía llegar a ser - trata Leah de consolarlo. Ha cambiado de táctica por lo que Bella nota, y espera que eso no le funcione a la muy perra.

\- Puede. Lo terco que puede llegar a ser - le corrige él mostrando mucha más determinación que antes - Y es por eso que no pienso hacer nada, al contrario, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no lo desconecten.

Y dicho esto, pega unas grandes zancadas en la dirección opuesta a la ventana saliendo de la habitación.

Leah suspira fuerte; irritada. Bella en respuesta, no puede contenerse, suspira aliviada.

Se encuentra pensado en las posibles consecuencias que no nota los muchos pares de pies que se acercan a su ubicación por la izquierda.

\- ¿Hola?

Esto la sobresalta. Mierda. Pase lo que pase ahora se lo merece por descuidada.

Pero no pasa nada. La voz ha sido suave, joven, incluso amigable. Puede que tenga suerte y no se trate de nadie demasiado hostil _por favor que no lo sea._

Se queda perfectamente quieta, rezando porque el chico decida que sea lo que sea que haya escuchado, haya sido producto de su imaginación.

No tiene tanta suerte.

\- Hoola. No voy a hacerte daño. Puedes salir - dice la voz acercándose lentamente.

\- Seth ¿A quién demonios le estás hablando? - pregunta alguien más, otro chico. Su voz es áspera, pero está llena de diversión.

\- ¡No molestes! Escuché a alguien ¿Holaaa? ¡Ey! ¡Somos buenos chicos!

\- Tú eres el único buenito aquí, Seth - murmura otra voz, burlesca.

\- ¿Quieres callarte, Embry? En serio no estás escuchando.

Seth está cada vez más cerca, aunque los otros parecen no haberse acercado con él.

Bella comienza a levantarse y se acuclilla lista para correr. Ahora sabe por qué su puerta se había corrido, pues si corre hacia ella, sabe que hay pocas probabilidades de que Seth la vea. Pero él sigue avanzando y los pocos segundos que Bella ocupa para decidirse, Seth se impacienta y aprieta el paso.

Se ven.

Seth no es tan alto ni tan musculoso como Jacob. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro corto, sus ojos son negros y se muestran amables. Lleva sólo unos pantalones cortos muy desgastados sin camisa y descalzo. La mira descolocado.

\- ¿Seth? - ahora las voces de los otros chicos se escuchan alarmadas ante la reacción de Seth por lo que haya visto, ya no se muestran jocosos ni burlescos.

Bella sabe que sólo tiene unos segundos así que sin pensarlo mucho articula:

\- Jacob - se lleva el índice de la mano derecha hacia los labios. Seth abre los ojos con asombro pero rápidamente asiente, de forma casi imperceptible. Bella no pierde el tiempo y sale corriendo hacia su puerta, por suerte esta se abre de golpe y Bella se lanza hacia el interior.

Se produce un extraño giro y en vez de sentir el esperado golpe contra el suelo, simplemente se encuentra de pie contra la pared.

Esto resulta confuso.

\- No debo hacer eso de nuevo - murmura Bella recargando su cabeza contra la pared cuando un mareo le nubla los ojos.

Luego de respirar profundo un par de veces y recuperar el control de su cuerpo por completo, se gira y vuelve a tomar el trapeador.

Alcanza a dar un par de vueltas por la habitación cuando alguien toca la puerta, no esperan contestación por su parte y entran.

Es el cuidador que inspecciona la habitación y se demora más tiempo del necesario en el pobre diablo durmiendo en la camilla.

Bella frunce el ceño, exasperada ¿Qué se supone que podría haberle hecho? Rueda los ojos y camina hasta el balde a pocos pasos a la derecha de la puerta.

\- Terminamos por hoy.

Bella frunce el ceño confundida.

\- ¿Ya? ¿No tengo que limpiar otras habitaciones?

El cuidador la mira extrañado.

\- Ya pasaron tres horas. Te demoraste demasiado en esta habitación.

\- Oh, creí que… - Bella creía que el cuidador le avisaría cuando fuera tiempo de cambiar de cuarto. Se ha equivocado.

\- No - dice el cuidador de forma tajante, como si con ellos quisiera detener cualquier pensamiento de Bella y en efecto lo hace, pero sólo porque ella así lo quiere - Nos vamos ahora. Hay que ir a dejar esas cosas abajo, apresúrate.

Bella asiente y le sigue.

…

Es el primer día. Sólo es el primer día y ya ha sacado provecho de ello. Aunque nunca esperó que fuera de esa manera. Bella contaba con poder ocupar esas tres horas para pensar en qué hacer. El que apareciera su puerta para ayudarle a entender algo de lo que estaba pasando, ha sido un plus totalmente inesperado.

\- Inesperado pero… Efectivo. Ahora debo hablar con Jacob. ¡Oh cielos! ¡Lo olvidé! - Bella se lleva una mano a la cabeza y cierra los ojos, exasperada consigo mismo.

¿Y dónde carajos está Kris?

Apenas su pregunta es echa, unos pequeños rasguños se escuchan desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Bella se apresura hacia ella y con un pequeño esfuerzo consigue destrabar el seguro para poder abrirle, todo sin tocarla. Kris entra rápidamente a la habitación y se recarga contra la puerta para cerrarla. Pasa por delante de Bella como si nada, hacia la cama.

\- ¡Kris! - espeta Bella con urgencia señalando hacia la puerta. Kris se sube a la cama y desde allí observa a Bella con tranquilidad. Luego mueve los bigotes y suspira. Bella puede escuchar el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse con seguro.

Bella se relaja, instantáneamente camina hacia la cama y se sienta.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Fui a dar un paseo.

Bella se inquieta - Por favor, dime que no hiciste nada malo.

Kris suspira y se deja caer sobre su estómago con un gruñido.

\- No hice nada. En serio. Ya podrías comenzar a confiar un poco en mí para variar.

Esto hace que se sienta culpable - Lo lamento, es sólo que… No puedo evitar preocuparme.

Kris levanta la cabeza y la mira con sus apacibles ojos amarillos.

\- Lo entiendo. Ahora deberías acostarte. El vigilante no tardará en venir.

Bella asiente y se mete debajo de las sábanas. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, toma a Kris en brazos y la mete debajo. Kris acomoda la cabeza contra su brazo y así, ambas se duermen de inmediato.

…

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Bella no puede evitar barrer con la mirada todo el comedor. Necesita hablar con Jacob. Cuando se hace obvio que el chico no está allí, deja de buscar y vuelve a su insípida comida.

Mierda.

…

Le ve. Está sentado frente a la misma mesa que la vez anterior. Y armando el mismo rompecabezas. Bella se acerca y se sienta frente a él.

\- ¿Quién es Leah?

Ante su pregunta Jacob se sobresalta y la mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Leah?

\- Sí, ¿Quién es?

Jacob guarda silencio por un momento y luego suspira.

\- Es la novia de Sam.

\- Y una maldita perra - se le escapa a Bella, al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, se tapa la boca y lo único que se puede ver de su cara son sus enormes ojos marrones.

Jacob, una vez más se ríe.

\- Sí, literalmente lo es.

Bella se relaja de inmediato ante su respuesta. Ha captado el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunta Jacob sin dejar de acomodar las piezas sobre la mesa. Bella le ayuda y le cuenta lo del día anterior. Al terminar, Jacob suspira y no se ve ni enojado ni dolido como Bella esperaba. Jacob nunca reacciona como Bella espera. - Sospechaba que algo así podía pasar.

Bella niega con la cabeza sin entender mucho.

\- ¿Por qué ella está tan interesada en que te desconecten?

\- Bueno, yo soy el alfa… O lo era hasta antes del accidente, no puedo creer que haya quedado en coma. Sam es el siguiente. Si yo no existiera, él sería el alfa. Y Leah es su novia. ¿Te imaginas por qué querría ella que yo desapareciera?

\- Me hago una idea, sí. Supongo que ser la novia del jefe puede conceder algo de poder ¿No?

\- Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Si Sam accede a hacer lo que ella le pide, jamás volveré a mi hogar, quedaré atrapado en este maldito lugar - Por fin Jacob tiene una reacción que Bella sí esperaba. El chico aprieta los puños y se queda mirando la mesa, furioso y frustrado. Pero Bella no puede dejarlo regodearse en esas emociones, por lo que se estira sobre la mesa y le toma una mano. La atención del chico vuelve a ella de inmediato.

\- Puede que tengamos cierta ventaja - le dice con una sonrisita autosuficiente. Jacob la mira ladeando la cabeza, confundido. Bella procede a contarle lo que había omitido, sobre Seth.

\- Estoy segura de que él hará la diferencia. Puede que Leah siga intentando hacer que Sam convenza a tu padre de que te desconecten, pero Seth se interpondrá, lo sé.

\- No puedes estar segura de ello.

Bella sonríe y asiente.

\- Créeme, puedo hacerlo.

Y Jacob le cree. Tiene que hacerlo.

 _Hola, siento la tardanza. Ya me estoy poniendo al día._

 _Nos leemos, ahora sí muy pronto._


	6. Capítulo 5

DISCALIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 5: Todo esto es muy extraño.**

Quince días, quince días han pasado, cinco días, cinco días le quedan. Desayunar, caminar, hablar, hablar con Fox, terapia. Almuerzo, la sala de juegos, Jacob, ayuda comunitaria, cenar y acostarse.

Bella se encuentra sentada en la cama, son pasadas las tres y se ha despertado sobresaltada por una pesadilla. Sus piernas están ligeramente abiertas y se apoya en la cama con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su mentón casi toca su pecho y su respiración se ha acelerado.

Ha sido horrible. No puede recordar del todo de qué trataba la pesadilla, pero la angustia que había sentido en ella, no puede olvidarla. Intenta recordar y unas pocas palabras llegan a su mente:

" _Arruinado"_

"… _Dejas."_

"… _No estás bien"_

"… _En algo más…"_

Es todo. Lo peor de todo es que cree conocer a las personas dueñas de esas voces. Pero no puede recordar, no puede. Se recuesta en la cama y se echa las sábanas encima. Kris duerme apaciblemente a los pies de la cama, ajena a toda su turbación. Piensa que es mejor así. Es mejor que ella se mantenga tranquila, así hay menos probabilidades de que cometa locuras.

Bella se acurruca y tirita. Tiene frío, _¿Por qué hace tanto frío?_ pero se obliga a pensar en todas las conversaciones que ha tenido con Jacob, tratando de ignorar el eco de alguno de sus pensamientos.

No han hablado de nada particularmente importante, nada más Jacob se ha limitado a describirle cómo es su hogar y las cosas que le gustaba hacer cuando estaba allá. Él parece cada vez más confiado en que Bella puede ayudarlo a volver. Hace un par de días Bella se sentía igual, pero ahora, algo ha cambiado. Lo siente. No sabe qué demonios es pero sabe que algo ha cambiado.

Y le está haciendo sufrir. No lo entiende…

…

Abre los ojos y ya es de día. Cuatro días _cuatro cuatro cuatro cuatro días_ le quedan para hallar una manera de salir de ese lugar e ir a Riverside a encontrarse con Edward. Sabe que no es posible que él lo olvide, pero ruega que por favor él acuda al lugar.

Se levanta y comienza su día.

Al llegar a la sala de juegos, se dirige directamente al sofá de la izquierda. Se deja caer y toda desparramada se queda contemplando el techo. Diego sentado a su lado la mira y sonríe.

\- Te ves cansada.

\- Estoy cansada. No he dormido muy bien los últimos días.

\- ¿Ese chico tiene algo que ver con tu falta de sueño? - pregunta Diego y por su voz Bella sabe que él sonríe con picardía. Bella gira la cabeza sin despegarla del respaldo y lo observa con cara de palo.

\- No.

Diego ríe. - ¿De verdad? Se les ha visto muy juntos estos últimos días.

Bella rueda los ojos y vuelve a su posición de antes - Debe verse muy raro. Pero no pasa nada malo y Jacob no me gusta, sólo le ayudo con algo.

\- Mmm ¿Y tus terapeutas están de acuerdo con eso?

\- En realidad no lo sé, y no me interesa. No hacemos nada indebido o que vaya contra las reglas. Sólo nos sentamos y charlamos. Nada más.

\- Bueno - acepta Diego y vuelve a su libro, pero cuando Bella le mira, él aún está sonriendo.

Bella niega la cabeza, pensando en Edward. Quiere verlo, pero quiere verlo ya. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atraviesa y le marea. Debe ser por la falta de sueño. Ha dormido realmente poco y el hecho de que las terapias la dejen agotada, la verdad es que no ayuda mucho.

Cierra los ojos y se queda inmóvil, tratando de ignorar el bullicio de alrededor.

…

 _Contar y bailar, sonar y apretar las vueltas otra y otra vuelta dan, el cielo va y viene y las nubes se oscurecen. Ver cantar a los pájaros es lo que me enfurece. Salta y rueda, masca y escupe, choca, gime, enfermedad te consume. No hay vuelta atrás._

Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza y ni siquiera sabe de dónde salieron. Es vagamente consciente de que se encuentra sentada en el comedor y a su alrededor todos comen y hacen lo de siempre. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el dolor de cabeza no cede.

… _Las vueltas otra y otra vuelta dan…_

No tiene sentido, no tiene ningún sentido. Ya no sabe qué hacer, no entiende muy bien lo que sucede. La mayoría del tiempo se encuentra bien, y de pronto hay como un estallido en su cabeza y sus oídos son bombardeados con un montón de sonidos. Sonidos que no están ahí.

\- Bella. - La suave voz de Zoe suena a su lado izquierdo, llamando su atención además tocándole el brazo.

 _Bella Bella Bella Bella Beeee llaaaaa Be lla Bellabellabellabellabella…_ Se repite y se repite y se repite. Y entonces se detiene. El dolor se esfuma y sólo queda el eco de algunas palabras. Levanta la mano y toma la cuchara. ¿Qué está comiendo? Avena… _Me enfurece_ … Puaj.

Se lleva una cucharada a la boca y arruga toda la cara ante el sabor. A duras penas lo puede tragar sin masticar. Entonces decide que es mejor morirse de hambre, porque no piensa comerse esa mierda _masca y escupe_ que seguro que le daña el estómago que es lo único que faltaría en su jodido día.

 _Masca y escupe. Escupeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

\- Por favor, cállate ya - suplica en voz baja. Sin embargo los demás en la mesa la pueden escuchar. Zoe se remueve incómoda.

\- No he dicho nada.

Bella niega con la cabeza y frunce los labios. - No, no tú. Lo siento.

Y entonces las compuertas se abren otra vez.

 _Quiere matarme…_

 _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo… Sólo una por vez…_

 _Esta maldita idiota perra sarnosa…_

 _Coge, cógela, vamos cógela otra vez, anda por favor…_

 _Me quedaré aquí y me iré, saldré… Yo lo sé._

 _Ula ula ula se me para la…_

 _Los he matado a todos, los he matado a todos. Ellos lo merecían. Lo…_

 _Sube y baja, sube y baja. No toques, no toques. Salta y monta. No lo hagas. Ven y sacude cierra y cierra… Me sentaré aquí y moleré tus huesos. Oh Dios, enreda y enreda…_

No sabe que mierda son esas voces y está segura de que no son suyas. Tampoco se le hace familiar ninguna de ellas. ¿Por qué están en su cabeza? ¿Por qué no la dejan tranquila?

\- Me iré a mi habitación - dice parándose sin abrir los ojos del todo.

\- No puedes pararte todavía - le dice Zoe mirándola con preocupación.

\- Lo sé, pero ya no tengo hambre y… y…

Ya no lo soporta así que se da media vuelta y se dirige rauda hacia la salida. Es levemente consciente de que varios enfermeros la llaman e incluso algunos intentan detenerla pero ella los esquiva y apenas sale del comedor, comienza a correr.

No se da cuenta del camino. Lo único que sabe es que se ha acostado encima de la cama y está acurrucada. No puede más con el dolor de cabeza. Siente pequeños hundimientos en la cama y entonces siente a Kris subirse a su costado.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - le pregunta con inquietud.

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza. Y estoy mareara, no he podido terminar de cenar. Es demasiado.

Se hace el silencio. Kris se mueve y se baja colocándose en la cama, a su espalda. De pronto siente que unos dedos le afirman el brazo.

\- Que sean dos dosis - escucha que dice Fox. Bella no alcanza a reaccionar o en realidad no le interesa y menos cuando le inyectan algo que la adormece, le quita el dolor y la deja dormir.

Ah, eso es justo lo que necesita.

…

Cuando despierta, sabe de inmediato que no se encuentra en su habitación. Está recostada en el sofá, en la habitación donde se llevan a cabo sus terapias. Mueve ligeramente su cuerpo para constatar que todo está en orden, pero se queda quieta al escuchar a Fox hablar.

\- … Por supuesto. Me parece que eso será más que suficiente. - hace una breve pausa - Lo he tenido en cuenta. Es poco tiempo el que lleva aquí pero eso también ha sido suficiente. Lo sé, lo sé. Creí que podría funcionar pero creo que me he equivocado en eso. Hay que hacer algo drástico - escucha por unos momentos, Bella se pregunta de qué va todo eso, ¿Y por qué diablos está ella allí? - No, eso no. No ha funcionado antes, y ahora tampoco lo hará. Sí, de acuerdo. Estaba pensando en decirle lo más pronto posible. Y ver su reacción.

¿Fox está hablando de Bella? ¿Con quién?

\- Está bien. No te preocupes, lo hemos controlado a tiempo. Estaremos incluso más pendientes. Recuerda hablar con los demás y tener todo listo. Vamos a tener que adelantar los planes… Muy bien, nos veremos en un par de días.

Es la conversación más confusa que ha escuchado hasta el momento. No tiene ninguna idea de lo que aquellas palabras puedan significar. ¿Tendrían alguna relación con ella? Espera que no.

Se remueve, esta vez de una manera más obvia, para hacerle saber a quién sea que esté allí, que se ha despertado. Sólo espera que nadie haya notado que estaba despierta y que se ha quedado escuchando a escondidas la conversación de Fox.

Bella abre los ojos y puede ver a Laurent y Victoria sentados cada uno detrás de su propio escritorio y a Fox de pie a unos cuantos metros del sofá donde se encuentra Bella.

\- Bienvenida, Isabella - saluda Fox. Bella se siente incapaz de contestar verbalmente así que asiente, arriesgándose a una regañina, pero Fox simplemente sonríe y toma asiento en el sillón individual a unos pasos a su derecha.

Esto es raro, es demasiado raro. Al menos ya no le duele nada y puede pensar con más claridad. Aunque le aterra un poco toda la situación, sobre todo el hecho de que Fox le esté sonriendo en vez de estar furiosa.

Fox la contempla y es como si supiera que en algo está pensado.

Expresiones faciales, claro.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar? - su voz es como nunca. Demasiado suave, incluso podría decirse que… Maternal. No, ahora sí se está volviendo loca. Eso no es posible. Pero sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando allí, Fox le ha dado la oportunidad de hablar y no piensa desaprovecharla.

\- ¿No debería estar en la… En mi habitación?

Fox asiente pero su sonrisa amable no se borra.

\- Sí, deberías. - y no le da más explicación. Bella sabe que en su cara se refleja toda la confusión que siente, por lo que sabe que no hace falta que lo exprese en voz alta. - No te preocupes por eso. De hecho, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, ¿De acuerdo? Escucha, tenemos algo que hablar contigo, y necesitamos asegurarnos que puedes entender la situación.

¿Eh?

\- Sabemos que eres capaz de entender, pero recuerda cómo te has sentido los últimos días y lo difícil que ha sido para ti concentrarse hasta en las cosas más pequeñas.

Por supuesto que lo recuerda. Lo recuerda demasiado bien para su gusto.

\- Entiendo esto, y estoy segura de que entenderé lo que sea que deban decirme.

Fox asiente conforme.

\- Pareces querer preguntar algo más.

Bella vacila y se arriesga.

\- Principalmente me preocupa… El hecho de que usted esté sonriendo-

¡Peor! Fox se echa a reír ¿Qué mierda está pasando allí?

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- Bueno, salí del comedor cuando no debía.

Bella ya no sabe qué pensar, un poco más y su cerebro va a explotar.

\- No importa, está justificado. Lo que no está justificado es que no acudieras a ninguno de nosotros cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal - le dice Fox ahora ya sin ninguna señal de diversión. Bella traga saliva y se mira los dedos entrelazados sobre su panza.

\- No creí que…

\- No creíste que ¿Qué?

\- No lo sé, en realidad. Simplemente pensé que no era importante.

Fox suspira y niega con la cabeza, se gira y comparte una breve mirada con Victoria y luego vuelve su atención a Bella, que no entiende un carajo.

\- Hemos llevado muy mal esta situación. Creyendo que el mantenerte al margen de ciertas cosas, ayudaría. Ha sido un error, y lo lamento.

… _Lo lamento…_ Ha dicho lo lamento.

\- Me confiaron tu seguridad y aunque he tratado de mantenerte lo más segura posible, me temo que nuestras tácticas no han funcionado como esperábamos. Sé que tienes miedo de expresarte, por los castigos. Pero queremos que sepas que puedes decirnos lo que sea.

¿Fox ha enloquecido o qué demonios le ha pasado?

\- Estás confundida y lo entiendo. No podemos explicarte ahora, porque lo más seguro es que eso no ayude en nada. No tendría ningún sentido para ti, así que me temo que te haremos esperar un poco más.

Y si sigue hablando así, tan crípticamente, menos entenderá. ¿Lo está haciendo a propósito?

\- Por lo pronto, lo más apremiante es que ahora hablemos. Debemos dejar claro que sin importar qué es lo que ocurra, nunca debes temer decirnos lo que te pasa. Si hay algo que te molesta, o si tu temor se debe a ciertas reacciones por nuestra parte.

A ver, a ver. Eso lo entiende perfectamente. Bella nunca ha sido completamente sincera con ellos, porque no confía en ellos. Leah lo hizo y los castigos posteriores fueron horribles. No piensa provocar de ninguna manera aquella situación, pero ¿Quiere volver a pasar lo de los días anteriores? No, por supuesto que no. Se supone que ellos deben ayudarla, pero le cuesta confiar y Fox puede ver eso claramente.

\- Se trata de confianza, eso lo sé. Pero hay ciertas cosas, de las que no estás enterada y me temo que no las sabrás hasta mucho después ¿Puedes entender eso?

Bella piensa y cree que sí, por lo que tentativamente comienza a hablar, esperando no equivocarse.

\- Usted me está diciendo, que aunque me dijera lo que sea que no se, eso no haría ninguna diferencia con mi situación ¿Verdad?

Fox vuelve a asentir con una sonrisa, esta vez más alentadora.

\- Exacto. Si creyéramos que eso pudiera ayudarte, hace mucho que te lo hubiéramos dicho… Pero bueno, no ganamos nada con hablar sobre algo que en realidad no podemos discutir. Te decía que sea lo que sea que pase, tú puedes venir con nosotros. Puedes confiar en que queremos lo mejor para ti, y que entendemos tu temor. Esto no puede volver a pasar - Y ahora Bella puede notar la advertencia, eso le alivia, con eso puede lidiar - No puedes permitir llevar tu cuerpo al límite ¿Entiendes lo peligroso que eso puede ser para ti?

\- Comienzo a entenderlo.

\- Muy bien. Sé que el tema de la confianza será un proceso lento y agotador, pero todos tendremos que esforzarnos ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Srta Fox.

Fox asiente y se gira para mirar a los otros doctores que dan la misma respuesta.

\- De acuerdo, aclarado eso, pienso que debemos continuar. En un par de horas, tus padres vendrán a recogerte.

Se hace el silencio. Bella creer haber escuchado mal, ¿Fox acaba de decirle que sus padres van a ir a buscarla? ¿En serio? Pero se supone que ella no está "curada".

\- Tardarán unas cuantas horas así que te dará tiempo de bañarte y ponerte tu ropa ¿De acuerdo? Esto lo hemos decidido debido a que creemos que el encierro no te ha hecho muy bien y el pasar más tiempo con tus padres puede que te ayude. Vamos a experimentar. Te irás dos días con ellos y tus antiguos doctores. Después de eso, regresarás acá. ¿Lo comprendes?

Bella asiente, aún algo aturdida por las sorpresivas noticias, casi no puede pensar - Creo que sí.

\- Con eso basta. Ahora ¿Crees poder levantarte? - pregunta Fox al mismo tiempo que ella misma se pone de pie. Bella asiente y comienza a sentarse con lentitud. Siente la cabeza muy pesada por un momento, pero la desagradable sensación pasa casi de inmediato. Descubre que se siente bien, gracias al descanso que había sido inducido por algún medicamento.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? - pregunta una vez se encuentra de pie.

\- Dos días - responde Fox de lo más tranquila fingiendo no notar lo pálida que Bella se pone de repente. - Creo que deberías sentarte por un rato más - le dice, obviamente temiendo que la niña se desmaye allí mismo.

Pero Bella no está preocupada por eso ¿Dos días? Ya casi no le queda tiempo. En dos días se cumplirían los veinte. Su tiempo límite. Parece mucho más y al mismo tiempo, tan poco.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias. Me iré a arreglar.

Fox no insiste y simplemente asiente. Bella se dirige hacia la puerta sintiendo en todo momento sus miradas.

…

Bella se encuentra sentada en el suelo de su habitación, apoya la espalda contra el centro del lateral de la cama, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada siendo abrazada descuidadamente por sus brazos. Kris se encuentra a su lado izquierdo, sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, perfectamente quieta, mira con fijeza hacia la puerta del armario. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando mueve las puntas de sus orejas orientándolas hacia diferentes direcciones. Bella sabe que es por los sonidos que su agudo oído puede captar. El sentido de Bella mejora día a día pero aun así no se compara con el de Kris.

Después de cierto tiempo en silencio, lo que les ha dejado pensar con tranquilidad, Bella decide hacer saber sus inquietudes.

\- Esto es muy raro - susurra, sabiendo que no hace falta un tono de voz más alto.

Kris gira la cabeza de inmediato y clava sus inquisitivos ojos amarillos en ella.

\- ¿Qué? - apenas separa el hocico para dejar escapar esa única palabra.

\- Esto - Bella hace un gesto con las manos como queriendo señalar la situación - Que estemos aquí esperando.

\- ¿Quieres ir abajo? - le pregunta Kris sosegada, volviendo a mirar al frente convencida de que las preocupaciones de Bella son tonterías.

\- No. Me refiero a que es raro que vayamos a salir y que ahora estemos esperando a que nos vengan a buscar - aclara encogiendo los hombros, sus dedos automáticamente se mueven para frotarse un tobillo.

\- ¿Te estás quejando? - le pregunta Kris incrédula y curiosa a partes iguales.

\- Eh… - Bella duda un momento - … Bueno, no. Pero no puedes negar que es extraño. Hemos llegado hace muy poco, sólo unos días.

\- Casi tres semanas. - murmura Kris como si eso fuera un dato que marcara una importante diferencia.

\- Sí, casi tres semanas. No deberían dejar que saliéramos todavía. Aún a pesar de toda esa basura que dijo Fox sobre mis padres y la ayuda y bla, bla, bla. No me quejo pero no es normal ¿No te hace desconfiar?

\- Yo sólo sé que voy a salir de aquí - espeta Kris indiferente.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Que nos vayamos con mis padres por unos días no quiere decir que podamos tener alguna oportunidad para escaparnos, ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos a ir.

\- Claro que tendremos oportunidades para escapar, y no vamos a desaprovechar ninguna.

\- Fox sabe sobre nuestra intención de fugarnos, estoy segura de eso. ¿Por qué nos pondría las cosas tan fáciles?

Ante eso, Kris se queda callada, cavilando.

\- No podemos estar seguras de que Leah haya soltado la sopa, bueno, no sobre eso.

\- ¡Ay por favor! - exclama Bella con impaciencia - Deja de engañarte. Sabes que sí se lo dijo, no me vengas con eso.

\- Ok, ok. Hay una posibilidad de que Fox sepa de nuestros planes.

Bella resopla.

\- En ese caso - prosigue Kris - Es una estúpida.

No, Bella sabe que Fox puede ser cualquier cosa menos estúpida. Allí se está cociendo algo gordo y está comenzando a sentirse muy ansiosa al no poder descubrir el qué. ¿Por qué Fox habría accedido a dejarlas salir? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? Porque a pesar de que Fox había hablado de confianza y no sé qué y no sé cuánto, Bella sigue sin creer una palabra de lo que ella diga.

Bella rememora todo la conversación y lo que previamente escuchó y entrecierra los ojos pensando: sospechoso. Todo es demasiado sospechoso.

…

El reencuentro con sus padres y antiguos doctores no fue como al principio de su estancia allí, pues a sus doctores los ve cada pocos días en el sanatorio. Sí estuvo todo plagado de sonrisas y los abrazos no faltaron, por lo demás, no hubo ninguna lágrima.

Se van y pasa otro día completo en casa con sus padres antes de partir. No le han dicho dónde van, pero tiene una leve corazonada, que si resulta ser cierta acarreará muchísimas preguntas.

Está tranquila. No se despidió de nadie. Le dijo a Jacob lo que Fox había decidido y tuvo que tranquilizarlo en cuanto el chico pensó que tal vez la enviaban lejos debido a él. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que era muy poco probable que Fox la quisiera fuera de su radar, pero si eso llegara a pasar, que eso no influía en nada. Ella lo podría encontrar estuviera donde estuviera en el mundo. Por fin lo pudo convencer y Jacob se quedó tranquilo. Le deseó suerte y le pidió que se cuidara.

Bella sonríe al recordarlo.

Van hasta el aeropuerto en auto, luego de pasar dos horas viajando en avión para luego tener que ir otra hora, esta vez en auto, hasta el próximo aeropuerto. Llegan a Riverside al atardecer. Y Bella confirma sus sospechas. Fox lo sabe. Lo supo todo el tiempo, y siempre tuvo la intención de dejarla ir para cuando se cumplieran los veinte días, que es justamente hoy. Lo que no entiende es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le está facilitando tanto el camino? ¿Qué puede saber ella que Bella esté pasando por alto? Fox misma se lo ha confesado, que hay muchas cosas que Bella no sabe, pero ¿Qué es lo que debe pasar para que le dejen saber? ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer Bella?

Bella ruega porque sea así, pero en realidad no tiene idea de que Edward también se encuentra allí.

Es como si el destino tuviese consciencia y quisiera verlos juntos a toda costa.

Bella se entera por su madre que en realidad están allí para hacer una pequeña parada, que luego de comer algo y descansar las piernas seguirán el viaje en auto, por otras dos horas. Bella asiente y no dice nada, sólo sigue a sus padres y a sus doctores que van caminado tranquilamente por la acera. Discuten alegremente dónde ir para aprovisionarse de comida y otras chucherías. Bella les presta poca atención pensando en cómo lograr contactarse con Edward y decirle que ya se encuentra allí. Entonces se le ocurre una idea. No sabe si va a funcionar pero no pierde nada con intentar.

Se concentra con todas sus fuerzas en planear sus siguientes movimientos, visualizando todo lo que tiene en frente. No sabe si lo está haciendo bien, pero espera que su determinación baste para provocar una visión en Alice.

Y esta la tiene, y todo los Cullen están allí, en aquella esquina aunque sólo Edward y Alice se encuentren a la vista pues los demás están agazapados en el techo de la casa que Edward y Alice tienen al lado.

\- Es aquí. Ella debería venir caminando hacia nosotros con su familia. Mira - le señala y justo como en su visión un autobús grande y rojo pasa tocándole la bocina a un pequeño perro que había decidido cruzar y el cual se salva por los pelos de ser arrollado, pasa por delante de ellos. En la visión, Bella se detiene y mira hacia el cachorro con los ojos abiertos de espanto. Es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido ahora, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que ni Bella ni su familia se encuentran allí.

Sólo que sí lo están y tal como en la visión, Bella se detiene y mira al cachorro boquiabierta, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Su familia se detiene unos pasos más adelante y la miran preocupados. El cachorro no hace caso a su audiencia, pasa corriendo frente a Bella y se mete por entre los barrotes de una casa.

\- Bella, cariño - le llama su madre. Bella se apresura hasta caminar a su lado. Siguen caminando y pasan la esquina.

Edward mira hacia todo lados, frustrado y desesperado. No la ve. Se supone que ella debería estar allí. La visión de Alice no ha cambiado. La vampira para ese momento tiene los ojos cerrados y fisgonea en el futuro. Llega otra visión y de pronto, al mismo tiempo una brisa les impacta en el rostro llevando sin lugar a dudas el aroma a flores de Bella. Edward sacude la cabeza y abre los ojos de par en par, olisqueando. El olor es tan fuerte que parece que Bella ha cruzado por su lado hace sólo un segundo.

\- Está cerca - exclama mirando hacia los lados tratando de localizarla. Al segundo siguiente, avista en la mente de Alice otra visión (Bella sigue concentrándose en planear sus movimientos) y ambos se giran al mismo tiempo para mirar hacia atrás, cruzando la calle y más allá, según la visión, Bella tendría que estar pasando por afuera de esa casa de dos pisos pintada de verde agua, en ese mismo momento. Tanto Alice como Edward miran fijamente la acera, pero allí no hay nadie.

…

Casi es completamente de noche, pero Alice y Edward han decidido seguir el camino que les muestra las visiones que llegan cada pocos segundos. El resto de los Cullen los siguen sigilosamente, saltando en silencio en los techos de las casas. Ninguno puede entender lo que está pasando. Alice describe las visiones tan rápido y en voz baja que cualquier humano no podría entenderla ni aunque pegara la oreja contra sus labios, pero los Cullen pueden oírla perfectamente.

Llegan a una zona comercial que a pesar de la hora, sigue bastante concurrida de personas.

Se supone que Bella ha decidido entrar en una pequeña pizzería. Ella abriría la puerta del local en el momento justo en el que un niño, a un metro más adelante tropezaría y caería, provocando las risas de dos chicos que caminan con él. Alice y Edward se detienen y ven al niño caer y los dos chicos a su lado rompen a reír antes de ayudarlo a pararse. La puerta de la Pizzería permanece cerrada, nadie entra y nadie sale por los últimos cinco minutos.

Después de ver en otra visión a Bella salir del local siendo seguida por su familia ahora cargada con comida, con la cabeza gacha y luciendo triste y decepcionada, Alice deja de recibir visiones y aunque intenta forzarlas, estas simplemente no llegan. Edward deja de caminar y se pone a pensar y luego de varias veces de revisar las visiones una y otra vez, se percata de algo muy importante…

¿Por qué a Bella la persigue un gato negro? ¿Y por qué a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar, parecen no poder verse?


	7. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 6: Forks.**

No es consciente de esas dos horas en auto. La llegada a aquel lugar no supone ninguna diferencia emocional para ella. ¿Por qué debería sentirse entusiasmada por estar fuera del manicomio si ni siquiera ha podido cumplir con su cometido? _¡Mientes!_ Aunque en realidad nada de ello tiene sentido, piensa enderezando su cabeza para mirar por el parabrisas. Fuera llueve torrencialmente. Y Bella se relaja contra su asiento, sintiendo el cómodo peso de Kris dormida sobre su regazo.

Puede que nada de eso tenga sentido, pero sabe que hay una razón para que ella esté exactamente en ese lugar.

\- Ya casi llegamos, cariño - le dice Renee tomando su mano con suavidad. Bella le mira y asiente.

\- Claro. - luego frunce el ceño - Y, con exactitud ¿Dónde es que vamos a llegar?

\- A Forks.

Bella asiente con desinterés, pero cuando finalmente asimila las palabras de su madre, se sienta veloz y mira a su madre incrédula-

\- ¿Qué? ¿A Forks? - pregunta con creciente pánico en la voz. Renee la mira preocupada - ¿Por qué?

\- Cielo, cálmate. ¿No recuerdas cuando te dijimos que habíamos comprado una casita en los límites del bosque?

 _Forks, no... ¿A Forks? A Forks._

Bella no sabe de qué casa está hablando ella. Y los ecos en su cabeza no le dejan pensar.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Cariño, lo hicimos el verano pasado. - su madre se muestra extrañada.

\- No recuerdo nada de eso, mamá.

 _¡Mientes!_

Su madre asiente, comprensiva.

\- Lo sé, era una posibilidad. Haz tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. No te preocupes - le dice su madre, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

Bella se queda en silencio y la mira. Luego comienza a sospechar algo.

\- ¿Segura que no hay otra razón para estar aquí?

Por supuesto, Bella sabe en qué localidad viven los Cullen, y Leah también. Lo más seguro es que Fox _maldita sea toda ella_ y todos ellos también estén al tanto. Lo que no entiende es ¿Por qué Fox quiere que ella esté allí? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

\- Mi amor, lo único que queremos es pasar tiempo contigo. Ahora que nos han permitido hacerlo, pensamos que era una excelente oportunidad para que conocieras la casa. No sabemos cuándo la Sra Fox te permitirá salir de nuevo. - le dice su madre, sin detener la caricia. Bella solamente la mira. No hace falta que le diga mentiras _¡Mientes! ¡Tú me mientes!_ pues ya se ha dado cuenta. Lo que le ha dicho su madre, no es por completo cierto.

Sin decir nada más, gira la cabeza para seguir mirando por la ventanilla, ocasionado que con ese gesto su madre aleje su mano. Está consciente de que si mira a su madre, verá cuan triste se ha puesto, pero en realidad eso ya no le importa. Sabe que todos ellos le ocultan algo _que voy a averiguar_ y si prefieren romper y destruir la confianza existente, pues entonces es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a no importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

Mel, Harold y Dan los siguen en otro vehículo, y Bella se pregunta cuánto es lo que sabrán ellos.

…

Sigue lloviendo a cántaros. ¿Eso importa? Parece que no.

Bella se encuentra de pie ante la ventana de su ahora nueva habitación. Está en el segundo piso y totalmente a oscuras. Todos duermen y ella los puede escuchar.

Después de llegar, le dieron un pequeño tour por la casa, que en realidad es bastante pequeña y acogedora. Parece muy cómoda. Luego habían comido y todos habían decidido que estaban demasiado cansados para continuar levantados. Eso estuvo excelente _ahora puedo pensar sin que me interrumpan para variar_ Y ahora ella está allí, sin moverse, contemplando la oscuridad _trágame trágame trágame_ a través de su ventana.

Da un paso y la abre.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - pregunta Kris que la observa desde la cama.

\- De lo que estoy segura es que jamás te había escuchado preguntarme eso cuando he estado decida a hacer algo arriesgado y estúpido.

Kris rueda los ojos.

 _Segura...Segura._

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Bella se inclina sobre la ventana y se afirma de la parte baja. Se sienta y con cuidado pasa las piernas hacia el otro lado, se deja deslizar apoyando los pies en una pequeña protuberancia de la pared. Se sujeta fuerte y presiona el estómago contra el marco. Mira hacia la cama, viendo directamente a los ojos iluminados de Kris.

\- ¿Vienes o no?

Kris no dice nada. Pero se baja de la cama y camina hasta la ventana.

\- ¿Haría alguna diferencia si te digo que no?

\- No.

\- Entonces sí voy.

En cuanto lo dice, algo sólido se coloca bajo los pies de Bella y ya no está afirmada de forma precaria. Bella suspira aliviada, la verdad es que resbalar y darse tremendo golpe desde esa altura es una posibilidad muy poco atractiva.

\- Gracias.

Kris niega con la cabeza.

\- Ni lo menciones. Sólo espero que con tu peso no rompas ninguna pared.

Bella se ríe - No seas cruel. Si un vampiro con su fuerza tuvo problemas para romperlas, ¿Crees que mis míseros sesenta kilos podrán hacerlo?

\- Mmm.

Una vez en el suelo, echan a correr hacia el bosque.

Después de varios minutos corriendo, Bella mira a Kris que trota a su lado y sonríe. El sonido de la lluvia es tan fuerte que casi no puede escuchar nada más. Cualquier otro que estuviera corriendo por allí como ellas, hubiese quedado empapado a los pocos segundos. Pero ellas permanecen tan secas como al principio y los pies descalzos y las patas acolchadas no tienen ni una mancha de barro. Kris las envuelve completamente.

\- Has mejorado - dice Bella cuando se detienen un rato después para descansar.

\- Lo sé. Me he estado esforzando. De hecho, he estado probando una cosa y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver si funciona.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Sólo… Quédate quieta y no hagas nada. Tampoco hables, necesito concentrarme.

\- Está bien.

Kris se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros y cierra los ojos _parece una estatua_. Bella la observa y piensa que es un poco extraño ver toda esa agua cayendo del cielo y que ninguna gota las pueda tocar. Está en eso, cuando de pronto siente que algo tibio se desliza bajo sus pies y la levanta, despegándola varios centímetros del suelo.

\- ¿Qué demo…? - le es imposible no jadear con asombro. Kris está a su misma altura y ahora tiene los ojos abiertos y mira a Bella muy satisfecha consigo misma.

\- Sí, funciona.

Y entonces comienzan a moverse. Los árboles pasan a su lado con rapidez. Bella ríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Fue hace poco, en una de tus salidas al hospital. Estaba rememorando algunas cosas que hemos hecho. Y luego me puse a inspeccionar mis paredes. Pensé que si podía hacerlas tan sólidas hasta hacerlas impenetrables, tal vez hasta podría levantar cosas con ellas. Aunque primero tuve que hacer que se movieran, que fue por lejos lo más difícil, pero después de varios intentos, pude hacerlo.

Bella vuelve a reír. - ¡Esto es genial!

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

Después de eso, Kris aumenta un poco más la velocidad. Bella no siente miedo, pues sabe que Kris puede ver a la perfección por dónde se dirigen _aunque sería interesante saber lo que se siente chocar contra un árbol..._

La verdad es que Bella ha hecho eso a tontas y locas, porque en realidad no tiene idea de dónde está la casona de los Cullen. Sabe que se encuentra en algún lugar en ese bosque, cerca de un prado y un acantilado. Pero ese bosque es inmensamente grande. Y si no tienen una idea de donde es, podrían pasar días antes de poder encontrarla. Pero Kris parece muy segura de a dónde se dirige, por lo que Bella se agacha y se sienta con cuidado, disfrutando del viaje.

…

\- Aquí aparecía tu puerta roja. - dice Kris cuando se detienen. Bella no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sabe que ya no le queda mucho para tener que volver a la casa.

\- ¿Sí? - Bella gira en su lugar y se sitúa rápidamente. Sí, Kris está en lo cierto. Bella comienza a caminar y a pesar de no ver muy bien, se siente segura de estar tomando el camino correcto. Es como si sus pies lo supieran mejor que su cabeza.

Casi una hora después de caminata, cruzan el prado y sin detenerse, Bella se dirige hacia donde sabe que está la casona.

La encuentran y Bella se siente tan feliz que piensa que podría explotar. Está tan emocionada por haberla encontrado, que demora varios segundos en notar que hay algo diferente.

La casa se encuentra vacía. Para peor, tiene ese típico aire de haber sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué diantres sucede aquí?

Kris no dice nada y Bella tampoco espera que lo haga. Se acerca a la casa con premura, queriendo, rogando estar equivocada.

La puerta principal tiene el aspecto de no haber sido abierta desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando Bella la abre y empuja con su mente, esta rechina y protesta de forma audible. El interior es aún peor. No está ninguno de los elegantes muebles de Esme, ni el piano de Edward, ni una de las enormes pantallas de Emmett. Bella mira a su izquierda buscando la escalera, pero esta yace partida a la mitad. Está inutilizable.

\- ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

\- Bueno, se sabe que algunas construcciones que están parcialmente suspendidas, ceden con el paso del tiempo. Esto parece bastante descuidado. Mira ese montón de basura.

No es basura de por sí, sólo mucha tierra, hojas y desechos de algunos animales.

\- No quiero subir - Bella se niega y retrocede, de repente sintiéndose asustada al enfrentarse a esa oscuridad _que me tragará_ que reina dentro de la casa. No quiere ver más. No quiere ver la habitación de Edward o cualquiera de los otros cuartos tan abandonados como el vestíbulo. Sabe que para Kris no es ningún problema crear un acceso a los pisos superiores, pero ya no quiere ver más. Un profundo disgusto comienza a llenarla y entonces descubre por qué Fox la dejó ir.

Porque ella sabía todo esto. _Maldita zorra._

\- ¿Lo entiendes? - le pregunta a Kris. La gata asiente.

\- Sí. La zorra quiso que viniéramos para hacernos ver que en realidad los Cullen no existen. Que todo está en nuestra cabeza. Cree que de esta forma está demostrando su punto, pero… Si realmente todo está en nuestra cabeza…

\- ¿Cómo es que sabemos la existencia de esta casa en primer lugar? - termina Bella, sabiendo que a eso quiere llegar Kris.

\- Exacto. Al principio de todo, la localización de la casa siempre estuvo muy clara en mi mente, y fue porque cuando estuviste en la mente de Edward adquiriste mucho de sus conocimientos. Aunque ahora no seas completamente consciente de ellos. Pero la ubicación de la casa estaba entre esos conocimientos y yo lo saqué de tus memorias cuando volviste a nuestro cuerpo a los siete años.

\- Lo sé. Eso tiene mucho sentido. Lo que no tiene sentido es cómo pinta todo esto. Y si los Cullen se fueron en cuanto yo los dejé, es imposible que una casa esté en estas condiciones después de veinte días. A menos… Que ellos lo hayan querido así. Sé que con la súper fuerza y velocidad que poseen, no les hubiera tomado mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo en dejar todo así.

\- Sí, pero eso no tiene lógica alguna - Kris refuta, camina y parece subir algún escalón y de pronto se eleva hasta estar a la altura de Bella. - ¿Por qué ellos querrían que tu vieras todo esto? No me refiero al montón de idiotas del sanatorio, si no a los Cullen.

\- No sé. Eso mismo me pregunto yo. - hace una pausa, _a menos que..._ \- ¿Y si se arrepintieron?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, ¿Y si en este pequeño período de tiempo Edward descubrió que su amor por mí en realidad no es tan grande como pensaba que era y por lo tanto que no vale todo el esfuerzo?

Kris se queda observándola - ¿De verdad lo crees capaz de eso?

Bella duda y le devuelve la mirada - En realidad no lo sé.

\- Bella - Kris mueve los bigotes de esa manera que le dice a Bella que la gata está reuniendo paciencia - ¿Sabes lo que me dice esa respuesta?

 _Que no tengo idea de nada._

\- No.

\- Que en realidad te apresuraste en muchas cosas. ¿Siquiera lo conoces lo suficiente? Ni siquiera puedes estar segura de lo que él hubiese hecho.

\- Tal vez no tuvimos el tiempo para conocernos por completo, pero eso no desvalora lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, además… Sí que lo conozco. - Bella se yergue y una seguridad que hace mucho no siente se instala en su pecho. - Pasé dos años viviendo en lo más profundo de su psique, por supuesto que lo conozco y él no haría esto. No importa si descubrió que no siente por mí lo mismo que yo por él, sé que él no me haría esto. Aquí está pasando algo más.

Kris asiente y de repente se muestra aliviada - Eso me gusta más.

Bella entrecierra los ojos - Tú ya lo sabías - le acusa. Y Kris levanta el mentón muy orgullosa de sí misma.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía, como también sé que hay cosas que es mejor darse cuenta por uno mismo.

 _Para no tener que darte el trabajo de explicarme y hacerme entender._

\- Mmm, supongo. - Bella se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar el vestíbulo. - Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. No falta mucho para el amanecer y la verdad es que quiero dormir un poco.

\- Bien. Vayámonos pues. Se me congela la cola.

\- Pues debiste poner alguna pared a nuestro alrededor.

\- Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo ¿Cierto? Tú sólo esperas sentada….

Ambas salen de la casa sin mirar atrás.

…

Edward no puede creerlo. Piensa que debe haber una equivocación. En algún momento de su investigación debe haber hecho algo mal.

\- Edward ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunta Jasper que alertado por las revueltas emociones de su hermano, ha ido a la biblioteca para averiguar qué ha descubierto.

\- Esto no tiene sentido - murmura Edward mirando hacia la pantalla del computador que tiene en frente.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Jasper con impaciencia.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo de Rachel?

\- Hablas de la joven que Bella liberó de ese malnacido de Rosh, sí, la recuerdo. ¿La encontraste?

\- Sí, la encontré.

\- Y entonces ¿En qué sanatorio está?

Edward levanta la cabeza y conecta sus miradas. Jasper comienza a preocuparse de verdad al ver la angustia en esos dorados ojos.

\- No está en un sanatorio.

\- ¿Cómo que no está? A Bella le dijeron que a Rachel la habían internado también ¿Acaso le mintieron?

\- Eso no lo sé.

\- Espera, antes haz dicho que no tenía sentido. ¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido? - Jasper pregunta y se acerca un poco más, sintiéndose aliviado al escuchar a los demás integrantes de la familia entrar a la habitación.

\- Lo que no tiene sentido es… - Edward se ve tan perplejo y asombrado que comienza a ser desesperante para los demás verlo -… Qué según lo que he averiguado… Rosh sigue con vida.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Emmett sin creer que escucha.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Bella le mató. - Carlisle está igual de sorprendido.

\- No es cierto. Rosh no puede estar vivo. - Rosalie aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes.

Pero Jasper presiente que hay algo más que tiene a Edward tan perturbado.

\- Edward ¿Qué más? - en cuanto Jasper hace la pregunta, Alice ahoga una exclamación y se tapa la boca, horrorizada.

\- Rachel está muerta.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Puertas en las ventanas.**

* * *

\- ¿Lo pasaste bien, amor? ¿Te gustó estar aquí?

\- Sí, estuvo bien – responde Bella sin darle mucha importancia. Tiene la mirada perdida en el porche, que es visible gracias a que la puerta principal está abierta.

\- ¿Sólo bien? - Bella gira la cabeza para ver a su madre ante el tono sorprendido y algo desilusionado que ha usado para hacer aquella pregunta.

\- Sí. ¿Tú qué esperabas?

\- Pues… No sé. Pensé que estarías algo más contenta por poder alejarte del sanatorio y pasar tiempo con nosotros.

\- Lo estoy. - Bella lo dice con tal falta de entusiasmo que Renne no puede evitar mirar sus manos, triste. Bella ni siquiera tiene que mirarla para saber lo que su actitud ha causado. - Siento no poder sentirme como tú quieres, mamá.

Renne la mira de inmediato y su gesto triste cambia por uno más preocupado.

\- No, cariño, no. No te disculpes. Entiendo que tu humor esté algo caldeado. Con todo lo que ha pasado. Es entendible.

\- ¿En serio? - de repente, Bella se siente llenar por una rara frialdad. Y no duda que eso se refleje en sus ojos porque su madre duda y la mira con más atención si cabe.

\- ¿En serio, qué?

\- Que lo entiendes.

\- Eh… - su madre boquea, sin saber qué decir - Pero claro sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

\- No lo sé. Tú dime.

Su madre sacude la cabeza como si con ese gesto quisiera reordenar sus pensamientos.

 _Como si fuera tan fácil._

\- Mi amor ¿Exactamente de qué estamos hablando ahora?

Bella es quien sacude la cabeza ahora. - No le des importancia. Lo siento. Los cambios repentinos hacen que me dé vueltas la cabeza. Eso es todo.

\- Mi amor, debes tratar de estar tranquila. Sé que es difícil, pero debes confiar. Te vas a recuperar y muy pronto estarás en casa con nosotros. Estás en buenas manos.

\- Pareces muy segura de ello. - espeta Bella otra vez un tanto más ruda de lo que realmente quiere.

\- ¿De qué volverás con nosotros?

\- De que en ese lugar me van a curar.

\- ¿Pero cómo no podría estar segura, mi bebé? ¿Crees que tu padre y yo nos sentiríamos tranquilos si no estuvieras en un buen lugar? Jamás hubiéramos permitido que te enviaran ahí si no supiéramos cómo es el trato ¿Por qué? ¿Te han tratado mal? ¿Cariño? - la preocupación y la angustia se han ido colando progresivamente en la voz de su madre. Pero le calma con una sola mirada.

\- No. No me maltratan, si es lo que quieres saber.

Su madre suspira pero se le queda viendo.

\- Cielo ¿Estás… Estás enfadada?

Bella se sorprende lo que hace que se dé cuenta del cambio operado en su cara, no se había dado cuenta de la expresión que había adoptado.

\- No. No estoy enojada, madre. Sólo quiero irme ya. - Bella lo intenta, pero no puede evitar que su voz destile ese hielo.

\- Cielo, ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- ¡Ya estoy lista! Nos podemos ir ya - exclama Mel bajando las escaleras con una maleta en una manos y un par de bolsas en la otra. Al llegar abajo y notar las caras de Renne y Bella no puede evitar cambiar su gesto alegre por uno de preocupación - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Pues…

\- Nada, no pasa nada. - Bella interrumpe a su madre sin ninguna consideración sonriéndole a Mel bastante forzado. Tal vez deja entrever algo más porque Mel la mira descolocada por unos segundos antes de recomponerse y asentir no demasiado convencida. Dan llega en ese momento y no le es difícil adivinar que algo ha pasado, sin embargo hace caso omiso de la tensión y sonríe.

\- ¿Está todo listo, chicas? - les pregunta mirándolas risueño. Bella no contesta y antes de decir alguna pesadez que está segura que dirá si abre la boca, pega media vuelta y sale de la casa. No sabe por qué, pero está furiosa.

Se encamina hasta el auto y se sienta en el asiento trasero, azotando la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Está en eso, tratando de averiguar por qué de su rabia, cuando ve a su padre salir por un costado de la casa, al parecer ha estado rondando por allí. Al verla sentada ya en su lugar se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Mi niñita - murmura metiendo la cabeza por la ventana para darle un sonoro y largo beso en la mejilla que termina por arrancarle una sonrisa. Después se hace un poco para atrás para apoyar las manos en la puerta. - Aún quedan un par de minutos para irnos ¿Por qué no bajas y caminas un poco?

\- No, papá, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Además, Mel ya está lista y los demás también. No sé qué los entretiene tanto ahí dentro.

 _Seguramente conspiran contra mí, como es su costumbre._

\- Está bien, cariño. Como tú quieras. Iré a apurarlos un poco, tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Bella asiente y le observa entrar en casa. Por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento súbito llama su atención. Es Kris, que de un hábil salto se ha bajado de un árbol cercano y ahora se acerca al auto al trote. Con otro salto, entra por la ventana.

\- ¡Agh! Odio la modorra - refunfuña mientras se acomoda sobre las piernas de Bella, bostezando. Bella sonríe y mientras mira por la ventana hacia el bosque, sus dedos inconscientemente se deslizan por el suave pelaje, lo que las relaja a ambas.

Bella se siente algo más tranquila, pero aún hay algo que la hace sentir inquieta.

…

Está agotada. Cansadísima. Lo único que quiere es dormir. Charlie conduce directamente al sanatorio, al parecer era lo que Fox había dicho. Son casi las once y media de la noche y si por ella fuera, se queda a dormir en el mismo auto. Pero llegan y debe bajarse. Camina lentamente y con pesadez hasta la puerta que se abre antes de que ella tenga que tocar o algo por el estilo. Resulta, que tres enfermeros los esperan en el vestíbulo. Bella no les presta atención alguna, lo único que quiere es irse a esa habitación infernal para poder dormir.

\- Buenas noches. - saluda unos de los enfermeros de forma cortés. Los tres componen sendas sonrisas en esas caras que Bella en ese momento sólo desea golpear. Les mira con aburrimiento, esperando que se callen para poder largarse de una buena vez. Demonios, el mal humor ha vuelto.

\- Buenas noches - devuelven el saludo sus padres y sus doctores. Bella recibe un no tan sutil empujoncito lo que hace que la adolescente se cruce de brazos y levante la cabeza de forma petulante.

\- Hola.- está enojada. Más que eso, siente una helada furia recorrerle por entero. Pero luego, poco a poco comienza a calmarse. Siente a Kris que se frota contra sus piernas, quejándose por el sueño.

\- Sabemos que deben estar muy cansados por el largo viaje… - dice unos de los enfermeros.

 _Y tú qué mierda sabes._

\- … Pero la Srita Víctori quiere hablar con ustedes.

\- Ah pues genial - exclama Bella sonriendo con afectación hacia sus padres. Ni siquiera puede sentir dolor por la inminente separación. Sus emociones son tan confusas que lo único que quiere es quedarse sola, o menor aún, perderse en la inconsciencia. - Yo me voy a la habitación ya…

\- En realidad, contigo también quiere hablar, Isabella - le dice el mismo enfermero, sin perder la sonrisa. Bella rueda los ojos y resopla. Sin decir nada ni importarle lo descortés que pueda ser, se encamina hacia la oficina de Fox escuchando las disculpas de sus padres susurradas a su espalda.

Camina a grandes zancadas, tanto que sus padres no se atreven a regañarla por su comportamiento. Pueden notar que está molesta y prefieren dejarla tranquila antes de que hacer que se enfade más.

Bella es la primera en llegar y sin detenerse a esperar a sus padres y doctores toca a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Bella entra y deja la puerta abierta.

\- Hola Isabella. Bienvenida - le saluda Fox parada detrás de su escritorio.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Pudiste descansar? - pregunta la mujer con verdadero interés.

\- Si, Forks es un lugar bastante apacible.

Fox asiente con una sonrisa. Rodea el escritorio y se acerca para saludar a los demás.

Bella aún tiene tiempo de pensar en lo distinta que le parece Fox cuando es su misma voz la que la saca de su ensimismamiento.

\- Isabella. Sal un momento, por favor. Debo hablar con tus padres.

\- Claro - Bella asiente algo descolocada pero sale con rapidez antes de que tengan que decírselo otra vez. Al cerrarse la puerta a su espalda, suspira y se resigna a tener que esperar quizá cuanto tiempo hasta poder acabar con eso y poder ir a dormir. Se sienta en una de las sillas plásticas apostadas contra la pared y allí se queda desparramada mirando hacia el frente sin nada que hacer.

\- No puedo creer que tengamos que esperar en estas incómodas sillas - refunfuña Kris en la silla de al lado. Bella la mira dar vueltas y vueltas tratando de encontrar un posición en la que dormir, al no encontrarla, bufa y se sube a las piernas de Bella en donde después de una sola vuelta se acomoda y bosteza, suspirando satisfecha.

\- Creí que estarías adentro.

\- ¿Dentro de qué? - pregunta Kris doblando el cuello para estar más cómoda.

\- Dentro de la oficina, por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué piensas tú, que yo, querría estar allí?

\- Porque Fox está hablando con mis padres y con Dan, Mel y Harold.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y no sientes algo de curiosidad por saber de qué demonios estarán hablando? ¿Y por qué me pidieron que saliera? Si fuera algo sin importancia, podrían haberlo hecho frente a mí.

Kris se queda en silencio y luego de pensarlo un poco levanta la cabeza para mirar los curiosos y algo angustiados ojos de Bella. Eso termina por convencerla.

\- Vaaale, está bien. Vamos a ver qué averiguamos - susurra Kris para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Luego de varios segundos Kris chasquea la lengua, molesta - Vaya, creo que hemos llegado algo tarde. Se están despidiendo.

\- Mierda.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Kris se envuelve en sus paredes, la puerta de la oficina de Fox se abre y sus padres salen con unas grandes sonrisas adornando sus rostros. Parece que su madre se muere por decirle algo pero se contiene. Fox también sale y se para a unos cuantos pasos de Bella mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Isabella, tengo noticias para ti.

Antes de que pueda reprimirse, Bella levanta una ceja y mira a Fox con curiosidad.

\- Te irás esta noche con tus padres. - y lo suelta así, de sopetón. Bella no sabe si ha escuchado bien, pero cree haber oído que puede irse con sus padres. Fox sonríe más como si leyera su confusión en su cara - No será algo definitivo, pasarás unas noches con tus padres y otras tantas aquí. Por supuesto, deberás acudir todos los días a tus terapias y tus horas correspondientes de trabajo comunitario.

Bella boquea un poco más pero se obliga a recomponerse - Sí, entiendo.

\- Muy bien. Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos ya. - dice Renne acercándose para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella. Todos sonríen con alegría, pero Bella no puede evitar sentirse algo… Extraña. Casi no se da cuenta de Kris que le rosa la pierna con una pata, llamando su atención. Obviamente, para que se dé prisa.

…

A los autos otra vez, y Bella no quiere ni pensar. Se siente cansada y de mal humor. Sin embargo, cuando su casa se hace visible y su padre estaciona fuera, no puede evitar que un nudo se forme en su garganta. Al entrar, un suspiro tembloroso se le escapa cuando mira todo con nostalgia. Es tan raro estar de nuevo allí.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, amor? ¿Quieres algo ligero? - le pregunta su madre acariciando sus hombros desde atrás. Bella se gira y la mira.

\- No, mamá. Gracias. Pero quiero ir a acostarme ya.

\- Está bien, cielo. Puedes subir a tu habitación.

\- ¿Puedo? ¿No estará llena de polvo?

Su madre al escucharla se echa a reír. - ¿Y tú crees que yo dejaría que algo tan desagradable como el polvo se adueñara de tu cuarto?

\- No, supongo que no.

\- Por supuesto que no, cariño. Ya me conoces…

 _No tan bien como yo creía._

\- Odio la suciedad.

 _Entonces deberías odiarme a mí, porque estoy llena de basura._

\- Sí, lo sé. Eh… Bueno, me voy ya - de repente, le parece insoportable estar allí. - Buenas noches madre. - se da la vuelta y corre hacia la escalera.

\- Pero cielo, ¿No vas a despedirte de…?

\- No - ni siquiera se detiene o gira para responder, simplemente sube y se mete a su habitación. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, se recarga contra esta y comienza a jadear. No sabe por qué razón estúpida, pero está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Corre hacia la esquina opuesta a la cama y allí se acurruca con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, tratando de respirar. Parece que no hay aire suficiente en esa habitación.

\- Bella.

Bella levanta la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para mirar a Kris.

\- No sé qué sucede. No entiendo por qué siento esto. Y no es que quiera volver al sanatorio, pero tampoco quiero estar aquí.

Mirando los ojos de Kris, Bella se da cuenta de que un extraño brillo se ha apoderado de ellos.

\- Pues yo sí sé.

Bella levanta su cabeza completamente y la mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Está claro. Debemos largarnos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Eso! Que debemos irnos. Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, Bella. ¿Es que no lo ves? - pregunta Kris enérgicamente.

\- Kris, eso no es lo que debemos hacer. ¿Dónde iríamos?

\- Bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos. Esa vez que estuvimos en la calle no nos fue tan mal.

Bella resopla ya mucho más tranquila.

\- No me vengas con eso. Sé que recuerdas perfectamente como terminamos. Muertas de hambre, sucias y con un dolor de espalda terrible.

Kris rueda los ojos con exasperación - No nos morimos de hambre, ni de frío y varias veces pudimos darnos un baño. Además, dormir sobre bolsas no estuvo tan mal.

\- ¿De verdad volverías a eso por voluntad propia teniendo todo tipo de comodidades aquí? - pregunta Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kris se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado.

\- Sí, por qué no.

\- kris, no es así y tú lo sabes. Lo pasamos terrible. No podemos vivir a base de golosinas o sobras y no me vayas a proponer "conseguir" lo que nos haga falta por ahí. Porque no pienso volver a robar. Y tampoco pienso volver a pasar por eso de sólo poder bañarme de vez en cuando y menos, dormir sobre el suelo o sobre basura teniendo una cama. ¿No sabes cuanta gente carece de todo eso y tú quieres desperdiciarlo como si no fuera nada? No, Kris, no. No quiero.

\- Pero Bella, entiende.

\- No, nada de entiende. No quiero hablar más de esto.

\- Bella, estás siendo irracional.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Yo soy la irracional? no puedo creerlo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo estás considerando! - exclama Kris ahora molesta. Bella le mira y está por completo segura de que no se rendirá con esto ante Kris. Es la idea más estúpida que ha escuchado y no piensa dejarse convencer por la gata. Su decisión se hace visible en su cara pues Kris le sisea con furia y luego le da la espalda metiéndose debajo de la cama. Bella no dice nada, no hace falta. No puede creer la falta de criterio y de sentido común de Kris. De verdad, había pensado que ya nada le podía sorprender de ella, pero estaba equivocada.

...

Le parece tremendamente tonto que la dejen ir a casa si luego debe volver para sus terapias. No hay nada nuevo en ellas, sólo la misma mierda de siempre. Recuerdos raros, algunos vistazos a alguna de sus vidas pasadas pero nada de demasiada importancia. A menos claro, que la verdadera acción se produjera cuando se haga presente Leah. Se pregunta, qué tanto de todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaron, esa lo ha contado.

Kris está con ella. No allí, en ese momento, pues aún está bastante enfadada por lo del día anterior y apenas le dirige la palabra. Cuando llegaron la gata le dijo un escueto "Hasta luego" para luego irse por uno de los pasillos. Bueno, eso no era nuevo. A Kris nunca le gustó asistir a las terapias, su actitud no le sorprende tanto.

\- Muy bien. Vamos muy bien. - dice Victoria anotando quien sabe qué en su inseparable libreta. Bella le mira sin expresión y después de escuchar un par frases que sinceramente no presta nada de atención, se levanta y sale de allí con rapidez.

...

Ayuda comunitaria, otra vez. No es como si le molestara hacerlo pero, en ese momento debe reconocer que no se siente con muchas ganas de hacer algo. Más bien quiere acostarse y no ver ni hablar con nadie por un tiempo bastante largo. _Sí, eso estaría genial_.

Pero no. Por lo que se da ánimos y sigue con su labor. Esa es ya la segunda habitación en la que ha estado por aquel día, y aún falta para que las tres horas se completen. Está pensando en qué es lo que puede hacer después de terminar allí y regresar cuando la luminosidad de la habitación disminuye misteriosamente. Una sombra grande y ancha la cubre por lo que Bella sospecha que sea lo que sea, está frente a las ventanas, a su espalda. Se detiene en sus labores y ni corta ni perezosa se da media vuelta para averiguar qué es lo que sucede.

Por supuesto. Su puerta… En la ventana. Bella ladea la cabeza y sonríe. Qué lugar más extraño para aparecer. Esta vez no duda tanto. Después de acomodar el escobillón contra el mueble que tiene al lado, cruza la habitación pasando por delante de la cama en donde yace una delgada mujer en coma.

A medida que se acerca, la puerta se entreabre por lo que Bella simplemente tiene que empujarla para abrirla del todo.

Al cruzar se encuentra en medio de un muy bonito jardín. Hace sol y la brisa es agradable. Al darse la vuelta, avista una preciosa casa de campo, aunque sólo en apariencia pues se nota a leguas que se encuentra en la ciudad, gracias a los sonidos característicos de esta.

De repente, de la puerta trasera sale una mujer; delgada, alta y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara y grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

Es la misma mujer que, del otro lado de su puerta, permanece en coma.

-…

La mujer se detiene a pocos pasos de donde Bella se encuentra paralizada. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allí?

\- Hola Bella.

\- Eh… Hola - contesta con timidez. No puede negar que esto le asusta un poco, pero la mujer se muestra amable y sus siguientes palabras la dejan un poco más aturdida.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

...

\- No entiendo - murmura Bella luego de calmarse y mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. La mujer que ahora camina a su lado a un ritmo tranquilo, suspira y asiente.

\- Lo sé. Por eso estaba esperándote.

Bella vuelve a sorprenderse y gira la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante con incredulidad. Múltiples preguntas agolpándose en su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…?

La mujer suelta una melodiosa risa.

\- Una por vez. Por cierto, soy Andrea, pero puedes decirme Andy.

\- ¡Oh! Claro. Quisiera saber, ¿Cómo sabías tú que yo vendría?

Andy suspira otra vez.

\- No sé por qué exactamente yo, pero te vi en un sueño.

\- ¿De verdad? - eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Sí. Un sueño que tuve cuando estaba allá. - dice haciendo un meneo de cabeza y señalando hacia la pequeña casa que, a su espalda, a cada paso se aleja más.

\- ¿Allá? - pregunta Bella creyendo entender pero sin estar por completo segura.

\- Sí, allá. De donde tú vienes.

\- ¿Y tú no vienes del mismo lugar?

Andy suelta una carcajada.

\- Por supuesto. Pero ya no. Ahora pertenezco a otro sitio. A este - y lo dice respirando hondamente como si el sólo hecho de poder decirlo le causara una gran satisfacción.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de preguntas que quiere hacerlo, algo de lo que Andy ha dicho le causa una gran curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué hacía yo en tu sueño?

\- Al principio no mucho. Recuerdo que yo estaba en mi antigua casa, la cual siempre odié. Claro, nunca dije nada; eso me hubiese costado unos dos o tres golpes por lo menos.

De pronto, Bella no necesita preguntar a qué se refiere.

\- Tu esposo.

\- Exacto. Yo lo amaba. Lo sigo amando. Es prácticamente imposible dejar a alguien al que amas tanto, pero en ciertas ocasiones hay que pensar en lo que es mejor para uno mismo. Aunque cuesta. Yo tomé esa decisión. Recuerdo que estaba en mi jardín, mirando las flores marchitas cuando tú saliste de casa. Cruzaste la puerta trasera y te reíste. Me di la vuelta y extrañada te pregunté por qué reías. Tú sólo sonreías y me mirabas con alegría - suelta una risa incrédula - Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarte quién eras o como es que habías entrado a mi casa. No. Es como si en el fondo supiera que debías estar allí. Entonces te acercaste, no mucho, y me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar. Bueno, tus palabras textuales fueron:

"Prometo ayudarte. En cuanto llegue el momento haré que todo esté bien. A cambio, sólo pido un cosa"

Andy guarda silencio como si estuviese esperando que Bella hable.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que pedí?

La mujer voltea la cabeza para mirarla y sonríe.

\- Que te ayudara llegado el momento, que hiciera que todo estuviera bien.

\- ¿Y cumplió?

\- Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Bella se queda estática en el acera y observa a Andy sobrepasarla caminando pequeños saltitos casi imperceptibles, pero Bella lo nota. Echa a andar otra vez poniéndose a su lado.

\- Lo está haciendo - repite Bella sin poder ocultar de su voz la sorpresa y algo de escepticismo, lo que provoca que Andy agrande aún más su sonrisa.

\- Me dijiste que algo como eso iba a suceder, dijiste:

"Debes estar atenta, pues yo no lo estaré. Seguramente habré caminado por el camino de la ignorancia. Y por eso… Me costará creer en tus palabras, pero no te aflijas; en el fondo, sabré que lo que dices es verdad.

\- Y yo pregunté:

"¿Lo harás?"

\- Y tú contestaste:

"Sí, lo haré. Deberás recordar esta conversación. Puede que sea difícil para mí, pero lo lograré, sólo necesito que converses conmigo. Nada más que eso"

\- Entonces desperté - Andy ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos pensativa. - Lo último no logré entenderlo del todo. No sé en qué podría ayudarte mi charlatanería pero, bueno… - acepta, encogiéndose graciosamente de hombros.

Bella tampoco sabe, pero luego se da cuenta de que eso no importa. Si la Bella de aquel sueño pensaba que aquello le sería útil, entonces está más que dispuesta a escuchar y memorizar cada palabra que Andy compartiera con ella.

\- Creo que yo comienzo a comprenderlo - le dice aunque eso no sea cierto del todo, sabe que más adelante lo entenderá.

Bella espera que Andy la atosigue a preguntas o algo por el estilo, pero eso no pasa. La mujer únicamente sonríe y asiente.

\- Eso está bien.

Caminan un poco más. Disfrutando de la brisa y de la agradable temperatura.

\- ¿Por qué tú? - pregunta Bella de pronto. - Quiero decir ¿Por qué aparecí en tu sueño?

\- De eso hablamos en las siguientes veces que soñé contigo.

\- ¿Fue más de una vez?

\- Claro. Me dijiste que no siempre hay que buscar razones. Que las cosas pasan y tenemos que aceptarlas. Me confesaste que en ningún momento fue tu intención irrumpir en mi vida. Dijiste que podrías haber aparecido en el sueño de cualquiera.

\- ¿Cualquiera?

\- Cualquiera que hubiese sido elegido.

\- ¿Elegido por quién? ¿Y para qué?

\- Quien los elige, no lo sé. Pero creo tener una ligera idea de para qué: Ciertas personas estamos hechas para determinadas cosas, y yo lo estaba para partir, para venir aquí y ser feliz.

\- ¿Cruzaste? - pregunta Bella sabiendo de lo que Andy está hablando.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya te lo dije, tú me ayudaste. Me hiciste cruzar y no fue en un sueño, fue en la realidad. Lo recuerdo bien. Era un día soleado y estaba disfrutando pasear por el parque aprovechando que mi marido estaba en el extranjero por unos días. Iba cruzando una avenida y de repente no me pude mover más, sentí que algo frío me envolvió.

Bella piensa en la pared invisible que Kris puede crear.

\- Comencé a entrar en pánico pero antes de que este se manifestara del todo; te vi, del otro lado de la calle mirándome y sonriéndome y eso bastó para que no sintiera miedo.

Bella desvía la mirada incómoda cuando Andy voltea para mirarla con ternura.

\- Te acercaste y te paraste frente a mí en medio de la calle. Extrañamente, los autos ya no pasaban pero eso ya no me preocupaba.

 _Emily_.

-"Llegó la hora" me dijiste y no pude más que asentir "Hay un lugar al que te puedo llevar. Tendrás la vida que siempre quisiste con las personas que tú más atesoras siendo como tú siempre deseaste que fueran" yo volví a asentir pues me sentía incapaz de hablar "Pero una vez que eso suceda, ya no habrá vuelta atrás… Jamás" Tengo que admitir que no lo pensé siquiera. Por tercera vez, afirmé con la cabeza. Entonces diste unos pasos atrás alejándote hasta que volviste a subir a la acera, sin quitar tus ojos de los míos. Miraste a tu derecha haciendo que yo quisiera mirar hacia mi izquierda para ver lo que tú veías. Pensé que no lo lograría, pero lo hice. - Andy se detiene y cierra los ojos - La última visión que tengo antes de que todo se ponga negro es… La parte delantera de un enorme camión.

Bella asiente, recordando lo que había leído de pasada en el expediente médico cuando pasó cerca del mesón para limpiar.

\- Fue atropellada.

\- Sí, atropellada.

\- Lo siento. - se disculpa Bella sintiéndose culpable pues ella había provocado eso. Pero Andy niega volviendo a sonreír.

\- No, no te disculpes. Lo primero que mis ojos vieron la próxima vez que se abrieron, fue el lloroso y angustiado rostro de mi esposo como jamás lo había visto. Él se inclinaba sobre mí y me preguntaba, frenético, si podía escucharlo. Es angustiante y doloroso, pero es el primer recuerdo más dulce que tengo de mi nueva vida - voltea para mirar a Bella - Hasta el día de hoy…

\- … Cinco años.

-… Él sigue siendo igual de amoroso, preocupado y cálido. Nunca me ha golpeado o alzado la voz siquiera. Tú me dijiste que ese era mi esposo, el mismo del que me había enamorado y con el cual me había casado, pero que vivía en una parte diferente. Que era una réplica exacta del otro, como el otro lo era de este. Aquí también me atropelló un camión y estuve en coma por dos meses. Sólo dos meses, tiempo que me tomó llegar hasta acá según lo tú me informaste después en otro sueño.

\- ¿Seguiste soñando conmigo?

\- Prometiste hacer que todo estuviera bien y no te fuiste hasta que lo estuvo.

\- Vaya. O sea que este… Este lugar no es más que… ¿Una realidad alterna?

\- Lo es. Es imposible salir de una para ir a otra. Si los científicos creen en ello, también están seguros de que no se puede cruzar. Pero ninguno de ellos sabe de tu existencia - dice con una sonrisita orgullosa - Tú haces posible todo esto. Eres quien tiene el poder para transportarnos, aunque no la única.

\- ¿Hay otros? - pregunta Bella con entusiasmo y esperanza. Tal vez hubiera alguien que pidiera ayudarla, que la guiara… Pero sus ilusiones se hacen trizas al ver la mirada de pena que Andy le da.

\- No. No hay otros.

\- Pero usted dijo…

\- Se abren pequeños accesos, en donde accidentalmente puede caer alguien y cruzar.

\- ¿Lo hacen?

Andy se detiene y gira el cuerpo obligando a Bella a hacer lo mismo para quedar frente a frente.

\- Debes entender esto. Este lado no es como aquel. Es parecido en muchos sentidos y las personas de allá podrían estar acá también, como podrían no estarlo. Aun así son por completo diferentes. Aquí es diferente. Me advertiste que era un riesgo que debía tomar al venir. Estas fueron las última palabras que escuché de ti:

"Debes cuidarte de lo que pretende ser desconocido. Lo que esconde podría sorprenderte por la espalda y yo no podré ayudarte ni salvarte, es el riesgo a tomar"

\- No hay un solo día en que no piense en todo lo que me dijiste. Será mejor que volvamos.

Dieron la vuelta de regreso a la casa.

\- ¿Cómo sabía que este era el día? - Bella quiere saber.

\- Bueno, fueron muchas veces las hablamos tú y yo. Uno de los tantos consejos que me diste fue que le hiciera caso a mi intuición que para eso está pues.

Bella ríe bajito reconociéndose a sí misma en esas simples palabras.

\- Lo sentí, más bien, te sentí venir. Hoy me levanté pensando en ti, desperté a los niños pensando en ti, hice el desayuno pensando en ti. Me despedí de mi esposo pensando en ti e incluso cuando fui a dejar a los niños a la escuela, pensaba en ti. Entonces supe que de alguna manera estabas cerca. Y no me equivoqué.

Andy sonríe y hace que Bella entre en la casa.

Ambas, con pasos lentos se encaminan hacia el patio trasero. Bella avista su puerta roja la cual se ve entreabierta desde ese lado.

\- ¿Volveré algún día?

Andy lo piensa. - ¿Aquí conmigo? No lo creo - dice con tristeza - Aunque me gustaría. Te debo mucho Bella - murmura acariciando su mejilla con suavidad - Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Nada de lo que haga será suficiente para equiparar lo que tú has dado. Sólo he podido hacer lo que me pediste y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Bella aún no tiene muy claro cuál es la ayuda que Andy le ha proporcionado pero intuye que quizás más adelante lo pueda descubrir.

\- Lo hizo, gracias.

\- Gracias a ti.

Ambas se sonríen y con una mirada se despiden. Bella se da media vuelta y se dirige a su puerta. Pero la voz de Andy hace que vuelva a detenerse.

\- Bella.

\- ¿Sí? - contesta dándose la vuelta.

\- Las personas que han caído por esos accesos que aparecen aleatoriamente, no saben que lo han hecho. Por aquella razón, lo más probable es que ellos hablen con otros de la vida que perdieron pero que aún creen tener. Hay un nombre que les ha sido asignado a la mayoría de ellos. Un nombre que tu gente les puso por ser diferentes. - y no dice nada más. Bella se queda mirándola y de pronto lo comprende.

\- Locos.

\- Más todos sus variantes.

Bella asiente, da media vuelta y se va.

De vuelta en la habitación Bella mira hacia la cama, en donde la misma mujer con la que acaba de hablar, permanece en coma.

Es increíble. Ha sido una experiencia por demás extraña, sin embargo, muchas cosas comienzan a tener otro sentido.

Su mente da vueltas de forma vertiginosa, casi mareándola. Empieza a ser consciente de una extraña sensación dentro de sí, como si una burbuja estuviera revoloteando en su interior. Ladea la cabeza tratando de asimilar la rara sensación. Entonces, la burbuja llega a la superficie y revienta de forma violenta.

Bella abre los ojos con asombro, y lo recuerda.

"Se abren pequeños accesos, en donde accidentalmente puede caer alguien y cruzar"

 _James_.

"- Vine con mi aquelarre… Estaba de pasada, durante una de mis noches de caza capté tu olor.

\- ¿Mi olor? ¿Dónde?

\- Casualidad, pasé por tu calle…"

 _Que pasó por mi calle. Y por alguna razón pudo cruzar y captó mi olor, porque iba a entrar a la casa de los vecinos, y entonces cruzó a este lado y me olió._

Bella sacude la cabeza _me estoy repitiendo demasiado._

Súbitamente, tiene otra revelación: Victoria y Laurent no son vampiros, pero sí muy parecidos. No eran vampiros porque en este lado no existen tales criaturas, al menos que de alguna forma logren pasar.

Es impresionante.

\- Entonces James no está muerto. Maté la esencia que había logrado pasar, pero no lo maté a él en realidad ¿O sí? Ay pero qué rollo - murmura Bella.

Alguien toca la puerta en ese momento haciendo que pegue un tremendo salto por el susto. Se apresura a agarrar el escobillón justo cuando la puerta blanca se abre y entra una enfermera que le sonríe amorosamente.

\- Ya está cielo. Ya se acabó el tiempo. Además, creo que esta habitación ya está lo suficientemente limpia - da un vistazo alrededor para luego asentir complacida - De hecho, creo que hace mucho que este piso no relucía así. Muy buen trabajo, cielo.

Ante el cumplido, Bella siente que sus mejillas se calientan de forma excesiva. La enfermera le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque y salga de la habitación.

De camino al vestíbulo ya sin el delantal puesto, Bella sigue pensando. Y entonces tiene que reprimir la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana y es que está claro. Ha sido tan estúpida ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

"… Lo que verdaderamente traspasa tu puerta roja es… Tu esencia" escucha la voz de Carlisle como si él estuviese allí con ella.

Por supuesto, pero qué estúpida ha sido, cielo santo.

Debe encontrar la manera de hacer que una esencia que no sea la suya, pueda pasar por su puerta. Su portal. De esa forma podrá conseguir que Jacob regrese a donde pertenece.

\- Será muy difícil. - murmura por lo bajo, tan bajo que la enfermera no tiene oportunidad de escucharla.

…

De regreso en el sanatorio, se dirige rauda y veloz hacia la habitación. Ese día debe quedarse a dormir allí, pero al siguiente pasará la noche en la casa con sus padres.

En cuanto cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama, Kris se hace visible. La gata está enrollada en sí misma al lado de la almohada. Bella espera que a Kris se le haya pasado el enojo porque tiene mucho de qué hablar con ella.

Kris se despereza y se estira, bostezando.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo?

Bella suspira aliviada al descubrir que la otra parece haber olvidado la discusión. Pero por otro lado Bella se siente sorprendida.

\- ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Por supuesto - la gata se levanta y camina por todo lo largo de la cama hasta llegar donde Bella - ¿Acaso esperabas que me sometiera a ese fastidioso castigo? - le pregunta mientras se refriega contra su pierna. Bella le acaricia la espalda distraídamente.

\- Pero no es un castigo.

\- Lo es para mí - dice Kris sin dejar de dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio para que la mano de Bella pase por su espalda una y otra vez.

\- Creí que ibas a usar esas salidas como una oportunidad para escapar.

\- Nah. Pensé en lo que dijiste y puede que un intento de escape tan pronto no sea… Beneficiosa para ninguna de nosotras - Kris se detiene por fin y camina hasta sentarse en medio de la cama, mirando a Bella que se sienta en el borde - Me parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer para lograr con más éxito nuestro cometido es hacer que Fox se confíe. Y luego cuando eso ocurra: actuaremos.

\- Mmm vaya no creí que fueras tomar mi opinión en cuenta.

Kris resopla. - No seas injusta. Sabes que en el último tiempo he tenido muchas más consideración contigo.

Bella se queda en silencio y como no quiere discutir prefiere cambiar de tema - Ya sabía que no habías ido conmigo. Te vi irte por uno de los pasillos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste?

\- No creí que te encontraría aquí, pensé que tal vez ibas a aprovechar el tiempo para… No sé, intentar entrar a la oficina de Fox o algo.

Kris ladea la cabeza moviendo las orejas - Lo pensé, pero luego me dio sueño, así que vine aquí para poder descansar un poco. - suspira hastiada - Ya no me gusta tanto estar en este cuerpo de gato, ¡Paso con sueño todo el tiempo!

Bella no puede evitarlo y se ríe.

\- Ey ¿Te conté lo de Jacob? - pregunta, dándose cuenta con sorpresa que no le había contado a Kris todo con detalle. Bueno, sí sabía que hablaba con Jacob y tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no está enterada de todo.

Kris ladea la cabeza para el otro lado, curiosa.

\- No.

Bella procede a contarle todo. Todo lo que él le ha dicho y lo que Bella ha descubierto hoy.

\- Interesante - concluye Kris con un leve ronroneo. Se levanta y se acerca a Bella para luego echarse sobre sus piernas. Bella, sin pensarlo siquiera comienza a acariciarla.

\- Entonces, si lograste que atropellaran a esa mujer para que lograra cruzar, quedando en coma acá ¿Te has preguntado qué pudo haberle pasado a James? Porque eso era su esencia, la que destruimos. Pero el cuerpo estaba del otro lado ¿Qué pudo ocurrir con él?

\- En eso he estado pensando. No tuvimos opción porque esencia o no, él aún podía hacernos daño. Así que, era él o nosotras en ese momento. Pero si analizamos a fondo lo que pasó, nosotras destruimos todo lo que era James, menos su cuerpo físico. Kris, ese cuerpo debió quedarse congelado y vacío en el momento en el que cruzó a este lado. Allá, en alguna calle idéntica a la nuestra.

Kris se yergue aunque continúa con las patas en contacto con la pierna derecha de Bella.

\- Las personas debieron haberlo visto al hacerse de día.

\- Imagínate. La reacción de todas esas personas. Un hombre que no reacciona, llaman a las autoridades y la ambulancia, estos lo revisan y se dan cuenta de que no sólo no respira, sino que su corazón no late. Y tampoco tiene actividad cerebral. Está completamente frío y su piel es dura. Y aun así puede mantenerse en pie. Debieron llevarlo a algún lugar para examinarlo, debieron tratar de abrirlo. Agh - resopla Bella disgustada - Me hubiese encantado saber lo que pensaron aquella personas que intentaron abrirlo y no pudieron. Hasta la prensa debió haberse involucrado.

\- Cuando no.

\- Lo más probable es que lo hayan dado en las noticias. Kris, eso incluso pudo llegar a los oídos de los Vulturis, y si estos quisieran descubrir qué pasó en realidad…

\- No podrían llegar a nosotras - asegura Kris con la cabeza alzada para mirar fijamente a Bella, sus ojos amarillos brillando sólo levemente preocupados - No hay forma de que puedan descubrir lo que pasó. Aunque pudieran llegar a James, no obtendrán nada de él. James es un cascarón vacío. Así que en realidad no tienen nada.

\- No lo sé, tengo la impresión de que esos vampiros italianos cuentan de alguna forma de conocer cada clan. El resto del clan de James aún anda por allí y no sé si son un riesgo.

\- No mientras no crucen a este lado.

Bella piensa un poco más. Ignorando los ecos bajitos de las voces y el dolor de su cabeza. Necesita reflexionar sobre todo aquello.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de algo, Kris? No hay posibilidad de que los Vulturis vengan a buscarme porque ni siquiera existen en este lado. De hecho, tampoco hacía falta que Ares reventara todo el lugar como decidió hacer porque los Vulturis jamás se enteraron de lo que hizo.

\- Mmm -Kris ladea la cabeza, pensativa - Tal vez sí era necesario porque… ¿Cómo se podría explicar lo que ocurrió? La muerte de tantas personas y todas sin una gota de sangre. Eso hubiese causado sin duda algo de pánico ¿No lo crees?

\- Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera supongo que tienes razón - Bella suspira - Bien, creo que eso ya no viene a cuento. En lo que debemos pensar ahora es qué demonios vamos a hacer con Jacob. Cómo hacer que cruce para que regrese a su realidad.

\- No lo sé, son tantas cosas que mi cabeza está empezando a doler - se queja Kris apoyando la frente contra el pecho de Bella. Esto es tan raro, piensa Bella, notando no por primera vez que Kris ha estado demasiado ávida de contacto físico. No duda de que por un lado sea porque le encante que Bella le haga cariño, pero por el otro, parece ser que Kris necesita estar en contacto con Bella. Así que pasa sus brazos por el cuerpo de la gata y la pega a su cuerpo acomodándola contra su pecho. Kris pasa las patas por los hombros de Bella escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

Bella la nota algo agitada y comienza a sospechar que todo se debe a la separación. Kris no debería estar en el cuerpo de ese gato porque Kris es una parte de Bella.

Sólo espera que esto no se convierta en un problema, porque está lejos de poder encontrar una solución. Muy lejos.

…

Son casi las ocho y ya ha pasado la cena. Todos han estado bien en su ausencia, lo cual es bueno. No hay novedades y cuando se encuentra con Jacob en la sala de juegos, este sonríe y corre para abrazarla.

\- Pensé que ya no volvería a verte - le dice mirándola con sus ojos llenos de alivio.

\- Jacob, te dije que volvería. Fue innecesario que te preocuparas tanto. - se burla Bella golpeándole con el puño en el hombro. Jacob sólo sonríe más en respuesta. - Además, tengo noticias. Vamos.

Ambos se dirigen a su mesa habitual, y sin hablar los dos toman unas de las cajas amontonadas y comienzan a armar un rompecabezas, esta vez de un atardecer en el desierto.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, hoy mientras cumplía mis horas de trabajo comunitario, tuve una revelación. - comienza Bella mientras examina varias piezas que a simple vista parecen iguales. Jacob la mira esperanzado por un momento antes de volver su vista a la mesa - Aunque antes tengo decirte que lo siento Jacob.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Jacob la mira con angustia olvidándose de disimular estar concentrado en otra cosa y no en su compañera.

\- No, no, no. Nada de eso. No es lo que piensas - le tranquiliza ella sabiendo lo que Jacob se está imaginando que quiere decir con eso - Te ayudaré. Aún no sé cómo lo lograré, pero lo haré. De eso no te preocupes.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te disculpas? - pregunta volviendo a mirar las piezas.

\- Por demorarme en ver lo obvio, por supuesto. Me molesta que para darme cuenta de algo que era evidente tuviese que ir a otro lugar. Para hacerlo más corto, crucé mi puerta que me llevó a otra realidad.

\- ¿Y qué tal? - pregunta él relajado como si Bella le hubiese dicho que había ido a la esquina y no a otra realidad.

\- No muy diferente a esta. La cuestión es que estuve hablando con una mujer que me dijo que ya antes me había visto.

\- En sueños.

\- Sí. Y que yo la ayudé a cruzar. ¿Puedes creer que tuve que hacer que la atropellara un camión para que pudiera pasar al otro lado?

Jacob la mira alarmado pero se ríe entre dientes - Espero que para ayudarme a mí no tengas que hacer eso.

Bella lo mira con extrañeza - ¿Y dónde diablos esperas que saque un camión de ese tamaño en este endemoniado lugar?

El chico no puede evitarlo, pero se ríe a carcajadas - Es un alivio saber que lo que te frena es no poder conseguir un camión y no el hecho de que podrías matarme si lo hicieras.

Bella ríe también sabiendo que él sólo está bromeando - Bueno, como te decía ella…

Y procede a contarle todo lo que aquella mujer le había dicho.

\- Me parece increíble que estas cosas puedan pasar - dice él después de escuchar su relato atentamente.

\- Pues a mí no me parece tan increíble, si casos como el tuyo pueden suceder.

\- Mmm sí, es cierto. Aun así me parece algo increíble. Bueno, ¿Y entonces?

\- Entonces… Como te decía que era evidente, es tu esencia la que se encuentra aquí ahora. La que todos nosotros podemos ver.

Jacob se mira a sí mismo y levanta las cejas con asombro.

\- Pues para ser sólo esencia a mí me parece bastante sólido - murmura pinchándose el centro del estómago con un dedo. Bella se echa a reír.

\- Que en este momento seas una esencia no quiere decir que debas ser transparente o no sólido. No te concentres en eso, en lo que debemos pensar ahora es en una forma de que puedas cruzar mi puerta, pero no sólo eso. Debo ser capaz de regresarte a tu cuerpo y que te quedes allí.

\- Estás pensando en Edward - dice Jacob con su asombroso instinto de saber hacia dónde se dirigen los pensamientos de Bella.

\- Sí, él cruzó mi puerta muchas veces y podía estar acá por tanto tiempo como él quisiera. Nunca tuvo problemas para encontrar mi puerta. La diferencia está; en que él nunca cruzó para quedarse acá definitivamente y tampoco para alojarse en otro cuerpo. Además, sé que si en el momento que estuviese acá y yo desapareciera mi puerta, no tengo dudas de que él desaparecería junto con ella. Como mis zapatillas.

\- ¿No has pensado que tal vez tu habilidad funcione como la señal del internet? - pregunta Jacob mirando pensativamente hacia el techo. Bella no le encuentra ningún sentido y no entiende nada.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el internet con lo que estamos hablando?

\- Nada. Sólo es una comparación.

\- A ver, explícame eso.

\- Mira, imagínate por un segundo que tu habilidad funciona igual que como la señal del internet, que cuando está alta; se puede escuchar música sin problemas, descargar archivos, ver vídeos y otras cosas, pero cuando está baja; todo es más lento y más difícil o simplemente no se puede acceder a ninguna página con la rapidez que uno desearía. Tu habilidad puede ser igual, que cuando esté más fuerte; puedes manejar tu puerta a tu antojo, prender cosas o transportar cosas de un lado para el otro y que permanezcan allí de forma permanente.

\- Eso tiene mucho sentido. - dice Bella analizando las palabras - Pero ¿Cómo voy a saber cuando mí "señal" esté más fuerte?

\- Eso es lo que debemos averiguar.

…

Han pasado tres días, y aquella casa no representa lo de antes. Ya no siente aquella seguridad que antes la envolvía al entrar. Sus padres no están. Poco a poco todo debía volver a la normalidad. Fox determinó que así su estancia en los dos lugares se haría más cómodo _sí claro_ para ella. Por lo que les aconsejó a sus padres acudir como siempre al trabajo.

Bella no sabe lo que Fox pretende. Todos aún saben que ella no está bien, no es que se queje pero que la dejen sola cuando podría cometer cualquier locura le hace desconfiar. No es que vaya a hacerlo de forma deliberada, pero no debe olvidar que Kris sigue siendo peligrosa. Y aunque ahora esté fuera de su cuerpo, sabe que todavía Kris podría arreglárselas para obligarla a hacer lo que ella quiera.

¿Y entonces por qué la dejan en casa, sola?

Y Kris ha estado rara, con más mal humor que de costumbre. Más arisca si cabe. Sobre todo cuando sus padres llegan y tratan de hacer vida normal en casa. Le preocupa la actitud de Kris para con sus padres pero cuando le pregunta, la gata simplemente la ignora y abandona la habitación en donde esté.

Esa tarde cuando Bella llega a la casa después de su trabajo en el hospital, encuentra a Kris sentada en sus cuartos traseros sobre el sofá de la sala.

\- Ey - Bella le saluda sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Sabe que algo sucede cuando Kris no contesta y sólo le queda mirando. - ¿Qué sucede?

Kris no contesta de inmediato, pero después de que Bella comienza a mostrar signos de impaciencia, Kris se decide a hablar.

\- Me voy.

* * *

 _Muy bien, vamos avanzando, y espero que les esté gustando, aunque me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Estamos bastante cerca de lo ocurrido en el prólogo así que estoy ansiosa por continuar._

 _Bueno, muchos besos y nos leemos muy pronto._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Desbalance.**

* * *

A Bella le falta tiempo para ponerse de pie y mirar a Kris con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?

Kris traga saliva y como nunca antes, se remueve incómoda.

\- Pues eso, que me voy.

\- Pero ¿A dónde demonios piensas ir y por qué?

La gata desvía la mirada - Porque ya no aguanto más esta situación.

Bella comienza a perder los estribos ante las repuestas nada esclarecedoras.

\- ¿Me quieres decir de qué maldita situación me estás hablando?

\- Pues… De este encierro. Estoy cansada de la actitud de tus padres y la fe ciega que tienen en esos doctores inútiles. Estoy harta de no poder hacer lo que quiero.

\- A ver, Kris - Bella pone su índice derecho en sus labios y comienza a pasearse, reuniendo paciencia y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo que Kris ha dicho - En primer lugar; el encierro es autoimpuesto. Puedes salir y pasear por todo el vecindario si tú quieres. Eres un gato y más importante, cuentas con una increíble habilidad de camuflaje. Yo nunca te dije que debías quedarte aquí todo el tiempo. En segundo lugar; la actitud de mis padres es completamente irrelevante con respecto a tu estúpida decisión. Los vemos tan poco como antes y hace dos semanas cuando aún estábamos en el sanatorio ellos pensaban y actuaban igual que ahora, por lo que no te sirve como excusa. Y tu tercera razón no es más que lo mismo que la primera sólo que con diferentes palabras. Así que, una vez más: ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? - Bella se detiene y se queda mirando a la gata con las manos en las caderas. Kris baja la mirada y con las uñas rasguña con suavidad la tela del sofá.

\- Lo que ocurre… Es que no creo que esos idiotas nos puedan curar y no quiero desperdiciar mi vida entre estar aquí, terapias inservibles y trabajos comunitarios.

\- No has ido a ninguna sesión de terapia - replica Bella con calma.

\- No ahora que nos hemos separado.

\- Nunca me has acompañado a cumplir con las horas de trabajo comunitario.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

Bella se deja caer en el sofá sin ningún cuidado. Está perdiendo la paciencia y lo que es peor, comienza a sentirse desesperada.

\- Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. Dices que las terapias son inútiles y crees que los doctores no nos pueden curar, pero no estás dispuesta a hacer lo que ellos consideran que podría ayudar en nuestra recuperación. Por lo tanto, es obvio que no verás los resultados si no haces ningún esfuerzo.

Kris se endereza y parece ganar algo de dureza - Sabes que he hecho tanto como tú en hacer que esto funcione.

Bella la contempla y siente rabia - Eso no es verdad. Lo único que has hecho es quejarte, echarte y esperar que todo se arregle de un día para el otro sin hacer nada. ¿Piensas que podemos hacer algún progreso así? También sabes cuan lento es este proceso, tú lo sabes bien.

Kris le sostiene la mirada y no dice nada. Y Bella comprende que diga lo que diga no podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión. Es que es tan estúpido y alocado. Todas las razones que Kris le ha dado le parecen puras excusas de mierda. Pero si Kris quiere marcharse sin importarle las consecuencias, está bien.

\- De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Has lo que quieras al fin y al cabo eso es lo que más deseas ¿No?

Bella se levanta y camina hacia la escalera casi esperando que Kris la detenga. La decepción la golpea fuerte cuando el silencio se prolonga y se hace obvio que Kris no cambiará de parecer.

…

Se ha ido. Ni siquiera ha esperado unos días. Bella ha estado en su habitación desde que discutieron. Permanece sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el lateral de la cama como se ha hecho su costumbre cuando se siente inquieta. Bella no pensó que Kris se iría tan pronto.

\- Debí imaginarlo - Dice Bella abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Mira fijamente hacia la pared blanca de en frente - La sentí…

 _Buscando abajo._

-… Cuando se marchó - Bella cierra los ojos y respira profundo - Incluso aún ahora puedo sentir como se aleja más y más - murmura con un quejido, apretando más su presa contra sus piernas. La sensación que le produce la marcha de Kris es extraña. Es como si un hilo estuviese alrededor de algo en el centro de su pecho y mientras más Kris se aleja, más tira el hilo. Es casi doloroso - Maldita idiota.

 _Maldita idiota… Maldita idiota…_

La rabia no se ha ido, se ha intensificado. No puede creer que Kris le haya hecho esto - Espero que pronto se dé cuenta del error que está cometiendo.

 _Doblado en pedazos…_

Bella se estremece y esconde la cabeza entre las rodillas. Empieza a ser consciente de una rara sensación en su mente. Es como si… Como si algo revoloteara. Se queda quieta y sin darse cuenta, se duerme.

…

Sale de la cocina. Se siente algo mejor. Se ha acostumbrado al incómodo malestar de su pecho. Han pasado apenas tres días desde que Kris se ha ido, pero Bella siente como si hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo. Todo parece estar bien, tranquilo.

El día anterior estuvo en el sanatorio, pero hoy toca estar en casa y aunque sus padres están trabajando y se siente un poco sola, puede decir que también está contenta. No hay lugar como el hogar. Allí está tranquila, no pasa nada.

Ha estado reflexionando.

 _Cosas simples._

Lleva pensando en lo que comerá por lo que parecen mil horas. Tiene mucha hambre y es que se ha levantado algo más tarde de lo normal en ella, no mucho, pero si por algunas horas. Lo suficiente como para saltarse el desayuno, así que se ha preparado un buen almuerzo. En una bandeja lleva un vaso de jugo de naranja, un plato con un riquísimo trozo de pastel, un plato con piñas y otro con frutillas.

No puede evitar sonreír y saborearse, ya casi puede sentir el delicioso sabor de todo eso en su boca.

Al llegar a su destino, levanta la mirada para inspeccionar la sala y elegir un buen lugar para sentarse… Y entonces un tremendo estruendo resuena por toda la habitación. La bandeja se le ha caído de las manos por la impresión.

Allí, encima de la mesita de centro descansa inocentemente una bandeja con diseño de flores silvestres, con un vaso de jugo, un plato con trozos de piña y otro de frutillas, más el pastel.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - balbucea dando un paso atrás. ¿Quién ha podido dejar eso allí? ¿Ha sido ella? ¿Pero cuándo? No puede recordarlo. Está segura de que no lo ha hecho ella, quizá…

La sangre se le congela en las venas cuando su mirada se poza un poco más allá del sofá donde otra bandeja yace tirada sobre el suelo con los pedazos rotos de su loza, el jugo desperdigado por doquier y los restos de la comida ensuciándolo todo. Está todo tirado allí como si alguien antes que ella hubiese sufrido la misma impresión.

De pronto nada tiene sentido y corre de vuelta a la cocina. Se precipita hacia el refrigerador abriéndolo de un tirón. En efecto, ahí está la caja que guarda en su interior el pastel que compró la noche anterior cuando sus padres la fueron a buscar al sanatorio para llevarla a casa, con la tapa medio descorrida como sí recuerda haberla dejado. Al abrirla del todo, su respiración se vuelve errática al ver que aparte de su pedazo faltan otros dos más. Lo sabe porque cada vez que ella compra pastel tiene la molesta costumbre de cortarlo todo en trozos de igual tamaño antes de comerlo. Y faltan otras dos raciones aparte de la que ella ha sacado. Dejando de lado el pastel, cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta para mirar en la cocina por algo más fuera de lugar.

Un terror súbito le recorre la espalda al ver tres de sus cortadores esparcidos por su cocina, los tres con restos de crema y biscocho. El que está en el lavaplatos es el que ha ocupado ella hace tan sólo unos minutos, pero los otros dos… Uno está en la encimera manchando la superficie y el otro está en el suelo.

No lo entiende. No sabe qué ha podido pasar.

Quizá, ¿Emily, o Leah? Puede que hayan sido ellas, en ese caso no tiene por qué asustarse. Pero ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado para que una olvidara una bandeja encima de la mesita de centro y la otra, la dejara caer como ella misma? ¿Qué pudo haber paso?

Sabía que con hacerse preguntas no iba a resolver nada, por ahora, por lo que decide ponerse a ordenar y limpiar todo como estaba antes. Es tan meticulosa que parece que nunca pasó nada de lo que vio, excepto por el hecho de que ya casi no queda jugo y el pastel y la fruta no son tan abundantes como la noche anterior.

\- Seguramente mamá y papá pensarán que me lo he comido todo yo - dice en cuclillas guardando las dos bandejas restantes ya limpias.

 _Tal vez le demos la vuelta…_

Bella se detiene en su tarea por un segundo, pero enseguida se repone. Regresa a la sala y se sienta en el sofá frente a la mesita mirando la bandeja que queda. Va tener que comerse eso _pero no quiero_ ya que lo que ella recuerda haberse servido lo tenido que botar.

No le da mucha confianza _estúpida_ , pero no puede permitirse desperdiciar más comida. No es como si sus padres tuvieran tanto como para derrocharlo. Y aunque ya no tiene hambre a pesar de no haber comido nada, comienza a comer lentamente.

En su cabeza da vueltas lo que ha pasado, pero no piensa seguir pensando en ello, si se trata de sus otras personalidades, no tiene por qué temer. Y ha aprendido que pase lo que pase, siempre se termina descubriendo todo.

 _He aprendido._

Bella cierra los ojos y se concentra en comer ignorando los susurros que desde ayer se han hecho más fuertes y claros.

Tampoco ha querido pensar en ello. Ha intentado desentenderse durante todo ese tiempo pero cada vez se le hace más difícil, y si realmente presta atención… Son susurros superpuestos.

 _… Mantenernos… Vivos… Demasiado tarde…_

No sabe de dónde salen, y la verdad no quiere saberlo.

…

Estaría todo en silencio de no ser por los cubiertos chocando contra los platos o los pequeños sorbos o el ocasional carraspeo de una garganta.

Han pasado casi veinte minutos, pero se hace evidente que su madre ya no puede seguir conteniéndose.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, cariño? - le pregunta ella. Bella despega la mirada de su comida para mirarla. Duda. ¿Debería contarle lo que ha ocurrido desde que regresó de Forks? _¿Por qué sigo teniendo la necesidad de ocultarles lo que me pasa?_

No lo sabe, pero no piensa ir en contra de sus instintos.

\- Bien. Todo va bien.

\- ¿Y tus terapias? - pregunta su padre sin dejar de comer. Bella frunce el _ceño ellos nunca preguntan por mis sesiones._

\- Bien - lo dice de forma cortante, dejando en claro que no le gustó que le haya preguntado. Charlie la mira y asiente. Puede comprender eso.

\- ¿Te sientes cómoda en casa, cariño? - pregunta Renne limpiándose la boca con su servilleta.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Renne se encoge de hombros aparentando despreocupación - Es sólo que nos inquieta un poco que pases tanto tiempo sola, y sin nosotros en casa…

 _Vacaciones… Todo el día… Choque…_

\- No pasa nada, mamá - dice Bella tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquila que puede - Estoy bien. Yo entiendo que ambos deben trabajar, no se preocupen por mí.

Sus padres sonrieron.

\- Como si eso fuera posible - murmura su madre mirándola con ternura. Bella continúa comiendo desconectándose de la conversación iniciada por sus padres.

…

Mas días pasan. Bella se encuentra en la sala otra vez, sola. Puede sentir que algo va mal, pero no puede determinar qué.

Un movimiento a su derecha llama su atención, pero eso ya no la entusiasma. Hace dos días, pensó que Kris había vuelto. Se estremece al recordar lo feliz que se sintió al verla caminando por el pasillo. Pero luego todo eso se desvaneció junto al gato negro que dobló la esquina en dirección a la escalera, ignorando sus llamados y cuando Bella corrió hacia el lugar pudo ver que no había rastros de Kris.

Y ahora, no sólo puede verla a ella caminando de un lado para el otro. Son muchos gatos. Sentados o acostados en cada superficie, y la miran fijamente. Lo cual la mantiene en un estado de alerta. Está demás decir lo incómoda que se siente con todos esos ojos brillantes puestos en ella. Y algunos están tan cerca. Sabe que los gatos no se encuentran allí realmente por supuesto, es sólo una jugarreta de su mente. Ya los ha visto cuando sus padres han estado presentes y sabe que no pueden verlos. Bella estuvo particularmente nerviosa y algo perturbada la noche anterior cuando para la cena, uno de esos malditos gatos caminó por la mesa hasta echarse sobre el plato de su madre, ocasionando que casi no pudiera mirar hacia allí. Sobre todo, porque cada vez que su madre sacaba un bocado con su tenedor, parecía sacarlo del interior del gato. Lo cual es algo espeluznante y nauseabundo.

Kris está muy lejos, la puede sentir. No sabe qué está haciendo o dónde se encuentra, pero sabe que está muy lejos.

 _Espero…_

Y es lógico que una parte de su subconsciente le eche de menos. Aunque hay algo ligeramente escalofriante en la mirada de esos gatos. A veces cuando se sumerge en esos pozos profundos, le parece que puede meterse en ellos para salir y descubrir un mundo desconocido y por completo inexplorado. Y entonces, sin provocación alguna, todos los gatos se levantan para atravesar limpiamente la pared.

 _…_

\- ¿Sabes? No todos están muy contentos contigo - Jacob camina a su lado y sonríe mirando el suelo. Bella da pasos cortitos siguiendo el ritmo relajado. Pasean por el jardín. Ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer, pues les han dado un día de descanso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, saliste de aquí a muy poco tiempo de llegar. Y muchos de ellos están lo suficientemente conscientes para saber que no te han curado o algo así. Les parece injusto que hayas podido ir a casa cuando es obvio que sigues igual que al principio.

 _Tómalo como algo bueno… Calles…_

Bella suelta un suspiro irritado y rueda los ojos - ¿Crees que fue decisión mía?

Jacob levanta las manos defensivamente - Oye tranquila, no es que lo piense yo específicamente. Sólo te cuento lo que he escuchado por allí.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Perdona, es que me carga que estén tan pendientes de mí ¿No deberían estar preocupados de sus propios problemas?

\- Pues sí, es lo que yo digo. Sin embargo, sí me da curiosidad el por qué te han dejado marchar.

\- No dejaron que me fuera - replica Bella tratando de no perder los estribos, sabe que Jacob en realidad no piensa nada de eso, y no le reprocha nada - Aún debo pasar tiempo aquí, y vengo todos los días para mis terapias y cumplo con las horas de trabajo comunitario. Aún estoy aquí.

\- Lo sé. ¿Pero no te parece extraño?

\- Me parece sospechoso, por supuesto.

 _Sillas, patas dobladas (destrozadas) (cortadas)_

 _Pedacitos (chiquititos) (chi-qui-ti-tos)_

\- Sé que no es normal esto que ha pasado. Pero Fox no me dijo exactamente por qué tomó la decisión que tomó…

 _Estúpidos… Ambos…_

 _-_ … Y no es como si pudiera ir y cuestionar sus decisiones.

\- Lo sé. ¿Te lo imaginas?

\- En realidad, no. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacer si me atrevo a ir e irrumpir en su oficina sin su permiso, y ni hablar de hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo. Algo me dice que no se lo tomará muy bien.

 _Cobarde… ¡Cállate!_

Bella sacude la cabeza y pone toda su atención en Jacob que ha dejado de caminar y la mira con curiosidad.

\- Kris no está contigo. - le dice de sopetón, sorprendiéndola como siempre.

\- No. Se fue - responde ella en apenas un susurro audible. Jacob frunce los labios en preocupación.

\- ¿Y eso no es malo?

\- Eh… - ¿Qué le puede decir? Si no tiene ni idea - No lo sé, Jake. Sinceramente no lo sé.

\- Pero… - Jacob se detiene y la mira con duda, parece estar en conflicto consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que no es que no me preocupe lo que pase contigo, porque sí lo hace. Te has convertido en mi amiga, y no sabes cuánto valoro que estés a mí lado y que me creas cuando te digo de dónde vengo.

\- Pues ahora lo sé. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso?

\- Sí Kris no está contigo ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar?

Oh, así que eso es. A Jacob le preocupa que crea que sólo piensa en él mismo al hacerle saber sus inquietudes. Bella sonríe y le mira con cariño. Es tan bobo.

\- Nada de eso, Jake. Puedo ver que realmente te preocupas por mí, y es entendible que esté asustado con esta nueva noticia. Pero no te aflijas, porque con o sin Kris, de igual manera te voy a ayudar.

\- Peor tú dijiste que era necesario que Kris estuviese contigo al momento de… - susurra Jacob casi entrando en pánico. Bella se acerca rápidamente y le toma de los brazos.

\- Tranquilo. Debes confiar en mí ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pero…

\- ¡Jacob! Confía en mí. No importa lo que yo haya dicho en uno de esos sueños locos. Yo estoy aquí. Y te digo que te ayudaré no importa lo que pase. Además, lo que esa loca te dijo es que era necesario que Kris estuviese conmigo, necesario más no obligatorio. ¿Lo entiendes?

Jacob le mira, tal vez pensándolo tal vez deseando salir corriendo, pero finalmente asiente.

 _Esperando, confía…_

\- Está bien. Confío en ti Bella.

Bella suspira esta vez de alivio - Bien. Tenemos que pensar. Y debemos hacerlo rápido.

\- ¿Tienes que irte ya? - pregunta Jacob retomando el paseo.

\- No, esta noche me quedo.

\- Ah o sea que tenemos tiempo ¿Por qué debemos darnos prisa?

Bella mira el suelo incapaz de enfrentar aquella negra mirada inquisitiva - ¿Acaso no quieres volver a tu casa?

 _Habla._

 _No._

\- Obvio que quiero, pero lo que quiero decir es qué…

 _Sé lo que quieres decir, pero en realidad no puedo contestar a eso. No puedo decirte que tengo miedo del tiempo y de mis pensamientos._

 _¡Maltrátalo!_

Y de aquellas malditas voces que le aturden. No quiere confesarle que hay que darse prisa porque teme no estar en condiciones de ayudarlo después, cuando todo eso empeore.

\- Por favor, Jake. - le interrumpe - No me preguntes - esta vez le mira a los ojos y Jacob ve en ellos la súplica.

\- Está bien. Nos daremos prisa.

…

Esto está mal. Todo eso está muy mal. Edward ha seguido con su investigación. Y lo que es peor, ha descubierto cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.

Otra vez se encuentra en la biblioteca, pero no está solo. Emmett y Jasper le acompañan e investigan codo a codo junto a él.

Después de saber lo de Rachell, la familia entera había quedado estremecida. ¿Cómo era posible que Rachel esté muerte? ¿Y que ese infeliz gusano esté con vida?

\- Le mató. Él le mató.

\- Pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? - pregunta Jasper abriendo páginas y leyéndola en segundos para luego cerrarlas y abrir otras.

\- No lo sé. No tengo idea. Pudimos confirmar que después de que se descubriera la traición, Verónica, la madre de Rachell, llevó a su departamento a Roch para vivir con ella y con su hija. Tiempo después, Verónica se marcha dejando a su hija a merced de ese maldito. Pero aquí es donde lo que sabemos qué ocurrió y lo que hemos descubierto no coincide - Emmett golpea la mesa con frustración. Carlisle entra en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué más descubrieron?

\- Hasta el momento nada nuevo. Estamos comparando. - responde Edward accediendo a sitios web tan rápido como Jasper y Emmett. - Lo que sabemos es que Roch estuvo viviendo con Rachell por un tiempo, luego Bella le encuentra y urde su plan para matarlo, lo cual consigue. Pero lo que hemos descubierto, es que Bella jamás dio con él. Roch se emborrachó una noche y además estaba drogado. Cada vez le era más difícil conseguir dinero y en un arranque, asesinó a Rachell. Salió en las noticias hace casi un mes. De hecho, me parece que la fecha coincide con los días en que Bella estuvo siendo juzgada. Lo cual es otra cosa que no tiene sentido, pues sabemos por el libro que su desaparición y su posterior captura fue noticia nacional y por más que busco, no puedo encontrar nada de eso. No hay nada en ninguno de los programas de televisión que mencione que una adolescente de dieciséis años haya hecho volar un reformatorio. No hay nada sobre el juicio ni sobre la decisión del juez. ¡Nada! - Edward se agarra los cabellos y mira la pantalla de forma frenética. No entiende nada.

\- Edward, cálmate. Tal vez buscaste en los sitios equivocados - trata Carlisle de tranquilizarlo, pero no sirve de nada. Edward niega con la cabeza.

\- No, busqué en todos lados. Incluso en los programas de noticias internacionales, no hay nada que la mencione.

Se hace un pequeño silencio que es roto por un jadeo horrorizado emitido por Emmett.

\- Oh mierda. - dice sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Edward se paraliza e intenta pararse de la silla, lo cual no consigue.

\- No es cierto. Eso no es cierto. - murmura. Lo que sea que Emmett haya encontrado le ha dejado conmocionado. Carlisle y Jasper se miran aturdidos y ambos se acercan a Emmett para saber qué es lo que averiguado.

Emmett había estado revisando una página de registros del estado de Arizona. No saben cuál haya sido la motivación de Emmett para entrar allí.

\- ¿Sabían que en algunos Estados los hijos no nacidos también figuran en las actas de matrimonios? Encontré el de Charlie y Renne Swan, casados hace casi dieciocho años. Y aquí dice que no tienen hijos… Vivos. - Emmett traga saliva y mira a Edward que no se ha movido desde que lo vio en su mente. No quiere seguir, pero siente que debe hacerlo - Aquí dice… Que la única vez que Renne se embarazó, este no llegó a término. - Emmett levanta la cabeza y mira a Carlisle con angustia - Según esto, Bella no existe. Bella no pudo nacer.

\- ¡No!

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a los que siguen al pendiente de mi historia. He subido este cap apenas lo he terminado así que puede que tenga uno que otro error ortográfico. Por lo que me disculpo por adelantado. ¡Muy bien! ya me voy porque seguiré escribiendo. El cap que sigue es corto y ya lo tengo listo, sólo debo pasarlo al Word, así que es probable que en unas cuantas horas lo esté subiendo._

 _No olviden que sea lo que sea, me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido. No tengan miedo de decirlo, que yo no me ofendo._

 _Uno besote y nos leemos en breve._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Mi muñequita.**

* * *

Está oscuro, como siempre. Es la oscuridad de siempre. La habitación se va haciendo más clara a medida que sus ojos se adaptan. Está confundida, no sabe por qué se ha despertado. Es de madrugada todavía y normalmente dormiría plácidamente toda la noche. Pero allí está, tendida de espaldas y despierta. Su campo de visión consiste en una parte del techo, la ventana y la pared de su izquierda, puesto que tiene la cabeza ladeada en esa dirección.

Aún está muy somnolienta, pero eso no evita que sus sentidos estén alertas.

El primero en notarlo es su oído que capta un leve roce de algo contra el suelo. Comienza a girar lentamente la cabeza.

La razón de su interrumpido sueño danza de un lado para el otro como una hábil bailarina.

Es algo pequeño de extremidades delgadas, que casi no emite sonido, pero Bella le percibe y al girar un poco más la cabeza y ya no sólo mirar con su visión periférica… Puede ver bien. Y entra en pánico.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - su grito es escandaloso. Se sienta en la cama y comienza a proferir atronadores alaridos. Su pulso se acelera y su respiración se dificulta. Nota que llora cuando su visión se hace borrosa y casi se pierde el momento en el que la criatura se mete debajo de la cama para esconderse - ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

La puerta del cuarto es destrabada con destreza y una vez abierta no pasa mucho tiempo para que la luz se encienda. Entran tres cuidadores, un veterano y dos jóvenes.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - trata de hacerse oír el veterano por encima de los gritos de Bella quien ahora se acurruca contra la pared tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la orilla de la cama.

\- ¡Hay algo en mi habitación! ¡Por favor! - grita otra vez, sollozando y levantándose pegada a la pared para señalar que la cosa está debajo de la cama.

\- ¡Estabas soñando! - exclama el veterano mirándola exasperado.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estaba dando vueltas ahí! - insiste, suponiéndole un enorme esfuerzo por los espasmos del llanto - ¡Lo vi! ¡Me despertó! ¡Por favor!

El veterano rueda los ojos, pero uno de los jóvenes frunce el ceño con preocupación y se pone de rodillas. Por supuesto, debajo de la cama él no puede ver nada.

El enfermero se levanta y la observa con creciente inquietud.

\- No hay nada debajo de tu cama, Isabella - le dice con suavidad. Bella ya no grita, pero no puede dejar de llorar. Comienza a sentirse impotente, pues sabe que lo que ha visto, que esa cosa está escondida debajo de su cama.

\- No, por favor, créanme. Por favor… - suplica.

El otro joven también se acerca. Levanta las manos como si con ese gesto quisiera hacerle saber que no hay nada de qué asustarse.

\- Isabella, escucha: No hay nadie aquí a parte de nosotros. Nadie pudo haber entrado a tu habitación puesto que la puerta estuvo cerrada con llave, como todas las noches. No hay manera de que ningún extraño se cuele en ella, estás a salvo.

Bella se deja deslizar por la pared cayendo de rodillas sobre la cama. Lo que él dice tiene mucha lógica. Pero lo ha visto. Su cuerpo entero se paraliza y presiente lo que pasará segundos antes de que suceda.

Sus pies han quedado entre la cama y la pared. Ha sido una estúpida. Esa cosa puede tocar sus pies, y lo hace. Bella siente que algo duro y frío agarra uno de sus dedos del pie derecho tirando con suavidad.

\- ¡No! - Bella ya ni es consciente de lo que hace, pega un salto en la cama y se abalanza hacia delante. Lo siguiente que sabe es que está encaramada sobre el enfermero que tenía más cerca. Le sujeta con sus piernas la cintura y con los brazos se sujeta del cuello del chico para no resbalar.

En su aterrado estado, no nota los dos pasos que da el veterano dispuesto a clavarle una aguja en el brazo. No lo alcanza a hacer sólo porque el otro enfermero se desplaza con rapidez interponiéndose en su camino.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces, chico? - le espeta curioso e indignado. El "chico" no se mueve de donde está y no despega la mirada de Bella al responder.

\- Sólo mírela. No lo está atacando. Es obvio que está aterrada.

Y en efecto, eso es evidente. Bella tiembla mucho y solloza quedito pero audible contra el cuello del enfermero.

\- David, creo que deberíamos llamar a la señorita Víctori - le dice el joven a su ahora aprisionado compañero.

\- Esa es una buena idea - acepta David girándose para poder hablarle mirándolo a la cara.

\- ¡Ay por favor, Mark! ¡Es únicamente otro episodio! - Exclama el veterano más irritado que preocupado - David, sólo déjala en la cama - ante esto, Bella chilla y se revuelve sin soltar a su presa como si temiera que David hiciera caso y la lance contra la cama.

Pero ocurre algo sorprendente. David no sólo ignora la orden, sino que se aleja de la cama casi pegándose al armario.

\- Me parece que no. Ella nunca ha actuado así. Esto es nuevo. Y la señorita Víctori se enfadará muchísimo si la sedamos y dejamos el asunto hasta aquí.

\- Él tiene razón, Bennett.

\- ¡Van a molestar a la señorita Víctori por nada! ¡Está descansando de todos estos locos y ustedes quieren ir a despertarla! ¿Es que no entienden que esta chica está teniendo sólo otro episodio más?

\- Por lo mismo. Todos conocemos cada uno de sus problemas y podemos darnos cuenta cuando algo es diferente. Y esto, este comportamiento es diferente. Así que llamaré a la señorita Víctori.

\- Cualquiera de nosotros puede encargarse de la situación ¡Nos hemos hecho cargo de crisis psicóticas más graves! - vuelve a gritar el veterano siguiendo con la mirada a Mark que con tranquilidad camina hasta la puerta. Al llegar bajo el umbral, se detiene y gira.

\- Sí, pero Isabella nunca le tuvo esta clase de terror a sus alucinaciones - después de eso sale al pasillo dispuesto a despertar a quien sea para que vaya a ver a esa muchacha.

David por otro lado, se pasea como si intentara hacer dormir a un bebé. Y como su agarre es firme, Bella se va calmando poco a poco. Pasan varios minutos antes de que el silencio sea interrumpido.

\- Insisto en que están exagerando - refunfuña Bennett, molesto - Y si la señorita Víctori se enfada por haber sido molestada a estas horas de la madrugada, los haré personalmente responsable.

David no detiene su paseo - Eso no importa. Esto forma parte del trabajo de la señorita Víctori. No puede enojarse. Los padres de esta niña le han confiado lo más preciado para ellos, si la directora ignora esta situación, estaría traicionado esa confianza.

\- Pero…

\- Evidentemente - Bennett es interrumpido por otra voz. Es más dura e inflexible. Sin dejar lugar a dudas de su poder e imponencia. Mark ha sido rápido, pero Fox lo ha sido incluso más - Creo haber dado órdenes precisas sobre cada comportamiento, inusual o no, de Isabella.

Bennett se paraliza y parece avergonzado.

\- Lo lamento, no creí que esto requiriera de su atención.

\- No voy a discutir con usted, señor Bennett. No aquí. Por favor, espéreme en mi oficina - ordena Fox con severidad. Bennett obedece con rapidez.

Fox evalúa la situación. Aún se mantiene sólo un paso dentro de la habitación y David comienza a sentirse incómodo bajo el escrutinio.

\- Señorita Víctori, ella…

Fox levanta la mano para silenciarlo. No parece enfadada, aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a reprender, pues tiene a Isabella firmemente sujeta contra su cuerpo y eso tiene que ir en contra de alguna norma, está seguro.

Bella no ha emitido sonido alguno desde que Fox entró en la habitación, pero sigue temblando de forma incontrolable.

\- Isabella - la suave voz de Fox carece de emociones negativas, pero Bella se estremece como si le hubiese gritado - Isabella, tienes que volver a tu cama.

Bella no puede verla porque el enfermero se ha volteado para no darle la espalda a la directora, pero Bella en la posición en la que está, sí se la da, por lo que tiene a la vista la cama, la pared y la ventana. No quiere bajarse de donde está y rompe a llorar otra vez.

\- No… Por favor, hay algo ahí - sus susurros entrecortados se mezclan con los sollozos.

\- Isabella, ve a la cama ahora. Es una orden - dice Fox con dureza. David parece ir a protestar, pero Fox niega con la cabeza y le hace un gesto para que se calle - Debajo de tu cama no hay nada. Has tenido una pesadilla, vamos.

\- No…

\- David, deja a Isabella en su cama, necesita dormir.

Fox no necesita decir más. Al escucharla, Bella grita y se suelta. Forcejea un poco hasta que David afloja su agarre ocasionando que caiga al suelo sobre su trasero, pero eso parece no importarle. Gatea y se pega al armario, mirando hacia la cama aterrorizada.

\- No…

\- Isabella.

\- ¡No! - Y Bella se negará así misma que esto haya pasado, pero ahora está en el suelo, arrodillada y abrazada a las piernas de Fox como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! ¡Sédeme, ayúdeme! ¡No quiero quedarme sola con esa cosa! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! ¡Por favor!

Bella jamás, jamás había deseado caer en la inconsciencia como en este momento. Si la van a dejar ahí, prefiere que lo hagan estando sedada. Así, pasara lo que pasara, ella no se daría cuenta.

Por eso cuando siente el piquete en el brazo, todo su miedo se desvanece para ser reemplazado por una tranquilidad agotadora.

Casi no es consciente del movimiento que hace Fox al arrodillarse para tomarla entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Ayudarte? Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer - le dice Fox y sintiendo unas caricias en su pelo, Bella se hunde por completo en una anhelada oscuridad.

…

\- Está pasando por una crisis. Aún no sabemos qué lo ha ocasionado - está Fox diciendo en ese momento, otra vez al teléfono.

Bella ha despertado para darse cuenta de que de nuevo la han llevado al cuarto donde hacen sus terapias. Está cómodamente recostado en el diván sobre su costado con una manta encima para mantenerla caliente.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Tenía a varias personas afuera. Sí, lo son ¿Crees que le confiaría algo como esto a cualquiera?... No, lo sé, lo siento. Ya me hice cargo de ese problema, no volverá a ocurrir. - se hace una pausa en donde Fox parece estar escuchando con atención - De todas maneras, era lo que estábamos esperando, hace semanas que no hemos tenido una conversación de aquellas y eso ya nos estaba inquietando. No, si hace falta les llamaré. Por el momento puedo contener esto. Sí, les avisaré. Está bien. Claro, adiós.

Se escucha pequeño chasquido que provoca el teléfono siendo puesto en su lugar por Fox.

\- ¿Qué pudieron averiguar? - pregunta Fox a alguien. Bella supone que Victoria y Laurent deben estar allí con ellas. Y no se equivoca.

 _El tren pasa por allí.  
¿El tren?  
El tren._

\- Kris se ha ido - informa Victoria con su suave voz. Y Bella intenta que su respiración no se altere para no hacerles saber a los doctores que se ha despertado. Tiene que escuchar lo que sea que ellos tengan para decir.

\- Aunque aún no sabemos en qué sentido se fue. Pero no creo que se haya integrado con Isabella, puesto que si fuese así habría una notable mejoría. Y como todos podemos ver, ha pasado lo contrario.

Fox suspira - Debemos hacer algo.

\- Por el momento no podemos - replica Victoria aparentemente revisando unos papeles - Aún no sabemos el real efecto que ha tenido en ella. Para empeorar la situación, todo parece indicar que lo de anoche no fue sólo una crisis. Por lo que podemos rescatar de los balbuceos de Leah, Emily también se ha separado.

¿También? es obvio que ellos iban a estar enterados de la separación de Kris. Nunca debió dudar de ello. Pero ¿Emily? ¿Separada de ella? Suena tan incorrecto.

 _Malvado… sucio y depravado…_

\- Muy bien. Es demasiado pronto para saber a ciencia cierta los efectos inmediatos en Isabella. Pero lo de anoche es una muestra clara de lo que podía ocurrir. Y no sólo lo de anoche. Isabella ya estaba dando muestras de una desmejora, según lo que nos contaron sus padres. Ha estado extraña, distante, sin poder dormir e incluso dijeron que la habían escuchado hablando y contestándose a sí misma con maullidos.

Oh ¿De verdad ella ha hecho eso? _Claro que sí claro que sí lo hiciste lo hiciste lo hiciste_ qué vergüenza. Bella siente que sus mejillas se calientan de forma excesiva y no puede evitar apretar los ojos deseando que la tierra se la trague allí mismo. Pero no puede recordar haber hecho eso.

\- Ya casi no come. Y no podemos olvidar que ha habido un incremento de desorden de pensamiento. Lo que sólo ocurría cuando era sometida a confinamiento en solitario. - añade Victoria sin dejar de mover papeles por lo que Bella puede notar.

 _Malditas putas come carne…_

Fox camina acercándose al diván - No podemos dejar que se siga deteriorando. Pero debemos esperar un poco más. Laurent.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Llama a todos y confirma la reunión en la fecha acordada. No puede faltar ni uno sólo.

\- Sí, directora.

…

Bella camina por el jardín del sanatorio, sola. Le han dado la opción de irse a casa. Pero no quiso. Prefiere quedarse allí. Parece que estar en este lugar lleno de tantas cosas para ver, le ayuda a distraerse _porque no quiere pensar no quiere sentir no quiere saber más_ de sus inquietudes.

 _Se ha ido, Kris se ha ido._

Y ya sabe que eso que vio la noche anterior no es otra cosa que Emily. De repente, siente una urgente necesidad de ir con ella. ¿Por qué le tiene miedo? Es parte de ella misma, no tendría por qué sentir temor de ella. Es estúpido.

 _Ve y busca._

Decidida da media vuelta y se dirige rauda hacia el interior del sanatorio.

Ahora que está frente a la puerta, no puede evitar dudar. El pánico que ha logrado mantener a raya en el camino, lucha para salir a la superficie y ahogarla. Pero no puede permitirlo.

 _Allá en lo alto sembramos la luna… Hazlo… Vamos corre salta… Tira el adorno, adormece al muerto corona con amigos…_

 _No puedes hacerlo._

\- Por favor, ya basta. - Bella cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

 _Toc toc_

Abre los ojos de golpe. No ha tocado. Ella no lo ha hecho, está segura de que esos golpes provienen del interior. No quiere abrir la puerta, tiene miedo.

 _Tengo miedo._

Pero debe hacerlo _debo hacerlo_.

 _No puedes hacerlo. Cobarde. Toma el auto destrúyelo con lianas… Pisa… Pisa…_

Su mano se levanta temblorosa y sintiendo que su orina se desplaza de un modo extraño, gira la manija y abre la puerta.

A simple vista no parece haber nada fuera de lo común. Sintiendo el corazón latirle en lugares inusuales en su cuerpo camina un par de pasos adentrándose en la habitación.

Se arrepiente de inmediato. Le parece demasiado pequeña _no crece y se mueve están por todos lados_. No quiere estar allí, pero una vez más se obliga a ser fuerte. Si es Emily quien está allí no tiene por qué temer.

 _El cuarto oscuro… cable a tierra, estúpida. Cómelo, mastícala._

\- E… Emily - su susurro es apenas audible. No espera respuesta alguna, pero no es sorpresa alguna cuando la colcha se mueve desde el lado opuesto a la orilla como si alguien por debajo la estuviese tirando. - Emily, puedes salir.

Aún se siente temerosa, y su mente es un maldito caos, pero no puede hacerse eso a sí misma. No puede abandonarse. Emily debe estar tan asustada como ella misma.

Y de pronto, la ve.

Es una cosita pequeñita. Ve sus manos que se asoman por debajo de la cama. Son unas manos pequeñas y que no parecen humanas. Luego el resto de su cuerpo va saliendo.

Como ya sabe, es pequeña, delgada con una piel dura y fría. De porcelana. Tiene el cabello rubio peinado en unas bonitas trenzas adornando cada lado de su carita. Sus ojos son celestes y están llenos de lágrimas. Las mejillas son regordetas y rosadas y los labios se fruncen en un adorable puchero. Emily junta los pies enfundados en unos zapatitos blancos de tela. Y su vestido amarillo con volantes cae graciosamente hasta sus pantorrillas.

¿Cómo pudo sentir miedo de ella? Bella está tan sorprendida por lo que está viendo que no dice nada. Y Emily lo malinterpreta. Sorbe por su nariz silenciosamente y agacha la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y sus manos se retuercen la una a la otra con nerviosismo.

Bella no puede, simplemente no soporta verle así.

\- Ey, no, no - murmura tranquilizadoramente acercándose a ella para tomarla en brazos. La pega a su pecho tal y como hacía con Kris cuando la gata necesitaba consuelo por algo. - Lo lamento. Siento haberte dejado aquí. Lo siento.

 _Y deberías, si se me cayó no puedes levantarlo…_

La pequeña enreda los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aprieta contra ella, sollozando. Bella la acuna y se mece sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapen de sus propios ojos. No puede creer lo que está sucediendo, pero tampoco puede evitar sentir cariño por esa pequeña, en efecto, es una parte de ella misma. Se siente confusa. Pero no piensa despreciarla de nuevo.

…

Pasados varios minutos, las dos se calman lo suficiente como para separarse. Bella la deja sentada sobre la cama y se sienta a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? - Bella se pregunta con angustia. Limpia su nariz con el dorso de su mano mientras se acomoda de lado para poder mirar a la muñequita. - ¿Aún no puedes hablar?

Emily niega con lentitud. Bella suspira, ya lo sospechaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora? - se lamenta enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Por supuesto la única respuesta que obtiene es el silencio. Mira a Emily otra vez, que mira hacia el suelo viéndose desdichada.

Bella levanta la mano y le toca la dura y suave mejilla sonrosada. Emily levanta la cabeza y se le queda viendo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le pregunta de pronto dándose cuenta de que nunca le preguntó eso. Emily le da una pequeña sonrisa que ilumina su carita y levanta con vacilación siete dedos.

Bella no puede evitar quedar espantada.

\- ¿Sólo siete años? - pregunta para verificar. Emily asiente. - Pero… Pero ¡Ayudaste a Kris con su depravado plan! - exclama con los ojos abiertos como platos en indignación. Emily vuelve a asentir y agacha la cabeza con aparente vergüenza. - ¿Kris sabía cuántos años tienes? - otro asentimiento. - ¡Agh! No puedo creerlo. Eres una niña ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir ayudarla? Lo que es peor ¿Cómo es que a una niña de siete años se le pudo ocurrir semejante atrocidad contra otra persona?

Obviamente Emily no responde verbalmente, pero sí lo hace con sus ojos que miran a Bella llenos de dolor y resentimiento.

\- También querías vengarte - afirma Bella con su enfado ya olvidado. Recibe otro asentimiento. Bella muerde sus labios y frunce el ceño sintiéndose frustrada y angustiada. Una niña, es sólo niña…

 _Que mata que destroza… Valora tu vida… Mata aplasta no quieres saber…_

Bella suspira fuerte y chasquea la lengua - Muy bien, vamos a olvidarnos de toda esa mierda. Ya no vale la pena pensar en ello. Ahora lo que debemos averiguar es cómo hacer que tú y yo nos integremos. Por lo pronto, no creo que debas salir de aquí, pero espera… Anoche cuando el enfermero miró debajo de la cama ¿Cómo es que no pudo verte?

Emily emite una risa sin sonido, y se baja de la cama de un pequeño salto haciendo como que no ve las manos de Bella moverse rápidamente hacia ella por si se cae. De pequeños saltitos se aleja hasta ponerse contra la esquina entre el armario y la pared y de allí mira a Bella con sus profundos ojos.

De repente, una incómoda sensación hace que Bella quiera apartar la mirada. No puede mirar hacia allí, es como si al intentarlo, un dolor detrás de sus ojos le llenara de más dolor su cabeza entera y tratar de mirar siquiera cerca de donde está Emily parada es insoportable. - ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de que algo sucede si es doloroso e incómodo el intentar mirar en tu dirección? - al preguntar aquello, el dolor se esfuma y es reemplazado por el deseo de mirar la pared opuesta. De repente, lo blanco de la pared se vuelve tan atractivo que no quiere dejar de mirarlo. Luego, eso también se desvanece.

\- Es increíble - murmura ahora que es capaz de mirar a Emily otra vez - Así que eso se siente. Impresionante.

Emily sonríe más y vuelve a su lado. Bella le abre los brazos y la estrecha. Necesita tenerla cerca.

Una muñeca, eso es Emily, una muñeca de siete años con pensamientos homicidas. Bella traga saliva y reprime sus deseos de morderla y comerla. Es raro, pero quiere tenerla dentro. Sabe que es porque como Kris, Emily no debería estar allí, habitando el cuerpo de un objeto inanimado, sino dentro de su mente, siendo parte de ella.

 _Repeticiones, repeticiones. Oh no un pensamiento consciente. Esto empeora a cada momento._

No sabe qué demonios va a hacer. Pero lo tiene que arreglar, a como dé lugar. Extraños deseos se han despertado en su interior y la verdad es que… Empieza a sentir miedo de sí misma.

Mucho miedo.

* * *

 _Aquí está lo que había prometido._

 _Un besote, nos leemos en el próximo cap._


	11. capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 10: Perdiéndolo.**

Tiene frío. Tanto frío que sus dientes castañean de forma dolorosa. Le duele mucho la mandíbula y las extremidades. Hace tres horas que se acostó y se hizo una bolita para tratar de conservar el poco calor que sentía en su cuerpo, y no ha cambiado de posición. Se siente más helada que antes. Se puede imaginar, fría, tiesa y con su piel azul.

Emily chasquea los dedos para llamar su atención y Bella asiente visualizándola frente a ella. Emily mueve sus manos comunicándose con el lenguaje de señas. Bella se sintió muy sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que podía entender cada gesto, unas cuantas horas atrás. Y habían acordado que si por alguna razón Bella no pudiera mirarla directamente el chasquido significaría que debía visualizarla para saber lo que la muñeca quisiera decirle.

\- No hace tanto frío. No puede ser normal que estés así. - le dice Emily parada a su lado de la cama con sus caras frente a frente. Bella abre los ojos e intenta enfocar la carita preocupada de la muñeca.

\- ¿Tú... Sien-sientes... e-el frío?

\- Soy capaz de sentir la temperatura del ambiente, sí. Y la verdad es que la noche está fresca, pero no tanto.

\- A-algo... Pasa... E-e-enton-cees. Due...Due-le...

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? por favor dime qué hacer - Emily se muestra tan asustada y angustiada que Bella quiere poder levantarse para consolarla. Pero apenas tiene fuerzas y se siente inexplicablemente cansada, sin embargo, no puede dormir por el frío.

\- No sé...

Y se calla, no puede y no quiere seguir hablando. Bella también se siente asustada. Y la verdad es que el congelamiento parece no limitarse a su cuerpo pues le cuesta hilar sus pensamientos. Aunque no es como si últimamente pudiera hacerlo con la misma facilidad que antes. Porque no es así. Y las demás voces no ayudan.

 _... Tienes que poder... Es la única forma. Júntalos. Conocer es la clave... Contacto visual_

Bella aprieta los ojos contra la almohada, dificultándose a sí misma la respiración, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Se siente tan confundida. Tan confundida...

...

Voces, voces, voces y más voces.

Bella suspira irritada. Siente que no ha dormido lo suficiente y tampoco recuerda en qué momento se quedó dormida lo que, cosa rara, normalmente sí puede. Y esas malditas voces resuenan en sus sensibles oídos impidiéndole dormir tranquila.

\- ... No, no lo sabemos.

Una pausa.

\- Es que no es posible. Estaba cerrado como siempre - hay silencio otra vez y Bella suspira satisfecha porque piensa que al fin podrá volver a dormir. Su felicidad no dura mucho - No, pero claro que no - ahora la voz contiene un tanto de frustración _pero ni por asomo como la que yo siento en este momento maldita seas tú so idiota desconsiderada_ así que se vuelve más rápida. - Entiendo. Sí. Está bien. Pero... ¿Por qué no despertarla ahora para preguntarle? la verdad es que esto me preocupa.

Victoria vuelve a quedarse callada para escuchar la respuesta.

\- De acuerdo. Esperaré - Bella la escucha caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla con llave. Su corazón se acelera ante el hecho de estar con victoria en una habitación asegurada. ¿Y con quién demonios está hablando? - Bien. No te preocupes por eso. Me sé de memoria todos los números necesarios. Llamaré si hace falta. Okey, hasta luego.

Por fin Victoria cuelga el teléfono y se sienta detrás de su escritorio a hacer lo que sea que hace siempre. Bella intenta volver a dormir pero se pasa la siguiente media hora intentándolo. No puede hacerlo. Ya se desveló.

Se remueve, estirándose para destensar su cuerpo agarrotado por estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo

Al mismo tiempo, escucha a Victoria levantarse y correr a su lado.

 _Por favor déjame en paz._

\- ¿Isabella? Isabella ¿Puedes escucharme?

 _Ni que estuviera sorda para no oír tu chillona voz._

Bella abre los ojos frunciendo el ceño al ver a la psicóloga arrodillada al lado del sofá para estar a su altura.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta ella, con algo que Bella cree es preocupación, pero eso no es posible ¿Por qué habría de importarle a ella? quien siempre se ha mostrado fría y casi indiferente con ella.

Bella hace caso omiso de sus pensamientos confusos y revueltos y trata de concentrarse en el presente, dejando de lado sus reflexiones.

\- Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansada. - es verdad, le hubiese gustado poder dormir un poco más, pero ya que...

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - victoria se levanta y se dirige a su escritorio con todas las intenciones de llamar a alguien para que le lleve algo de comer.

\- No, espere - le detiene porque la verdad es que no tiene nada de hambre y el sólo hecho de pensar en comer le revuelve el estómago. Victoria se da la vuelta y la mira ceñuda. - No tengo hambre todavía.

\- Isabella, tienes que comer - le dice con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, aunque ni de cerca como antes.

\- Después, por favor. Aún debo tener el estómago medio dormido. Prometo comer algo luego, por favor - y Bella no sabe si funcionará pero le dedica la mirada más suplicante y lastimera que puede hacer para convencerla. Victoria boquea por algunos segundos y luego rueda los ojos. .

\- Bien, bien. Tú ganas - se rinde levantando las manos para luego apoyarse suavemente sobre su escritorio. - Pero a cambio, quiero un par de respuestas.

 _Si ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan fácil._

\- ¿Respuestas de qué? - pregunta Bella torciendo el gesto, sabiendo que ser evasiva no la llevaría a ningún lado. Pero la verdad es que sospecha lo que Victoria quiere saber y Bella se encuentra en las mismas. No tiene idea de cómo llegó ahí.

\- Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu habitación?

 _Ya lo sabía yo, si debería ponerme con un puestito en la entrada para tratar de adivinarle el futuro a los que pasen. En serio._

\- No lo sé. - le da su respuesta más sincera y Victoria suspira como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - intenta por un lado diferente.

\- Pues... - Bella necesita unos segundos para hacer memoria - Estaba en mi cama, intentando entrar en calor.

\- ¿Fuiste a cenar?

\- No - _maldición_ su respuesta es automática. Intenta no hacer muecas para no dejarse en evidencia, la verdad es que no le apetece nada que se enteren de que no ha estado comiendo.

\- ¿Y eso?

Bella se muerde el labio inferior antes de contestar - Fui al comedor pero hacía demasiado frío. Así que preferí irme a mi habitación. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho ya que esta estaba igual de helada.

Victoria se muestra confundida al escucharla. - Los termostatos estaban encendidos anoche, como siempre.

\- Lo sé. Pero yo tenía frío y no lograba quedarme dormida. De verdad no sé cómo llegué aquí, quizá...

Pero no es posible que lo haya hecho alguien más puesto que Kris está lejos, Emily es una muñequita con mucha fuerza pero incapaz de abrir puertas como Bella, y Leah... No, ella no pudo ser ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia?

\- ¿Isabella? - Victoria levanta las cejas esperando que prosiga. Bella sacude la cabeza.

\- No, no sé cómo llegué aquí, lo lamento.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué?

Bella mantiene el mentón pegado a su pecho mirando sus pies así que no se percata de la silenciosa entrada de Fox a la oficina. En otra ocasión la hubiese escuchado de inmediato, pero su audición se ha vuelto limitada por los susurros y otras cosas que ahora logran distraerla.

\- Por haber irrumpido aquí sin permiso.

\- Eso no...

Lo que sea que Victoria fuese a decir es interrumpida por otra voz.

\- Buenas tardes.

Fox cierra la puerta a su espalda y Bella se sienta de inmediato para mirarla sin importarte el mareo que le nubla la vista por unos segundos. Fox camina hasta victoria para saludarla de un breve apretón de manos. Aunque... Bella ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos. ¿Por qué le ha parecido que ese apretón es una fachada? Como si fuese algo actuado por parte de ambas.

 _Qué extraño._

 _Si vuelves a decirlo se te caerá la nariz._

 _Quiero un cometa._

\- Ehh - Bella cierra la boca maldiciéndose por haber estado a punto de contestar a las voces. Fox y Victoria la miran. Fox se acerca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le dice escrutando su rostro en busca de mentiras por lo que Bella procura ser lo más sincera posible.

\- Estoy mejor, aunque me sigo sintiendo cansada. - no vale la pena siquiera pensar en que Fox no esté enterada de todos los acontecimientos así que más vale dar las respuestas correctas.

 _Espera ¿Qué?_

\- Está bien. Me parece que deberías volver a tu habitación. Ve a asearte y cuando estés lista dirígete al comedor. Ya han empezado a comer pero si te apresuras aún te alcanzará el tiempo para comer con ellos.

\- De acuerdo.

Bella se saca las mantas de encima y sale rápidamente. No tiene ninguna intención de dejarles saber que no piensa ir al comedor. La verdad es que sigue sin tener hambre.

...

Jacob debe de estar en algún sitio. Bella da vueltas por el patio tratando de dar con el chico. Ya lo buscó dentro, en la sala de juego no hubo rastros de él y al echar un vistazo en el comedor confirmó rápidamente que ninguno de los pocos que aún quedaban se trataba de Jacob.  
Y ahora ahí está dando vueltas como trompo por el terreno intentando localizarlo. Debe comenzar a ayudarlo ya.

\- Me siento algo culpable por enfocarme sólo en mí - susurra tan bajito que podría confundirse con el viento. Luego, se siente peor cuando cae en la cuenta una vez más que Kris no está allí para responder ante todo lo que diga, como antes. Lo que la deprime. - Me he estado dejando llevar por mis problemas y descontrol, y no es justo que deje a Jacob de lado cuando él confía lo suficiente en mí como para pedirme ayuda. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Y sigue buscando...

Es casi obvio. Jacob quería que se encontraran allí la primera vez que hablaron. ¿Por qué al amparo de ese gigantesco árbol? Bella no tiene idea. Jacob está sentado en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en la corteza. Parece lo suficientemente cómodo como para leer allí.

\- Ey tú.

Jacob levanta la mirada, y al verla sonríe tan contento que Bella se siente peor que antes.

-¡Bella! - deja el libro de lado y se levanta raudo y veloz para abrazarla.

...

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? quiero decir, sé que has estado teniendo problemas. - le dice Jacob otra vez sentado en el pasto y apoyado en el árbol. Bella está sentada a lo indio frente a él y le devuelve la mirada con las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos.

\- Jacob, ¿Quieres dejar ya eso de lado? en serio. Si estuviese tan mal como crees que estoy no estaría aquí frente a ti.

\- Pero es que yo soñé... - Jacob insiste, pero Bella no le deja terminar.

\- No, olvídate de eso - le dice con firmeza - No nos vamos a dejar influenciar por los sueños. ¿De acuerdo? dijiste que confiabas en mí y más te vale que eso siga siendo así.

Es el tono más rudo que ha usado con Jacob, por lo que el chico abre los ojos desmesuradamente y le muestra las palmas en son de paz.

\- Está bien, está bien. Lo que tú digas, sólo no te esponjes ¿De acuerdo? - lo dice con tal susto en la cara que Bella no puede evitar reír.

\- Bien. No me esponjaré. Sólo quiero que sigas confiando en mí y que hagas lo que yo te diga.

\- Mmm - Jacob esboza una sonrisa burlona - ¿No irás a pedirme que salte desde el tejado, verdad?

De repente, en su estómago siente una cosquilla muy intensa como si estuviese cayendo en picado. Algo en esa pregunta le alborota los pensamientos y le hace desear... Correr.

\- No, claro que no. - le asegura con la mayor convicción que puede ingerirle a su voz.

Jacob ladea la cabeza y no vuelve a sacar el tema.

...

\- No hagas eso. Concéntrate. Debes poder ver mi puerta y atravesarla. - murmura Bella inclinada contra la pared observando a Jacob caminar de un lado para el otro en una habitación vacía que encontraron en el cuarto piso. A juzgar por la falta de luz y el exceso de polvo y pelusas, se trata de una habitación abandonada en donde ni siquiera hay muebles.

\- ¿Segura que tu puerta está aquí? - pregunta Jacob sin dejar de dar vueltas por el cuarto pegando manotazos como si esperara chocar contra algo invisible de un momento a otro. Bella rueda los ojos y sonríe divertida.

\- Jake, la susodicha puerta se encuentra a casi dos metros a tu espalda.

Al escucharla, Jacob se detiene y la mira con la boca abierta. Bella sonríe de lado y levanta una ceja. Da un pequeño cabeceo en la dirección correcta observando a Jacob correr en esa dirección.

\- ¿Estoy cerca? - le pregunta ya quieto en un sólo lugar.

\- Estás a un paso.

Bella no sabe cómo es que él no puede verla, si está allí, justo frente a él.

\- Quizás falta algo.

Jacob la vuelve a mirar - ¿Algo como qué?

\- No tengo idea. Edward nunca tuvo problemas para verla, tampoco para atravesarla.

Jacob mira hacia el suelo en busca de inspiración, absolutamente concentrado en sus pensamientos.

\- Tal vez algo esté mal en mí.

\- Sí - acepta Bella provocando que Jacob la mire con algo parecido al llanto en los ojos - Eres un cabeza hueca.

El chico la mira con algo parecido al reproche cuando asimila lo que ella ha dicho.

\- No hay nada malo en ti. Simplemente falta algo. Y vamos a averiguarlo.

\- Pareces muy segura de eso. - Jacob mira hacia el frente con anhelo y levanta la mano. Bella le ve atravesar su puerta, pero para Jacob es como si sólo mantuviera sus manos suspendida en el aire.

\- Intenta concentrarte una vez más. Visualiza. Imagina la madera roja frente a ti...

Y así siguen por un par de horas más, hasta que el hambre (Jacob) y el cansancio (Bella) los obliga a parar.

Se han despedido, y Bella camina hacia la habitación apoyándose con una mano de la pared de la izquierda. Le duele tanto la cabeza que apenas puede pensar.

Una vez dentro, se tira sobre la cama e intenta no escuchar. Aunque le resulta casi imposible. Si se concentra en desentrañar... Aquella ola de pensamientos confusos, la verdad no le dice nada. Se vuelve incoherente. Siente que sus labios se mueven pero no puede escuchar lo que está diciendo, y menos entenderlo. Se está dejando llevar y ya no lo entiende. No comprende nada. A penas puede recordar que está en esa habitación y que está a salvo. Se trata sólo de una pequeña crisis causada por el agotamiento físico y mental. Es eso. Debe esperar que acabe y _si no acaba_ si no pasa luego todo eso, tendrá que ir en busca de Fox o alguien que pueda ayudarla. Siente que la cabeza le va a explotar.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 _No hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

 _Sí sabe..._  
 _Los árboles hablan..._  
 _Maniático ¡Maniático!..._  
 _¡Corre!..._  
 _Me dirijo..._  
 _chuuuuuuchuchuchuchuchuchussss..._

 _Toc toc..._

 _¿No irás a pedirme que salte desde el tejado, verdad?_

Un tipo diferente de oscuridad.

 _... Se abren pequeños accesos..._  
 _... Salir de una para ir a otra..._  
 _... intuición..._  
 _... Responde a tus deseos inconscientes..._  
 _... Este lado no es como aquel... Las personas de allá podrían estar acá también, como podrían no estarlo..._  
 _... Aquí también me atropelló un camión y estuve en coma por dos meses. Sólo dos meses..._  
 _... Aquella lengua caliente lamiendo un extremo del pequeño palillo... Dejando caer el fósforo... Pila de miembros..._

\- ¡No! - Bella se sienta y respira entrecortadamente, oyendo aún el eco de muchas palabras. Entiende algo. Pero es demasiado.

 _Todo está allí, todo está allí..._

Se levanta de la cama y camina de un lado a otro sujetando su cabeza entre sus temblorosas manos.

\- Por favor, sólo un momento, necesito analizarlo.

Se frota los labios resecos con un dedo iniciando un monólogo sin dejar de hacerlo.

\- James. James y Jacob. James no cruzó por mi puerta y Jacob tampoco. Andy nunca hubiese podido cruzar si yo no hubiese provocado ese accidente, porque en ese lado ella tendría aquel incidente de todas maneras, pero en este, en donde intervine yo, hubo una decisión; una que hizo que se adelantara. Eso la hubiese salvado. Pero yo o esa Bella que la ayudó, debió saber de alguna forma que eso iba a pasar. Y retrasó a Andy lo suficiente como para que el camión la alcanzara... Al mismo tiempo que la otra...

\- ¿Qué? - Emily está sentada en su lado de la cama, y desde allí observa su caminar con ojos adormilados.

\- Ambos camiones iban a pasar por ambos lados al mismo tiempo. Pero en un lado, Andy es atropellada y en el otro; no. Yo aparecí en la realidad en la que Andy no iba a ser atropellada y la detuve allí hasta que el camión pasó para hacerlo, provocando que en ambas realidades Andy quedara en coma. Ahora, estando el cuerpo físico inhabilitado, con la consciencia libre y accesible, yo debí apropiarme de ella, logrando que pudiera cruzar y la próxima vez que Andy despertó lo hizo en su nuevo cuerpo, que era compatible con ella. Pero Jacob... ¡Agh! ¿Qué es lo que sé de él? En nuestras conversaciones él se limitó siempre a hablarme sobre su vida en el otro lado ¿Por qué demonios di por sentado que lo que tenía frente a mí se trataba sólo de una esencia? Jacob el hombre lobo puede estar habitando ahora el cuerpo físico de Jacob el humano. ¿Pero cómo diablos fue que puso pasar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jacob el humano cuando el otro llegó?

Bella se detiene frente a la cama mirando a Emily.

\- ¿Tenemos que averiguar eso ahora? - le pregunta la muñeca quitándose las mantas de encima a patadas al ocupar las manos para hablarle. Bella se mira y se da cuenta de que viste el pijama. Emily debió cambiarla y acostarla después de quedarse dormida atravesada en la cama.

\- Si lo que sospecho resulta ser cierto, me parece que tenemos un gran problema entre manos. - le echa un vistazo a la puerta - Abrirlas será muy sencillo, pero no puedo dejarlas así. Ahora nos vendría de pelos que Kris estuviese aquí.

\- Quizás por eso le dijiste a Jacob en sueños que era necesario que Kris estuviese contigo al momento de ayudarlo.

 _Cosas simples y necesarias... Vueltas que dan vueltas..._

\- Puede que tengas razón. Aunque... - Bella mira a Emily quien se para en la cama.

\- Puedo hacer que los vigilantes te ignoren, por lo que ir a donde quieres llegar será pan comido, lo que no puedo hacer es desactivar las cámaras, lo que es algo que sólo Kris puede hacer. Nos verían después de todas formas.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tiene que haber una manera de... - y de pronto lo tiene claro - Ya sé. Dices que puedes hacer que los cuidadores nos ignoren.

\- Correcto.

\- Ahora, ¿Debes hacerlo estando cerca de ellos? ¿O puedes hacer que el enfermero que custodia el pasillo se distraiga desde aquí? ¿Puedes hacerlo con todos los cuidadores que anden deambulando?

Emily se queda quita y luego suspira - Bella, lo estás olvidando.

 _Las cosas simples..._

 _Se cae y golpea risueñamente._

\- ¿Olvidar qué?

 _Vamos a morir todos..._

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra venganza?

\- Trato de no hacerlo.

\- Pues ahora te convendría repasar esos recuerdos con detalle. Recuerda que nosotras estuvimos en esa torre de vigilancia todo el tiempo y tuve que hacer que todos los reos sintieran... Tú ya sabes qué - gesticula con repentino nerviosismo al referirse a esa parte en particular, pero se recupera con rapidez - Y no fue necesario que pasara por fuera de cada celda para lograrlo. Dime lo que quieres hacer y te ayudaré.

Bella sonríe y asiente con gratitud. - De acuerdo. Lo que quiero es que distraigas a cada cuidador que pueda estar haciendo sus rondas, y los que aún están en sus oficinas también. Y al encargado de vigilar las cámaras y sobre todo... A Fox. No importa si no podemos dejar las puertas cerradas una vez que hayamos vuelto, lo importante es que no sepan que fuimos nosotras quienes anduvieron merodeando por allí.

\- Pero ¿Y las cámaras?

\- No te preocupes por eso. Kris dijo que una parte de mis habilidades era encender - en ese momento se activó el interruptor iluminando la habitación - Y tenía razón.

La luz comienza a titilar y de pronto, ya no está más dentro de la ampolleta. Bella respira agitadamente y la luz titila aún más rápido. Entonces Bella cierra los ojos y puede ver la luz detrás de sus párpados. Pero no es sólo una bola brillante de luz, son tantas que resultan cegadoras. Escucha el chasquido de dedos y su mente automáticamente visualiza a Emily sin siquiera interferir con el otro proceso.

\- Impresionante - dice Emily con un pequeño gesto. Con otro esfuerzo más, la puerta se abre sin emitir sonido.

\- Ahora Emily.

La muñeca se baja de la cama de un pequeño salto y mientras la puerta se entreabre con lentitud toma a Bella de la mano para guiarla. Las bolas de luz se pegan al techo y atraviesan hacia el otro lado para evitar ser vistas. Rápidamente, Bella las envía hacia cada cámara del complejo posicionándolas justo frente al lente entorpeciendo la visión, así cuando revisaran las grabaciones se podría ver la luz en todas las cámaras dando la impresión de un fallo en el sistema. Es poco probable que sospechen de ella. Con más confianza en sí misma a cada momento sigue a Emily confiando en ella.

\- Ya estamos en el pasillo principal ¿Ahora qué?

\- A la oficina de Fox, sé que ella debe tener lo que necesitamos.

\- Muy bien.

Llegar a la oficina no les toma mucho tiempo, con el camino despejado y Emily sabiéndoselo tan bien como ella misma, logran llegar sin contra tiempos.

A penas se acercan Bella le saca el seguro a la puerta que se abre con facilidad sin tocarla siquiera _porque quizá quiera que descubramos todo_.

\- ¿Necesitas que me quede fuera?

\- No, ven conmigo. En la oficina de Fox no hay cámaras, pero la del pasillo también enfoca este lado, y no puedo arriesgarme a que te vean.

\- ¿Temes que tus luces se apaguen? - pregunta Emily guiando a Bella hacia el interior cerrando la puerta con su pequeño pie.

\- Sé que lo harán. No he practicado lo suficiente como para mantenerlas encendidas mientras me concentro en otra cosa. Bueno, aquí voy.

Al abrir los ojos, puede sentir las luces parpadear antes de apagarse. No importa, ya las encenderá de nuevo cuando salgan de allí. Ahora lo apremiante es encontrar lo que necesita. Una vez más, hace uso de su don para activar el interruptor e iluminar la oficina. Apresurándose se dirige a los estantes para revisar sus cajones. Todo está organizado en orden alfabético y los primeros resultan ser los últimos, así que cruza la oficina hacia los otros estantes para empezar por allí.

\- Black, Black, donde estás... Oh, aquí estás - le resulta sencillo encontrarlo ya que no hay tantos pacientes con apellidos que empiecen con B, quizás unos dieciocho o diecinueve... - Concéntrate.

Al abrir la carpeta amarilla, lo primero que sus ojos ven es una fotografía de Jacob mirando a la cámara vestido con el usual camisón blanco. Más abajo, hay datos como su nombre, su edad, nacionalidad, nombre de sus padres y hermanas. Leyendo por encima, se entera de dónde vivía él antes de caer en ese lugar, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos y algunos rasgos de personalidad. Después de revisar varias hojas, sus ojos captan una palabra digitalizada en negrita:

 **Diagnóstico: Licantropía clínica.**

\- No jodas.

Luego, hay una amplia definición del término que no está segura de entender del todo aunque las palabras "Síndrome psiquiátrico" "Alucinaciones" "Delirios" y las frases " Estados alterados de la mente que unen a la psicosis" "La creencia de una transformación pasada o futura, o comportamiento que indica que una persona cree que se transformó" "Transformación que ocurre dentro de la mente del enfermo"  
le dan una clarísima idea de lo que Jacob ha contado y lo que los doctores han interpretado.

\- Ya, pero esto no me sirve realmente. Debe estar por aquí la razón, ellos deben haberlo puesto en algún lado. Y… - pasando hojas de forma casi frenética, Bella finalmente lo encuentra.

\- No puede ser. "Paciente con salud mental sana muestra signos de alucinaciones y delirios después de despertar de un coma provocado por un accidente de motocicleta" mierda. Tenía razón, yo tenía razón.

Chasquido.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? - Emily se acerca por su espalda. Bella tiene la vista fija en los papeles.

\- El Jacob de aquí también tuvo un accidente en su moto. Y quedó en coma, de alguna forma sus esencias se soltaron de sus cuerpos físicos y el hombre lobo cayó en el cuerpo de Jacob en esta realidad porque estaba disponible. Pero ¿Dónde carajos está la esencia sobrante? La esencia del Jacob humano, porque sé que en la otra realidad el cuerpo físico del hombre lobo sigue en coma ¿Dónde puede estar?

\- Eso no podemos averiguarlo, no leyendo un montón de aburridos informes. - dice Emily para después cerrar con su manita la carpeta de Jacob.

\- Eso lo sé - Bella devuelve el archivo a su lugar procurando dejar todo como estaba. - Vámonos ya de aquí. Podemos seguir pensando en la habitación.

...

Volver resulta igual de fácil, con la diferencia de que no pueden volver a dejar todas las puertas cerradas con llaves como antes. Así que saben que después empezarán a hacer preguntas al respecto _y espero poder tener todo resuelto para cuando comiencen con eso._

\- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? - pregunta Emily sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Espera - Bella se para en el centro de la habitación y una vez más cierra los ojos. Después de veinte segundos los vuelve a abrir. Emily la contempla con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Abrí las puertas de tantas habitaciones como pude, porque si mañana se dan cuenta de que algunas puertas ya no tienen el seguro, como estoy segura de que lo harán, sospecharán quién fue con sólo venir y ver que mi habitación es la única en todo el pasillo que tampoco está con llave.

\- Mmm, eso es cierto. Qué bueno que se te ocurrió - felicita Emily sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Sí, bueno. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de cubrirnos las espaldas ahora que Kris no está. Pero olvidemos eso. Tenemos que pensar. - Bella camina hasta el interruptor y apaga la luz para luego ir a la cama en donde Emily ya la espera acostada.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que debemos hacer?

\- El otro cuerpo sigue en un estado comatoso. Debemos lograr que el cuerpo de Jacob de esta realidad también lo esté, y ese es nuestro gran problema.

\- Podríamos golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza, seguro hay lugares estratégicos que puedan provocar un coma.

\- Es peligroso.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres hacer entonces?

 _¿No irás a pedirme que salte desde el tejado, verdad?_

\- Quizás no desde el tejado, está demasiado alto y eso lo mataría seguro. Pero puede que unos pisos más abajo...

\- ¿Acaso piensas...? - Emily no termina su pregunta y se pone de lado acurrucándose. Bella sigue de espaldas mirando hacia el techo.

\- Puede que tengamos una oportunidad.

\- Más bien que Jacob la tenga.

Bella asiente aun barajando cada posibilidad en su mente. Todo lo que es posible sin distraerse c _on los malditos susurros estúpidos_.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque si no tenemos cuidado, en vez de dejarlo en coma, podríamos provocar su muerte.

\- ¿Por qué el tirarlo de una altura considerable es una opción y golpearlo en la cabeza no? - pregunta la niña con curiosidad.

\- Emily, no podemos permitirnos ser impulsivas. Tenemos que pensar en todo. Estamos dispuestas a ayudar a Jacob, por supuesto que sí. Pero eso no significa que tenemos que arriesgarnos. Aún pueden enviarnos a la cárcel si lo creen necesario. No olvides eso. Y si lo hacemos, tarde o temprano descubrirían que fuimos nosotras quienes lo golpeamos para hacerle daño.

\- Pero nosotras no queremos hacerle daño.

\- Eso ya lo sé - replica Bella con un poco de impaciencia. - Pero ellos no lo verán de esa forma. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que el cuerpo de Jacob entre en coma, pero de una forma que no puedan acusarnos a nosotras de ser las responsables.

Ambas no dicen nada durante un momento hasta que Emily decide exteriorizar sus pensamientos. - Ya casi todos saben que te llevas bien con Jacob.

\- Ajá.

\- Hasta podrían pensar que son amigos.

Bella frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza para estar frente a frente con Emily. - Sí, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Yo podría hacer que Jacob salte desde el segundo piso si tú quieres. No tendríamos que tocarlo, ni siquiera estar cerca de él cuando eso pase. De hecho, para más seguridad, podría ser cuando tú te encuentres en terapia así nadie podría sospechar que tú lo ocasionaste. Y si a Leah se le ocurre abrir su bocota, ellos aún no le creerán y pensarán que es sólo algo inventado por tu mente porque de alguna manera te sientes culpable por lo que pasó. Porque lo aprecias como amigo y se supone que él te pidió ayuda. Ellos no creen en nuestras habilidades por lo que pensarán que Jacob trató de suicidarse al ver que, en su delirio, no hay nadie que lo puede enviar de "regreso" Desestimarán el relato de Leah y el asunto quedará ahí. Ellos se ocuparán de Jacob, pase lo que pase con él después de saltar, y a ti tratarán de hacerte ver que no fue tu culpa lo que pasó.

Después de eso ambas se sumen en un silencio contemplativo y por parte de Bella también asombrado.

\- ¿De verdad tienes sólo siete años? - le pregunta en un susurro bajito. Emily se ríe y asiente.

\- Sí, me he quedado ahí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que mentalmente no creces?

\- Desde que tengo uso de razón sé que tengo siete años. Puede que haya crecido, aprendo cosas diferentes cada día pero eso no hace que actúe de manera distinta. Mis decisiones frente a una situación en este momento, sería la misma que tomaría en mi primer día.

\- Yo sí creo que has crecido. Aunque aún te falta por aprender, igual que a mí.

\- Sí.

Bella se acomoda de lado también y se prepara para dormir cuando un pequeño chasquido de dedos le hace visualizar a la muñeca acostada a su lado.

\- ¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga? - pregunta la niña por lo de Jacob. Y Bella no tiene que pensar mucho en tomar la decisión.

\- Mañana.

Hola chicas y chicos. Espero hayan disfrutado con la lectura, yo estoy muy contenta porque voy como avión. Muchas gracias a los que han comentado y a los que no, también, por leer mis locuras.

Les adoro chicos.

Un besote enorme y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Chaup.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 11: Un poco más cerca.**

¿Realmente pueden hacerlo? Quizá sí, quizá no. No importa porque ya es tarde.

 _Lo olvidarás..._

Bella se encuentra recostada en el diván en la oficina de Victoria y Laurent, tratando de obligar a su maldita mente a entrar en trance pero la verdad esta vez le está costando. No quiere ver lo que pasará con Jacob. Emily se encuentra sentada en medio de la cama, muy concentrada en lo que tiene que hacer. Bella sabe que la niña lo que hace es limitar su poder, pues la verdad ninguna de las dos quiere que todo aquel que esté en el manicomio sienta deseos de saltar por las ventanas.

 _Debe ser un trabajo difícil_ , piensa Bella mientras jadea y siente gotas de sudor deslizándose por su cara hacia su cuello.

Ha estado por los últimos veinte minutos tratando de ver algo. Lo que sea de su pasado, no importa si es algo insignificante o algo traumante _porque lo vas a olvidar_. Lo importante es que no vea a Jacob. Y es exactamente lo que su mente se empeña en hacer. Puede ver a Jacob en la sala de juegos, armando un rompecabezas como siempre, levantando la mirada cada cierto tiempo e inspeccionando las puertas como si buscara a alguien. Es a ella a quien él espera que traspase las puertas. Bella lo sabe. Y siente mucha pena porque si todo sale como esperan, es probable que Jacob nunca la vuelva a ver.

Y eso le duele. Pero no es justo que Jacob esté atrapado allí. Y no está bien, por lo que hace a un lado su dolor y comienza a relatar un recuerdo. Es lo mejor que puede hacer. Y no lo está inventando.

\- Es un camino largo. - Dice después de haber pasado un buen rato en silencio. Escucha que uno de los dos anota algo.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás ahí? - pregunta Victoria.

\- No lo sé - Bella en realidad no lo sabe. Saber que no miente le anima a continuar. - El camino no me lleva a ninguna parte que yo conozca.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado allí?

\- No lo sé - su voz contiene una más que notable impaciencia. - No sé por qué estoy ahí, no se cómo llegué. Sólo estoy allí, esperando algo. Lo que tampoco sé.

Los doctores se quedan en silencio. Y Bella sabe que comparten miradas diciéndose cosas sin hablar. Pero Bella ya está cansada. Más que eso se siente fastidiada. No quiere luchar más contra su mente, así que se queda en silencio y se niega a volver a hablar no importa las preguntas que los doctores le hagan.

Está viendo a Jacob, y casi puede ver como Emily comienza a ejercer su poder en él. Jacob levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Mira a hacia las ventanas y Bella descubre en sus ojos el anhelo. Luego ve a Jacob mirar hacia los muchos cuidadores que andan por allí. Jacob niega con la cabeza y se levanta. No dice nada y ya no busca a Bella. Todo lo que sabe, en todo lo que piensa ahora es en llegar a un lugar solitario que esté muy lejos del suelo.

Y Jacob va a la habitación abandonada que encontraron en el cuarto piso.

 _¡Demasiado alto, demasiado alto!_ grita Bella en su mente, pero la verdad ya no hay nada que ella pueda hacer. A menos que salga corriendo hacia allí para impedir que suceda.

 _Lo arruinaré... Y no puedo hacerle eso no puedo no puedo no puedo..._

\- No puedo, no puedo...

\- Isabella - escucha que Laurent le llama y entonces se da cuenta de que está murmurando lo mismo una y otra vez en voz alta. Cierra la boca y se concentra en lo que sus ojos mentales están viendo.

Jacob llega a la habitación y con sus ojos en todo momento en la ventana de la pared de la izquierda, cierra la puerta y se adentra con lentitud. Bella le ve sonreír, mirando a la ventana como si fuese algo que extrañó por mucho tiempo, y ahora por fin lo tiene frente a él. Jacob se detiene y la luz del atardecer le ilumina un poco. El cuarto está a oscuras. Bella ve sus manos, que se alzan para abrir la ventana y todo su cuerpo se tensa en respuesta. Bella siente su corazón latir acelerado, y descubre que siente miedo.

Todo podría salir mal.

Las voces en su cabeza están calladas y Bella se las puede imaginar. Ya no son bocas que hablan sin parar, ahora son ojos y son orejas. Por eso no le susurran nada. Y Bella desea que lo hagan, al menos eso la mantendría distraída.

Jacob levanta una pierna y la pasa por la abertura. Con un poco de esfuerzo debido a su gran tamaño, logra pasar la otra pierna hasta quedar sentado.

En un momento, Jacob está sentado allí, a salvo. Y al segundo siguiente, ya no.

Bella se estremece cuando su visión sigue a Jacob hasta que da contra el suelo. Es capaz de escuchar el golpe. Ese horrible sonido que produce el cuerpo del chico azotar contra el pavimento. Le escucha quejarse y luego ya no más. Siente a Emily retirarse y su propia mente hace lo propio.

Bella abre los ojos. Respira entrecortadamente y los doctores no dejan de observarla con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Bella les mira y espera no haber estado relatando lo que vio. De verdad espera que no.

Abre la boca, con toda la intención de mentir, pero los bordes de su vista se difuminan ennegreciéndose. Y entonces se siente caer.

...

Cuando vuelve a ser consciente de sí misma, se da cuenta de que sigue acostada en el diván. Está de lado y hay un peso sobre su costado derecho.

Una vez más, los doctores están hablando.

\- No es posible. Ella tuvo que saberlo. - dice Victoria y Bella la escucha pasearse por la habitación. Laurent suspira con fuerza.

\- Sí pero ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, es obvio. Él se lo dijo. - responde ella con impaciencia. - No hay otra explicación.

La puerta de la oficina se abre y alguien entra. Bella reconoce a Fox por el aroma que la acompaña. - Ya se lo han llevado - les informa con la voz igual de cargada con la gravedad de la situación. Bella sabe que están hablando de Jacob. - En una hora volveré al hospital. Y les mantendré informados de cualquier cosa, así que no se despeguen por ningún motivo de sus celulares.

\- Está bien. - responde Laurent aparentemente desde detrás de su escritorio.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? - inquiere Victoria acercándose a Fox, quien suspira.

\- Hay mucho que asimilar. El hecho de que... Leah apareciera justo momentos después de lo ocurrido, da mucho para pensar.

\- ¿Y crees en lo que dijo? - le pregunta Laurent curioso.

\- No realmente. Saben tan bien como yo que es imposible que Isabella estuviese viendo el momento en el que Jacob saltó, estando ella aquí.

\- Pero Isabella estuvo muy rara en esta sesión. Nosotros notamos que no podía entrar en trance y Leah lo confirmó. - refuta Laurent.

\- Por favor, no nos dejemos confundir - pide Fox con calma - Recuerden que la mente de Isabella es experta en deformar el sentido de todo. No se dejen engañar. Nuestro éxito depende de que no nos dejemos llevar por esta situación. Vamos a analizar lo ocurrido y lo haremos ahora que todo está más fresco, antes de volver al hospital.

Bella se mantuvo quieta manteniendo la respiración constante y profunda. Tiene que enterarse de lo que ellos están pensando. Ahora ¿Qué demonios pudo haberles dicho Leah para que Victoria y Laurent comenzaran a dudar de esa forma de lo que toda la vida han pensado que es normal? Ojalá Bella hubiese podido estar allí cuando Leah hizo su aparición, quizá podría usar eso a su favor.

\- Está bien. Lo primero que debemos hacer es calmarnos - Fox toma el mando rápidamente - Aún estamos con la conmoción de la situación muy despiertos en nuestro cuerpo, así que vamos a intentar racionalizar todo. Bueno, comencemos. Lo primero que quiero saber es ¿Qué dijo Leah sobre el día de ayer?

Victoria es la primera en responder - Jacob e Isabella se juntaron ayer. Ignoró nuestra orden de ir al comedor a comer algo después de pasar a su habitación. Después de cambiarse, fue directamente en busca de Jacob. Y en alguna habitación del cuarto piso estuvieron varias horas con Jacob tratando de atravesar una puerta que sólo Bella puede ver y todos ya sabemos por qué. - Victoria hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta - Después del obvio fracaso en aquella actividad, ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Leah nos dijo que Isabella se quedó dormida y que en sus sueños recordó varias cosas de su no tan lejano pasado. Y que eso pareció ser la clave para hacerles ver que aparentemente debían encontrar una manera de hacer que Jacob tuviese algún tipo de... De accidente que lo dejara, no en peligro de muerte, pero sí mal herido.

\- Pero ella estuvo aquí en todo momento ¿Verdad? - pregunta Fox como para reiterar los hechos.

\- Preguntamos en el comedor y varios enfermeros nos dijeron que no vieron a Isabella junto a Jacob en ningún momento. Jacob llegó al comedor para el desayuno, fue a su propia terapia y volvió al comedor en donde estuvo por casi una hora, antes de... Ir al cuarto piso.

\- Emily e Isabella tuvieron una conversación antes de eso. Básicamente, decidieron hacer lo que se supone que harían porque los riesgos eran mínimos. Según Emily, podían confiar en que nosotros no creeríamos que fueron ellas, y bueno, eso es justamente lo que está ocurriendo. - Laurent frunce los labios como si no estuviese de acuerdo con algo. Bella lo puede ver en su mente. Victoria parece exaltarse.

\- Pero es que es imposible. Isabella no pudo hacer que Jacob saltara por una ventana.

\- No, Isabella no. Emily - corrige Laurent con calma.

\- Eso es tan válido como decir que Isabella lo ha hecho. Simplemente no es posible. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

\- Por supuesto que la hay. - murmura Fox comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro frente a los doctores que la observan con atención. - Y sabemos la versión de Leah, que es la misma que la de Isabella y Emily. Ahora, lo que debemos pensar es en lo que realmente pasó. Dejando de lado por supuesto cualquier idea sobrenatural. - advierte mirando a Laurent quien muestra las palmas como si diera a entender que por su parte está todo más que claro - Bien. Quiero escuchar qué piensan ustedes.

\- Bueno - comienza Victoria - Pienso que de alguna manera Isabella logró traspasarle todas esas ideas a Jacob.

\- ¿Sin que Leah lo supiera? ella no nos comentó nada de eso. De hecho, hizo hincapié en que la idea surgió en la madrugada. Y ya lo hemos dicho un montón de veces, Jacob e Isabella no tuvieron contacto después.

\- Muy bien - acepta Victoria de mala manera - ¿Entonces qué es lo que crees tú que pasó?

Laurent se levanta y se aclara la garganta - En todo este rato, e incluso antes, dimos por sentado que de alguna manera Isabella es la responsable de lo ocurrido. Y eso es porque estamos tomando demasiado en cuenta las palabras de Leah, quien, no debemos olvidar, su realidad está tan deformada como la de las otras personalidades. La mente de Isabella crea barreras, e idea todo de forma que su delirio siga teniendo sentido para ellas. Ahora bien, ¿Qué tal si, en realidad, el único responsable de todo esto es el mismo Jacob? No podemos olvidar sus problemas tampoco. Desde un principio, Jacob afirmó venir de otro lugar. Y no hubo nada ni nadie que le quitara eso de la cabeza. Y siguió y siguió creyendo con firmeza lo que él pensaba. Y de pronto, se entera de Isabella. Y ya saben ustedes que la información se filtra aunque nosotros tratemos de evitarlo. De la misma forma en la que se enteran los otros, Jacob supo quién había llegado, por qué estaba aquí, lo que había hecho, y lo que supuestamente es capaz de hacer. Jacob contactó primero con Isabella. Él pensaba que ella podría devolverlo a ese lugar del que cree pertenecer. Ya que Bella no fue capaz de ayudarlo, Jacob debió llegar a la conclusión de que se quedaría aquí para siempre. Lo que tal vez no pudo soportar.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que Jacob intentó suicidarse? - pregunta Victoria como si ese pensamiento no tuviese sentido en su mente.

 _Bienvenida a mi mundo._

\- Es lo más lógico. Debemos admitir que estamos demasiado involucrados con lo de Isabella.

\- Porque es nuestro trabajo - señala Victoria como si fuese obvio. Laurent le da una mirada torva.

\- No porque la señora Silver se levante un día y decida tratar de ahogarse con su sopa, quiere decir que Isabella fue la impulsora de tal idea. A eso me refiero.

 _¿Señora Silver?_

\- Ya pero...

\- Victoria - Laurent le interrumpe - Leah nos dio la respuesta. Emily nos dio la respuesta. Y nosotros estamos haciendo caso omiso de eso. Y pienso que no es justo para Isabella.

\- ¿A qué clase de respuesta te refieres?

Bella piensa que Victoria aún está algo histérica por lo de Jacob. Laurent demasiado tranquilo y seguro de lo que piensa y Fox, es difícil saberlo cuando la mujer apenas a abierto la boca. Por alguna razón prefiere mantenerse al margen de la discusión más que ser parte de ella.

\- Emily le dijo a Bella que no hacía falta que tuvieran que tocar a Jacob para que este saltara, ni siquiera debían estar en la misma habitación. Pienso que de algún modo inconsciente ellas sabían que Jacob iba a hacer lo que hizo. Y que se iban a sentir culpables. Y sí, Jacob e Isabella formaron una amistad, quizá la mente de ella no pudo soportar la idea de perder a un amigo e ideó todo de forma que le permitiera tener cierto control sobre la situación. En ese caso, al creer que ella lo ha hecho, le haría sentir culpable (a pesar de pensar que esa era la única solución) y no perdida. Autodefensa. Esas son las barreras que la mente de ella puede crear. Es autodefensa, un modo que tiene para evitar que la parte más consciente de Isabella sufra cualquier tipo de dolor.

\- Mmmm - Victoria parece analizar las palabras y luego de un minuto o dos asintió luciendo más convencida a cada momento - Eso tiene sentido. Tiene mucho sentido de hecho.

Bella visualiza a Fox y nota que sonríe. Y entonces se da cuenta que desde un principio la psiquiatra había llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Sí, lo mismo pienso yo - Fox les sonríe y asiente. - Buen trabajo chicos. Iré al hospital ahora.

\- Pero si yo prácticamente no hice nada - hace notar Victoria un poco avergonzada.

\- Nada de eso. Ambos hicieron lo que yo esperaba. Y lograron llegar a la respuesta más cercana a la realidad.

 _Sí, lo que ella quiere es que ustedes discutan y discutan porque es la única manera que tienen de descubrir las cosas malditos idiotas._

\- Por eso ya me puedo quedar más tranquila. Bien, me voy. Les mantendré informados de cualquier cosa. Despierten a Isabella y mándela al comedor para que coma algo. Uno de ustedes debería quedarse con ella para comprobar que se alimente. Y quiero que me llamen por cualquier eventualidad y lo más importante, no finjan no saber que Isabella está enterada de los hechos. ¿De acuerdo? Estoy segura de que ella ya sabe que nosotros sabemos todo.

\- Sí, directora - ambos doctores dicen al mismo tiempo. Fox se despide y se va.

Hay un silencio pesado en la habitación antes de que Bella escuche los pasos de Victoria acercándose al diván.

\- Isabella.

...

Todo se hizo tal como Fox había dicho. Victoria acompañó a Bella en todo momento para asegurarse de que Bella se comiera todo el almuerzo. Después de eso, se le suministró un somnífero y la mandaron a dormir por el resto de la tarde.

Bella no tuvo ni tiempo de hablar con Emily quien la esperaba sentada en medio de la cama con una gran sonrisa. Apenas tocó con la cabeza la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Bella despierta al amanecer y se queda mirando el techo blanco siendo lentamente iluminado por los rayos del sol. No puede creer que de verdad lo hicieron.

Escucha un chasquido.

\- Creo que debes levantarte ya. - Emily mueve las manos y le toca el tobillo al terminar. Bella asiente.

\- Lo sé.

Sin decir nada más. Bella se alista y va al baño para _con agua caliente y fría y con sangre_ ducharse. Una vez vestida se encamina hacia el comedor para el desayuno.

Ya están casi todos allí _¿Y dónde más estarían?_ y nada más entrar Bella se da cuenta de que ya saben lo que ha pasado. Y la creen responsable. _Cómo no._ Algunos la miran con temor, otros con odio. Algunos se ríen cuando la ven pasar y a otros no les importa nada en absoluto. Pero la mayoría mantiene los ojos _por doquier_ sobre ella. Cuando va a buscar su bandeja _llena de mierda comeré mierda ¡Una vez más! mierda_ , y se dirige a su mesa de siempre siente deseos de echar a correr y esconderse. Pero sabe que está siendo vigilada por lo que debe quedarse allí y hacer lo que se supone que debe hacer. .

Por suerte, sus compañeros de mesa no dicen nada _y más les vale que no lo hagan_ referente a lo que han escuchado. Zas se limita a discutir con Ene, Matita y zoe comen con tranquilidad igual que Martín, y Shofi y Diego prestan atención a la discusión. Bella está sentada en silencio, come de forma mecánica y no hace contacto visual con nadie.

\- Sí, creo que lo hizo...

\- Ella lo mató.

\- Me da miedo.

\- Quiero asesinarla.

\- ¡Ey tú! ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito!

\- Él era tan dulce.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Él quizá le hizo algo.

\- No sé, lo único que sé es que no quiero estar cerca de ella.

\- Ni siquiera deberían dejar que coma aquí con nosotros.

Son algunas de las cosas que Bella puede escuchar de los demás internos. Le gustaría mucho que su audición _muera muera muera_ no hubiese mejorado con el tiempo. Lo bueno es que los ojos y orejas de su mente se han convertido otra vez en bocas parlantes y eso le distrae de todo lo demás.

 _Quiero comer... ¡Mata!... sugasugasugasugasugasuga... ¡Estúpida!_

Prefiere las voces descontroladas dentro de su mente, esas no las entiende y no le hacen daño.

Bella piensa en Jacob y se pregunta cómo estará.

...

\- Ellos lo saben. Saben que hemos sido nosotras. Es culpa nuestra. Nos enviarán a la cárcel. Nos pudriremos ahí. - Bella camina de un lado para el otro por la habitación. Emily está sentada en la cama y de ahí la observa con angustia.

Olvidado está todo lo que hablaron. Han pasado cuatro días y Jacob efectivamente quedó en coma por el golpe en la cabeza. Su cerebro tuvo tal contusión que los doctores decidieron someterlo a un coma inducido para darle el tiempo al cerebro para desinflamarse y no dañar el tejido sano.

Bella estuvo llorando. Lloró cuando se enteró de boca de Fox, el estado de su amigo.

\- Era la única forma pero ahora me arrepiento.

\- Bella... - Emily le hace un gesto pero Bella no le presta atención. Está demasiado ensimismada en su recién descubierto pánico.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si lo que le hicimos a Jacob en realidad no sirve para nada? ¿Y si el estado comatoso no es la respuesta? ¡Lo habré matado, y por nada! - Bella solloza y se deja caer al suelo en donde se sienta a lo indio frente a la cama, se agarra la cabeza con las manos y tira de su cabello en frustración.

Las voces hacen que olvide, que eso es lo que debía pasar. Era su propósito y Bella ya no lo recuerda.

 _Olvidar..._

Y Emily no logra hacerle entender, así que se rinde.

Chasquea los dedos repetidas veces hasta que Bella finalmente levanta la cabeza y la mira.

\- Debes hacer que te dejen ir al hospital. Hoy mismo a ser posible.

\- ¿Y para qué?

\- ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! - los gestos de Emily se vuelven bruscos y desesperados - ¡Para hacer lo que se supone que le prometiste a Jacob! ¿De qué vale haber hecho lo que hice si no piensas aprovechar esta oportunidad para ver si funciona nuestra teoría o no? Si no lo haces, habremos arriesgado la vida de Jacob por nada.

Bella se queda en silencio y mira a Emily con los ojos como platos. Tiene razón, Emily tiene razón.

\- Debo ir - y diciendo esto se levanta de un salto y sale corriendo a la oficina de Fox.

Al llegar y derrapar para no chocar contra la puerta, esta justo se abre y quedan a la vista los rostros de sus padres.

Los tres se paralizan y a Bella sólo le basta una mirada para saber que Fox les ha contado lo sucedido. Da un paso atrás y junta las manos, mordiéndose el labio. Su mirada se llena de incertidumbre ¿Cómo van a reaccionar ellos?

\- Hola hija - saluda su padre con gesto grave. Su madre desvía la mirada y no dice nada. Bella agacha la mirada _me lo merezco por estúpida por pensar que esto no afectaría a nadie más que a mí_ con los ojos fijos en sus pies.

\- Hola.

\- Isabella - llama Fox y Bella levanta la cabeza y la mira con ansiedad. Pasa por entre sus padres que la miran con asombro. Pero eso a Bella no le importa, lo único en su mente en este momento es cumplir con lo que le prometió a Jacob. Nada más.

\- Señorita Víctori, por favor ¿Ya puedo ver a Jacob?

Fox la observa boquiabierta por un momento antes de reponerse - De hecho, estaba a punto de llamarte. Tus padres han venido para llevarte a verlo.

Bella se gira hacia sus padres con una gran sonrisa y se dirige a ellos para apurarlos - Bueno, entonces vámonos ya por favor - Ha intentado no sonar demandante ni insolente pero realmente desearía pegarles un empujón para que caminen más rápido. Sus padres aún gastan tiempo en despedirse de Fox y prometer que traerán a Bella de regreso lo más temprano posible, Y Bella los observa con impaciencia. Finalmente, sus padres la llevan al auto y en silencio, se dirigen al hospital.

Bella no se siente muy bien. El hecho de que su madre no le haya dirigido la palabra desde que la vio le dice mucho de lo que piensa de sus acciones. Pero Bella debía hacerlo, se consuela. _Es por Jacob, todo es por él._

Llegan casi a las carreras con Bella encabezando el grupo y sus padres detrás de ella tratando de no perderla entre el gentío. Después de hacerle el quite a un par de lentos ancianos, Bella logra llegar a la recepción.

\- Vengo a ver Jacob Black, por favor - le dice a la chica sentada detrás del mesón con agitación. La recepcionista mira a Bella con el ceño fruncido hasta que nota a los señores Swan detrás de Bella.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Isabella Swan - responde Bella mirándola con insistencia para que se apresure. La chica ignora esto y revisa la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Ah, sí. Aquí estás. Estás autorizada para verlo por la psiquiatra Víctori Fox.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Eso ya lo sé. ¿Me puede decir ya de una vez por todas donde jodidos tienen a Jacob? - espeta Bella ya hartándose de tanta cosa. Esa maldita yegua se está demorando apropósito.

\- ¡Isabella! - exclaman sus padres escandalizados y molestos por su actitud. Bella se gira para mirarlos con enojo y como nunca, les contesta de mala manera.

\- Ustedes cierren la boca - Y dicho esto alarga la mano y gira la pantalla alcanzando a ver el número de habitación antes de que la sorprendida chica exclame indignada y voltee la pantalla en su dirección. Bella la mira con desprecio.

\- Gracias por nada. - Y sale corriendo. No escucha los gritos de sus padres pidiéndole que se detenga. Suficiente de tanto retraso. De pronto se siente tan molesta con ellos, que no tiene ningún reparo en mostrarles su dedo medio.

Nunca ha hecho eso, pero en ese preciso momento le importa una mierda _que se vayan al carajo._

Llega a la habitación 312 en un santiamén. Entra y cierra a su espalda. Y entonces se queda quieta.

Ahí está. Con la cabeza vendada, los brazos llenos de cables y otro montón de cosas que no tiene ni idea de para qué sirven.

Se acerca despacio y se para a su lado.

\- Lamento haberte provocado esto, Jake. Realmente lo siento. Pero voy a remediarlo todo, lo prometo - le dice con las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Mantiene sus labios pegados al rostro de él casi por cinco segundos antes de que un ruido le haga abrir los ojos. Bella se endereza con lentitud y mira a su alrededor inspeccionando cada pared.

\- Estoy segura de que escuché mi puerta apareciendo. Pero ¿Dónde demonios está?

En las blancas paredes no hay rastro de ella.

\- A menos que... - Bella comienza a rodear la cama y al llegar al otro lateral, al fin la ve.

Ha aparecido en el suelo, paralela a la cama. Bella sigue caminando hasta pararse justo al lado del pomo. Lo abre y la puerta cae y queda colgando. Bella se inclina con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio y ve hacia abajo. Es otra habitación, muy parecida a la que ocupan Jacob y ella ahora.

Bella ve a Jacob, otro Jake, recostado en una camilla con los mismos cables conectados a su cuerpo que el otro Jacob.

Bella levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el inmóvil cuerpo de su realidad. Se levanta y vuelve a rodear la cama, volviendo al lugar de antes. No sabe si va a funcionar, pero lo tiene que intentar.

Coloca una mano sobre las costillas derechas de Jacob y otra en la cintura... Y empuja.

Jacob se mueve y al mismo tiempo no lo hace. Bella se maravilla viendo el doble de superficie que se crea y sigue empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Puede ver que la esencia hace ver al cuerpo más pálido. Tiene un leve brillo blanco que hace que la piel parezca echa de leche.

El cuerpo de Jacob no se mueve ni un milímetro, pero la esencia, aunque es pesada, se mueve cada vez más hacia la orilla. Bella logra ponerlo de costado y con un último empujón logra que Jacob traspase al fin la puerta en el piso.

Bella rodea la cama con rapidez esperando ver a Jacob ya sobre la otra camilla, por lo que se asombra cuando ve a la esencia cayendo lentamente, como si la gravedad no le afectara como a cualquier objeto.

\- Debe ser porque en realidad no lo es.

Faltan como cinco centímetros para que Jacob vuelva a su cuerpo, cuando la esencia abre los ojos.

Jacob tiene el tiempo justo para ver a los ojos de Bella con pánico antes de desaparecer dentro del cuerpo físico.

Jacob el hombre lobo ha vuelto a abrir los ojos, pero para ese momento la puerta roja ya casi se ha cerrado por completo desapareciendo de inmediato. Bella se queda mirando el espacio en donde estuvo su puerta por varios segundos. Entonces vuelve a rodear la cama, sin darse cuenta que en el techo ha aparecido una puerta similar a la suya, tampoco nota cuando esta se abre y por ella pasa otra esencia. Para el momento en que la esencia llega a su altura Bella la mira con asombro. Levanta la cabeza y ve cómo la puerta roja del techo se cierra de golpe no dejándole ver nada del otro lado.

Una fuerza desconocida la manda sobre su trasero y provoca que se golpee la espalda contra la pared que tiene a un metro y medio de distancia. Bella se queja y se soba la cabeza. Eso duele mucho.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Bella levanta la mirada y ve a Jacob sentado en la camilla con las manos levantadas como si se las hubiese estado inspeccionando segundos atrás antes de notar la presencia de alguien más allí. Bella boquea y le mira directamente a los ojos.

Jacob la mira con desconcierto y confusión, y lo más notable, con extrañeza.

No la reconoce.

Bella ni siquiera tiene tiempo de contestar antes de que la puerta blanca sea abierta de golpe y un choclón de gente entre por ella. Los padres de Bella entran al último y se dirigen a ella con premura, ya que una enfermera les ha pedido que la saquen de ahí. Charlie y Renee la toman de los brazos y la levantan con facilidad sacándola rápidamente de ahí. Bella no dice nada y sólo mira la frente. ¿En dónde pudo haber estado esa esencia todo ese tiempo? ¿Y cómo es que logró regresar a su cuerpo sin reconocerla a ella? ¿Quién demonios le ayudó a volver? son las preguntas que llenan la mente de Bella. Siente a sus padres moverse a su alrededor, uno hablando por teléfono, la otra respondiendo preguntas de una enfermera. Y Bella permanece sentada mirando el suelo fijamente. Ha pasado todo demasiado rápido. Tanto, que apenas y puede recordar lo más importante.

 _Lo logré. Conseguí que Jacob volviera a su realidad._

\- Puedo manipular las esencias mientras sus cuerpos físicos estén en un cierto grado de vulnerabilidad - susurra tan despacio que nadie le escucha, tampoco sus padres que están a un paso de ella.

Bella mira hacia la puerta que ahora permanece cerrada y se pregunta el propósito de todo eso. Se siente contenta por haber sido capaz de ayudar a alguien que realmente tenía fe en que lo haría. También está triste, porque siente que ha perdido un amigo. El Jacob que ahora está en esa habitación no la conoce, y puede que hasta sea completamente diferente al otro. No, no debe involucrarse más.

Y Jacob también le ha ayudado. Con todo esto, Bella ha podido comprender más sobre su poder, sus habilidades. Y las condiciones en la que los cuerpos deben estar para poder cruzar su puerta.

Hablando de los humanos, por supuesto. No olvida que Edward hasta el momento ha sido el único capaz de cruzar sin la necesidad de provocarse un coma.

 _Pero él es inmortal_ por lo que sería imposible que su cuerpo físico entrara en coma.

\- Interesante. - Bella da un pequeño asentimiento hacia la puerta - Gracias Jacob.

Luego se levanta y camina por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Sus padres al verla la llaman y una vez más corren detrás de ella.

Los tres van en el auto en completo silencio. El desconcierto aún está plasmado en las caras de sus padres y Bella sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen con las preguntas.

\- Hija, ¿Quisieras decirnos qué es lo que ha sucedido en el hospital?

La verdad no.

\- No. - responde simplemente sin dejar de ver por la ventana. No quiere hablar de eso, ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que sus padres se den cuenta que no siempre deben saber todo lo que pasa con ella?

Cumplió los diecisiete no hace mucho, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No es como si le importara tampoco. El día de su cumpleaños pasó y Bella no le dio importancia. Pero piensa que está más grande y cada día que pasa aprende algo más sobre ella y como sobrevivir a eso. Ya no siente la imperiosa necesidad de tener a sus padres a su lado en cada momento, y mucho menos que estén enterados de cada cosa que hace.

Lejanamente escucha a sus padres hablar entre ellos y ocasionalmente hacerle una que otra pregunta, pero Bella les ignora.

No tiene ganas de hablar y no piensa hacerlo. _¡QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR!_

 _Vale, no lo haré._ Piensa Bella con insistencia.

Al llegar al sanatorio Bella se baja de inmediato del auto, con toda la intensión de ir lo más rápido posible al dormitorio, a ver si así consigue librarse de las preguntas.

Empuja la pesada puerta y con la cabeza gacha pretende pasar de largo por el pasillo, pero una voz hace que se detenga en seco.

\- Hola Isabella - es Fox que parada en medio de la estancia le sonríe con amabilidad. Bella entrecierra los ojos pensando cómo pudo ella saber que estaba por llegar. Ya que si todo iba como se suponía que debía, Fox tuvo que suponer que Bella llegaría más tarde.

La respuesta entra en ese preciso momento.

Sus padres. Ellos debieron haberla llamado. Con ella es con quien estaba hablando su padre antes.

Maldita sea.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la visita?

 _Como si no lo supieras maldita perra inmunda._

\- Estuvo bien - contesta Bella intentando que no se refleje en su voz el desprecio que siente en ese momento.

\- Oh, fantástico. Isabella ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y recoges cualquier cosa que te quieras llevar a casa de tus padres?

\- ¿Qué? - Bella sabe que debe obedecer sin rechistar porque esa pregunta no es una pregunta, es una orden. Pero la verdad es que no tiene ganas de ir a casa con sus padres, que lo único que hacen es hablar, hablar, y hablar sin parar.

 _Es molesto... Matemos... rajar botar y abrir... Y las cosas caerán..._

\- Pienso que es tiempo de seguir con lo que estábamos. Pasarás unos días con ellos. Anda. - le urge Fox para que se mueva. Bella la mira con la confusión pintada en la cara. _¿Y las malditas preguntas?_

Bella se encoge de hombros con despreocupación y sin decir nada más ni hacer contacto visual con nadie camina hacia el pasillo subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación. Al llegar, Emily se sienta y le sonríe.

\- Nos vamos.

\- ¿A casa?

\- Sip. - Bella la toma en brazos, la abraza levemente y luego la deja en el suelo.

Fox no le dice nada cuando la ve llegar con las manos vacías. De alguna forma no le sorprende.

\- Muy bien, te veré en dos días - se despide la psiquiatra y Bella asiente.

No mira a sus padres cuando regresan al auto y tampoco habla con ellos de camino a casa. Se siente resentida por el hecho de que su padre le haya contado lo sucedido a Fox, o sea, se iba a enterar de todas maneras, pero hubiese preferido tener más tiempo para sí misma. Y ahora, debe ir a casa y aguantar a sus traicioneros padres.

Cuando llegan, Dan, Mel y Harold están allí esperándolos.

Todos se saludan y a Bella también de lo más normal. Bella se comporta con frialdad, ya no confía en ellos. Siente rechazo. Ni siquiera quiere verlos.

\- Me voy a dormir. - les anuncia levantándose del sofá en el que ha estado sentada por los último veinte minutos.

\- Pero cielo, no has comido nada - le dice su madre con preocupación. _Y ahora finges que te preocupo. He sido grosera contigo y con papá, sé que están enfadados conmigo._

\- No importa. Buenas noches. - y sin más desaparece escaleras arriba.

Está acostada. Está lejos y aun así puede escuchar cada palabra susurrada en el piso inferior.

\- Está empeorando - dice su madre con voz temblorosa. - La señorita Víctori dice que su descontrol mental es cada vez peor.

\- Lo sabemos - suspira Dan - Nos estuvo hablando de eso.

 _Lo sabía._

 _Yo sabía que ellos hablaban de mí con ella._

 _Impresionante... Lo olvidaste..._

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer? - parece que por el tono Renee mira a los doctores de forma implorante.

\- Debemos seguir esperando. No podemos hacer nada radical, porque podría ser contraproducente.

Alguien chasquea la lengua con fastidio. Parece que es su padre - No me parece que esto esté funcionando. Nuestra hija cada vez está peor.

\- Ustedes saben lo que eso significa - les recuerda Mel y Bella piensa _que ojalá ella especificara más._

\- Sí, sí. Lo sabemos, pero no creo que... – comienza su madre a quejarse.

 _Quiero golpearla._

\- Este es un proceso lento. Muy lento. Podríamos estar al principio del camino - ante las palabras de Harold se produce un silencio tan denso que a Bella le pitan los oídos.

\- Sabemos cuán difícil es todo esto para ustedes. Lo sabemos porque lo hemos visto. Sabemos cuánto han sufrido y lo que sufren ahora. Ha sido una lucha muy larga y esto seguirá y seguirá quien sabe por cuánto tiempo - trata Mel de consolarlos.

\- Quizá no podemos asegurarles una sanación inmediata para Isabella, pero sí que estaremos aquí con ustedes pase lo que pase - prosigue Dan.

\- Seguiremos apoyándolos en cada proceso, eso sí podemos prometerlo - termina Harold.

Alguien se sorbe la nariz y Bella se sorprende al percatarse de que se trata de su padre - Gracias, chicos. Si no fuera por ustedes, creo que no hubiésemos llegado jamás hasta aquí.

\- Eso no es cierto - le contradice Dan con una sonrisa - Ustedes son fuertes. No lo olviden. Son fuertes y lo seguirán siendo por mucho tiempo más.

\- No creo que eso haga falta - murmura Bella parada en medio de su habitación. Está completamente a oscuras y sola. Emily está en el jardín, dando vueltas por doquier disfrutando del jardín de su madre.

Las lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas y de pronto siente que ha vuelto una parte de sí misma que creía perdida.

Su compasión.

\- Ya no más. Es cierto.

 _¡No!_

\- Han sufrido demasiado. Debo darles un respiro. - Bella se da media vuelta y queda frente a su pared blanca. No puede distinguirla bien, pero con su vista mejorada alcanza a ver los contornos de su puerta.

 _Una salida._

\- Que es lo que necesito ahora.

 _¡Cobarde! nonono... Volver, volver. Inmóvil y muerta..._

\- No importa, es lo que me sirve ahora.

Da un paso al frente, abre la puerta y sale al bosque, antes de cerrar la puerta mira hacia atrás, a su por mucho tiempo deshabitada habitación y da un asentimiento.

\- No por mucho tiempo.

Bella se gira nuevamente y la puerta se cierra para desaparecer en silencio.

La brisa le alborota los cabellos pero ella sonríe. No hay nada que temer. Allí está bien. Y con una meta fija en su mente, comienza su largo paseo por el bosque.

A lo lejos, escucha el aullido de un lobo. Este es tan largo y lleno de sentimientos que logra ponerle los pelos de punta.

Bella ríe y luego corre. Tiene que llegar ya. No puede esperar para ver a Edward.

No, no puede esperar.

Su puerta roja aparece dos metros más adelante ya abierta y Bella sin dejar de sonreír la atraviesa para luego desaparecer otra vez sin dejar rastro.

Muy bien chicos, este me ha costado un poquito. Pero aquí está. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber y si no, también.

Ah, y debo advertir algo sobre el próximo capítulo: Va a ser algo confuso. No, no jugaré con el tiempo. Sólo eso diré. Pero no se preocupen, creo que les gustará, les hará entrar un poco más en escena.

¡OKEY!

Nos leemos muuuuy pronto.

Besotes.


	13. Capítulo 12 parte 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. Sexo explícito y violencia física.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Caída en picado.**

* * *

 _Quizá el hecho de estar aquí haga que mi cerebro reinicie._ Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza al poner los pies en la sala Cullen.

 _Y no hay nadie,_ fue el segundo.

¿Cómo lo supo? ni ella lo sabe. Quizá porque ya han pasado diez segundos y sigue igual de sola. Y eso, en una casa llena de vampiros, sólo puede ser posible si ninguno de sus inquilinos está.

Además, también sabe cuántas ganas tienen de verla así que si hubiesen sabido que ella llegaría, estarían ahí.

Bella sonríe y se encoge de hombros. _Lo más probable es que estén de caza,_ y como no sabe cuándo se fueron, es imposible saber cuándo llegarán.

\- Así que tendré que esperar.

Con eso en mente sube las escaleras al segundo piso. La sala y la cocina permanecen igual como lo recuerda. Pero es no le sorprende. Se desvía hacia la izquierda alejándose de la sala y recorre el pasillo ignorando las puertas cerradas a cada lado. Al llegar al final del pasillo sube las otras escaleras para poder llegar a la habitación de Edward. Y está a punto de tomar el pomo cuando el sonido que ya tan bien conoce se escucha a su espalda. Bella se paraliza y rápidamente se da la vuelta.

A simple vista, el pasillo no parece tener nada fuera de lo normal. Todas las puertas están cerradas. La habitación de Carlisle y Esme y la biblioteca. Sin embargo, si hay algo por lo que siempre se ha dejado llevar, es por su curiosidad. Así que con cuidado va caminando por el largo pasillo. Pasa por la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Carlisle y Esme y en menos tiempo del que le gustaría, pasa frente a la biblioteca. No es que sienta miedo, pero si en la casa no hay ningún vampiro, ¿Por qué ha escuchado que una puerta se abría? ¿Sería su puerta?

Al llegar al final del corredor, Bella gira hacia la izquierda. Es el mismo corto pasillo de dos metros de largo en donde salió la primera vez que visitó la casa Cullen. Y en el mismo lugar en donde su puerta roja apareció esa vez, ahora hay otra puerta.

Es marrón, con unos diseños de flores muy bonitos.

\- Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunta colocando los brazos en jarra. Obviamente la puerta nunca contestará. - Mmm... Tú te abriste.

Y en efecto, está entreabierta.

\- Debieron haberte puesto aquí hace muy poco tiempo. O tal vez no. - sigue murmurando. Coloca la mano derecha abierta sobre la madera y empuja.

Es una habitación. Lo primero en lo que se fija es en las desnudas paredes de color marfil. Es un cuarto amplio, casi dos veces el tamaño de su habitación en casa de sus padres. Y puede que un poquito más grande. Tiene una forma alargada que extrañamente le tranquiliza. Se adentra un poquito más mirando todos los detalles, como el ventanal que ocupa toda la pared apuesta a la puerta, en medio, una cama gigante como nunca había visto. Y destaca gracias al fuerte y bonito color morado del cubrecama. Quien quiera que haya decorado esta habitación decidió dejar un amplio espacio desde los pies de la cama hasta la pared de la derecha, en donde hay dos puertas del mismo color que las paredes.

Bella camina hasta allí y le da una mirada fugaz al tocador ubicado en la otra esquina junto al ventanal. La pared que sigue, en donde están las otras dos puertas, deben ser las del baño y un armario.

Más allá de eso no hay nada más y a Bella le da la impresión de estar contemplando un lienzo en blanco.

\- Es como si estuviesen esperando que alguien más pintara en él. Lo que es muy extraño. - con las manos en las caderas gira en su lugar para mirar lo poco que hay allí una segunda vez. - Mmm - se encoge de hombros con despreocupación pensando en _que se supone que debería estar dormida_ , porque aunque allí sea de día, ella sigue teniendo el sueño cambiado. Y ya que la cama se ve tan... Confortable, no hará ningún daño que la ocupe por un ratito. Sonriendo trota hasta ella y se tira de guatita y con los brazos abiertos.

\- No sólo te ves cómoda, eres cómoda.- susurra pasando un brazo por debajo de la almohada y el otro por encima, abrazándola. Tiene tanto sueño que no pasa mucho tiempo cuando ya está profundamente dormida.

Se produce un estruendo, que a pesar de ser muy ruidoso, no es suficiente para arrancarla de su reparador sueño. Una vez más queda en ese espacio en el que es consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero no puede despertar.

\- Oh mierda.

Es un poco rápido y a penas ha conseguido descifrar esas dos únicas palabras, las demás que son pronunciadas le resulta imposible de entender, aún con su oído mejorado.

Escucha unos zumbidos en tan diferentes tonos que resulta un poco molesto. Unas manos grandes y frías la toman de la cintura y la levantan sin esfuerzo alguno. Por un momento, sus brazos y cabeza cuelgan y al siguiente está siendo acomodada con extremo cuidado sobre un amplio pecho. Los brazos conectados a ese pecho la abrazan, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que suelte un pequeño quejido. La presión afloja un poco, y unos labios helados se posan sobre su frente repetidas veces, después en su mejilla y casi a la vez otra vez en la frente ¿O son labios diferentes? no lo sabe, o quizá sí.

Sí, son bocas diferentes las que le dejan delicados besos en la cara. Y hay una relajante mano pequeña que le acaricia la cabeza enviando deliciosos escalofríos a su espalda. Es tan relajante. Sería por completo genial la situación si no fuera por los zumbidos que aún puede escuchar y que provocan cosquillas en sus oídos.

La verdad es que no le molesta que la apapachen como sabe que los Cullen lo están haciendo, porque las sensaciones que le causan son sensacionales y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada igual. No, sus emociones en las semanas pasadas han estado plagadas de enojo, miedo y la mayoría del tiempo, de lo que más odia: indiferencia.

En el preciso momento en el que abraza las sensaciones placenteras, los besos aumentan, otra mano se une a las caricias en su cabeza, y cuando otro par de brazos se deslizan bajo sus piernas, estas definitivamente envían corrientes de puro bienestar.

Ese es Jasper. Y quien sostiene la mayoría de su cuerpo tiene que ser Edward. No puede imaginarse a ninguna persona a la que él le cedería ese lugar. Y sólo pensar en eso le hace sonreír. _Quiero despertar ya_ , pero su cuerpo tiene otras ideas. Va a dormir y recuperar fuerzas por otro par de horas más. Está segura de eso.

Otra mano grande acuna su rostro y le acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar.

No quiere moverse de allí jamás, pero la inconsciencia se apodera de su mente y tanto los zumbidos como las caricias se desvanecen.

Al despertar sabe de inmediato que no se encuentra en una cama. Está medio sentada sobre unas piernas y recostada sobre un pecho amplio, duro y frío. Su mejilla derecha se siente algo entumida por la temperatura y unas manos le frotan la espalda de arriba abajo de forma relajante.

Suspira y lleva su mano izquierda hacia sus ojos para restregarlos un poco, aunque le lleva más tiempo del esperado lograrlo. Y al abrirlos se topa con una camiseta verde medio destrozada. Esto tiene poco sentido por lo que se levanta un poco y sus sorprendidos orbes chocolates se topan con otros dorados y traviesos que la miran con diversión.

Estaba durmiendo sobre Emmett. Pero sabe que quien la sacó de la cama fue Edward.

Ante su estupefacción este no hace más que sonreír y adelantarse un poco para abrazarla recostándole la cabeza sobre un hombro como si fuese una niña pequeña. Bella frunce el ceño y se deja hacer pero no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Emmett se levanta y le pasa el brazo bajo el trasero para evitar que se resbale.

\- ¿Emmett? - pregunta a media voz ahora algo preocupada por el silencio.

\- Shh, todo está bien, cariño - le susurra con la voz más suave que le haya oído jamás. Bella se siente incluso más confusa y ahora algo asustada por aquel comportamiento. ¿Dónde están todos? - No pasa nada. Los demás están por llegar. - le informa como si hubiese intuido la razón de su inquietud. Y en ese momento se da cuenta de que Emmett se está paseando por la sala. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Sabe Emmett que no tiene entre sus brazos a un bebé, verdad?

\- Oh no ¿Otra pesadilla? - se escucha la voz de Alice que en ese momento va entrando en la sala, pero Bella no la puede ver porque le está dando la espalda. Emmett sí porque la tiene frente a frente.

 _¿Pesadilla?_ pero ¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido pesadillas si siente que durmió maravillosamente? sobre todo con su primer casi despertar tan cariñoso. No es que este no lo sea, pero este está teñido de desconcierto.

\- No lo sé. Está bastante tranquila. - contesta Emmett ya sin pasearse pero meciéndola de todas formas.

\- Ya está todo listo - Bella respinga e inconscientemente se agarra de lo que queda de la camiseta de Emmett ante la repentina aparición de la voz de Jasper más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Emmett chasquea la lengua con molestia en su dirección y Jasper exclama un "¡Oh!"

Y de un segundo a otro resulta que ya no está más con Emmett si no que ahora se apoya de igual forma que antes pero en Jasper, que gracias a su extraordinario don calma su ansiedad de inmediato. Pero Bella sigue haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué la tratan como si se fuese una niña pequeña? ¿Y dónde está Edward? ¿Y por qué Jasper la abraza así? él nunca en el pasado fue tan... Cariñoso. ¿Acaso cayó en la realidad equivocada?

 _No, es esta. Mis entrañas me lo dicen._

Jasper presiona una mano en su espalda y la calma se intensifica a tal grado, que todas aquellas preguntas pierden su importancia y hasta su significado. Qué importa todo lo demás cuando se está tan bien así, sin preocuparse de nada. Rindiéndose, apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Jasper con la nariz pegada a su cuello frío.

 _Huele bien._ El inoportuno pensamiento le asalta pero no le importa. Hay ajetreo a su alrededor pero ni eso le intriga lo suficiente como para levantar el rostro de donde lo tiene enterrado.

Sabe que debe hacer algo para hacerles saber que, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado con ella, ya está bien. Que ya se encuentra tranquila, pero...

 _Nah..._

 _Hace tanto tiempo_ , piensa, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Tanto tiempo que nadie la abrazaba así, haciéndola sentir tan segura y a salvo. ¿Qué daño puede hacer un poquito más de esto? Así que se relaja y se regodea en el calor que poco a poco la va llenando por dentro, a pesar del frío cuerpo que la sostiene.

\- Invierno - susurran sus labios adormecidos. Jasper huele a invierno. Le gusta. - Me gusta.

Otra vez hay zumbidos y Bella piensa que sería genial que quien sea que esté hablando lo hiciera a un ritmo más lento. No porque quiera saber lo que esté diciendo, es sólo que de esa forma puede disfrutar de las melodiosas tonalidades. Así como suenan ahora, no puede hacerlo.

Su estómago ruge y es lo único que en este momento podría arrancarle de este tranquilo sopor que la envuelve, por lo que poco a poco comienza a luchar contra él.

 _¿Y Edward?_

Edward también, por supuesto. Comienza a recordar por qué es importante estar despierta ahora. No puede quedarse así, no está bien.

Redobla esfuerzos y con una última sacudida de su mente abre los ojos y su vista se enfoca. Se da cuenta que antes sus oídos estaban extrañamente taponados y por eso no podía escuchar bien, pero ahora los sonidos son claros, y los pasos, y la ropa al frotarse en cada mínimo movimiento. Y las voces.

\- ... Pero creo que puede hacerle bien. No sabemos qué ha podido ocurrir esta vez. - está diciendo la serena voz de Carlisle.

\- Tiene hambre. - murmura Jasper controlando el volumen para no molestarla. _Eso es tierno, como un hermano mayor_. Bella sacude la cabeza y se yergue. Apoya el antebrazo sobre el pecho de Jasper y se agarra a su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué? - balbucea entrando en pánico. Se siente extraña, casi no puede mantener la cabeza erguida. Su mente está despierta y alerta pero su cuerpo está raro. Es como si... Como si estuviera perdiendo las riendas. Le cuesta controlarlo, y aunque lo hace, las reacciones son más lentas de lo normal. Jasper alcanza a sujetar su cabeza para que no choque contra él ya que la única lastimada con el golpe sería ella. Con un brazo le rodea la cintura manteniéndola pegada a él y el otro lo usa para su cabeza.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. - le susurra él. Bella lo puede ver de frente porque él mantiene su cabeza en esa posición, pero el miedo ya se ha apoderado de ella y de sus ojos salen gruesas lágrimas de angustia. Jasper niega con la cabeza y la mira preocupado - No, ya la perdí. - le dice a alguien parado fuera de su vista. Bella aprieta fuerte los ojos e intenta concentrarse. Trata de mover los pies, pero estos a penas le responden. ¡¿Qué demonios le está pasando!? ¡Si cuando llegó estaba en perfecto estado!

\- ¡Ed! - lloriquea sin abrir los ojos.

\- Ya viene, pequeña. No tardará en llegar - le dice Jasper con una cadencia tan somnífera que casi la manda a dormir otra vez. _¡No! ¡No quiero dormir más! ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando! ¿Por qué no me puedo mover con libertad?_ Jasper al ver que su poder ya no es tan eficaz también comienza a pasearse intentando calmarla. ¿Pero de qué sirve eso? _¡¿Y dónde carajos está metido Edward?!_ su lloriqueo se convierte en un llanto en toda regla en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Esto es lo que más odia, perder el control de su cuerpo, de sus emociones, de su mente.

Lo odia tanto que siente que ese horrible sentimiento la consume.

Otra vez queda apoyada en el hombro de Jasper y sus sollozos poco a poco se van calmando. No saca nada con alterarse. Tiene que haber una razón para ese comportamiento.

\- ¿Despertó otra vez? - es Edward. Al fin él está allí. Y Bella quisiera poder correr hacia él y refugiarse en sus brazos, pero su maldito cuerpo no se lo permite.

\- Sí, pero al menos ahora está considerablemente más tranquila - habla Emmett desde algún lugar de la sala.

\- Oh, pobre cosita - Esa es Esme y al poco tiempo la tiene al lado acariciándole los cabellos. _Así que era ella._

Si en el estado en el que se encuentra es para ellos estar más tranquila, mejor no preguntarse en qué estado despertó antes.

\- Dámela - le pide Edward a Jasper quien se la entrega de inmediato. Bella llora un poco más pero Ed le acaricia la cabeza y le besa las mejillas y los labios repetidas veces, lo que disminuye su angustia mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los otros métodos.

Edward se acomodada en el sofá y se la sienta a horcajadas de modo que ahora puede ocupar las manos para mantener su espalda y su cabeza erguida. Conecta sus miradas y entonces Bella siente que su corazón se dispara, su respiración se acelera y la sangre en sus venas se convierte en fuego líquido. Un placentero y muy bienvenido fuego.

\- Bella, amor. Tienes que calmarte - le dice sin dejar de mirarle.

 _Pero si ya estoy calmada._

Se escucha un susurro demasiado bajo como para saber quién lo emitió o lo que dijo, pero Edward desvía los ojos por un segundo y cuando vuelve a mirarla, sonríe.

\- Eso es. Estás a salvo ¿De acuerdo? y Alice ve que en cuatro minutos exactamente te sentirás mucho mejor. ¿Está bien? pero tienes que permanecer calmada.

\- Ed - su pequeño susurro sale como un quejido. Edward le sonríe y se acerca para besarle el mentón y la nariz.

\- Todo va a salir bien, bebé. No te desesperes, sólo mantén la calma. - si él sigue así, besándola y hablándole, difícilmente va a perder los nervios otra vez.

Y los cuatro minutos pasan y Bella puede sentir con exactitud cuando ocurre. Porque es como si algo dentro de sí la soltara de donde la tenía sujeta. En ese instante se da cuenta de aquella sujeción, ahora que está ausente.

Su respiración sale en rápidos jadeos, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo sin poder respirar. Sin pensarlo un segundo se abalanza sobre Ed para abrazarlo. Le encierra el cuello entre sus brazos temblorosos y su cara queda convenientemente escondida en el hombro de él. Y él hace lo único que siempre ha podido hacer por ella: sostenerla.

Le acaricia la espalda y la deja llorar para sacarse la angustia de encima.

\- Fue horrible. - solloza ahogadamente - Fue horrible, no quiero más. Fue horrible - repite una y otra vez. Y qué bueno que Ed está allí para contenerla. No sabe qué ha pasado, pero lo que sí sabe es que por nada del mundo quiere pasar por eso otra vez.

Los momentos más angustiosos quedan atrás y Bella respira mucho más tranquila.

Se separa de Edward con cuidado, casi temiendo no poder hacer el movimiento que ella quiere, pero su cuerpo le responde como siempre.

\- Ya pasó, cariño. - la consuela él y le pasa las manos por las mejillas empapadas para secárselas un poco - Ya pasó.

Y se vuelven a mirar. Bella exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones, repentinamente consciente de dónde se encuentra. Está con Edward, cielo santo. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin. Y ya nada más parece importar y el eje de su mundo queda alineado y todo lo demás pierde sentido. Al observarlo ahora, se pregunta ¿Cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin él? ¿Sin ver esa dorada mirada ardiente? ¿O esos labios que parecen tener línea directa con esa parte profunda de su mente? ¿Cómo pudo soportar el insulso y corriente aire, si lo que hace que sus pulmones funcionen es ese aroma delicioso que pone sus sentidos a volar?

¿Y qué importa todo eso, si ya está aquí con él?

Así que sin perder un segundo más, se inclina hacia adelante y junta sus labios en un beso de lo más esperado. Edward le responde y pronto sus lenguas se mueven alrededor de la otra, explorando aquel terreno tan familiar. Y Bella se siente feliz, siente sus emociones revueltas danzando en su interior y lejanamente escucha el jadeo que emite Jasper en respuesta a estas, que al juntarlas con las de Edward, debe ser demasiado para él. Pero es que no se puede contener. Se pega todo lo posible a él, porque no quiere que ni un sólo centímetro separe sus cuerpos. Ha sido demasiado tiempo sin el otro, y ahora no hay barreras.

Demasiado pronto, Edward rompe el beso y se hace obvio el por qué.

\- Respira, amor. Respira - le dice a centímetros de su boca. Él no necesita el oxígeno pero su respiración está igualmente acelerada.

Y de pronto la represa se rompe de nuevo y las lágrimas caen otra vez, pero ahora es sólo de emoción, de felicidad, es que... Puede sentir cuánto lo ama, y es tanto y tan intenso, que le desespera no poder hacérselo saber. Porque no existen palabras en este mundo que puedan abarcar todo aquel revoltijo de inconmensurables sentimientos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - le murmura él haciendo con sus ojos dos espejos en donde se reflejan todos sus sentimientos. La vuelve a besar, pero ahora es diferente, ya no hay desesperación ni urgencia. Ahora hay ternura, reconocimiento, hay amor, paciencia, veneración. Es un beso tan cargado que Bella no tarda en perder la respiración una vez más. Ese es el efecto que causa él con su sola presencia, con sus besos, su mirada, su sabor y sus caricias. Con el sólo hecho de estar junto a ella le enciende de tal manera que Bella no puede poner en palabras. Es imposible, porque es demasiado. Y le ha extraño tanto, que quiere apretarse contra él y fundirse con su piel para no alejarse jamás.

Sin embargo, la burbuja se rompe debido a que hay más personas en la habitación. Toda una familia.

Después de dejarla sentada en el sofá como es debido, Edward se levanta y desaparece. Pero antes de que ella pueda preguntarse a dónde demonios se fue ahora, él está de regreso portando en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

\- Gracias - le susurra bajito recién dándose cuenta de lo hambrienta que está. Edward sonríe y le coloca la bandeja en las piernas. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se sienta a su lado. Sólo en ese momento los demás se acercan a ella. Cada uno le da un beso y un pequeño abrazo, pero rápidamente la dejan tranquila para que pueda comer, ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

Bella se siente tranquila, sobre todo ante el hecho de que no la han atosigado a preguntas. Pero al mirar los ojos de Edward, puede ver un trasfondo extraño.

 _Es una angustia_ , decide Bella al mirarlo en profundidad. Le aturden, pero hace un esfuerzo para sobreponerse a esa descarga de pura adrenalina que le provocan esos ojos.

 _Es una angustia pasada, pero aún está aquí._ Sí, parece que su presencia le ha traído algo de alivio, pero Bella aún puede ver parte de la ansiedad que le hacía sufrir. Se pregunta por qué será.

Ni siquiera sabe qué ha comido. _No puedo recordar ni el sabor._ Sus ojos no se han despegado de Edward en ningún momento, ni los de Ed de ella. Ambos temen lo mismo, que el contrario desaparezca en medio de una voluta de humo. Por supuesto eso no ocurre.

 _Y tampoco pasará._

Bella quiere preguntar, qué es lo que ocurre. O qué es lo que ocurrió para que una emoción tan terrible como esa se esconda en sus ojos. Pero tiene miedo, pues si empieza con las preguntas, encontrarán la manera de dar vueltas las cosas y la interrogadora se convertirá en interrogada.

Pero... ¿Qué importa lo incómoda que la hagan sentir a cambio de un poco de alivio a su curiosidad e inquietud? A Edward le pasa algo, y ella quiere saber todo lo que ocurra con él.

 _Muy bien._

\- Ed ¿Qué sucede? - ante su pregunta Edward frunce el ceño y la mira como si en realidad quien debiera contestar esa interrogante fuese ella.

 _Bueno, yo sabía que eso pasaría. Otra vez._

\- Me refiero a que... - _mejor ser directa_ -... Tienes una expresión extraña. O como si la estuvieras intentando ocultar ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Edward no contesta, se limita a tener su mirada sobre ella. Eso ya comienza a resultar exasperante.

\- Ed - le insiste estrechando los ojos. Edward hace lo propio.

\- Estuviste lejos mucho tiempo ¿Tú qué crees que sucede? - le espeta más brusco de lo que esperaba.

Bella se echa un poco para atrás no entendiendo del todo la situación. Él está enfadado.

 _Lo abandonaste._

\- Eso no es cierto. - discute consigo misma sin pensar. Edward se envara y su enfado crece más.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunta como si en realidad necesitara que le repitiera algo que escuchó con perfecta claridad. Bella boquea, mierda ¿Y qué puede hacer? ¿Decirle que no le estaba contestando a él si no a una molesta voz en su cabeza? No, debe hacer lo mejor que puede con lo que tiene.

\- Digo... - _la vas a cagar -_ Quise decir que en realidad no fue tanto tiempo.

\- No fue tanto tiempo - repite Ed con su voz enfriándose unos cuantos grados, al igual que sus ojos. Bella se muerde los labios, arrepentida - Así que para ti no fue tanto tiempo.

Oh no, las cosas se están torciendo de un modo extraño. No se supone que ellos se pongan a discutir justo ahora que se han reencontrado. Mierda, ¿Por qué su bocota no puede permanecer cerrada cuando debería? ¿Y qué hace ese latigazo de temor en el fondo de su estómago?

\- Eh, no. Ed, quiero decir que... - ya no sabe qué decir así que suspira y agacha la cabeza. Lo único que hará es empeorarlo todo, como siempre que abre la boca. Quizá debió ser ella la muda, no Emily.

\- Déjalo - Edward le habla con un tono mucho más suave pero al mirarlo, Bella puede ver en sus ojos que aún se siente herido por su estúpido comentario. Pero es que eso es nada más, un estúpido comentario.

\- Ed - tiene que arreglar las cosas antes de que se inclinen más para el lado equivocado. - Todo este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido un infierno, no tengo palabras para explicar lo doloroso que fue... Estar lejos de ti. Por favor, sólo olvida lo que dije. No... Me hagas caso - le suplica frunciendo el ceño por la angustia.

¿En serio Edward está haciendo tanto problema por tan poco? Ed decide rectificarse.

\- No, lo siento. Tú no me hagas caso. Soy un tonto. Creo que las emociones aún están a flor de piel y eso me está afectando el entendimiento - le quita hierro al asunto y se acerca para pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Bella le vuelve a mirar y ahora sus ojos dorados son completamente sinceros.

 _En serio no puedo creer que hayamos estado a punto de discutir. Y por mi culpa._

 _¿Quién fue el que habló golpeado en primer lugar?_

 _Cierto._

Pero de todas formas quien tiene que disculparse es ella. Pero no puede sentirse... Extraña.

\- Lamento mucho haberles dado la esperanza de encontrarme con ustedes en cierto lugar. - la disculpa es para todos, pero sus ojos permanecen fijos en los de Ed - Debí saber desde el principio que no iba a funcionar. Y no porque no pudiera acudir a la cita.

\- ¿Sí pudiste hacerlo? - pregunta Carlisle lo que obliga a Bella a mirarlo para responderle.

\- Sí, lo hice. Y sé que ustedes también estuvieron allí. Pero estando todos en lados opuestos nunca nos íbamos a encontrar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes, Carlisle. Siempre lo supiste. Somos de realidades diferentes y lo que está aquí en este momento es mi esencia. Nunca vamos a estar juntos en el mismo plano... Lo que es una pena.

Se hace un silencio, que sólo le confirma las sospechas. Ellos ya habían pensado en todo eso. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Pero por qué no lo vieron ellos antes tampoco si ya tenían la respuesta?

\- Ah claro. Tú teoría inicial, Carlisle: Era que yo soy capaz de crear accesos y lo que transporto son las esencias, en vez del cuerpo, pero en el mismo plano existencial. ¿Y ahora...? - le pregunta sabiendo con exactitud lo que dirá.

\- Ahora sigo creyendo lo mismo, sólo que el viaje empieza en una realidad y termina en otra.

\- Sí - Bella hace una pausa para mirarse las manos. - ¿No es eso algo como para volverse loco? - Se levanta con cuidado, porque aún no confía al cien por ciento en que sus piernas la sostendrán. Pero lo hacen y los brazos estirados de Edward bajan al ver que no son necesarios. Bella se pasea de un lado para otro tomando hondos respiros. Lo necesita para conservar la calma. Hace mucho tiempo que asumió todo lo que es capaz de hacer, sin embargo, siempre fue para sí misma y las otras personas que lo supieron eran transitorias en su vida.

Todos esperan con paciencia a que se recupere. Y en una de las vueltas Bella ve que todos la miran preocupados.

\- No se alarmen, estoy bien. Es sólo que... Hay ocasiones como estas en la que vuelvo a tomar el peso a la situación y... Me abruma.

Alice se acerca con rapidez. - Tranquila, lo entendemos - le toma de la manos y le da una sonrisa alentadora. - No tienes que preocuparte por tomarte tu tiempo, en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo.

Bella le devuelve la sonrisa sintiéndose agradecida por su intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Está bien.

Alice la empuja levemente y la sienta al lado de Edward que la abraza otra vez.

\- Entonces - empieza Alice - Tuviste que regresar al sanatorio.

Bella se remueve y piensa _¿Por qué justo ese tema de conversación?_

\- Sí.

Ante su escueta respuesta los demás guardan silencio y al echar una mirada alrededor, puede ver que no le harán más preguntas al respecto porque están esperando que lo haga por si sola.

 _Ay mierda._

Rueda los ojos y suspira. - No fue tan terrible como pensé que sería - comienza a relatar. - Sí, al principio costó un poco acostumbrarse a la rutina de los horarios de comida y para irse a la cama, y a convivir con todo tipo de personas. Creo que lo más difícil allí es no caer en la monotonía, lo que provocaría que uno se muriera de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Hiciste amigos? - pregunta Alice con otra sonrisa curiosa.

\- Mmm quizás. Es que allí no se pueden hacer amigos. Pienso que... Convivientes aplica mejor. Además yo estaba en el área PIP.

\- ¿Pip? - repite Emmett sin hallarle sentido. Bella ríe por cómo hacer sonar el término.

\- " _Pacientes con imprevisibilidad peligrosa"_

\- ¿Tú estabas allí? ¿En serio? - pregunta Rosalie incrédula. Bella asiente.

\- Pues, se supone que hice volar un reformatorio así que, digamos que me consideraban peligrosa. En extremo peligrosa.

\- Demonios.

\- Sí, bueno. Nunca hice nada que lo confirmara. Me refiero a mi status. Siempre estuve tranquila, cumpliendo las órdenes al pie de la letra, o al menos lo que más podía. - hace una mueca al recordar ciertas "riñas" como por ejemplo, aquella vez que discutió con la cocinera. - Todo dependía del día. Casi siempre eran buenos, pero en otros me levantada con cero ganas de soportar ni un segundo más allí, así que digamos que me sacaban de mis casillas con facilidad.

\- ¿Sufriste castigos? - Esme pregunta con mucha suavidad.

 _Sí._

\- No. Lo más que hicieron alguna vez fue llamarme la atención.

No va a decirle lo terrible que fue estar en aislamiento y lo que eso desencadenó, así que espera que si se dan cuenta de que está mintiendo u omitiendo detalles, no digan nada.

\- ¿Por qué tipo de cosas? - esta vez es Jasper quien pregunta.

\- Por quejarme. Una mañana me levanté de muy mal humor. Y me quejé por lo que había de desayuno. Siempre me siento muy agradecida cuando tengo qué comer, y allí no fue diferente. Pero de todas maneras, pienso que deberían ponerle un poquito más de... Cariño a las comidas. No porque seamos criminales y dementes significa que nos pueden alimentar de agua con harina. - ante las miradas espantadas Bella suelta una risita y niega con la cabeza - No, no. No estoy diciendo que fuera eso lo que nos dieran, sólo lo menciono porque ese es exactamente el aspecto que tiene la avena algunas mañanas. De todas formas, la institución maneja muchos fondos y sé que pasar una temporada allí no es barato. Así que - se encoge de hombros - Pienso que mi queja no estuvo tan fuera de lugar.

\- No lo estaba. Ya que están allí sufriendo lo indecible, lo menos que pueden hacer es alimentarlos bien. - concuerda Esme cruzando las piernas indignada. Bella le sonríe.

\- Sí, bueno. No conseguí mucho con eso, a parte de que la cocinera me fulminara con la mirada cada vez que me veía. Pero dentro de todo no fue tan terrible.

\- ¿Y tus padres? - Edward hace su pregunta e inmediatamente después la toma de la mano, como si supiera que ellos son un tema delicado. Pero Bella sigue sonriendo.

\- Ellos pudieron visitarme, igual que mis antiguos doctores.

\- ¿Bella? - Carlisle llama su atención al dirigirse a ella con un tono más cauteloso.

 _Oh, aquí vamos._

\- ¿Y Kris?

Bella hace una pausa como de dos segundos, pero que es suficiente para decidirse.

\- No está. Ni ella ni Emily.

\- ¿Y dónde fueron?

\- Los doctores piensan que nos hemos integrados.

\- ¿Qué piensas tú? - Jasper se inclina hacia adelante y la mira con fijeza.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo.

...

Como les había dicho a los Cullen "lo más difícil es no caer en la monotonía" y ha probado ser cierto. Han pasado casi cinco días y puede decir con seguridad que todo va bien. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de un cambio notable en su relación con Edward.

Edward no la toca.

No es que se sienta desesperada por hacer el amor con él...

Está bien. Sí que lo está.

Pero es que de verdad lo necesita, a él. Y es tanto lo que siente por él que a veces necesita demostrarle su amor más que sólo con palabras. Además, a quién quiere engañar. Desea a Edward con locura. Pero en estos días, en donde Bella pensó que podría darse la ocasión, resulta que él se detiene. Primero fue porque ella estaba delicada y necesitaba descansar. Bien, aceptable. Lo dejó pasar. Luego, porque su familia estaba abajo y según él, no iba a permitir que nadie más que él fuera testigo de su placer. Perfecto. Lo dejó pasar. Después, que tenía que ir de caza, porque ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, lo que lo convertía en un peligro para ella. Fantástico. Lo dejó pasar. El día anterior ni siquiera hizo el intento de insinuársele, por lo que al acostarse, le dio un pequeño beso de buenas noches, se dio media vuelta y se durmió. Ni siquiera sabe qué fue lo que Edward hizo después. Y hoy en la mañana Bella hizo como si nada, como si todo estuviese bien entre ellos. Le saludó y le devolvió el beso de buenos días y se levantó para enfrentar un nuevo día.

A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, Bella sabe que Edward está consciente de sus rechazos. Varias veces a lo largo de la tarde lo ha pillado mirándola con cautela e incluso con culpabilidad. No tiene idea de qué mierda le sucede, pero ya no le va a rogar más. La relación es de ambos. Y si Bella tuviese algún problema, se lo diría. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Y como Bella sabe que hay veces en que es mejor dar espacio y no presionar, entonces ha decidido cerrar el pico, mandar su libido bien lejos, y dejar que Edward se comunique con ella cuando se sienta preparado.

Ahora, en su mente puede haber mucha determinación, pero su cuerpo es otra cosa. ¿Cómo se supone que va a respetar los tiempos de Edward, cuando él la besa con tanta pasión y amor? Cuando le da esos besos largos y le aprieta contra él dejándole sentir... Todo. Y sobre todo cuando los besos son con agarrones y manoseos. ¿Cómo, cielo santo, se supone que lo va a resistir?

La verdad es que ya no entiende nada. Bella lo que sí puede entender es que las situaciones que la envuelven son, por decir lo menos, desconcertantes. Y también sabe que hay algo que ellos se niegan a contarle.

Por otro lado, la habitación que había encontrado al llegar, resulta que la construyeron para ella. Sí, así como suena. Cuando se lo dijeron, Bella se sintió contrariada. Por un lado, está el sentimiento de ternura y cariño por esa familia que la ha acogido. El conmovedor hecho de aceptarla como una más. Pero por otro, está la decepción. Porque con esa habitación ya no es necesario que pase la noche, obligadamente, con Edward. Como cuando pasó la noche en la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso. En esa ocasión, Edward le había dicho que podía ocupar su habitación sin problema, pero Bella, demasiado tímida en ese entonces, se negó y no pensó más en ello. Ahora, aquella proposición ha brillado por su ausencia.

 _¿Quizá estoy haciendo algo mal?_ piensa mientras sentada en unos de los cómodos sofás del vestíbulo, intenta leer un libro. _¿Puede que él ya no me desee? pero ¿En serio me quiero llenar la cabeza con esos pensamientos?_

 _¿Qué ha hecho él para demostrar lo contrario?_

\- Nada. - Bella sigue pasando las hojas concentrada al máximo en sus pensamientos. Tanto es así, que ignora por completo las voces que desde el día anterior se han ido haciendo mucho más ruidosas. Ya no son susurros ahogados, y además le distraen. Lo peor de todo es cuando está apunto de contestar, lo bueno es que aún es capaz de refrenarse a tiempo. Pero... _¿Qué pasará cuando ya no sea capaz?_

...

 _Dos semanas después._

Carlisle es generoso, le presta cuanto libro quiera ella. _Y he estado leyendo mucho_ por lo que se ha hecho amiga íntima con aquel sofá del vestíbulo. Los ventanales le dejan una vista tranquilizadora del exterior, por lo que las horas allí se le pasan volando.

 _No tengo idea de lo que estoy leyendo._

\- Debería cambiarlo - un pensamiento en voz alta, chasquea la lengua. Ya a nadie le sorprende y se han acostumbrado sorprendentemente rápido a su manía de hablar en voz alta. Ya no le preguntan a qué se debe...

Está cómoda, pero pierde el interés. Mira hacia el frente y se levanta dejando el libro en el sofá. Edward está sentado en su banco frente al piano, tocando las teclas tan suavemente que a penas se escucha. Se detiene en cuanto se percata de que Bella se mueve hacia la puerta principal, y se gira no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar. Bella parece muy concentrada en algo, mira fijamente hacia el patio. Pero Edward no puede ver nada que esté fuera de lo normal.

La puerta acristalada se abre sin que Bella la toque, pero eso ya no es tan impresionante. No como las primeras veces que lo hizo, al menos.

Edward la observa con precaución y al verla salir al patio y caminar hasta el centro de este, se levanta con toda la intención de ir a buscarla.

Una mano en su hombro lo detiene. Y no le hace falta mirar para saber que se trata de Carlisle. De pronto, la familia al completo se encuentra allí.

\- Espera, hijo - le susurra sin quitar los ojos de Bella. Ninguno de ellos deja de mirarla.

Bella no hace nada, sólo está parada allí. Mira hacia los árboles muy concentrada. De pronto sus manos se aprietan formando puños, y es lo único que hace por algunos minutos.

Claro que el ligero pánico que estaban sintiendo no es nada comparado con lo que sienten ahora al ver a Bella reaccionar y dar vueltas por el patio. Y eso no sería tan extraño, si Bella no estuviese haciendo gestos con las manos. Las mantiene en el aire, y algunas veces hace como si intentara agarrar algo que sólo ella puede ver. Incluso salta un par de veces tratando de alcanzar la escurridiza cosa.

Casi hipnotizados están por su comportamiento, que ninguno nota el paso del tiempo. Media hora después Bella se detiene, mira hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, luego camina hacia la casa y vuelve dentro. Los Cullen siguen allí pero Bella pasa por en medio de ellos como si no los viera, se sienta en su sofá, se acomoda y sigue pasando páginas con desgana, como si nada anormal hubiese pasado.

No muchos minutos después el libro cae sobre el regazo de Bella al quedarse ella dormida.

Es en ese momento, en que los Cullen deciden reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - inquiere Emmett con una expresión choqueada en la cara. Edward no dice nada y con el rostro luciendo tan angustiado como se siente, toma a Bella en brazos y se sienta en el sofá, con su pequeña acomodada en el regazo.

\- ¿Carlisle?- Edward levanta sus ojos hacia Carlisle, y estos gritan por ayuda. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el vampiro con más experiencia de esa familia, se siente impotente e incapacitado pues no hay nada en sus conocimientos que le indiquen qué es lo que hay que hacer.

...

En los siguientes días nada mejora, y los Cullen observan cómo se va deteriorando sin poder hacer nada. Carlisle se ha tomado las vacaciones de su trabajo que antes nunca había necesitado. Ahora, ese tiempo libre lo ha dividido en cazar, observar a Bella e investigar. Lo último sin ningún buen resultado.

Bella parece ajena a todo esto, o es la impresión que da. Lo cierto es que ninguno de sus paseos por el jardín se ha registrado en su mente. Se han convertido en lagunas, y de ellas sí está consciente.

No ha preguntado nada, porque la verdad es que teme lo que le puedan decir. No, mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

 _Eso trae menos dolor._

Pero intuye que debe ser muy malo, como para que los demás se anden con cuidado a su alrededor.

¿Qué debería hacer, preocuparse?...

 _Nah._

Y entonces hay un cambio. Uno del que Bella sí es consciente. Y ocurre justo cuando están todos reunidos en la sala del segundo piso. Cada uno está concentrado en alguna tarea diferente, pasando el rato, y entonces un extraño sonido los sobresalta a todos, es como si alguien doblara madera.

Al mirar el centro de la habitación se hace claro el motivo.

Es la puerta roja, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad al estar allí parada sin soporte alguno. Nadie se mueve por algunos segundos, hasta que Bella se levanta del sofá que compartía con Emmett hace un segundos y se acerca. La puerta se abre lo justo para dejarla pasar, y cuando Bella la atraviesa, se cierra y desaparece.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - exclama Emmett con asombro.

Ninguno sabe muy bien qué hacer, y no saben si Bella ha vuelto a su realidad o no.

Trece minutos después ya no tienen que seguir haciéndose preguntas, pues la puerta aparece otra vez en el mismo lugar, se abre, Bella sale, se cierra y desaparece.

Bella se queda allí, con tal expresión de pasmo en la cara, que nadie se atreve a preguntarle dónde fue. Y menos cuando Bella se lleva las manos a los ojos y se los frota como si quisiera borrar alguna imagen. Llora y corre directa donde Edward está en la cocina, para refugiarse en sus brazos.

Edward no lo duda un segundo y la envuelve apretadamente pidiéndole a Jasper con una sola mirada ayuda para calmarla. Como a la distancia parece no funcionar, Jasper se acerca y le coloca las manos en los hombros. Bella se relaja de inmediato, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

\- No sé ustedes, pero sea lo que sea que haya visto, tengo la fuerte impresión de que no quiero saberlo - murmura Emmett mirando a Bella aún sorprendido. Los demás asienten, de acuerdo con él. Y allí mismo, en ese instante, acuerdan jamás preguntarle sobre eso. No si esa va a ser la reacción de ella.

Más incidentes como ese ocurren a lo largo de los días. Aunque no son tan malos. La mayoría de las veces cuando Bella vuelve de donde sea que su puerta la haya llevado, ella se queda estática en el lugar que haya quedado, como por cinco minutos contemplando hacia el vacío antes de proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

¿Disparatado? demasiado. Y Carlisle cada vez se ve más desesperado al no hallar respuestas. ¿Cómo pueden ayudarla si no saben qué es lo que causa el problema en primer lugar?

No importa, Carlisle no piensa rendirse. Pero mientras más demore, Bella más empeora.

Una muestra de ello, es ese momento.

\- ¡No! - Bella está sentada en la silla, en la mesa de la cocina. No ha comido en dos días y Edward está intentando que ingiera algo liviano. Pero Bella se niega y lo que es peor, es que su comportamiento no es el de siempre. Sus ojos están a rebosar de lágrimas y mira a Edward con enojo. - ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! - le grita de nuevo cuando Edward hace caso omiso de sus gritos e intenta llevar la cuchara con fruta picada a su boca.

\- Bella, por favor. - le suplica con tanta paciencia que Carlisle se siente admirado. Ya llevan casi una hora así. Parece que para Bella ya ha sido suficiente, porque en otro arranque de furia empuja el plato a través de la mesa esperando que se rompa contra el suelo, pero por supuesto, los rápidos reflejos de Edward detienen el movimiento. Al ver su cometido frustrado, Bella aprieta los dientes y golpea su cabeza fuerte contra la mesa. Está a punto de hacerlo una segunda vez, cuando Edward reacciona a tiempo y la detiene. Bella intenta sacarse sus manos de encima y las lágrimas se desbordan mojándole las mejillas.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! - le pregunta llorando y gritando, intentando golpearse. Pero el agarre de Edward sobre sus manos es irrompible.

\- Bella, por favor. Tienes que calmarte.

\- ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! - ya que sus manos están inmovilizadas, no le queda de otra que pegar patadas contra la mesa. Emmett está allí en segundos y la sujeta. La giran en la silla y Edward le cruza los brazos por la cintura manteniendo el agarre firme en cada muñeca, imitando la posición de las camisas de fuerza. Bella grita, mucho. Pero Edward no la suelta y en cambio cierra los ojos y le besa la frente repetidas veces, a pesar de que Bella mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Jasper también se acerca y le acuna el rostro con las manos, ejerciendo el máximo de su poder sobre todos los presentes.

Esto da tanta pena, sobre todo porque le recuerda que su Alice pudo haber estado en esta misma situación, y aunque no tuviera su don, igual sabría cómo se está sintiendo Edward, él mismo siente ganas de llorar.

Bella grita y llora un poco más. No abre los ojos e intenta removerse para soltarse. Carlisle no tarda en decidirse y va a su despacho. En menos de dos segundos está de vuelta con una jeringa en mano. Se coloca al lado de Jasper, con la aguja a centímetros del brazo desnudo del Bella. Mira a Edward por un segundo, pidiendo su permiso.

Edward asiente.

Bella abre los ojos y sus ojos se mueven imposiblemente hacia la derecha, en dirección a la jeringa.

\- ¡No! ¡No hagan eso! ¡No se atrevan! ¡NOOAAAAH! - la exclamación y el grito se mezclan y segundos antes de que Carlisle le inyecte, un característico olor a amoníaco llena el cuarto. En diez segundos el llanto y los gritos ensordecedores disminuyen hasta desaparecer, para dar paso a una respiración tranquila y acompasada. Los ojos de Bella se nublan y se cierran, su corazón se calma y sus músculos se relajan.

Lo único en lo que estuvo apoyando todo ese tiempo, fue el trasero de ella en la silla, por lo que Emmett con lentitud y cuidado le va bajando las piernas. Jasper le suelta la cara y retrocede un paso. Edward en cambio se arrodilla y la abraza por lo que Bella queda con el torso recostada contra su pecho. Es obvio que él se encuentra sobrepasado por la situación, pues emite entrecortados jadeos, que si se tratara de un humano se reconocerían fácilmente por sollozos.

\- No puedo - se lamenta, sujetando a su pequeña con fuerza entre sus brazos. - Ella está tan mal y no puedo ayudarla.

\- Edward, hijo - Carlisle se arrodilla a su lado y le aprieta el hombro, pero eso no es suficiente así que la pasa el brazo por los hombros en un medio abrazo, y le besa la cabeza un par de veces. - Tranquilo, hijo. Vamos a encontrar la manera. Te lo prometo. Todo va a estar bien. Te hemos dejado solo en esta situación y lo lamentamos.

Es cierto, ante las pequeñas crisis, todos habían dejado que Edward se las arreglara con Bella, pero ella es ahora parte de esta familia, así como lo que son, se van a apoyar como siempre lo han hecho. En esto no será diferente.

\- Pero no más, cariño. - Esme está a su otro lado y abraza tanto a Edward como a Bella. - Vamos resolverlo, mi amor. Ten fe.

Al levantar la cabeza y mirar a sus hermanos y hermanas puede ver en sus rostros y en sus mentes el mismo apoyo incondicional, incluso en Rosalie.

Mucho más aliviado y algo más calmado Edward comienza a levantarse. Carlisle olfatea delicada y sutilmente.

\- ¿Sientes eso? Está deshidratada - comenta como si tal cosa, es obvio que él está acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones dado que en su trabajo es común que algunos pacientes pierdan el control de su vejiga. Pero para los demás no es tan normal así que cortésmente desvían los ojos hacia el rostro ahora calmado de Bella, obviando la mancha de orina tanto en sus pantalones, como en el suelo.

\- ¿Eso fue por el sedante? - pregunta Ed a Carlisle ni un poco aproblemado.

\- No, aún no le inyectaba.

En sí, aquella respuesta es aún más preocupante.

\- Ella estaba furiosa y aterrada. - dice Jasper, como si eso lo explicara. Y lo hace.

Se ponen en movimiento después de eso. Edward toma a Bella en brazos para poder ir a limpiarla.

\- Dámela Ed, yo puedo hacerlo - Alice le tiene los brazos. Pero Edward niega con la cabeza con las labios apretados como si se estuviera conteniendo. Y todos saben que lo que está conteniendo son los sollozos secos en los que su cuerpo quiere estallar. Así que le dejan marchar y en cambio se concentran en limpiar la cocina, para que así cuando baje de nuevo, ya no pueda haber rastros físicos de lo ocurrido.

Edward la desviste y la baña en un santiamén. Segundos después la está secando y luego la tiene sobre la cama, ya vestida con su pijama. La alza con un sólo brazo y corre las frazadas para depositarla con cuidado allí. Una vez acomodada y bien abrigada se recuesta a su lado y la abraza, dejando que todas sus emociones se manifiesten libremente. Todo sería mucho mejor si pudiese llorar, pero no puede, y el alivio sólo se consigue con mucho tiempo de cavilar sobre esas emociones.

\- Por favor, no más episodios como este, te lo pido, por favor. - le pide aunque sabe que es en vano, en primera porque Bella, su Bella, no le está escuchando y segundo porque, ella no puede controlarlo. Sabe eso. No puede culparla por lo que está pasando. Así que lo único que queda por hacer es mentalizarse para lo que viene, y sobre todo, pensar en una manera de arreglar esto.

...

Bella despierta, y por un momento se encuentra tan desorientada que no sabe dónde está ni cómo fue que llegó allí. Es de noche y está sola en su habitación. El cuarto está medio iluminado, pero la poca luz tiene un extraño brillo que la vuelve azul.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer se saca las mantas de encima y así, descalza como está sale de su habitación hacia el pasillo oscuro. De un segundo a otro está corriendo y la creciente oscuridad de la casa no hace más que hacer crecer un miedo que se ha instalado en lo más bajo de su estómago. Baja las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y ya va por la mitad del corredor cuando sus pies se tropiezan con nada haciéndola caer. Toda su parte delantera se lleva la peor parte, por suerte ha alcanzado a colocar las manos para no golpearse la cara. Sin pensar en el dolor que ahora le recorre, se levanta y sigue corriendo. Ignora la sala y la cocina y baja por las otras escaleras, buscando algo, una luz, movimiento, algo...

Al llegar al rellano vuelve a caer, esta vez de rodillas y como antes ignora sus extremidades resentidas y se levanta para seguir corriendo. La puerta principal se encuentra abierta, por lo que sin detener la atraviesa para acceder al exterior. En medio del patio hay una fogata con fuego azul. Su luz la llama y al acercarse puede comprobar que este no despide calor...

 _Es frío..._

Mira a su alrededor.

\- ¡Edward! - grita, dando vueltas en su lugar mirando entre los árboles. Pero no hay nadie allí. Se vuelve otra vez hacia la fogata y sus hipnotizantes llamaras le causan un extraño sentimiento de rechazo.

De pronto, hay movimiento a su espalda. No es lo suficientemente rápida en darse la vuelta y antes de que lo logre del todo unas manos esqueléticas la empujan con fuerza logrando que su cuerpo quede tendido sobre ese fuego helado.

\- ¡No! ¡NOO! ¡Ayúdenme! - se remueve y grita cuando las llamas se convierten en muchas manos que la sostienen impidiéndole moverse. La frialdad está en todas partes y se le mete en los huesos provocando tanto dolor como si se estuviese quemando.

Lo más extraño de todo... Es que el fuego le habla.

\- ¡Bella! - son muchas las voces que la llaman.

Y entonces la luz deja de ser azul y ya es normal. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a Edward encima en medio de la cama a su lado afirmándole las manos y el torso. Alguien más le sujeta los pies y las piernas. Y arrodillado sobre las almohadas se encuentra Jasper que le sujeta la cabeza.

Al mirar hacia la derecha, ve a Carlisle que está a punto de inyectarle algo. Todos se encuentran tan atentos que por un momento nadie se mueve. Pero Bella mueve los ojos para mirar hacia Edward y él le devuelve la mirada asustado, cauteloso y atormentado.

 _Tremenda escenita que has montado otra vez._

 _-_ ¿Qué? - consigue balbucear parpadeando repetidas veces para sacar las lágrimas que aún inundan sus ojos. Su garganta se siente muy resentida y entonces supone que debe haber estado gritando como una loca.

Oh oh.

Eso no está nada bien.

\- No puedo respirar - consigue decir ya que aunque su respiración es rápida y superficial, siente que no es suficiente. La fuerza con la que Edward la mantiene quieta es demasiada para que resulte no doloroso y opresivo. - Por favor. - toma desesperadas bocanadas por la boca pero no puede respirar profundo como quiere. Poco a poco, las sujeciones se van aflojando y con extrema lentitud y cuidado la sueltan, pero no se alejan del todo, como si estuviesen preparados para saltar sobre ella de nuevo. Pero Bella se mantiene tranquila y provocara no hacer ningún movimiento brusco al sentarse. Cuando lo logra se coloca una mano en el pecho y llena sus pulmones con todo el aire que es capaz de espirar. Se siente muy adolorida, sobre todo allí donde las manos habían estado para limitar sus movimientos.

Una vez hecho esto ya no sabe qué más hacer y la vergüenza poco a poco se hace presente en su rostro. Con un gesto resignado mira a Edward que sigue mirándola receloso.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

No quiere saber, pero al mismo tiempo, sí.

\- Casi nueve minutos.

Bella cierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mierda.

\- ¿Tú sabías que esto pasaba? - Carlisle está sentado en la cama a su lado y la mira de frente. Sus ojos la recorren de arriba a abajo inspeccionándola, en busca de cualquier herida. Bella nota que en su mano aún está la jeringa, lista para ser usada.

Traga saliva y desvía los ojos para mirar los de Carlisle.

\- No - duda- Sí, bueno, no. En realidad no.

La confusión es la emoción predominante ahora.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - pregunta Jasper apoyando contra la cabecera de la cama, a su espalda. Bella encoge las piernas y se las envuelve con los brazos.

\- Nunca había necesitado que me sujetaran.

\- O sea que sí lo sabías - espeta Edward que le mira acusatoriamente. Bella se encoge ante esa mirada recriminatoria.

\- Si te refieres a esto - y los señala a ellos - No, ya te dije que no. Las veces que pasó, que han sido pocas - aclara de inmediato ante las miradas alarmadas que Edward le da - Estuve sola, y... y... ¿Exactamente por qué me estaban sujetando? - pregunta mirando a Carlisle, que sabe que al menos él le responderá lo que desea saber en un tono más amable.

\- La verdad, hoy sólo estabas revolviéndote en la cama y gritando, como si quisieras sacarte algo de encima.

\- Ah. Espera ¿Hoy? ¿Cuándo pasó de nuevo? - inquiere con temor, esperando que no sean demasiadas veces. ¿Cuánto es lo que se ha perdido?

\- Ayer.

\- ¿Sólo ayer?

\- Sí, pero... Ayer fue más - Carlisle se queda callado como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para describirlo - Desastroso - dice al fin. Bella ladea la cabeza y mira a Esme con la disculpa ya reflejándose en su cara.

\- ¿Rompí algo?

Esme duda por medio segundo, pero Bella no se da cuenta. - No cielo, no rompiste nada. Oh bueno, no alcanzaste a hacerlo.

Bella sabe que algo no le están diciendo pero presiente que sea lo que sea, no quiere saberlo.

Bueno, lo dejará pasar. Ya se está acostumbrando a eso. Es más fácil así.

\- No, no rompiste nada. Pero trataste de hacerte daño. Golpeaste tu cabeza contra la mesa y sólo porque me tomaste desprevenido. Nunca pensé que ibas a hacer eso. - le cuenta Edward mucho más suave que antes. - La próxima vez que lo intentaste tuvimos que inmovilizarte, y como vimos que no te calmabas, Carlisle te sedó. Dormiste todo el resto del día y la noche. - Bella mira por los ventanales y puede ver que está amaneciendo. Otro día perdido. - El sedante dejó de hacer efecto hace casi tres horas, que son las que dormiste por tu cuenta.

\- Mmm fue uno de los fuertes entonces - Bella asiente entendiendo.

Pero Edward la mira con el ceño fruncido - Ya antes te habían sedado - es una afirmación, y Bella no entiende por qué parece molesto por ello.

\- Sólo un par de veces, cuando tuve ataques de pánico, pero no por crisis así.

 _Mentirosa._

\- Eso quiere decir que las crisis como estas las pasaste sola y tuviste que esperar a que se terminaran por cuenta propia. - La voz de Edward otra vez tiene una considerable cantidad de acusación. Pero Bella ya se siente incómoda y como no encuentra una manera de dejarlo tranquilo y escaquearse de esa con palabras, emprende una retirada digamos que más... Cobarde.

\- No, no fue así - contesta entre dientes esquivando a Carlisle que no se ha movido de su lugar para salir de la cama. Siente todas esas miradas encima y la verdad es que no le gusta ni un poco, así que esperando que entiendan que necesita un poco de espacio, se dirige al baño.

Pero claro que Edward no va a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles.

\- Oh no - Bella ya ha dejado la cama atrás por varios pasos pero eso no es problema para un vampiro para alcanzarla. Edward la toma del brazo y la gira para que lo encare. No muy delicadamente, cabe decir.

\- ¡Oye! - Bella se queja y tira del brazo tratando de sacarse esa mano de encima. Como es obvio, no logra soltarse ni un poquito.

\- ¡No! ya basta de ocultarnos cosas, Isabella - Edward la está regañando y Bella le mira estupefacta. Hasta se le olvida que su brazo está apresado entre esas fuertes garras. - Desde un principio supimos que había cosas que no nos estabas diciendo, pero eso se acabó. Nos vas a decir exactamente qué sucede.

Bella comienza a enfadarse también - No puedes obligarme.

El gesto de Edward se endurece y Bella sabe que la ha cagado, su enfado se esfuma tan rápido como llegó.

\- ¿Ah no? - Edward la toma de ambos brazos, la levanta sin ningún esfuerzo y la sienta a los pies de la cama.

\- Edward - Carlisle se ha parado y levanta una mano en su dirección.

\- Silencio todos. - les da una mirada severa, pero no es nada comparada con la que le da a Bella cuando le ordena con fiereza - Muy bien, empieza a hablar. - y se le planta delante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada impaciente.

 _Edward es gigante._

Bella puede sentir la incredulidad y ansiedad de todos los presentes, porque es un reflejo de lo que siente ella.

\- Estoy esperando, Isabella - le dice una vez más, enfriando tanto su mirada que Bella siente escalofríos. No sabe qué es esta vez, si el hecho de mirarla así, la altura que ha ganado de repente, la dureza de su orden o que la llamara por su nombre completo, pero Bella le obedece de inmediato.

\- He estado sufriendo crisis de descontrol mental. Antes podía recordar todo cuanto pasaba en las crisis, pero ahora ya no. He perdido la consciencia de mis actos.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? - Edward no relaja su postura ni un poco.

Bella baja la mirada, sabiendo que va a tener que descubrir una de sus mentiras.

\- En aislamiento.

Se produce un silencio tenso y Bella se sorprende al escuchar a Edward soltar un bufido. Al levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, Edward no la está mirando a ella, si no a Carlisle y su sonrisa entre fanfarrona e irónica no le dan buena espina.

\- Te lo dije. - le dice a su padre, luego mira a Bella con ojos conocedores, pero definitivamente más exigente. - ¿Y qué ocurrió ahí?

\- Pues... Que me dejaron allí, supongo que para que tuviera tiempo para pensar en mis acciones, y entonces no sé qué ocurrió, pero de pronto estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo con un montón de voces gritando en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Voces? - Jasper se pone al lado de Edward en un segundo, Bella le puede ver los pies, otra vez ha bajado la cabeza.

\- Sí, pensamientos que se repiten sin que pueda controlarlo.

\- Entonces ¿Lo de ayer y lo de hoy...? - Jasper se agacha para estar a su altura, pero ni aún así Bella quiere mirarlo.

\- No, ese tipo de crisis las recuerdo. Lo de ayer y lo de ahora no puedo recordarlo. No recuerdo haber estampado mi cabeza contra la mesa ni recuerdo... Lo que sea que haya intentado hacer. Esto es nuevo.

\- ¿Tampoco recuerdas que no has querido comer en casi tres días ya? - ante la pregunta de Edward, Bella se lleva la mano al estómago y un brillo de entendimiento cruza su mirada.

\- Con razón lo siento como... Entumecido. - murmura encorvando la espalda. Edward cierra los ojos y respira profundo y sus facciones se ablandan. Ya no está enfadado, pero tiene claro que si lo que hace falta para que Bella sea sincera es que la trate con dureza, pues eso es lo que hará.

Una sola mirada a Esme y ella sale de la habitación hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde están Kris y Emily? - sigue Edward con el interrogatorio. Bella cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

\- No sé.

\- Isabella. - le murmura en advertencia.

\- ¡Es que no lo sé! - estalla por fin reaccionando, gesticula con las manos tratando de encontrar las palabras para hacerle saber que no miente. Le mira y su imagen es borrosa. _Otra vez con las lágrimas, joder. Me he vuelto una llorona de mierda_ , piensa. Pero estas lágrimas son de impotencia. - De verdad, no lo sé - susurra cuando escucha que Edward le gruñe frustrado - Kris salió de mí, no se cómo, no sé por qué. Pero lo hizo. Y un día, cuando estábamos de permiso para estar en casa, justo después de que Fox decidiera que estaba lista para hacer un viaje largo con mis padres, que curiosamente fui aquí; a Forks, viene y me dice que no puede soportar la situación, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y que se va. Ya unos días antes o el anterior, no sé, ya no me acuerdo; sugirió que nos fuéramos, que aprovecháramos que ya no nos tenían tan vigiladas y escapáramos. Pero me negué, por supuesto. Ella aún así se fue - ahora las palabras salen a borbotones de su boca como si hubiesen estado esperando por mucho tiempo para salir, y no puede detenerse - No sé cuánto tiempo después, Emily también se separó y cuando la vi, me asusté, entré en pánico y me sedaron. Pero luego me di cuenta que ella no era más que otro pedacito de mí y...

 _¿Debería contarles lo de Jacob? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que la opinión que tienen de mí descienda un poco más?_

 _No._

\- ¿Y?

\- Simplemente... Hablamos e intentamos pensar en alguna manera de... Unirnos de nuevo, pero como pueden suponer, y suponen bien, fracasamos.

\- Antes de que Kris y Emily salieran de ti ¿Tenías este descontrol mental?

Edward se muestra implacable.

\- No. Era más de... Mi propia voz mental pensando lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Y las crisis en donde pierdes la consciencia?

\- No - su voz es tan baja que si los Cullen fuesen humanos no podrían escuchar sus respuestas.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo que Edward asiente y coloca las manos en las caderas. No le quita ojo de encima.

\- Entonces tienes que volver. - le dice como si fuese obvio. Bella levanta la cabeza y le mira con alarma.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - pregunta levantando una ceja.

\- Aún no sé cómo hacer para integrarme con Kris y Emily. Peor todavía, no sé dónde está Kris. Ella se fue. Y no basta sólo con volver y ya, no se resolverá el problema. No funciona así.

\- Pero el estar aquí está empeorando la situación.

Bella se pasa las manos por el pelo ¿Cómo hacerle entender? - No. No es así. Ya estaba mal antes de venir y mi deterioro mental estaba cayendo muy rápido, y cuando crucé, se detuvo. Es más lento. El estar aquí lo ralentiza - habla hacia sus rodillas, pero sabe que le pueden entender a la perfección.

\- Pero no lo revierte - Edward llega a la conclusión correcta.

\- No.

Edward vuelve a gruñir - Esto es una soberana estupidez. Ni siquiera puedes saber si el estar aquí lo ralentiza o no.

Bella le mira inexpresiva. - Tú eres el que no sabe, Edward. No estás en mi piel.

\- Quizá no, pero lo que sí sé, es por lo que puedo ver. Y estás empeorando. Lento o no, lo estás haciendo.

Bella resopla.- ¡Ah! ahora ya sé por qué tienes tantas ganas de que me vaya.

Edward le muestra los dientes porque no hace falta que diga más para saber lo que está insinuando.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! - exclama apretando los puños. Jasper se levanta y le coloca una mano en el brazo, y Bella no sabe si es para calmarlo o para retenerlo. A pesar de saber que él es incapaz de atacarla, no puede evitar arrastrarse un poquito hacia atrás en la cama. - ¡No te atrevas a decirme que sabes porqué quiero que te vayas, porque no lo sabes!

\- Estoy dándote mi deducción de lo que estoy viendo - le devuelve, diciéndole lo mismo que él pero con otras palabras.

\- ¡Eres imposible! - Edward le apunta con un dedo y luego camina hacia el lado contrario, más cerca del baño, dándole la espalda. Sabe que necesita calmarse. Que con gritarle no va a conseguir nada, pero Bella se lo pone tan difícil.

\- Sí, parece que lo soy. Y sólo he tenido dos crisis fuertes aquí y ya has llegado a la conclusión de que me tengo que ir, supongo que ya que ha sido demasiado para ti. Puedes sentirte tranquilo al saber que si vuelvo será otro quien tendrá que cargar conmigo. O si quieres, me puedo ir a vivir al bosque, a la base de las montañas y allí podré gritar mi descontrol sin molestarte, ni hacerte sentir que tienes que hacerte responsable...

Y sigue y sigue y sigue. Y Edward se tira del cabello pidiendo a quien quiera que le esté escuchando que por favor le de paciencia.

Y por fin, gracias a los cielos por su padre, que es el que interrumpe la verborrea que parecía interminable.

\- Bella, cariño. Creo que estás malinterpretando todo - le hace saber con delicadeza.

\- ¿Sí? pues entonces dígale a su hijo que se ponga a estudiar habilidades de comunicación, que le hace falta. - ya, quizá eso no era necesario. Pero es que también se siente molesta y frustrada, y el discutir con Edward la hace sentir aún peor. ¿Cómo quieren que reaccione? si es ella la que tiene que pasar por todo eso.

Carlisle suspira y frunce el ceño en dirección a Edward, que gruñe y murmura por lo bajo demasiado rápido para que ella lo pueda entender, pero por su expresión y las caras de desaprobación de Esme y Carlisle, nadie diría que se trata de palabras bonitas.

 _Vaya, ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas?_

\- Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado - murmura Edward cuando termina de refunfuñar.

Bella se muerde el labio inferior reprimiendo un comentario sarcástico, sabiendo que eso no ayudará en nada.

\- No - a pesar de todo Carlisle tiene la admirable capacidad de mantener la serenidad. - Con ponernos a discutir, no arreglaremos nada.

 _Cállate, cállate._ Bella se muerde el labio un poco más fuerte.

\- Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es calmarnos para poder pensar qué hacer.

Bella suspira fuerte. - Bien, pueden pensar todo lo que quieran - dice con los ojos fijos en el suelo, luego los levanta para mirar a Edward que la fulmina - Y tú puedes tomar todas las decisiones que quieras, por mí. Pero yo ya te dije mis opciones. Si no me quieren aquí, porque la verdad no están obligados a soportarme, me puedo ir, pero eso no quiere decir que cruzaré. Y no me puedes obligar, dado que la única que controla el portal soy yo. Quizá haya perdido el control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, pero quiero pensar que sigo teniendo dominio sobre mis propias decisiones. - al terminar de hablar se levanta y camina hasta el baño, ahora sin que nadie la detenga. Una vez tras la puerta asegurada, que en realidad no sirve de nada, se desviste y se mete a la ducha. Allí pasa varios minutos bajo el agua caliente cavilando todo lo que se habló, lo que se dijo y lo que no. Las lágrimas se mezclan con el agua pero a Bella ya no le importa estar llorando. No recuerda haber discutido antes con Edward. Y aún ahora, cuando se supone que están furiosos el uno con el otro, lo único que ella quiere es salir y buscarlo. Ni siquiera es para arreglar las cosas, ya sabe más o menos lo voluble de su humor y sabe que debe darle _más_ tiempo para calmarse, sólo quiere que la abrace. Qué esté ahí con ella. Nada más.

Pero no es posible. Así que se tiene que conformar con estar sola, otra vez.

Se demora más tiempo de lo normal, se seca completamente a consciencia y examina cada prenda con detenimiento antes de ponérsela. Ha estado casi una hora metida allí y al salir, lo hace con cautela. Pero no era necesario ser tan precavida porque una sola mirada y puede ver que la habitación está vacía. Incluso la puerta está cerrada, lo que quiere decir que nadie entrará a menos que ella los llame personalmente. Pero eso, por el momento, no ocurrirá.

En su mesita de noche hay una bandeja con una taza de té, pan blanco con quesillo y algo de fruta.

 _Saludable._

Casi espera que el té se encuentre frío, ya que Esme había ido a por la comida mucho antes de que comenzaran a discutir, pero no, la taza humea como si hubiese sido servida hace poco. Quizá así fue. La verdad es que no puede recordar ver a Esme volver con alguna bandeja en medio de la discusión. Aunque lo cierto es que no estaba muy pendiente de ella que digamos. O puede que Alice viera todo lo que pasaría ¿Y por qué ahora es tan importante en qué momento se hizo el endemoniado té?

No le apetece nada comer, se le quitó todo el hambre. Pero sabe que debe hacerlo, ya ha pasado más tiempo del recomendado desde su última comida.

 _¿Y qué importa si me alimento o no, si sólo soy una esencia?_

Claro, puede que no sea tan importante. Pero su cuerpo, esencia o no, sigue respondiendo igual que siempre a los estímulos. Y ahora se siente muy débil por la falta de alimentos, y su estómago duele mucho.

 _Vale, bien. Comeré. Pero lo vomitaré._ No porque quiera, pero como ya ha pasado tanto sin comer, su panza debe estar algo... Delicada.

Se toma su tiempo en masticar, sobre todo porque en realidad no quiere vomitar. Así que se toma casi cuarenta minutos en comer todo.

La habitación está mucho más iluminada, pues el sol ya ha salido por completo, aunque no es como si el mérito fuera de él ya que el día está nublado. Y parece que va a llover.

\- Qué novedad.

¿Y ahora qué puede hacer? si ya se duchó, se vistió y ya comió. Y al mirar ahora su habitación se da cuenta que Esme además de haberle dejado comida, también aprovechó de cambiarle las sábanas y ordenar.

 _Esto está mal_ piensa parada en medio del cuarto. Es esto lo que termina empeorando todo. No saber en qué ocupar sus pensamientos.

Así que cuando su puerta roja aparece casi a su lado, la atraviesa felizmente.

\- Oh gracias. - le murmura.

Aunque cuando está del otro lado, ya no se siente tan aliviada.

\- Quizá no escuchaste cuando dije que no pensaba volver - murmura con los dientes apretados. Se da la vuelta con toda la intención de enviarle a su puerta una mirada fulminante, pero esta ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué...? No puedes haberte ido ahora... - espeta escandalizada, cuando de pronto escucha pasos resonando por el pasillo, y antes de que pueda pensar en algún lugar para esconderse o siquiera prepararse para lo que venga, Edward abre la puerta y entra.

Siente que su mandíbula se descuelga ¿Cómo demonios pudo Edward cruzar su puerta sin que ella lo notara?

Alto, un momento...

Él se ha detenido, y la mira confundido y cauteloso.

\- ¿Bella?

Bella asiente. Sí, esa es ella. Pero él es diferente, en sus ojos, en sus facciones. Y todo se hace más claro. No volvió a su realidad. Esta es otra. Pese a saberlo, no puede evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 _Quizá ya la he cagado._ Si Edward está allí parado y ha entrado a su habitación como si tal cosa, es obvio que esa Bella y él se conocen. De todas formas olvida sus preocupaciones cuando al mirarlo de arriba a abajo, otra duda asalta su mente - ¿Y por qué luces... Así?

No es que Edward haya cambiado mucho, de hecho, se parece bastante al Edward con el que discutió no hace mucho, pero algo en él es diferente. Su atractivo es diferente, decide Bella luego de examinarlo bien. Sigue siendo muy atractivo, pero su belleza es más... Humana. Ya no es el sol excesivamente brillante que la encandila aturdiéndole la mente, no, es más... No sabe cómo explicarlo. Sólo sabe que ahora puede mirarlo y pensar coherente al mismo tiempo.

Aunque aún sigue exasperantemente guapo. Y más cuando sonríe. Bella no se da cuenta de que si Ed sonríe es porque ella lo ha hecho primero.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta él acercándose lentito, de seguro para no sobresaltarla.

\- Confundida, estoy confundida.

\- Es normal.

Ante aquella respuesta Bella frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué es normal que ella se sienta así? y entonces vuelve la misma duda de antes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward detiene los pequeños pasos que había estado dando.

\- Vine a verte, como siempre.

\- ¿Como siempre?

Edward suspira y Bella se sorprende al ver esos ojos verdes _¡Verdes!_ inundados en dolor.

\- Sí. Sé que para ti debe ser como si esta fuera la primera vez que nos vemos...

Al menos entre este Edward humano y ella, eso es acertado.

\- Porque lo es - se le escapa.

-... Pero no es así. - termina él de decir.

\- ¿No?

\- No, amor.

En eso, otros pasos se escuchan dirigiéndose a la habitación y Bella comienza a entrar en pánico, pero antes de que este pueda manifestarse del todo, Renee entra y se queda estática nada más verlos a ambos parados a un metro escaso de distancia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta a Edward y luego como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de dónde está Bella, exclama: - ¡Bella, cielo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás en pie? - se adelanta y se lanza presurosa a abrazarla. Bella sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo, disfrutando del calor y del aroma que su madre desprende, el cual siempre ha tenido un efecto calmante sobre sus nervios. Lo que es bueno.

Después de algunos segundos su madre se separa y manteniendo las manos en sus hombros se le queda mirando. Bella no se sorprende de ver que en los ojos de ella hay lágrimas. Pronto Renee levanta una mano y con ella acomoda un mechón rebelde de Bella, aprovechando la ocasión para acariciarle la cabeza. Traga saliva y Bella se da cuenta que lo que sea que su madre tenía pensado decir, lo cambia por un:

\- Deberías estar descansando.

\- No estoy cansada - su respuesta es automática. Renee parece que va a discutirle pero luego de pensarlo mejor decide sonreír y aceptar su palabra.

\- Está bien. ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunta, colocándole un brazo por los hombros le hace caminar pasar salir del cuarto. Al pasar, aprovecha y toma a Edward de la mano para que salga con ellas.

A medida que van bajando Bella mira todo disimuladamente. Son muy pocos los cambios que puede ver a simple vista. Como algunos colores y la posición de ciertos muebles. Llegan a la cocina y Bella automáticamente se sienta en su puesto de siempre, pero luego lo piensa mejor y decide cambiarse a la silla de al lado. Edward se siente al frente, pero Bella no lo mira, si no que sigue a su madre que se mueve por la cocina. Dios, la ha extrañado tanto.

Finalmente, cuando los tres ya están con una deliciosa taza de té frío entre sus manos, con Renee ocupando la silla de la otra cabecera, opuesta al lugar en donde su padre siempre se ha sentado.

\- Edward viene a verte todos los días - le informa su madre después de tomar un sorbito de su té.

 _Qué curiosa manera de comenzar una conversación._

Bella gira la cabeza para mirar al susodicho.

\- Pero... ¿Tú no vives en Forks?

El rostro de Edward se ilumina y lo que antes era una pequeña sonrisa ahora se hace gigante.

\- Sí, allá vivía. Con mi familia.

\- ¿Esme?

\- Sí, mi mamá.

\- Y Carlisle.

\- Sí, mi papá.

\- Y ellos son tus padres... Adoptivos.

Edward asiente entusiasmada y vigorosamente.

\- Y... Alice - Bella ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos como si temiera cometer alguna estupidez. Ve que Edward se muerde el labio y sus ojos se ven igual a cuando su vampiro está a punto de lanzarse sobre su boca para besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Así que se relaja pero sube las cejas y enchueca la mandíbula hacia la izquierda, lo que hace que Edward espabile y suelte una risa ronca y baja. Ahora sus ojos están llenos de puro cariño y... Complicidad.

\- Sí, amor. Alice también. ¿Recuerdas quién es con exactitud?

Contesta sin pensarlo demasiado - Tu hermana, también adoptiva. Y Emmett.

\- Sí, mi cielo - le dice de forma tan amorosa que Bella no puede evitar sonrojarse - Mis hermanos se pondrán contentos - se dirige a Renee que sonríe, sin embargo, Bella puede notar sus ojos vidriosos.

\- Seguramente, sí - le responde con la voz algo quebrada.

Bella los observa a ambos. Y le parece muy curioso, lo felices que se han puesto por el hecho de decirle que recuerda a ciertas personas. A ver, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, que aún no se ha enterado?

 _Bien, vamos a probar._

Pero antes de hacerlo, duda. ¿Cómo estar segura de que no la va a cagar con alguna de sus preguntas? no sabe qué tan diferente es este lugar de los que conoce.

\- Adelante - Edward le sonríe y asiente alentándola. _Vaya, al parecer este Edward es tan intuitivo y observador como mi temperamental vampiro_. Lo que le hace preguntarse si este también tendrá el mismo genio.

\- También... - duda otra vez y prefiere cambiar la pregunta. Debe asegurarse primero. - ¿Alice y Emmett tienen pareja?

Edward frunce el ceño y la mira curioso - Pues, sí.

\- ¿Rosalie y Jasper?

\- Síp.

\- ¿También son tus hermanos adoptivos?

La risa combinada de Edward y Renee le provocan un pequeño sobresalto.

\- No, cariño, no. Aunque... Bueno, pasan tanto tiempo en casa que mis padres los ven como si fueran sus hijos. Pero no, Rosalie y Jasper tienen sus propios padres.

 _Uau, eso acá es diferente. ¿Pero por qué es diferente?_ se pregunta mirando la mesa contemplativa. Es una revelación saber que tanto los padres de Rosalie y los de Jasper están con vida. ¿Qué más será diferente? ¿Y cómo Edward puede estar sentado frente a ella si se supone que hay casi cien años entre sus nacimientos? ay, ya no puede más con tanta pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué se supone que es normal que yo me encuentre confundida? - pregunta de forma abrupta, recordando el casual comentario de Edward en su habitación.

\- Bueno... - Edward comienza, pero luego se detiene como si no estuviese seguro de cómo continuar. Renee pone su mano sobre la de él, y le da un pequeño apretón para tranquilizarlo, al mismo tiempo que gira el rostro para mirar a Bella.

\- Hace un año, sufriste un accidente. - le dice para luego tomar un hondo respiro. Baja la mirada como si no pudiera soportar ver la expresión de pasmo en la cara de Bella - Regresabas a casa - le relata y sus ojos avellana se desenfocan ligeramente al estar viendo hacia el pasado - Era muy tarde. Y el conductor del bus en el que ibas no se sentía prudente esa noche - su madre traga saliva de forma audible. Vuelve a respirar profundo - En una de las vueltas, no redujo la velocidad provocando que el bus volcara. Te golpeaste la cabeza y estuviste en coma por dos meses. - las lágrimas que su madre había estado conteniendo corren ahora libremente por su rostro. Pero su voz sigue siendo firme - Despertaste. Y no sabes lo feliz y aliviada, que el ver tus preciosos ojitos abiertos y mirándome, me hizo sentir. Pero luego... Tú... - Renee traga de nuevo - No nos reconociste - su voz se quiebra al menos tres veces al decir aquellas palabras.

Bella se medio desploma sobre la silla, pero alarga la mano y toma la que Renee tiene libre. Desea poder consolar a su madre, quitarle ese dolor . Parece que no importa donde esté, siempre sus padres terminan pasándolo mal por su culpa.

\- ¿Perdí la memoria?

\- Lo hiciste - responde Edward que aunque tembloroso, se encuentra algo más repuesto - Durante el siguiente mes te contamos todo cuando pudimos sobre tu vida, pero después...

\- ¿Después qué?

\- Una mañana despertaste y ya no volviste a recordar nada. Aunque eso no es completamente exacto. Sí recordaste a tu madre y a tu padre, y a algunos amigos de tu infancia. Pero no te acordabas de lo que habías hecho el año anterior, como tu trabajo y las nuevas amistades.

\- ¿Y a ti?

Edward la mira por algunos segundos más antes de responder.

\- No.

Bella lo contempla, y sólo puede intuir cuán doloroso debió ser todo eso para él _. Y me sorprende que aún siga aquí con ella, si ha tenido que pasar un infierno._

\- Lo lamento, Ed.

Edward medio sonríe y niega con suavidad. En sus ojos hay ternura. - No te disculpes. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya.

\- ¿Qué pasó después de mi nueva pérdida de memoria?

\- Te pusimos al tanto de los acontecimientos más recientes e importantes. Pasamos el cuarto mes desde el accidente, temiendo que en cualquier momento volvieras a perder todo. Y pasamos al quinto y al sexto y nuestra esperanza creció cada día más al ver que seguías reteniendo la información. Pensamos que.. Estabas sanando.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Entonces alcanzamos el séptimo mes y de nuevo perdiste todo. Lo del año anterior y los meses que habían pasado. Y repetimos el proceso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijeron que ha pasado desde el accidente? - pregunta Bella sintiendo la incertidumbre comenzar a invadirla.

\- Un año.

\- O sea que, contando el mes siguiente después de despertar, he perdido la memoria cuatro veces.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuándo fue...?

\- Antes de ayer - contesta Edward sin vacilación.

\- Por lo tanto, ahora comienza un nuevo período de acumulación de recuerdos y en tres meses más, volveré al principio.

\- Sí - tanto Edward como Renee responder al unísono.

\- Mierda. ¿Cómo es que siguen aún aquí? - les pregunta, casi intimidada. Ellos la miran extrañados.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? soy tu madre ¿Dónde más debería estar? - le pregunta Renee ligeramente ofendida.

\- Y yo soy tu novio; por si te quedaba alguna duda. Y tampoco pienso irme a ningún lado. No me importa que hayas olvidado todos nuestros momentos, eso no cambia el hecho de que seguimos juntos. - Edward le da una mirada decidida, luciendo tan terco como siempre.

\- Mmm ¿Y papá?

Mejor cambiar de tema.

\- Debería estar por llegar - su madre mira el reloj pensativa. Se levanta sin importar que aún no ha acabado su té y les dice - Esperen chicos. Lo llamaré para preguntarle qué lo entretiene tanto. ¡Debería haber llegado hace cinco minutos! - y sale disparada de la cocina murmurando entre dientes. Bella sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece.

\- Qué controladora - ríe encantada. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía algo como eso.

\- Oh sí - afirma Edward llamando su atención.

Oh cielos. Renee los ha dejado solos ¿Y ahora de qué carajos van a hablar? si se supone que lo ha olvidado, y que poco y nada sabe de él. Oh mierda. Y ahora sabe que ha metido la pata. Les ha dado falsas esperanzas. Porque hace dos día que esta Bella perdió la memoria nuevamente y ahora pareciera que recuerda ciertas cosas, cuando en realidad no es así. Oh, va a ser un golpe duro cuando tenga que irse y vuelva la otra con el lienzo vacío.

 _Mieeeerda._

\- Siempre luces esa expresión cada vez que nos quedamos solos después de enterarte de quien soy. - le murmura recostando la espalda ligeramente sobre la silla. - Hace que me pregunte qué es lo que estás pensando.

 _Qué curioso, dudo mucho que las otras Bellas hayan estado pensando en cómo no meter la pata con la información que manejan._

\- ¿Nunca te he respondido?

\- No.

\- Porque nunca has preguntado.

\- Todas las veces lo he hecho. Y en ninguna ocasión has querido decirme. Ni siquiera cuando he aplicado mis métodos de tortura contigo.

 _Oh_.

\- ¿Tú y yo nos hemos acostado? - le pregunta de sopetón. La sorpresa reluce en los ojos de Edward por un segundo antes de que la travesura lo domine. El muy condenado está encantado.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - inquiere con un guiño.

¡Con un guiño! ¡Oh. Santa. Madre! Quizá este Edward no la pueda aturdir con belleza sobrehumana, pero a falta de eso se las ha arreglado para poder hacerlo con su coquetería. Más que eso, se ve... Seductor.

Y diablos, funciona.

La mente de Bella queda en blanco y lo único en lo que puede enfocarse es en esos ojos ardientes y esa boca sabrosa que está formando su sonrisa favorita.

El corazón se le dispara y su respiración se convierte en pequeños jadeos. ¿Podría aprovecharse de la situación? No es como si estuviese engañando a su vampiro ¿O sí? Pues es Edward.

\- Yo creo... Que sí. - le responde sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

\- Mmm - Edward parece ronronear. Luego le da un asentimiento y ladea la cabeza, contemplándola de forma más... Amorosa y no tan... Ardorosa. - Generalmente tardas un poco más en reaccionar a mí. - le hace notar. Y Bella se golpea mentalmente _. ¡Que se supone que lo vienes recién conociendo, demonios!_ pero a pesar de saber que debería medirse más y no tratarlo con tanta familiaridad, no puede evitar reírse. La verdad es que no puede creer que esté teniendo esta conversación precisamente con él. Edward el humano, al que sólo lleva conociendo por un casi una hora.

\- Pues, si quieres puedo fingir que no me causas nada - sugiere encogiendo los hombros indolente. Edward sonríe y entreabre la boca, coloca la lengua justo en el borde antes de pasarla por su labio inferior llevándoselo hacia dentro para poder morderlo. Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, juguetones.

\- Suerte con eso, mi amor. Fingir es lo único que no puedes hacer en mi presencia. - sus ojos verdes brillan y otra vez sonríe de medio lado.

Es un bombón, y el muy desgraciado lo sabe. Bella se sorprende soltando una risita. Esto le encanta. Coquetear y juguetear con él. Es revitalizante de un modo extraño. Porque a pesar de todo ese juego de seducción, en lo profundo de sus expresivos ojos sigue viendo el mismo amor y complicidad, y una confianza de camaradería. Sí, a parte de una pareja unida, Bella puede adivinar lo buenos amigos que son.

\- Mmm - ella le devuelve el sonido pero esta vez como un gemidito - Qué osadía - le regaña sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas? - le pregunta enderezando la postura para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa. Y así están mucho más cerca y sus profundos y desconcertantes ojos le penetran hasta el alma. Trata de que el estremecimiento pase desapercibido, pero sabe que no lo ha logrado porque la sonrisa de él se agranda en satisfacción.

\- Porque para mí, tú y yo nos estamos recién conociendo - le responde, y eso es cierto. Es como conocer a Edward de nuevo, pero sin saber de qué forma va a reaccionar ante cada cosa. - Y quizá - dice despreocupadamente girándose en la silla para cruzar las piernas, apoya su costado izquierdo en el respaldo de la silla, cruza sobre su cintura su brazo izquierdo para poder apoyar el codo derecho y mirarse las uñas, como si fuese lo más interesante de la habitación. Edward se inclina un poco más. - Decida que eres un atrevido.

\- ¿Un atrevido? - repite él inclinándose aún más sobre la mesa. - ¿Y eso es malo?

Bella finge pensárselo y hace como si no se da cuenta que él se va acercando más y más. - Bueno, tu descaro me hace gracia, así que puede que no.

\- Así que mi descaro te divierte - Edward ya esta con el estómago completamente apoyado sobre la mesa y con las manos en los bordes, se impulsa mas cerca de Bella obligándola a retroceder un poco, claro que no es mucho lo que puede moverse si ya está pegada a la silla.

\- Ajá. - susurra sin poder despegar la mirada de esos ojos.

\- Qué osadía - le devuelve él y antes de que Bella diga su línea él prosigue - Porque yo a ti, te conozco desde hace mucho, y en todas las formas que te puedas imaginar - Ahora sus labios están a casi diez centímetros de distancia - Y quizá - le imita hasta en la entonación de la voz - Decida mandar mi caballerosidad al demonio.

Bella entrecierra los ojos - Eres un fresco.

\- Y tú mi bandida.

\- Oportunista.

\- Golosa.

\- ¡Ah! - Bella exclama y le mira con indignación, él sonríe con diablura - ¡Mendrugo!

Eso le arranca a él una risotada. - Gatita.

Ya sólo quedan unos cuándos centímetros más...

\- Presumido.

Y se acerca mucho más y ya sólo hay tiempo para unas cuantas palabras - Mi preciosa nena respondona - y entonces la besa. Y Bella no espera sentir, bueno, _aquella_ emoción. Aquellos labios son muy diferentes a los que ya está acostumbrada. Son cálidos, blanditos como los suyos, que se amoldan con mucha más facilidad siguiendo cualquier momento. Y el aliento caliente entrando en su boca le sorprende y le derrite. Y sabe tan bien. Bella gime y le responde el beso enterrando las manos en ese cabello suave y alborotado que ama despeinar más. Y este Edward emite el mismo gemido necesitado que su vampiro suelta cuando ella hace eso. - Mi dulce, dulce nena - le susurra él para luego volver a besar sus labios.

\- No soy tu nena - le discute ella pero abre la boca de nuevo dejando que él tome todo lo que quiera. Las manos de él se posan en su cintura por unos segundos antes de desviarse hacia su espalda para acariciarla por encima de la ropa. Bella se distrae con eso pero Edward la trae de regreso de inmediato mordiéndole el labio inferior.

¡Cielos! Ambos se han prendido como fuegos artificiales, y si no se encontraran en casa de sus padres, Bella sabe con seguridad que hubiese ardido con, junto, debajo y sobre él.

Pero no. Se encuentran en casa de sus padres, y son estos mismos quienes se los hacen notar.

\- ¡Ejeeem! - el ruidoso y largo carraspeo logra lo que ni un terremoto hubiese podido hacer. Ambos se separan y Edward se levanta de la mesa tan rápido que pierde el equilibrio y cae de culo sobre la silla que antes ocupaba Renee.

Los dos respiran agitado y sus mejillas destacan por la fiebre. Bella mira a su padre con la boca abierta por el susto y la impresión.

Charlie Swan jamás ha visto a su pequeña e inocente niña besar y ser besada de esa manera. Y aunque luce serio y algo enfadado, el trasfondo de sus ojos denota diversión. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Bella se da patadas mentalmente. Debe recordar que este Charlie no es _su_ Charlie. Este hombre sí la ha visto ser cariñosa con Edward. _Quizá hasta nos ha visto pasear de la mano, o acurrucarnos en el sofá en lo más crudo del infierno, aprovechando cada oportunidad para tocarnos._

\- Y-yo... Estaba... Recordándole a su hija un par de cosas. - Edward balbucea y Bella le mira burlonamente con una ceja levantada. _¿En serio?_ le pregunta con los ojos y Edward la mira de reojo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Charlie gruñe y se sienta. Renee revolotea alrededor y cuando Bella se topa con su mirada, su madre le sonríe.

\- Así que le recordabas un par de cosas. Mmm - cabecea un par de veces - Querida.

\- ¿Sí, amor?

\- No sabía que nuestra hija también había olvidado mover la lengua y respirar. Porque eso no era un beso, para mi era respiración boca a boca.

\- ¡Papá! - exclama Bella tapándose la cara por la vergüenza. Charlie se ríe y se levanta con los brazos abiertos. Bella corre hacia él para abrazarlo. Oh, su olor es el mismo. Respira profundamente con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Su padre la estrecha apretadamente antes de soltarla. Se inclina y le besa la mejilla con cariño. - Ah ah - le dice a Edward para detenerlo ya que se estaba acercando. - Prefiero que me saludes de allí, muchas gracias.

\- Oh vamos, jefe. No sea rencoroso - le pide Edward con todo el nerviosismo anterior ya olvidado. Ahora es todo sonrisas encantadoras.

Charlie ríe y se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa, Bella ocupa su lugar de siempre esta vez, a su lado derecho, y Edward camina y ocupa la silla que antes estaba ocupando ella, a su lado.

\- No gracias. Puedo parecer duro e invencible como un zorro, pero ya tengo cuarenta y siete años, jovencito - ahora tanto la voz como la expresión de Charlie se han suavizado por completo. Se hablan el uno al otro con confianza, con mucha confianza.

Edward suelta una carcajada, y la toma de la mano de forma inconsciente. Bella mira sus pieles tocándose y afianza el agarre, preguntándose ¿Cómo debió ser para él cuando las otras Bellas que realmente creían estar viéndolo por primera vez, le hayan rechazado o huido de sus avances?

Edward le da un cariñoso apretón a su mano haciendo que le mire. Ahí esta otra vez, esa mirada enamorada, que es un reflejo de la suya. Lo sabe. Ama a Edward en todas sus formas, en todas las naturalezas que puedan existir, y con todas las personalidades habidas y por haber.

Simplemente le ama. No hay más cuestionamientos.

\- La verdad, jefe. Yo creo que usted aún puede aguantar un poco más - le dice, siguiendo con la charla. Charlie resopla y agradece a Renee cuando ella le pone un plato de sabrosa y caliente comida en frente. Menos mal que Edward había tenido el tino de correr tanto la taza de Renee como la de ambos hacia el centro de la mesa, si no, ahora los dos estarían limpiando el desastre.

\- ¿Por qué papá no quiere que lo saludes? - interrumpe preguntando a Edward directamente. El chico sonríe con toda su cara iluminándose como arbolito de navidad. Es... Tierno.

\- Porque me tecleó - responde Charlie con un gruñido exasperado llenándose la boca de papas. Bella lo mira con la boca abierta y luego a Edward.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le pregunta sin poder evitar sonreír al imaginarlo. Edward vuelve a reír, seguramente al recordarlo.

\- Sólo estaba probando mi punto. Nosotros estábamos jugando un día en el sofá, tranquila - le dice arrugando la nariz pero sonriendo - No era esa clase juego, ese no era tan salvaje.

\- ¡Edward! - tanto Renee como Charlie exclaman escandalizados. Bella ríe sabiendo que él buscaba eso exactamente. Y su rostro travieso se lo confirma.

\- Bueno, bueno. Como decía, estábamos jugando y tu padre llegó en el justo momento en donde me tenías contra las cuerdas. Y entonces dijo que yo era un debilucho y que sentía que estaba fallando como padre al dejar a su pequeña con un blandengue. Por lo que para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, te tomé en brazos para dejarte derecha sobre el sofá, me levanté y... ¡Me le aventé! - narra moviendo la mano imitando el movimiento de su cuerpo en ese momento. Bella se ríe una vez más. - Y entonces ahí supimos quién era el debilucho.

\- Estaba cansado. Venía recién llegando del trabajo. ¿Qué esperabas? además, tú no estás lo que se dice delgado. Caí al suelo como un saco de papas con este mocoso insolente aún encima de mí, golpeando el piso y gritando la cuenta regresiva como un loco.

Y Bella ríe a carcajadas. Sabe que en ese momento aquella Bella debió reír hasta llorar.

\- Oh Dios mío - Bella se acaricia el estómago para calmar los calambres que le dan por reír tan fuerte. Edward levanta la mano y le acuna la mejilla izquierda secándole un par de lágrimas con el pulgar.

Él la ha observado en todo momento y ahora luce tan maravillado que Bella no puede más que apoyar el mentón en el hombro de él y dejar que la siga mirando.

\- Amo tu risa - le dice en un susurro arrebolado. Bella sonríe y cierra los ojos. Sabe que no queda mucho tiempo para que se vaya, no es sano ni para ella ni para los demás que se quede mucho tiempo. Y se sorprende sintiendo dolor ante su propia partida. Aquella no es su vida, debe recordar eso. Este Edward no le pertenece. Tiene que dejarlo ir.

Se irá durante la noche, decide, mirando y disfrutando la interacción de su familia. Le hubiese encantado que su padre conociera a su vampiro, y que la relación de suegro y yerno fuera parecida a esta. Pero eso es difícil, peor aún, imposible.

Aparta aquellos pensamiento de su mente, determinada a disfrutar de este pequeño momento robado. Sabe que con su partida no sólo sufrirá ella. La otra Bella, la verdadera dueña de este cuerpo, volverá y ninguno de estos momentos compartidos estarán en su cabeza. Lo cual es muy triste. Pero no puede quedarse pegada aquí, pensando en las consecuencias de su aparición en este lado. Su vida, la que le pertenece, le llama. Y Bella simplemente no puede ignorarlo. Ama tanto a su Edward vampiro tanto como a este humano, si no es que más.

Debe volver con él.

Edward se tiene que ir a su casa. Ya son casi las diez y son como veinte minutos para llegar allá. Así que Bella sale con él para despedirse. Sólo que su despedida no significa para ella lo mismo que para Edward. Ella no le volverá a ver, y él está convencido de que seguirá conviviendo un poco más de tiempo con esta versión de su Bella.

\- Ey, amor. ¿Qué tienes? - le pregunta preocupado tomándola de las mejillas para poder mirarla a los ojos. Puede que algo de su tristeza se haya visto reflejado en su cara.

Mierda, tiene que controlarse.

\- Ed ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma lograr que estos labios pronuncien las palabras "Te amo"?

Si a Edward la pregunta le parece extraña, se lo guarda para sí.

\- Casi dos meses. Te veo todos los días e intento... Bueno, demostrarte mi cariño tanto como puedo.

\- ¿Te he rechazado alguna vez?

\- Siempre lo has hecho. No bromeaba cuando te dije que me sorprendía tu rápida aceptación. Construyes muros a tu alrededor y me toma de dos a tres semanas vencer tu resistencia, que es muy fuerte. Desconfías al principio, pero luego... - Ed niega y se encoge de hombros como si en realidad no tuviera las palabras para explicarlo... - Te rindes a mí. A nuestro amor.

Dios, tiene que ser fuerte. Las lágrimas de emoción se desbordan mojando los dedos de Ed que frunce el ceño ahora más preocupado.

\- No te inquietes, Ed. Me siento conmovida y... Muy amada. Eres una muy buena persona, y espero... Espero realmente estar a tu altura.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así? - le pregunta él de pronto mirándola con sospecha. Bella sonríe y solloza al mismo tiempo.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo. Que lo siento aquí dentro - Bella se toca el pecho donde está su corazón y Ed abre los ojos como platos sintiendo la humedad aumentar de golpe en ellos. - Puede que lo haya olvidado algunas veces, pero incluso en esos momentos... Debes saber... Que te amo. Te amo muchísimo. Y te pido perdón por todas esas veces que te rechacé, que aparté tu mano o haya esquivado algún beso. Te pido perdón por adelantado, por todas las veces que vienen en donde lo haré de nuevo. Quiero que estés completamente seguro que no importa dónde esté o lo que esté haciendo, yo te estoy amando.

Finalmente las emociones lo superan, y aunque no quiere llorar frente a ella, no puede refrenar las lágrimas que ahora escapan de sus ojos.

\- Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto que no me importa cuantas veces intentes apartarme de tu lado. Es tan fuerte e intenso lo que siento por ti que, el sólo hecho de pensar en no verte más, me desgarra por dentro - sus palabras suenan tan rotas, sin embargo, Bella sabe que le está dando un pequeño alivio y las fuerzas para seguir luchando. - Eres mi mundo. Eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida. - junta sus frentes y cierra los ojos. Bella simplemente no puede apartar la mirada de él.

\- Sólo... Te pido que por favor no te rindas tú. No desistas aunque parezca que la situación es irremediable. - Bella espera que Edward abra los ojos para decir lo siguiente - No olvides tú, cuándo te necesito, cuánto te amo y cuánto deseo estar contigo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Lo recordarás?

\- Sí, sí lo recordaré - le jura y entonces Edward elimina el espacio entre ellos y la besa y la abraza con toda la entrega que es capaz de dar. El beso es incluso más cargado que el primero que se dieron, porque a parte de todas las emociones ya antes presentes, este contiene promesas, perdón, pena, pasión y un inconmensurable e incondicional amor. Sabe a despedida y ambos lo sienten.

Al separarse, Edward se queja como si el dejar de tocarla le provocara dolor físico.

\- No sufras, Ed. - le pide en voz baja - Soy tu nena, y no pienso irme a ningún lado.

Y es cierto, su Bella volverá en cuanto ella traspase su puerta roja para regresar a casa.

Edward sonríe y deja un tierno beso en su nariz - Lo sé, cariño. Eres mi cielo, mi bebé, mi amor. Eres mi todo. - disfruta de sus besos un poco más, le abraza fuerte por última vez y entonces le suelta.

Y es definitivo, y el dolor le cala hasta lo más hondo, porque siente como si realmente se estuviera separando de su amor. Cuando lo que hará es regresar a él.

\- Te veré mañana - se despide él con una pequeña sonrisa. Bella asiente.

\- Sí que lo harás.

Él le verá a ella, eso sí es seguro. _Sólo espero que esta Bella no le haga sufrir tanto en la espera._ Edward camina hasta su auto, lo rodea y se detiene justo frente a la puerta del piloto. Levanta la cabeza y le mira con una nueva determinación, una que le deja tranquila.

\- Te amo, cielo.

\- Yo también te amo. Maneja con cuidado - que raro se siente pronunciar esas palabras. Porque su vampiro, aunque sufriera el peor de los accidentes automovilísticos, saldría ileso. Es más, ni siquiera tendría que pasar por eso, pues con su velocidad escaparía del auto mucho antes.

Pero este Edward es igual de frágil como ella, así que no está demás recordárselo.

Ed asiente y finalmente se mete al auto, lo enciende y en menos tiempo del que le hubiese gustado parte y se pierde calle abajo.

Entra a la casa suspirando cabizbaja.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara triste, amor? - le pregunta su madre y al levantar la cabeza la ve siendo abrazada por Charlie que también la observa intrigado.

\- Lo voy a extrañar.

\- Pero cariño, si lo vas a ver mañana - le dice su madre sonriéndole amorosamente.

Y Bella se percata de que ahora también debe despedirse de ellos.

 _Mierda, esto terminará conmigo._

No dice nada y es que no hace falta. Camina hacia ellos y se funden en un abrazo familiar que Bella hace durar por minutos.

\- Me iré a acostar. Te amo, mamá - besa a su madre en la mejilla tratando de volcar en ese beso todo lo que siente por ella.

\- Te amo, cielo.

\- A ti también te amo papá, aunque seas un debilucho. - su padre gruñe algo parecido a "Me las pagará ese mocoso" pero sonríe y acepta su beso de buena gana.

\- También te amo, cariño.

Y entonces Bella sube las escaleras y se obliga a no voltear para mirarlos, porque sabe que en ese momento se derrumbará.

Al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, no puede controlar sus emociones al observar todas aquellas cosas que parecen suyas, pero no lo son. Y ahí está la puerta roja, esperando por ella.

\- Antes debo hacer algo - le dice ya sin poder sacarse de encima la molesta costumbre de hablarle a los objetos inanimados. Presurosa busca un lápiz y un cuaderno, y pasa las siguientes dos horas escribiéndole a su otro yo. Le cuenta lo que ha pasado esta noche, y lo de hace un año y sobre Edward. Lo maravillosa persona que és y cuánto la ama. Le aconseja bajar sus muros, como Ed les dice, un poquito antes, pero que no se entregue así sin más, porque él espera resistencia, y no eso no le hace nada de mal. Sólo le hace desear y luchar con más fuerza para conseguir eso que más quiere, que es a ella. Y sobre todo, le aconseja escribirse a sí misma una carta cada tres meses contándose todos aquellos buenos momentos recientes y los sentimientos que su travieso novio ha logrado despertar.

Y ya está. Eso es todo lo que puede hacer por sí misma. Pero sabe de algún modo que eso será suficiente. Deja el sobre en la mesita de noche en donde se puede ver un "LÉEME" en letras gigantes y una flechita más abajo indicando que al reverso hay otro mensaje "Guárdame debajo de tu cama, en la tierra"

\- Ella entenderá. Parece que no es sólo cosa mía destrozar el piso buscando escondites.

Al terminar, camina hacia su puerta que se abre sola y regresa a casa.

...

Sabe que ha hecho bien, pero el dolor es difícil de manejar. Sabe que podría haberse quedado, usurpando el lugar que no le pertenece. Pero hubiese sido feliz igual.

 _Dejar ir aquello que más queremos es realmente un gran reto._

Ya no le importa que Edward esté enfadado con ella. Sale de la habitación y va en su busca dispuesta a todo con tal de arreglar las cosas con él. Lo encuentra en la sala, sentado en un sofá haciendo como que ve la tele.

Le está ignorando y eso hace que recuerde la carita emocionada de su humano prometiéndole estar allí para ella siempre.

Eso le arranca un gemido y cuando Edward huele su angustia es cuando deja de fingir que no le importa. Bella camina hacia él y se sienta sobre sus piernas abrazándose a su cuello.

\- Lo siento, Ed. Lo siento - le dice con su cuerpo temblándole por entero - Por favor no me ignores, no me dejes, por favor. Soy patética, soy llorona y te estoy destrozando la vida, yo lo sé. Pero por favor no me dejes, por favor, por favor.

Él la abraza fuerte contra su pecho sintiéndose arrepentido de muchas cosas. No de tenerla en su vida, si no de no poder encontrar la manera de hacer que deje de sufrir. ¿Por qué se han estado haciendo daño mutuamente? La verdad no lo entiende.

Lo único que sabe es que su lamento y escucharla suplicar está destrozando su corazón muerto. ¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Qué mierda se cree que tiene que esperar que ella esté en este estado de sufrimiento para darse cuenta de que también la ha fregado? se reprocha a sí mismo.

\- También lo siento, mi amor. Lo lamento. - murmura besándole las mejillas empapadas sabiendo que nada es suficiente cuando se trata de pedir perdón. Le acuna el rostro y la besa repetidas veces, esperando que se tranquilice lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Dios, es tan doloroso cuando ella está así. Y ahora es su culpa.

Hablan, hablan y hablan. De sus sentimientos, que ya eran claros el uno para el otro, ahora lo es mucho más.

Van a separar las cosas, porque el amor que sienten no está en discusión si no lo que deberían hacer respecto a su salud tanto mental como físico.

Otra vez están reunidos y mientras ellos hablan Bella se encuentra comiendo su almuerzo.

 _Debería estar allí_ , piensa. Pero luego decide que mejor no. No tiene ganas de comenzar otra pelea porque sus pensamientos chocan con los de que alguien más.

-Bien, está decidido - murmura Carlisle más cerca de la mesa. La está mirando pero Bella sólo estrecha los ojos y sigue comiendo. - La verdad es nunca hubo mucho que discutir. Eres parte de esta familia. Por lo que te ayudaremos y esteremos contigo así estés aquí o en el bosque.

Bella asiente y le da una mirada agradecida, pero luego levanta el tenedor a la altura de sus ojos y lo observa por algunos segundos - ¿Has pensado en el desgaste emocional que les va a provocar el contenerme en cada crisis? Sé que no siempre va a ser más de lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? - pregunta Jasper desde la otra punta de la habitación, parece verdaderamente curioso por su respuesta.

\- Pues... - Bella lo piensa y rueda los ojos. Es una idea estúpida y hasta ella lo sabe. - ¿Ustedes tienen sótano, verdad?

\- ¡Absolutamente no! - exclama Edward con rotundidad. Bella levanta las manos de inmediato.

\- Bien, bien. Era una idea, Ed. Una tonta y desesperada idea. Pero no hay porqué tomarla en cuenta.

Edward la mira con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento pero luego su expresión se suaviza y asiente, calmándose.

 _Cielos, qué fragilidad,_ piensa Bella apurando los restos de su comida.

...

\- Uh oh - está en la sala, sentada a lo indio en la esquina más alejada de la escalera. Sus manos se entierran en su cabello masajeando un poco. Siente que la cabeza le va a estallar.

 _Sólo una obsesión..._

\- En estado de quiebra - susurra. Ya no puede evitarlo. Las voces gritan y le provocan dolor. Ha estado ignorándolas y se han enfadado por ello. Intentó soportarlo, pero ya no puede así que se alejó y aunque puede sentir todos aquellos ojos dorados sobre ella, no puede parar.

 _Es el dolor... Lo pediste... Lo hizo, lo hiciste..._

\- No lo hice.

Baja las manos porque agarrarse la cabeza no funciona, así que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared. Respira por la nariz y lo suelta por la boca. Mira hacia el techo, deseando que las punzadas desaparecieran.

\- Pero no lo hacen... Como... Contracciones.

 _... Lo que necesitas es (Dolor) satisfacción enferma... Él puede traerlo (Quizá no)_

\- Las mentes están jodidas, claro que no puede. - contradice, apretando los dientes cuando el dolor se intensifica.

 _¿Quieren callarse? (Estoy dormida)_

 _Estás muerta._

\- ¡No lo entiendo! - exclama jadeante. Las palabras se mezclan por las voces que hablan todas al mismo tiempo.

 _Estúpidaaaa. Mátalo. Vaaaamos. ¡Hazlo! Hay uno, dos, tres , cuatro, cinco... Los quiero (No) comer..._

 _-_ Por favor.

 _¿Por favor, qué?_

 _Quiere morir._

El dolor aumenta tanto tanto tanto, y Bella se lo imagina como un elástico que se estira hasta lo imposible, y entonces se corta...

... Y las punzadas se esfuman y saborea el alivio dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Su respiración es agitada, pero al menos ya se terminó.

\- Por ahora.

...

 _Hay un pilar. Las formas de las cosas son extrañas. Se mueven en espiral, algunas partes son rápidas y otras son más lentas._

 _Cada superficie está bañado en caramelo. Ve las gotas del líquido cayendo por las paredes hasta formar charcos en las orillas del suelo._

 _\- ¿Qué más averiguaste? - llega la voz de Carlisle desde el despacho. Es suave..._

 _\- No mucho más que lo que ya teníamos. Sólo que comprobamos que sus padres aquí han decido seguir otro camino al no tenerla... Profesionalmente hablando. Su madre es asistente social y su padre abogado. El no tenerla en sus vidas, los ha convertido en personas frías y un tanto superficiales._

 _\- ¿No sabes si volvieron a intentarlo?_

 _\- Claro que siguieron, hasta que Renee se sometió a una histerectomía, hace casi cuatro años._

 _Carlisle suspira - Eso es triste._

 _\- Ella no tiene porqué saberlo - por la entonación de la voz de Edward da la impresión de que se ha encogido de hombros._

 _Ella ya lo ha escuchado todo, pero no hay problema porque ya lo ha olvidado, como la mayoría de las cosas._

...

Un paseo por el jardín, sintiendo sus miradas otra vez.

Da vueltas y da vueltas y ahora puede verlas. Las pequeñas esferas que brillan y danzan. Bella intenta tomarlas.

\- Puede que estés en una de estas - dice, pensando en Kris. Pero las pelotitas de colores son escurridizas y no le permiten acercarse. Una pasa cerca de su oreja y Bella cree haber escucha la palabra "vete"

\- No quiero ir a casa - murmura mirándolas e intentando averiguar cual de todas le ha dicho aquello.

 _Te recordaré el dolor constantemente._

\- Ya lo sé, déjame en paz - le espeta a su cabeza, enojada. Ni siquiera en momentos como esos se pueden callar. - Quizá con una cinta. ¿Ed tendrá cinta? le voy a preguntar.

Pero se queda allí y da otro par de vueltas y cuando vuelve dentro su mirada se esclarece.

Parpadea.

\- Creo que ya pasó. - les informa con un suspiro.

Pero no es cierto. Y aprenderán a no confiar en lo que diga. Treinta minutos más tarde la pierden de vista y es que no saben cómo, pero se ha vuelto muy silenciosa. Aún ellos con su mejorada audición tienen problemas para escucharla desplazarse por la casa. Sospechan que su puerta tiene algo que ver con eso.

Al buscarla, no es menor la sorpresa de Emmett, que es quien la encuentra esta vez, cuando al revisar el despacho de Carlisle, ve a Bella acurrucada debajo del escritorio de caoba, dormida y con una cinta dando varias veces la vuelta a su cabeza tapándole la boca.

\- ¡Demonios!

Muy bien empleado.

Por lo que ahora, ante cualquier episodio por pequeño e inofensivo que sea, prestan atención a cualquier cosa que ella diga. Pero luego no hay modo de explicarle porqué ya no hay tenedores en la cocina, o porqué ninguno de sus zapatos tiene los cordones.

 _..._

 _Una blanda superficie sostiene su cuerpo desde abajo, y una franja naranja le encandila los ojos desde la derecha._

 _Las voces son lejanas, y hablan con la seguridad que da el saber que no están siendo escuchadas, pero ¿Es eso cierto? sus orejas responden que no._

 _\- No podemos decirle esto - discute la voz de Edward. Suena airado. Suena hermoso._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? - Rose, Rose, Rose, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meter tu naricita en donde no debes?_

 _\- Porque el saber que ese desgraciado había dejado de existir fue el impulso que necesitó para superar sus miedos, y no voy a arriesgarla a este dolor innecesario. Que ese maldito aquí siga con vida, no tiene nada que ver con Bella. Pero sé que ella no lo verá de esa manera._

 _\- Está cumpliendo cadena perpetua por un doble asesinato, no significa ningún peligro para ella._

 _\- Bella encontrará la manera de que sí lo tenga._

 _\- Verónica no fue nada para ella. - gruñe Rose. ¿Por qué sigue discutiendo?_

 _\- Rachel lo fue._

 _\- No la de esta realidad._

 _\- ¡Eso no me importa! - Ed estalla por fin. Ya se estaba tardando. - La televisión, el internet, la radio y cualquier otra cosa que pueda emitir noticias estarán desconectados por las próximas dos semanas o hasta que estemos seguros de que ya no se hable más de él - dictamina sin dejar lugar para más discusiones. Aunque Rose, molesta porque ya no podrá hacer sus compras semanas como siempre por internet, aún tiene la audacia de gruñir por lo bajo._

 _\- Tantas molestias que nos tomamos por esto, ¿Y qué ganamos? gritos, pataletas y quebraderos de cabeza._

 _\- Rosalie - esta vez quien interviene es Carlisle. Su voz está llena de reproche, y una pequeña tonalidad gris de decepción - Ya lo hemos hablado. Bella es parte de esta familia, y como tal debemos asegurarnos de que se encuentre bien en cualquier aspecto. Y como están las cosas, no se necesita que nadie haga las cosas más difíciles._

 _\- Yo no te he pedido que te quedes cuando empiezan los gritos, pataletas y quebraderos de cabeza. En menos de cinco segundos puedes estar al otro lado del bosque y seguir fingiendo ser la Barbie de hielo. Sólo te digo, que espero que nunca estés en mis zapatos y tengas que mendigar ayuda para la persona que más amas. - Ed está herido. Barbie estúpida. Sale de la habitación, sus pasos se alejan al igual que su respiración acelerada._

 _Huele a desesperación. A pena. El ácido y crudo dolor quema las fosas nasales, y el amargo arrepentimiento adormece la lengua._

 _Ya lo sabe, pero da igual, ya lo..._

 _..._

La situación empeora y empeora. Y las discusiones sin sentido pasan a ser algo cotidiano. Nadie le discute nada y dejan que ella grite, que llore, que rompa todo lo que quiera y no intervienen mientras no se haga daño. Y mientras, se preocupan de buscar y deshacerse de cualquier cosa que ella pueda usar como arma contra ella misma. Ya no hay acceso a ningún tipo de cubierto en la cocina, los estantes permanecen cerrados con llave y si Bella está allí se aseguran de estar lo más cerca posible para detenerla en caso de cualquier cosa rara. Ya no hay cintas ni cualquier tipo de pegamento, sobre todo porque en una ocasión pillaron a Bella en el sótano peleándose _mi mente no funciona ahora_ con un tarro de cola fría. Y cuando se lo quitaron y Ed le preguntó que para qué lo quería, su respuesta los dejó helados.

\- Mi boca es un reflejo de los muchos que habitan en los oscuros rincones de mi mente, tengo que sellarla.

Cerraron el sótano, aunque eso sirvió tanto como asegurar los estantes y cajones, pues tiempo después y al pasar por allí, estos están abiertos de par en par, y a pesar de que Bella puede no haber estado cerca de esos lugares en lo absoluto, ellos saben que lo ha hecho ella.

Ya jamás la dejan sola, ni siquiera cuando ella lo pide a gritos.

Hay momentos tranquilos en donde Bella puede tener conversaciones normales con cualquiera de ellos, y parece tan normal y... Cuerda, que nadie podría decir que minutos antes estuvo gritando _los voy a matar a todos_ y llorando _¡No! ¡Déjenme!_ en otro de sus ataques violentos.

O momentos dolorosos en donde Bella le pide a Carlisle que vaya a buscar la silla de su despacho y se siente frente al sofá en donde ella permanece recostada. Al principio, ninguno estuvo muy seguro para qué necesitaba a Carlisle allí, pero luego de un par de veces de lo mismo, Jasper fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba intentando emular.

\- Sus sesiones.

Bella permanece recostada de lado en el sofá y sus palabras son tan dispersas que difícilmente se puede saber de qué está hablando, pero en otras ocasiones, sus frases los paraliza.

\- Regresan, ellas siguen volviendo - le dice a Carlisle, echa un ovillo en el sofá - No sé qué hacer para alejarlas de mí. No sé qué hacer.

Carlisle no dice nada. Nadie pronuncia ni una palabra.

\- Tengo que romper el control.

No mucho después de eso, se queda dormida. Y al despertar es como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Lo único que han podido hacer es contener, cuando ella estalla.

O no tratar de perder la cabeza ante sus sin sentidos.

\- No lo dejes ir, Ed. - murmura Bella recostada encima de la mesita de centro de la sala. Como no es lo suficientemente larga para ella, su cabeza y sus pies quedan colgando. Edward se encuentra sentado en el sofá frente a su cabeza. Y aunque sabe que no debería, no puede evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Dejar ir qué?

\- La vida rota. El segundo. Ed, ¿Por qué no acabas con el tiempo?

Edward guarda silencio, sintiéndose frustrado. Bella se percata de ello y abre los ojos sorprendida.

\- Ya te confundí ¿Verdad? Extrañamente para mí todo tiene perfecto sentido - hace una pausa corta - Estás al revés, pero sigues igual de guapo. Tienes que saber.

\- ¿Qué? - Edward suspira con cansancio, resignado a escuchar otra cosa ilógica por lo que lo siguiente lo toma desprevenido.

\- Haría cualquier cosa para que no sintieras dolor.

Edward la observa sintiéndose conmovido. Quiere más de esos momentos, pero Bella ya se ha perdido de nuevo en formas que sólo ella puede ver.

Claro que el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo parezca que no se da cuenta de lo que hace o lo que dice, no quiere decir que cuando reacciona siempre permanezca con ellos. Es en esos momentos en donde es muy probable que su puerta roja aparezca. Y eso sigue siendo una gran fuente de curiosidad para todos.

Saben que acordaron no preguntar nunca por los lugares que ella visitara, pero la verdad es que después de casi catorce días de ausencia, les resulta casi imposible refrenar el impulso de preguntarle.

Ha vuelto y una vez más Bella se queda estática y después de pensar detenidamente sobré quien sabe qué, se sienta en el suelo, a pesar de que si hubiese dado unos cuántos pasos, hubiera podido sentarse en el sofá.

Edward camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado.

\- Bella ¿Dónde fuiste? - ha aprendido que ser directo con ella es mejor que estar dándole vuelta a las cosas. Además, con ella no hay tiempo que perder pues en cualquier instante sus ojos se pueden desenfocar con su boca hablando de cosas que ninguno de ellos puede entender.

Hay que aprovechar que ella parece... Despierta.

\- En realidad, a ningún lado. Si lo piensas bien; ni siquiera estoy aquí - por supuesto, el hecho de que parezca estar lúcida no quiere decir que sus respuestas van a ser muy claras.

Edward tuerce el gesto inquieto y confuso. - Pero Bella...

\- Edward - ella le corta y le mira a los ojos de una manera que si hubiese podido, le habría causado escalofríos. - Hay lugares que son imposibles de describir y aunque lo intentara, no creo que puedas imaginarlo.

\- He vivido por harto tiempo, dudo mucho que exista algo que no haya visto.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

 _Son sus ojos_ , decide Edward, los que le causan un montón de contradictorios sentimientos. Se ven demasiado viejos y demasiado jóvenes. Parecen contener más información de lo humanamente posible. Y todo eso queda cubierto cuando Bella se pierde en su locura. Y percatarse de eso le inquieta y le hace dudar.

\- Hay lugares que nadie debería visitar jamás. Lugares imposibles. Lugares habitados por criaturas impensables y muchas de esas: despreciables.

Edward la mira con más atención si eso es posible, preguntándose qué clase de horrores ha podido estar presenciando su pequeña. Bella le sonríe.

\- La mayoría de la veces no es tan así. Es sólo que... Yo no soy apta. No nací allí por lo que no tengo lo que se necesita para comprenderlo. Mucho de esos mundos son tan diferentes a este - hace una pausa y se queda pensativa - O del cual provengo yo. Mmm - frunce el ceño y mira a Edward con gesto aliviado - Me parece, y estoy cada vez más convencida de ello, que tengo mucha suerte de haber nacido en mi realidad - se calla para mirar a los demás que no despegan los ojos de ella - Ustedes también la tienen. La verdad tienen demasiada suerte. Es mucha suerte... - repite muy bajito como si fuese algo que se le ocurriera por primera vez.

\- ¿Y no puedes intentarlo? - pregunta Jasper parado al lado del sofá que ocupa Emmett - Al menos trata.

\- No lo entenderán - insiste ella con calma.

\- Prueba - Emmett se encoge de hombros.

Bella mira hacia el suelo y traga saliva. Edward observa su rostro y por su expresión cualquiera podría deducir que está pensando y escogiendo el lugar más comprensible.

Y se hace claro cuándo se decide porque levanta la cabeza y cuadra los hombros.

\- La mayor parte son malos. Son muy malos. Y si he escogido este lugar, es porque aquí también hay un poco de lo mismo. Aunque aquí no es aceptado, nada aceptado. De hecho, sé que lo repudian. No debí pensar tanto, lo cierto es que mi último y más largo viaje - dice refiriéndose a los catorce días de ausencia y del que acaba de volver - Es algo que ustedes podrían llegar a comprender. Por lo que pude averiguar, este mundo se hace llamar: _Amun in duraio._

\- ¿Qué, qué? ¿Y eso qué significa? - interrumpe Emmett totalmente perdido ya. Bella se encoge de hombros.

\- Ni idea. Ni siquiera he pensado en ello. No conozco tantos idiomas como para poder compararlos.

\- Eso no significa nada en ningún idioma - le hace saber Edward que es el que más idiomas ha estudiado. Bella se encoge de nuevo.

\- De todas formas el nombre no es lo que importa, si no el hecho de que allí las relaciones entre parientes es completamente normal. Al principio, después de dar un par de vueltas y contemplar la vida cotidiana de alguno de sus habitantes, no me pareció demasiado raro o malo, pero después más y más comenzaron a ser conscientes de mí.

\- ¿Al principio no podían verte? - pregunta Carlisle acercándose y en sus ojos reluciendo la curiosidad.

Bella tiene el extraño pensamiento de que _si Carlisle fuera un gato ya estaría muerto._

Sacude la cabeza para despegarse.

\- No podían. Y me sentí segura, pero luego... Simplemente me vieron. Estaba en la calle y un par de personas se me acercaron y una señora me preguntó mi nombre y si era nueva en el barrio. Todos se conocen, cosa que parece imposible, pero así es allí. Le respondí a la señora que era extranjera. Pensé que eso disminuirías las dudas sobre mi aparición repentina allí y porqué estaba tan ajena a sus costumbres. Y por un momento pareció que había funcionado. Caminamos por un rato y de pronto, después de una conversación en donde intentó sonsacarme información, me preguntó cuántos enlaces tenía. Fue extraño y como es obvio no entendí a qué se refería. Cuando se lo hice saber me miró como si yo tuviese algún problema. Incluso me recorrió con los ojos de arriba a abajo como si esperara ver alguna malformación que antes hubiese pasado por alto. Me dijo que no sabía de qué clase de lugar venía yo si en todos lados es igual, y es que allí que un hombre se case con varias mujeres es de lo más normal. Sí, ya sé, eso también se da aquí pero es algo que la gente critica y rechaza. Eso no es tan terrible si lo comparamos con el hecho de que allá un hombre puede procrear con una mujer sólo para casarse con sus hijos después, no importa si son chicos o chicas. Los hermanos y hermanas tanto de la madre como del padre también pueden reclamar a varios para ellos. Claro, gracias a las caras que tienen ustedes ahora puedo hacerme una idea de la mía cuando finalmente entendí la dinámica de todo eso. Por supuesto, cuando lo piensas bien te das cuentas de que no es tan terrible... Allí. Allí no es tan terrible. Es cierto que aunque un padre o madre tiene la oportunidad de tener sexo con sus hijos e hijas, no se les permite procrear con ellos. Porque allá, como acá, durante un tiempo en la antigüedad tuvieron problemas con la endogamia y sus consecuencias... Y otro montón de razones las cuales son demasiado complicadas y no tuve el tiempo suficiente para poder entenderlas. Además, está la protección.

\- ¿Te refieres a los embarazos no deseados? - inquiere Rosalie que ahora se encuentra sentada sobre las piernas de Emmett, y él, la acuna contra su pecho como si de un bebé asustado se tratara.

\- Mmm - Bella mueve la cabeza en un movimiento que está a medio camino entre un sí y un no. - En realidad, lo abarca todo. Absolutamente todo. Es algo que ni aquí ni en mi realidad podría pasar jamás. Allá no conocen lo que es la violencia de género o intrafamiliar. No existe la violación porque todos los chicos y chicas están disponibles. Me refiero a que mientras más esposos tenga una mujer o viceversa, más respetados son; porque eso habla muy bien de ellos, que pueden proveer y son capaces de mantener una familia tanto en lo económico como en lo sentimental.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si dos hombres están enamorados de la misma mujer? ¿No se pelean por ella? - pregunta Edward y Bella está negando con la cabeza incluso antes de que él termine de hablar.

\- No, no pelean. En ese caso, es un honor.

Ante las caras escépticas y confusas de todos, Bella pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

\- Ya les dije que era difícil de entender. Es un honor para ellos. Biológicamente hablando un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer porque sus genes son compatibles, y mientras más pretendientes tenga una mujer o un hombre, mejor para las parejas porque eso significan que tienen buenos genes. Eso, sin contar con las relaciones que cada persona tiene con sus parientes, que suelen ser relaciones largas, estables y llenas de sentimiento. Por supuesto que dos desconocidos pueden enamorarse y casarse (Aunque eso no significa que dejarán las uniones con sus respectivas familias) pero en realidad es más para la continuidad de la especie porque creen que respecto a los sentimientos y el bienestar personal no hay nadie como la propia familia, o sea, con quienes ya comparten un lazo sanguíneo. Los enlaces son tan fuertes que es imposible que un padre, madre, abuela, abuelo, tía, tío, primos o hermanos puedan maltratar a sus parientes enlazados. Es inconcebible e imperdonable. En toda su historia sólo hay un registro de que se haya cometido ese error, y eso fue suficiente para que nadie quisiera hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con esa persona? - es Esme quien hace la pregunta y lo hace con un hilito de voz como si en realidad no quisiera saber.

\- Sus creencias e ideas son muy extremas con respecto a la seguridad de todas las personas. La teoría dice que una persona que atenta contra un ser querido tiene que estar tan... Podrido por dentro y lo único que se puede hacer para que esa podredumbre no contagie a los demás, es que la misma víctima efectúe el castigo poniéndole fin para siempre. Digo teoría porque deben recordar que esa es la única vez que pasó, todas sus leyes están escritas, dictaminadas y asumidas por todos, y a nadie le importó la crueldad del castigo porque nunca pensaron que podría ocurrir.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese castigo? - susurra Jasper prestándole completa atención.

\- El viejo dicho de que debes deshacerte de la manzana podrida antes de que esta pudra a las demás. La víctima, un chico de veintidós años tuvo que descuartizar a su padre de cincuenta y cinco años por abusar de él.

Ante su respuesta se produce horrorizado jadeo general, pero Bella ni se inmuta.

\- El chico ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero eso es ley. Y hacerlo le causó tanto dolor, tanto como el saber que su padre había hecho con él lo que ninguna persona le había hecho a otra, que entró en un estado de depresión muy fuerte. Cortó todos sus enlaces porque se sintió culpable. Creía que el problema lo tenía él y que ese desperfecto había hecho que su padre lo atacara, así que sintiéndose temeroso de hacerle lo mismo a sus otros seres queridos, se separó de ellos; quienes también se deprimieron y cortaron lazos. Fue terrible para ellos. El asunto llegó a tanto que en todos lados se producían suicidios masivos. Familias completas muriéndose por no poder estar con quienes amaban por temor a destruirlos. Y la población mundial descendió a un nivel peligroso. Después de un tiempo, un jóven lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir y sobreponerse a su propia depresión (la que era su esposa se quitó la vida porque el enlace que mantenía con su padre, hermano y dos de sus primas se rompió). El chico se quedó prácticamente sólo porque las uniones con su propia familia estaban todas rotas. Pero se repuso e hizo algo al respecto. - después de una pausa, añade - Se casó con una niña de cuatro años.

\- ¡¿Qué!? - la exclamación es echa con tal fuerza que Bella respinga ya que había estado concentrada mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Oh, lo sé. Se escucha horrible ¿Verdad?

\- ¿A caso hace falta preguntar? - gruñe Rosalie fulminándola con la mirada. Pero Bella se mantiene tranquila como si el hecho de que una temible vampira le estuviese enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente no fuera motivo para inquietarse. Así que se encoge de hombros ante el asombro de todos.

\- Suena más depravado de lo que realmente es. El joven, que casualmente tenía veintidós años también, nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella. Digamos que la usó como una distracción, y los padres de la niña estaban tan ahogados en la pena que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también decidieran partir. La niña ni se enteró, de hecho, parecía bastante feliz de que hubiera alguien dispuesto a proporcionarle toda la atención que ella requería. A pesar de la enfermedad que reinaba en el mundo , las leyes seguían en marcha y estas la protegían de todo daño. Nunca antes se había hecho, siempre se esperó que se cumpliera la mayoría de edad para contraer matrimonio. Los altos mandos se mostraron recelosos con su decisión pero no pudieron negarse porque no había ninguna ley que lo prohibiera, así que se lo permitieron y decidieron mantener los ojos sobre aquella peculiar pareja. De todas formas, él estaba tan feliz con el efecto balsámico que ella le producía que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza hacerle daño. Y comenzó a amarla. La crio y la amó como a una hija y cuando la niña alcanzó la edad adulta, él consumió su matrimonio. Para ese entonces ya estaba totalmente curado de la enfermedad y muchos otros también, ya que al ver lo sano y feliz que se puso por tener a la niña en su vida, comenzaron a imitarlo. La humanidad comenzó a dar señales de recuperación. Incluso ahora, cuando ya nadie tiene la enfermedad, igual se casan con niños. Están convencidos de que eso previene el surgimiento de aquel padecimiento que trae muerte. Y eso explica que también se casen al mismo tiempo con personas desconocidas. Sí no fuera así, muchos de ellos se volverían locos por la represión sexual (recuerden que la ley protege a todos de cualquier tipo de violencia) que seamos sinceros, no es lo más importante pero es una necesidad que debe ser satisfecha de vez en cuando. Y así es como ellos viven. Debo decir que funciona, salvo por el hecho de que para nosotros es una garrafal blasfemia casarse con un niño, aunque, allá y en ese momento, sólo estén implicado el lado más sentimental, la protección y el, bueno, amor.

\- Pero ¿Qué pasa si alguno de esos niños al crecer no quiere estar casado o casada con... Quien sea? - pregunta Edward preocupado y expectante.

Bella hace un curioso gesto, sonríe y mira hacia el techo. Después de unos segundos se reflexión mira a Edward y le hace una pregunta que los deja en shock.

\- Dime algo Edward ¿Tú amas a Esme?

Silencio. Edward se queda boquiabierto mirando entre unos pasmados Esme y Carlisle a una divertida Bella.

\- Yo... Eh... Yo - después de aclararse la garganta, por fin puede decir algo coherente - Pero claro que sí, pero no es esa clase de amo...

\- No fue eso lo que pregunté -interrumpe Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿La amas? ¿Sí o no?

Edward vuelve a boquear y piensa que está en un gran aprieto.

\- Claro que la amo, es como mi madre ¿Cómo no voy a amarla?

Bella se ríe de él.

\- Maldita sea Ed. Sólo responde la maldita pregunta - le urge ya impaciente.

\- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Sí, sí! ¡La amo!

Hay un silencio sólo roto por las pequeñas risitas de Bella.

\- Bien, bien - repite ella y lo mira con una persistente sonrisa. Al verlo removerse avergonzado no puede más que carcajearse de nuevo, pero ahora su mirada es más tierna - Ed, esa "clase" de amor, allá no tiene ninguna diferencia. No hay diferencias. Amor es amor y los niños crecen viendo, escuchando y sintiendo todo aquello. Además no es obligación seguir casado si el niño ya siendo adulto no quiere, en ese caso, se anula el matrimonio. Pero eso de poco sirve. Los lazos amorosos entre familiares no se rompen jamás, así que en realidad - ella se encoge de hombros - Eso no importa mucho.

Hay un extenso silencio que es roto sorpresivamente por Esme.

\- Tenías razón, cielo.

Bella ladea la cabeza - ¿En qué?

\- Es imposible de entender.

No hay nada gracioso en esa afirmación pero Bella se deja caer de espalda sobre el suelo y ríe a carcajadas.

Edward, sentado a su lado con los brazos rodeando sus piernas encogidas, la observa sonriendo.

No puede resistirse por lo que se recuesta de lado apoyándose sobre el codo izquierdo. Después de uno segundos de sólo observarla le pasa la palma de la mano derecha por el estómago, de derecha a izquierda. E importándole un carajo que todos aún tengan los ojos sobre ellos, se inclina y la besa en medio de una carcajada. Bella sonríe en medio del beso pero le corresponde pasándole los brazos por el cuello para acercarlo a ella. No es un beso profundo, sus lenguas a penas se rozan un par de veces pero un ruidoso carraspeo resuena y hace que ambos se separen con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

\- Búsquense una habitación chicos - Emmett los mira burlonamente.

\- Tal vez luego - contesta Edward recostando la cabeza contra el pecho de Bella dando un satisfecho y pacífico suspiro.

 _Ojalá eso fuera cierto,_ piensa Bella mientras acaricia los cabellos de Ed. Sabe perfectamente que él no la tocará. Y aún no puede descubrir la verdadera razón.

Los demás en cambio piensan que hubiese sido mejor quedarse con la interrogante de dónde va Bella al atravesar su puerta roja.

...

\- Hay muchos libros en blanco - Bella se encuentra sentada de forma precaria en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sofás del enorme vestíbulo y mira fijamente el librero que hay contra la pared frente a ella. Carlisle inclina la cabeza y la observa con curiosidad, intentando una vez más averiguar exactamente qué significa eso.

No tiene suerte.

...

Es de noche. Ya está acostada con Ed a su lado. Suspira satisfecha y se acurra más en ese pecho duro y frío. Él la abraza fuerte, le besa la frente y le tararea para ayudarla a dormir.

\- Ed - le llama interrumpiendo la nana.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito un favor.

\- Pídeme lo que quieras.

\- Quiero que tomes cada recuerdo arraigado en mí y los borres de mis pensamientos para que yo pueda dormir - le susurra dándose la vuelta para que su espalda se apoye cómodamente en él. Edward la estrecha un poco más y asiente.

\- Está bien, mi amor. Lo haré.

Son las tres y media y Bella ya se ha dormido pero no para de dar vueltas en la cama. Al principio Edward pensó que podía estar incómoda con él allí, así que con cuidado para no despertarla sacó el brazo debajo de la cabeza de ella, y se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta para observarla. Que saliera de la cama no funcionó. Bella sigue removiéndose cada pocos minutos e incluso algunas veces deja escapar angustiadas quejas.

\- No..., vete... - murmura con la voz pastosa. Edward no sabe qué hacer. Ya intentó cantarle, acariciarle la espalda, la cabeza y los brazos, pero nada de eso logra calmarla. Incluso Jasper estuvo allí hace algunos minutos tratando de ayudar, pero al ver que no conseguía nada, decidió ir con Carlisle para ver si a él se le ocurre algo.

La noche está despejada, cosa rara. Y la luz de la luna entra por los ventanales iluminando la cama.

 _Parece un ángel, un ángel inquieto y asustado, pero ¿Por qué?_ Edward se tira de los cabellos con frustración, un poco más y se quedará sin pelo.

De pronto, Bella se sienta en la cama y Ed se inclina hacia adelante mirándola con atención. Está a punto de preguntarle qué le sucede cuando se percatada de sus ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

Sigue dormida.

\- Estoy sola - se lamenta con la voz tan rota y desamparada, que Edward desde las sombras no puede hacer más que observarla con impotencia. Su pequeña luce tan desvalida así, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados contra su vientre. Pero luego ella relaja la postura y lentamente se va recostando - Nada me sostendrá arriba - murmura ya acomodada de nuevo.

Edward se siente tan inútil allí sin hacer nada, lo único que siempre hace es mirar, mirar y mirar. Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer.

Se levanta decidido hacia el despacho de Carlisle, da una última mirada hacia la cama antes de salir. Lo hace tranquilo, pues ha pasado ya casi media hora y Bella no ha vuelto a moverse.

Está en el baño, sentada, pensando en las musarañas.

De repente, algo en el suelo llama su atención. Parece una simple basurita pero por alguna razón simplemente no puede apartar los ojos de ella.

Y entonces... La basurita se mueve.

Su sorpresa es grande, sin embargo se dobla hacia delante para ver mejor.

Es un gusano. Un mini gusano, como de un centímetro de largo; es pequeñito, delgadito y de un amarillo muy pálido.

Le da asco, pero aún así quiere mirarlo. Nunca haría esto, ella lo sabe bien. Y es por eso mismo que levanta el pie... Y lo aplasta.

Oh oh ¿Qué es esto?

El gusano se resiste a morir reventado. Es fuerte, por lo que atraviesa la suela de sus pantuflas, se cuela entre los dedos y emerge triunfante por el otro lado como si quisiera demostrar que no importa cuan pequeño es, él también puede aplastar.

Bella sacude su pie pero el maldito bicho del demonio tampoco quiere salir despedido por los aires así que se agarra con fuerza y se desliza. Entra en contacto con la pantorrilla y recorre toda la pierna, a pesar de los fuertes zamarreos que tiene que soportar.

Lo que en este momento es su tierra está sufriendo un terremoto, pero eso a él no le importa.

Ella no quiere tocarlo con las manos, ya ha visto cuan fuerte es ¿Y si atraviesa la piel al sentirse atacado? ¿Y si decide quedarse dentro de su cuerpo? no, lo único que queda es seguir sacudiendo la pierna.

Ya ha llegado a la rodilla, el terreno se endereza y ya no va cuesta arriba aunque eso para él no representa ninguna diferencia... Pero se apresura.

Hay un aroma. Una cueva expulsa un intenso e interesante aroma. No puede decir que le gusta pero tampoco le desagrada, piensa que podría vivir allí eternamente sin sentir molestia alguna.

Ya casi llega. Lejos, hay unos estruendos terribles, largos y ensordecedores. Pero eso tampoco importa porque sabe que en cuanto entre en la cueva esos sonidos quedarán amortiguados por las protectoras paredes. Y en breves segundos puede comprobar que es así.

Su agitación es grande y está en la cama de nuevo ¿Por qué está en la cama si hace un segundo estaba en el baño con ese maldito bicho entrando en su vagina? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Oh no, y sigue dentro!

 _¡Tengo que sacarlo!_

De un salto se levanta de la cama y corre al baño. Y sin darse cuenta de que en el camino, sus ojos permanecen cerrados y que de su boca entreabierta por el horror cae el vómito como un chorro que le recorre el pecho, el estómago y las piernas hasta llegar al suelo.

...

Edward ya no sabe qué pensar. Carlisle se está quedando sin ideas y los demás tienen poco qué aportar al no saber demasiado del tema. Sus hermanos también se encuentran allí. Jasper sentado en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio de Carlisle, frente a él, revisando libros a una velocidad impresionante. Y Emmett hace lo mismo, sólo que él ha preferido sentarse en el suelo con una montaña de libros a su alrededor.

A pesar de las pocas opciones que hay, Edward sigue pensando que lo mejor para Bella es que regrese a su realidad.

\- Tenemos que tratar de convencerla - le dice a su padre que parado a su lado revisa el enorme estante de pesados tomos de Medicina. Pero para Edward eso es una pérdida de tiempo pues sabe que ya han revisado todo lo que tiene allí e incluso han buscado por internet pero no hay nada. Nadie parece tener respuestas.

\- Tú ya lo intentaste. Ella no quiere, y tiene razón en algo. - su padre le mira a los ojos y aunque Ed ya sabe lo que va a decir, aún espera que lo diga en voz alta - Bella es la única que tiene control sobre su portal. No podríamos obligarla a volver aunque quisiéramos.

Edward se queda pensativo y una idea que ya mucho antes había despachado por lo disparatada y dolorosa, vuelve a su mente con toda la fuerza - Quizá sí haya un modo de obligarla.

Los tres varones restantes detienen lo que hacen y se giran a mirarlo al escuchar su voz llena de una emoción revuelta y oscura.

Antes de que puedan reaccionar, Jasper se yergue y comienza a olfatear. - ¿Sienten eso? - les pregunta. Y penas termina de hacer la pregunta el aroma llena los sentidos de los demás - Sangre.

Edward se paraliza y luego corre - ¡Bella!

Ya es tarde. Entran en tropel por la puerta con Edward a la cabeza. Miran la cama pero allí no está, aunque de allí no viene el olor, por lo que en menos de un segundo Edward ha destrozado la puerta del baño. Lo que ve lo deja de una pieza. Carlisle lo sigue, pero Jasper y Emmett quedan rezagados mirando los desechos estomacales que forman un desigual camino hasta el baño.

Jasper da un paso y Emmett le detiene por el brazo. - Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí. - le dice haciendo alusión a su pequeño problema con la sangre humana.

Jasper lo ha hecho fantástico, y está tan controlado que el delicioso e incitante aroma de Bella ya no le hace desear mandar todo al demonio. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar de un segundo a otro porque ahora la sangre de Bella no está dentro de su cuerpo lo que hacía que mitigara su enloquecedor efecto.

Jasper asiente. Saben que cualquier cosa, Carlisle como médico que es lo puede solucionar.

Sin embargo, aquella decisión es olvidada de inmediato en cuanto empiezan los gritos.

\- ¡No! ¡Sácalo! ¡Tengo que sacarlo!

Bella está en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y una de sus manos profundamente enterrada dentro de ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Sus mejillas están empapadas por la lágrimas y las venas de su cuello sobresalen por la fuerza que ejerce con el cuerpo entero.

Ambos quieren cerrar los ojos para no ver aquello. Para no ver la sangre que empapa los blancos y delgados muslos, y que cae formando un pequeño charco bajo su trasero desnudo. No quieren ver cómo Carlisle intenta apartarle la mano con cuidado para no causar más daño, y que cuando finalmente lo logra, los dedos, la palma y el dorso están tan rojos como si los hubiese metido a un tarro de pintura. Incluso pueden ver los rastro de piel bajo las uñas. Es insoportable ver como Edward intenta hacerla reaccionar, porque sigue gritando e intentando desesperadamente volver a la misma posición de antes. No quieren ver cómo llora y se revuelve al ver sus intentos fallidos.

\- ¡Chicos! - Carlisle les da una sola mirada y por fin logran salir del shock que la grotesca imagen les ha causado. Jasper se mete a la tina para estar cerca de la cabeza y la toma entre sus manos para inmovilizarla. La recuestan sobre el suelo con Edward una vez más sujetándole las manos que apresa contra el piso a cada lado de la cabeza. - Tenemos que actuar con rapidez - les instruye velozmente. Va en busca de una toalla mediana, le pasa el brazo bajo las caderas y se las levanta - Ábrele las piernas - le pide a Emmett que es quien se las sostiene. Por un milisegundo, el grandote chico duda y mira al que considera su padre con pánico, pero lo hace. Cierra los ojos y lo hace. Aunque eso de poco sirve, porque detrás de sus párpados tiene adherida la imagen de Bella con su intimidad al descubierto, ensangrentada. Carlisle no dice nada porque hay cosas más urgentes ahora, así que acomoda la toalla de modo que un extremo quede bajo el trasero y el otro en la parte del frente. Anuda las puntas a cada lado de la cadera y luego con la mano derecha presiona allí donde sigue brotando sangre. - Muy bien, arriba. Emmett, Jasper preparen el despacho. Y llamen a Esme para que regrese con las chicas ahora mismo. Nosotros la contendremos por ahora.

Jasper y Emmett desaparecen. Edward se pone detrás de Bella con su pecho pegado a la espalda. La envuelve con un brazo para inmovilizar los de ella y con el otro le mantiene la cabeza quieta. Carlisle se las arregla para pasarle un brazo bajo las rodillas para mantenerle las piernas quietas sin dejar de presionar la hemorragia.

\- Papá - Edward le llama a media voz y cuando Carlisle se mira en aquellos ojos llenos de sufrimiento y angustia piensa que ya no sabe qué decirle para consolarlo. Tristemente se da cuenta de que no existe un consuelo lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para su atormentado hijo. Lo único que puede hacer, es asegurarle que estará allí para ayudar. Sea lo que sea.

Rápidamente pero con cuidado se dirigen al despacho y al entrar, los chicos están acomodando las últimas cosas.

La ponen en la camilla y Carlisle entre en modo doctor de inmediato.

\- Jasper; arriba. Emmett; abajo. Edward necesito que presiones la herida. Voy a sedarla. - sus órdenes se cumplen a la brevedad, por lo que veinte segundos después Bella ya se encuentra inconsciente. Las blancas sábanas se humedecen con la sangre de Bella, a pesar del firme agarre de Edward. - Muy bien, chicos - le dice, después de esterilizar sus manos y tener todo listo. - Salgan, no es necesario que estén aquí.

Jasper y Emmett asiente, pero se detienen justo antes de salir cuando ven que Edward no se mueve.

\- Edward, hijo. No es necesario que veas esto. Espera afuera, distráete con cualquier cosa.

\- Pero...

\- No. Ya ha sido suficiente. - le corta Carlisle suave pero firme "Lo arreglaré" le dice mentalmente. Edward asiente y después se junta con sus hermanos que lo acompañan hasta el vestíbulo.

Sin decir una palabra, se sientan uno al lado del otro en el gran diván frente a la escalera. Edward descubre que no le es difícil mantener su mente lejos de la de su padre.

No dicen nada, no piensan nada. Sólo esperan.

Y así es como Esme, Alice y Rosalie los encuentran casi una hora más tarde. Habían estado de caza desde hace dos días y cuando Esme recibió la llamada de Jasper, Alice acababa de terminar de tener una visión en donde los vio a ellos exactamente así.

\- Oh por Dios ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunta Esme inmensamente preocupada. Las tres pueden percibir el aún muy fuerte olor a sangre. Alice se acerca a Jasper.

\- ¿Jazz?

Jazz la mira, pero en sus ojos parece tan... Asombrado. Los tres lucen la misma expresión de pasmo en la cara.

\- Por favor dígannos qué sucedió.

Emmett y Jasper lo cuentan con una voz tan inexpresiva que es como si en realidad no supieran de lo que están hablando. Edward parece cansado y no se mueve.

\- Tienen que cambiarse esa ropa - dice Esme después de haberlos abrazado a los tres. No puede creer lo que está pasando. Todos quedan conmocionados. Los tres chicos se miran y se percatan que en mayor o menor medida, están manchado de sangre. Por lo que se levantan y en menos de treinta segundos están de vuelta, duchados y cambiados.

No sirve de mucho, porque el aroma de Bella está en todos lados.

Y entonces Edward lo recuerda - Hay que limpiar arriba.

\- No - Esme le detiene y le da un pequeño empujón en el estómago para volverlo a sentar. - Iremos nosotras. Ustedes ya han pasado suficiente.

Eso tampoco les toma mucho tiempo. Poco a poco y gracias a los grandes ventanales abiertos, logran que la casa se ventile un poco.

Carlisle baja una hora y media después.

\- ¿Querido? - Esme se acerca y le mira con angustia, pero Carlisle le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

\- Logré detener la hemorragia. Y ya he terminado. No va a necesitar cirugía reconstructiva. Su nivel de gravedad era de un segundo grado. Sangró mucho pero por suerte los desgarros que se hizo eran profundos pero no comprometían ningún músculo, así que tuve que suturar. Y con eso será suficiente para su sanación. Sin embargo, habrá que tomar medidas para evitar infecciones. Le daré antiinflamatorios para el dolor y si eso no basta tendrá que tomar baños de agua tibia por diez o quince minutos varias veces al día, eso ayudará a calmar los malestares. Por otro lado, va a estar bien.

Edward ya lo había visto en su mente, pero escucharlo con la propia voz de su padre le tranquiliza mucho. Suspira y reclina la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Cinco minutos. Cinco putos minutos le dejó sola y sólo eso necesitó para dañarse de esa forma.

Una calma artificial lo llena y le aclara la mente. Jasper le ha pasado el brazo por los hombros para que así el efecto sea aún mayor.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué más se puede hacer? - Edward hace las preguntas en voz baja, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas más que para eso.

\- Seguir tomando precauciones - contesta Carlisle rodeándole la cintura a Esme, pues su contacto siempre le ha calmado - Tendremos que cortarle las uñas y no dejarla sola nunca. No importa lo que ocurra.

Edward frunce el ceño y sus ojos brillan con dolor y enojo - No podemos hacer esto para siempre. No es justo para ella, que a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, termina herida. Y tampoco es justo para nosotros. Me duele tanto... - su voz se quiebra pero se sacude la desgarradora cuerda que aprieta su corazón -... Me duele tanto sugerir esto, pero... Creo que es la única solución. - dice con los dientes apretados y retorciendo sus manos de forma convulsa.

\- Edward ¿Estás seguro? - Alice ya lo sabe, por supuesto.

\- ¡No! - grita y se levanta para pasearse como león enjaulado- ...

 _Arriba, en la camilla, Bella mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha y entreabre los ojos para mirar hacia el techo. El sedante tendría que mantenerla dormida por las siguientes cuatro horas, pero aún así, ella está despierta. Atontada al punto de no saber ni poder deducir por su entorno dónde está, con un dolor en su entrepierna que hace que le de vueltas la cabeza, escucha las voces que vienen desde abajo. Imagina unas enormes orejas a cada lado de su cabeza, y los sonidos se amplifican._

 _-... ¡No estoy seguro! ¡Mi mujer, mi pequeña, el amor de mi existencia está allá arriba después de haber...! - no puede decirlo - ¡Y yo estoy aquí como un idiota sin poder evitar que ella se haga daño! ¡Y mis estúpidos pensamientos me van a volver loco a mi también, porque lo pienso y lo pienso y lo pienso y cada vez la idea de hacer algo drástico está más clara! ¡Y no quiero hacerlo! - solloza y sus siguientes palabras suenan ahogadas porque sus manos cubren su cara - ¡No quiero! pero tendré que hacerlo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella. ¡Pero el sólo hecho de considerarlo me está matando! - exclama en un llanto seco y desesperado - Nadie puede ayudarla. Ni ella puede hacerlo._

 _\- Oh, cariño - Esme se acerca y lo abraza amorosamente dejando que sus propio dolor lo acompañe._

 _\- Me siento tan mal por pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?_

 _\- No eres un monstruo, Edward - Alice también está junto a él - Esto sólo demuestra cuan grande es tu amor por ella. Que estás dispuesto a perderla con tal de saber que eso la ayudará. Y funcionará. Tenlo por seguro._

 _\- No sé yo si tendría la fuerza ni la determinación para hacer algo así - son las primeras palabras que Emmett ha pronunciado en mucho rato - Creo que eso me mataría._

 _Jasper no dice nada, pues está más concentrado en tratar de respirar, que aunque no lo necesita, de repente encuentra que no poder llenar sus pulmones lo sofoca. Es por el dolor, es demasiado para él. Y doblando en dos en el sofá intenta mantener la cabeza clara. Él no ha perdido a Alice, lo sabe. Pero es como si lo hubiese hecho. Es terrible, doloroso. Es... Lo más cruel que ha sentido nunca._

 _\- Por favor... - suplica. Ya no quiere más. Además está a punto de perder el control y los demás comienzan a sentirlo también. No lo perciben con la misma intensidad y aún así los deja agotados tanto mental como emocionalmente._

 _Edward intenta controlarse. Nadie debería sufrir aquello jamás, pero ya es tarde y ante su inútil intento de refrenar sus emociones no le queda de otra que salir y correr lo más lejos posible de la casa._

 _Bella suspira y cierra los ojos, piensa en un modo de evitar lo que sabe que Ed ya ha decido hacer... ¿Hacer qué?_

 _Ella sabía algo, pero ya no..._

 _..._

Carlisle está sorprendido. Casi no puede creer lo que sus propios ojos están viendo.

Pero allí está.

Han pasado casi veinticinco horas desde que encontraron a Bella en el baño. Bella ha despertado dos veces en ese lapso de tiempo, pero enseguida ha vuelto a caer dormida.

Debido a la humedad natural de la zona afectada ha decidido hacer las curaciones cada cuatro horas, que básicamente consiste en dejar la herida lo más limpia y seca posible.

Esta es la sexta vez que le revisa y aunque cuando iba en la cuarta curación le había parecido que las heridas estaban más cerradas de lo normal, pensó que eso era por la hinchazón de los alrededores, que sí estaban muy inflamados. Pero no.

\- Esto es imposible - susurra pero va en busca de sus utensilios para poder retirar las suturas. La piel no sólo luce regenerada y con un color mucho más normal que antes, si no que las heridas están por completo cerradas. - Tienen el aspecto de una recuperación y sanación de meses. Y sólo han pasado unas horas. - Carlisle mira el rostro relajado de Bella. - Tal vez por eso no has permanecido despierta. Tu cuerpo está ocupando esas energías para curarte. Dios mío - murmura alucinado. Al terminar ahí lo primero que hace es bajar para dar las sorpresivas e impresionantes pero buenas nuevas a la familia.

Edward viene entrando en ese justo momento y al ver la información en su mente no puede menos que mirarlo asombrado.

\- ¿De verdad? - le pregunta, a pesar de estarlo viendo en su mente como si hubiese sido él el que lo hubiese descubierto. Carlisle sonríe alentadoramente y un alivio llena a toda la familia cuando se enteran.

\- Puede que para mañana se despierte por completo recuperada. Ojalá mis pacientes tuvieran esa habilidad para curarse - ríe Carlisle encantado.

Parece que la angustia cede un poco dándoles un suspiro, y Bella sin saberlo realmente, lo ha conseguido...

... Retrasar el momento de su peor caída.

...

Han pasado cuatro días, y Bella no parece sufrir ninguna incomodidad. No les pregunta nada, por lo que sospechan que aquellas tormentosas horas no se han reflejado en su mente. Y por un lado eso es muy bueno.

Ha estado tranquila. No han habido crisis de histeria en estos días lo cual es un alivio. Pero sí alucina, aunque lo bueno es que estas son pacíficas.

\- ¿No puedes verlo, Ed? - le pregunta a Edward que sentado a su lado en una silla de la mesa de la cocina intenta darle de comer. Por suerte ella está cooperando y abre la boca de buena gana cada vez que él le acerca la cuchara con sopa. Aunque no lo mira, pues está más concentrada mirando sus brazos en lo que ella puede ver cubiertos de moretones, los que en realidad, no están allí.

\- Lo único que veo es que este plato sigue igual de lleno que al principio - le dice con paciencia, dándole otra cucharada. Bella traga pero luego se sobresalta como si un estruendo la hubiese asustado, mira a su alrededor pero al no ver nada, regresa su atención a sus brazos.

\- Pero mira, Ed - levanta el brazo y lo pone a la altura de los ojos de Edward, quien al verlo igual de inmaculado que siempre no puede más que tomarlo entre sus manos y darle muchos besos desde la muñera hasta el codo, lo que hace que Bella se ría.

\- Ahora lo único que hay son mis besos - le asegura, y Bella lo mira y asiente. Sí, son besos de Ed. - Ahora pequeña, sigue comiendo. - le indica levantando la cuchara otra vez.

...

 _Las lucen no deberían parpadear, porque no hay luces. Una hermosa voz aguda canta bajito a su lado y sabe que su propósito es adormecerla. Pero las orejas gigantes han vuelto y estas buscan la única voz que puede encenderla y apagarla._

 _\- ... Alice lo vio, Carlisle. Fue un solo vistazo de a penas tres segundos. Y al verlo, pensé que ella reaccionaría así debido a mí._

 _\- ¿Por eso te negaste a tocarla?_

 _\- Sí, ella... Tú viste lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué otro significado podría haberle dado a la visión de Alice? Además, cuando tomé mi decisión le pedí que buscara en el futuro para saber si algo había cambiado. Y en efecto lo hizo. Alice por más que buscó no volvió a ver aquello. Creí que había funcionado._

 _\- Mmm. Lo único que pasó es que Alice ya no pudo ver la visión de aquel suceso, pero este seguía en pie. Lo que quiere decir que la manera de actuar de Bella no tuvo nada que ver contigo._

 _\- Ella gritaba "Sáquenlo" y "Tengo que sacarlo" ¿Quién más que yo ha estado metido allí?_

 _\- Edward - Carlisle le da una mirada reprobadora por su manera de expresarse._

 _\- Perdona - Edward luce arrepentido y se presiona el puente de la nariz, lo que quiere decir que o se está regañando o está reuniendo paciencia, pero esta vez para lidiar consigo mismo._

 _\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Lamentablemente no, no eres el único._

 _Edward levanta la cabeza y lo mira perspicaz._

 _\- ¿Crees que el recuerdo de la basura esa haya vuelto para atormentarla?_

 _\- Es una posibilidad - Carlisle le dice con un suspiro. Pero Edward está reacio a considerarlo._

 _\- No, no creo que haya sido por eso. Y si tampoco fue por mí, ya no sé - levanta las manos y se frota la cara un par de veces - Ya no sé qué pensar._

 _..._

La habitación es blanca o da esa impresión, porque al dar unos cuantos pasos la blancura se va desvaneciendo como la niebla.

Camina y camina, no sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que a lo lejos se va formando una figura que al irse ella acercando, se hace más nítida para mostrar la imagen de un hombre que se encuentra de espaldas a ella. Él debe haberla escuchado, a pesar de que sus pasos no emiten sonido en ese piso vaporoso, porque se da media vuelta a penas ella se detiene a un metro de distancia.

Es Edward y Bella no se sorprende tanto de verlo allí. Pero él sí, porque la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Da la impresión de que a quien menos esperaba encontrarse allí es a ella.

\- ¿Bella? - pregunta inseguro.

\- Sí - asiente ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú? pero es... Es imposible... Estoy soñando ¿Verdad?

Ella frunce el ceño encontrando muy extraña aquella pregunta.

\- No... No lo sé, no lo creo.

\- Pues es imposible que esto no se trate de un sueño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bella, créeme. Sólo te puedo ver así en fotos. Es la única manera.

Bella tuerce el gesto e inspecciona su alrededor sintiéndose confundida.

\- Pero esto no puede ser un sueño.

De pronto, siente que unas agujas se le clavan en el hombro por lo que se encoge de dolor. Al mirar, no le sorprende encontrar a un gato negro encaramado justo allí.

\- Pero claro que no es un sueño - dice la gata provocando que Edward de un respingo del susto.

\- Está... Está - tartamudea en shock. Kris rueda los ojos.

\- Está... Está - se burla - ¡Pero claro que sí!

Kris se pone a parlotear pero Bella no le hace ningún caso, en vez de eso, prefiere observar a Edward, pero observarlo de verdad. Y se pregunta sorprendida ¿Cómo ha podido pasar por alto tantas diferencias? _¡Otra vez!_ Un Edward humano, piensa Bella sonriendo. También este tiene los ojos de un impresionante color verde. Con su piel no demasiado pálida ni perfecta. Lo más notable e interesante es que este Edward es más adulto, no viejo, pero sí más maduro. Y le encanta. Es raro porque normalmente no encuentra atractivos a tipos de la edad que Edward aparenta, que tampoco deben ser muchos, quizá unos treinta y tres o treinta y siete. Pero él es la excepción por supuesto. Incluso se puede imaginar a su lado, envejeciendo, disfrutando de toda una vida junto a él.

 _Dios. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda sentir amor por este hombre que ni siquiera conozco?_

\- Eres hermoso - susurra mirándolo con fijeza. Edward deja de prestarle a tención a Kris para mirarla al escucharla hablar y cuando registra sus palabras... Se sonroja ¡Se sonroja! - Lo eres - repite Bella.

\- Vaya, esto, gracias.

Bella sonríe pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando un antipático pensamiento llena su mente.

Esta es la primera y última vez lo que verá a Edward así.

 _¡Oh no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Otra vez, no!_

Kris suspira interpretando correctamente su expresión. De un pequeño salto se baja del hombro de Bella. La niebla la envuelve por unos segundos y como si la inspeccionara y reconociera, pasa por sus flancos y alrededor de sus patas como una caricia y luego, se disipa.

\- Sólo tú, Bella. Sólo tú.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunta exasperada pues ella no tiene la culpa.

\- Será mejor irnos, ya hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente - la gata voltea para mirarla con sus ojos amarillos - Sabes que no es sano alargar esto. Lo sabes bien.

Bella siente que su garganta se aprieta y sus ojos se llenan inevitablemente de lágrimas. Está siendo ridícula, como siempre. Pero al ver a ese Edward luciendo humano, y esta vez tan adulto, se le encoge el corazón de anhelo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy, Ed? - le pregunta tragando saliva en un intento por controlar sus emociones.

A pesar de que ella no especifica, él la entiende.

\- Lejos. Desde hace mucho tiempo - contesta con el dolor opacando su mirada.

Bella asiente y sorbe por su nariz. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos, y entonces lo siente.

Mira a Edward y sonríe - Volveré, no debes preocuparte ¿De acuerdo? estoy más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

\- Bella, es hora - Kris la sobrepasa y camina en dirección contraria a Edward quien da un paso al frente con la mano estirada como si tuviese la intención de detenerla.

\- Espera... - le pide sin dejar de mirarla como si quisiera detener el tiempo en ese mismo instante.

Bella retrocede lentamente - Volveré, lo prometo.

Y luego la niebla se interpone entre ellos y ya no lo puede ver más. Bella gira y sigue a Kris que sigue caminando. No van a ninguna parte, pero las dos se mantienen en movimiento por un rato.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? - le pregunta sintiéndose contenta a pesar de todo.

\- Tú me trajiste. De hecho, debo decirte que me has llevado a muchos lugares.

Bella la mira confusa - ¿Yo?

\- Sí, boba - le responde, impaciente como siempre.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Tu puerta. Debo decir que me pareció muy insultante que tuviera una entrada y salida para mascotas. - le reclama parando la cola con indignación.

\- Oh, no tenía idea de que podía hacer eso.

\- Supongo que tampoco sabes que has estado visitando a ciertas personas ¿No?

\- Si te refirieres a los lugares que mi portal...

\- No, no - Kris se detiene para mirarla - Lo haces en sueños. Este en realidad sí es un sueño.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a...? - pregunta con el pulgar señalando hacia su espalda. Kris se sienta y la mira con aburrimiento.

\- Sigues enfocándote en lo que no debes ¡¿Qué importa eso?!

\- Está bien. Ya, cálmate. Veo que tu tiempo lejos no ayudó a tu paciencia.

Kris desvía la mirada y gruñe. - No importa. Lo importante es que tu poder mental es más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar. A un nivel inconsciente, te has mentido en muchas mentes. Yo he tenido que ir para ayudar también. Lo supe en cuanto tu puerta infernal apareció delante de mis narices y aunque intenté ignorarla me persiguió por todo un callejón hasta que accedí a cruzarla - le cuenta la gata moviendo los bigotes y la cola con molestia. Bella no puede reprimir las carcajadas.

\- Supongo que también debí hacer eso, pero no lo recuerdo.

\- No, es que es demasiado. Probablemente hayas estado olvidando muchas cosas últimamente.

Bella se sienta frente a ella y la mira preocupada. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? sé que tengo que volver. Pero si lo hago sin saber cómo arreglar las cosas... - Bella niega con la cabeza negándose a poner en palabras la fatalidad de su final.

\- Bueno, sólo lo sabremos cuando pase. - Kris se encoge de hombros despreocupada.

Bella quiere reclamarle pero luego desiste al pensar que en realidad tiene razón.

 _Una vez más._

\- Oye ¿Has visto a mamá y a papá?

Kris asiente. - Sí. Están bien, dentro de todo. Igual que a tus doctores favoritos y a Fox y a su equipo. Se reúnen cada fin de semana, tratando de averiguar la razón de tu catatonia.

Bella sabe que eso es lo que debe parecer. - Quizá por la misma razón que tú.

Kris la mira a los ojos por algunos segundos y luego asiente. - Ahora hay muchos más doctores a tu cargo, y de alguna forma tanto tu historia como tu historial médico y el estado en el que encuentras ahora, se filtró hacia el lado equivocado. Lo mostraron en las noticias por casi una semana. Trataron de entrevistar a tus padres. Y la entrada del sanatorio casi siempre permanece abarrotada de molestos periodistas. Fox ha salido varias veces para amenazarlos con llamar a las autoridades si no los dejan en paz. La cosa esta se ha convertido en un circo. Hace dos semanas hicieron una misa fuera del sanatorio y se pusieron a orar y a gritar ayuda a Dios por la pobre niña perdida dentro de su mente - Kris rueda los ojos con fastidio mostrando cuán absurdo encuentra todo aquello. Bella ríe de nuevo.

\- ¿También se enteraron de todas las personalidades que según Fox yo tengo?

\- Te digo que se filtró todo. Están investigando quién pudo haber pasado la información. Tus padres quedaron automáticamente descartados porque cuando se enteraron entraron en cólera, de hecho, a tu madre tuvieron que ponerle un tranquilizante.

\- Cielos.

\- Síp. Así que supongo que ahora ya sabes que no sólo ese montón de cura locos esperan tu regreso.

Bella asiente sonriendo. Kris parece tan fastidiada con todo.

\- Oye y ¿Encontrarte a Emily?

\- Sí, hemos ido juntas con tu puerta un par de veces. Está bien. Al principio estaba triste y se culpaba por tu partida, pero conseguí hacerle entender que no fue por ella.

Bella se tapa la boca, acongojada - Lo siento tanto. ¿Se lo puedes decir?

\- Sí, sí. No te preocupes. - Kris le indica que se relaje con un movimiento de su pata. Se levanta y se la vuelta.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunta Bella sin querer que ella se vaya.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Estar aquí se siente un poco incómodo.

\- Oh, está bien - Bella asiente, aunque ella encuentra allí todo muy agradable y sereno. - Ya que dijiste que he estado olvidando cosas ¿Voy a recordar esto cuando despierte?

\- Pero Bella, si ya estás despierta.

\- ¿Qué?

La niebla lo cubre todo y en una vuelta mareante y extraña, Bella se da cuenta de que está recostada sobre su espalda y lo que ve no es niebla, si no el techo de su habitación.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? - Edward se acerca y por primera vez en muchos días lo puede ver todo con perfecta nitidez. Ya no hay más bordes moviéndose en espirales.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

...

\- Pero qué porquería de televisión, Dios mío - rezonga arrodillada frente a la pantalla plana de la sala. Presiona los pequeños botoncitos en el lateral tratando de encenderla _pero no lo hace la muy condenada_ \- Vamos - murmura entre dientes, insistiendo. Finalmente se sienta sobre sus talones mirando la pantalla oscura con el ceño fruncido. Niega con la cabeza, frustrada. - Qué terquedad.

¿La suya o la de aquel cacharro que se niega a prender?

Y entonces viene la idea, y se concentra. Su mente chasquea y el televisor se enciende.

Bella sonríe triunfal, pero su alegría se esfuma con rapidez al percatarse de que no hay señal. - Sólo está este fondo blanco con un montón de puntos molestos parpadeando.

Diablos, no tiene idea de cómo arreglar eso. Así con un aire de derrota lleva su mano hacia los botones hasta en encontrar el de apagado. Lo presiona y la pantalla vuelve a ennegrecerse.

\- Esto es tan raro - susurra.

\- ¿Bella? - la voz de Jasper a su espalda la sobresalta haciéndola voltear de golpe. - Oh, lo lamento. No pretendía asustarte - se disculpa. Bella asiente y respira profundo para calmar su corazón. Le da una pequeña sonrisa a Jasper, que permanece casi al lado de la escalera.

\- No te preocupes. Es que estaba despistada.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? - le pregunta como si tal cosa, mirando de reojo hacia la pantalla apagada. Bella se encoge de hombros y se levanta.

\- Quería ver un poco de tele pero, no funciona. Logré que encendiera, pero... - Bella se calla cuando ve que en la cara de Jasper ha aparecido por un fugas momento una expresión de alarma _¿Lo habré imaginado?_ -... Pero no hay señal. - termina de decir mirándolo con fijeza, porque sabe qué ha visto algo. Pero Jasper se muestra de lo más tranquilo y Bella sabe que es un experto en disimular y ocultar sus emociones.

 _¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica otra vez?_

Jasper se acerca dos pasos - Es que ha habido un fallo eléctrico en toda la zona, y como comprenderás, la ubicación de nuestra casa lo hace un más difícil. Cada cierto tiempo pasa, pero se arreglará pronto.

 _Mentiroso_. Bella no sabe cómo, pero está segura de que él miente, y no tiene idea de por qué.

\- Está bien - acepta ¿Qué más le puede decir? así que sin nada más que decir pasa por su lado y camina por el pasillo para subir las escaleras. Se encierra en la biblioteca para poder buscar un buen título para matar el tiempo.

\- Ya que no puedo ver televisión...

Quizá pasan treinta o cuarenta minutos sola disfrutando de su lectura cuando la puerta se abre y Edward entra.

\- Ey Ed - le saluda. Levanta la cabeza y le sonríe - ¿Cómo estuvo tu cena?

Edward le sonríe y camina hasta sentarse en el otro puf a su lado. - Bien, estuvo... Abundante.

\- Me alegro - Bella baja la vista e intenta retomar por dónde iba, pero al sentir los ojos de Ed fijos en su rostro, le resulta muy difícil introducirse en ese mundo de fantasía. - ¿Querías algo? - le pregunta sin mirarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cuando él suspira, pero no le escucha. Chasquea la lengua, _qué molesto_.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

Bella mira hacia un mismo lugar en el libro por varios segundos antes de fruncir el ceño _y es que eso no suena bien porque es el típico "tenemos que hablar" que, o implica un rompimiento o algo igual de doloroso._

 _Un engaño._

\- Mmm, bueno - a pesar de todo, no puede hacerle el feo de ignorarlo porque teme lo que le vaya a decir. Así que cierra en libro sin molestarse en colocar el separador en la página en la que ha quedado, se inclina hacia adelante para dejarlo a un lado del puf, y luego se yergue para mirar a Edward, que la observa con cautela. Tiene la espalda encorvada y los codos apoyados en las rodillas abiertas, sus manos se rozan levemente.

Bella traga saliva _porque este idiota me tiene loca._

\- Por tu seriedad parece que se trata de algo importante, así que adelante; te escucho. - le anima apoyando la espalda en el cómodo respaldo.

Edward asiente y aunque al principio duda un poco, pronto se decide.

\- Has estado con nosotros por un mes y medio - le dice.

Bella asiente, esperando más.

\- Y hace dos semanas que las cosas han mejorado un poco.

Ahora Bella desvía los ojos por un segundo, sintiéndose avergonzada como siempre que sale a relucir el tema de sus ataques. Vuelve a asentir pero Edward ahora puede ver que Bella ya no está tan dispuesta a escucharlo.

\- Y eso, aunque es bueno, más que eso es excelente; nos mantiene en ascuas. - su voz es suave, muy suave. Se miran con fijeza.

Bella frunce los labios y le da una pequeña mordida por dentro a su mejilla antes de responder. - Temen que vuelva a empeorar.

Edward resopla y se pasa una mano por el cabello - Sabemos que vas a empeorar, la pregunta es: Cuándo.

\- ¿Y quieres que yo te la responda? - inquiere Bella un poco a la defensiva, puede sentir el mal humor acercándose sigilosamente.

\- No - Edward niega para enfatizar y lo cierto es que se ve bastante frustrado, como si en realidad no supiera como hacer para decirle lo que quiere.

Bella rueda los ojos ya hastiada. Le da una dura mirada - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que digas lo que tengas que decir de una sola vez? - le espera muy molesta. Recoge el libro y se levanta caminando hacia el lugar de donde lo sacó.

\- Ninguna - le dice Edward aún sentado. Bella se detiene, resopla y está a punto de lanzar el libro contra el estante de enfrente cuando a último momento sus dedos aprietan más libro, como asegurándolo. Bella reanuda su camino y sube las escaleras sin ningún cuidado. Es de esas típicas escaleras sin pasamanos que hay en las bibliotecas, que casi no ocupan espacio al ser horizontales. - Cuidado - escucha que Edward le advierte con voz dura, pero Bella le ignora. Sabe que si perdiera el equilibrio él evitaría su caída sí o sí.

Una vez el libro en su lugar y Bella a salvo sobre el suelo, Edward se muestra bastante enfadado.

\- Sabes lo que quise decir. Sabes cuánto me molesta que te antes con rodeos, y lo sabes por el endemoniado libro que ustedes leyeron sobre mí - se cruza de brazos mirándolo con reproche.

\- Creí que no estabas molesta por eso.

\- No lo estoy. ¿A caso me ves molesta?

La verdad sí, pero Edward no quiere pelear por lo que respirando profundo se levanta para encararla.

\- Bien. Lo que quiero decirte - empieza ignorando los entrecerrados ojos de Bella a causa de hacer caso omiso a su pregunta - Es que me parece que has estado desperdiciando estas dos semanas haciendo nada cuando deberías estar buscando una manera de arreglar tu situación - diablos, no hay otra manera de decir lo mismo pero que no suene a acusación. Primero Bella no reacciona, pero luego asiente y descruza los brazos para empuñar sus manos a sus costados.

\- Así que te parece que pierdo el tiempo - le dice casi con indiferencia. Edward se muerde el labio, no sabiendo si seguir es lo correcto, aunque lo hace de todas formas.

\- Es que no haces nada. Te limitas a leer y a pasear y no haces nada - Edward intenta con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a despotricar con toda la rabia que siente. Controlándose un poco, añade: - No sabes cuanto tiempo va a durar esto. Cariño... - se acerca un poco tanto sus facciones como su voz llenándose de súplica - ... Sabes que no estás bien. Que aunque lo parezca en realidad no lo estás. Y no sabes, como tampoco nosotros, con cuánta fuerza e intensidad pueda volver tu descontrol. Mi amor, por favor...

Edward se acerca un poco más, al punto de que si levanta un mano, podría tocarla. Pero no lo hace.

\- ¿Qué me estás pidiendo? - pregunta Bella inexpresiva y Ed sabe que ese tipo de reacción no es buena.

\- Puede que este sea el momento idóneo para volver - responde con un hilo de voz. Bella hace un mueca fastidiada.

\- Otra vez con eso ¿Cómo es que no puedes entenderlo?

\- ¡Es que la que no lo entiende eres tú! - exclama Edward perdiendo la batalla contra su impaciencia - No entiendes que te haces daño, y no has visto ese daño. Tú no estás consciente de eso.

Bella rueda los ojos y lo mira con cansancio - Ya te había dicho antes que podía irme de aquí. Ustedes no quisieron y si hubiese sabido que me iban a estar haciendo recriminaciones...

\- ¡No lo son, maldición! - grita Edward furioso por cómo ella se toma sus palabras.

\- ¡No me grites! - grita ella a su vez.

\- Es que eres tan... - Edward se pasa las manos por la cara y Bella se aleja un paso mirándolo herida. Otra vez se cruza de brazos.

\- Estamos en el mismo punto de antes. - le informa con el enojo más controlado.

\- No puedes hacerte esto. ¿Por qué eres tan terca? - le pregunta molesto e impotente por la situación.

\- ¿Me querrías de otra forma?

Y Edward contesta sin pensar - Sí.

El pesado silencio que sigue es sólo roto por un único jadeo entrecortado que Bella emite mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Siente como si Edward la hubiese abofeteado.

Ed niega con la cabeza cuando se de cuenta de lo que ha dicho y aunque la mira con arrepentimiento, el daño ya está hecho.

Mierda.

\- Amor, no...

\- No me digas nada - le pide ella mirando hacia el suelo con su voz baja y un poco ronca. - No quiero escuchar más. - y sin mirarlo camina hacia la salida. Edward la toma por el brazo para detenerla cuando pasa a su lado.

\- No, no. No puedes hacer esto. No quise decir que...

Bella levanta la cabeza a lo mira con furia y no siente ningún remordimiento por interrumpir sus patéticas excusas - ¿Que yo no haga esto? - le pregunta con la incredulidad bien clara en cada una de sus facciones - ¿A caso soy yo la que comienza estas estúpidas discusiones?

\- No son estúpidas discusiones, Bella. Lo que intento hacerte ver es que te estás haciendo daño apropósito al quedarte aquí sin hacer nada. Y tú piensas que yo quiero que te vayas por alguna absurda y tonta razón que tu mente se ha inventado.

Al escucharlo, Bella se pregunta si Edward puede seguir cagándola. - ¿Ahora resulta que lo que yo pienso es absurdo y tonto?

Edward gruñe descontento - ¡No! ¿Por qué todo lo sacas de contexto?

\- ¡Pero si tú me lo acabas de decir! - exclama ella ahora intentando en vano sacar la mano de Edward de su brazo _¿Por qué él se empeña en agarrarme así?_

\- No, lo único que te he dicho que es que si quiero que regreses a tu realidad es porque quiero que estés bien.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - responde exaltada ¿Qué está intentando hacer él? - No intentes dártelas del novio preocupado ahora. Porque ya dijiste que no me quieres tal y como soy. - su voz se ha vuelto llorosa, pero Bella se muerde la lengua tratando de retenerlas. No quiere llorar ahora, frente a él.

Edward aprieta un poco el agarre sin darse cuenta, por lo inmensamente frustrado que se siente - ¿Por qué sigues colocando en mi boca palabras que no he dicho?

\- Edward, suéltame - le dice obviando la pregunta. Ya no quiere estar más allí. Lo único que desea es encerrarse en su habitación por un buen tiempo.

Edward mira hacia su mano que apresa su brazo y Bella cree que le soltará, pero en cambio él niega, la empuja más cerca de sí y le ordena - No, contéstame.

Ante sus inútiles intentos por separarse de él comienza a sentirse indefensa, lo que es algo que no le gusta nada - Tú lo dijiste, maldita sea. - habla con los dientes apretados tratando de enfocarlo, pues las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos le dificultan la fisión. Por lo menos su voz es firme. - No lo niegues ahora. Y ya suéltame - le dice sacudiendo su brazo otra vez.

\- No. Tenemos que hablar. - él se muestra tan duro e inflexible _¿Por qué?_

\- ¡No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero escucharte!

\- No me importa - Edward apresa su otro brazo también para mantenerla frente a él. - No entiendes que es por tu bien. Que todo lo que queremos es por tu bien - le dice bajando un poco la cabeza para hacer contacto visual, pero es imposible dado que el mentón de Bella toca su propio pecho. Edward gruñe otra vez - Tienes que volver.

\- No.

\- Bella, ¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego?

\- Lo que creo que es debería cruzar mi puerta y buscarte a una Bella en perfecto estado de salud para que te complazca en todo.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? - le pregunta cansino. Pero es la gota que colma el vaso. Bella por fin levanta la cabeza, y aunque de sus ojos bajan gordas lágrimas, eso no amaina ni un poco su absoluta furia.

\- ¡Sí, sigo con eso! ¡Porque tú me haces sentir que no soy suficiente! - le grita a centímetros de su cara. Edward la mira boquiabierto. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que la puerta de la biblioteca, que está a sólo unos cuantos pasos detrás de Bella, se abre con fuerza golpeando la pared, con el impulso se cierra y se vuelve a abrir con la misma fuerza - ¡No estás en mi piel, ya te lo había dicho! ¡No estás en mi jodida mente, porque gracias al cielo tu entrometido don no es efectivo conmigo! ¡Y no sabes cuanto me alegro por ello! - Edward da un pequeño paso hacia atrás aunque no la suelta. Bella ve el dolor que provocan sus palabras pero es que él sigue sin entender nada. _¿Por qué no puede ver que lo amo tanto, que prefiero sufrir sola en mi tormento y ahorrarle a él que sea testigo del... Desaforado caos en mi mente? ¿Por qué no entiende que no puedo irme todavía? ¿Y por qué está decido en hacerme daño?_ \- Me querrías de otra forma - espeta, tragándose un sollozo con un enorme esfuerzo - Te parezco tonta y absurda, y crees que no hago nada por mí misma. Crees que soy una inconsciente de mierda que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¡Lo que no es así! - le grita herida - ¡Tú. No sabes. Nada!

Él reacciona por fin - ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Quién crees que ha estado allí para contenerte cuando gritas y lloras intentando hacerte daño? ¿Quién crees que se come la cabeza pensando en maneras de evitar que vuelvas a herirte? ¡Eh! ¡Quién!

Bella cierra los ojos y solloza. No puede soporta más de esto - Por favor, déjame.

\- No.

\- ¡Que me dejes! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? - le pregunta ya sin contener su llanto.

\- Me pasa que me enfurece que no te dejes ayudar. Que no te ayudes a ti misma. ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer nosotros por ti? si ni siquiera sabemos qué es con exactitud lo que ocurre contigo. Y lo peor es que parece que no te importa por lo que nosotros debamos pasar mientras tú te encuentras en la feliz inconsciencia.

 _Otra vez... ¿Es que él no puede darse cuenta del modo en que me saca en cara lo que hace por mí? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta?_

 _Guarda silencio._

Bella presiona los labios con firmeza y no dice nada. Pasado los segundos, Edward suspira, afloja el agarre y sube las manos para frotarle los brazos. Se adelanta y presiona sus fríos labios contra la caliente frente de ella. Pero Bella permanece rígida y en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Amor. Por favor, sólo... Por favor, tienes que volver.

 _¿Por qué mis argumentos son tan débiles? no tengo la suficiente fuerza para librarme de él. Aquí me tiene, sin escapatoria. Y sigue sin entender que no debo ni quiero volver todavía._

Los portazos se detienen y el silencio los envuelve. ¿Qué más se puede decir que no sean palabras hirientes?

 _¿Me querrías de otra forma?_

 _Sí._

 _Vale._

No responderá y eso Edward lo sabe, por lo que a regañadientes la suelta. Bella al saberse liberada se de la vuelta y sale de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo corre hacia su cuarto. La puerta roja está allí, como su salvadora, su escapatoria.

Es una montaña extraña. Está en la cima. Y allí ha gritado hasta sentir que se quedaba sin voz, ha llorado hasta sentirse seca por dentro. Le duelen y sangran sus manos por los golpes contra la roca en la que sus rodillas se mantienen tercamente pegadas.

 _¿Me querrías de otra forma?_

 _-_ ¡NO! - grita en un lamento agónico. La inmensidad de aquel lugar hace que su voz retumbe por cada rincón. - ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? - pregunta y el estremecedor silencio es su única respuesta. Se deja caer sobre la dura roca y mira hacia el cielo. Hay mucha luz. La montaña es altísima, sin embargo, la altura no le afecta en lo absoluto. Le parece extraña porque es muy puntiaguda y ella ha salido justo en la punta, que es como de siete u ocho metro de ancho. Y es lisa, como si un gigante hubiese cortado parte de ella para dejar la cima así de plano.

\- Espero que realmente no haya gigantes aquí - susurra, ya mucho más tranquila. Por el borde de la montaña no se ve nada pues unas densas nubes lo cubren todo hasta la base.

Eso es realmente peligroso, no saber en qué clase de mundo pudo haber caído _pero no debe ser tan malo si he hecho mi pataleta a gusto y nada ni nadie me interrumpió._

Piensa en su pelea con Edward. ¿Por qué siguen echándose mierda el uno al otro? sabe que sus crisis deben ser terribles, agotadoras, desesperantes y dolorosas.

\- Lo sé. Pero él me hace sentir como si fuese una egoísta de mierda. "Feliz inconsciencia" ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decirme eso? - murmura con rabia y dolor. _¿Por qué esto no acaba ya?_

 _-_ Debería irme silenciosamente. Puede que mis huesos hayan encontrado un lugar para acostarse y dormir. - mira hacia su izquierda y después a la derecha, pero el cielo es interminable hacia ambos lados - Sin horizontes. Quizá realmente estoy sola aquí... Arriba.

 _Nadie te sostiene arriba._

Es un pensamiento extraño. Es como si ya lo hubiese dicho en voz alta alguna vez, pero no puede recordar...

\- Aunque no es la altura debida - de eso está segura - Edward se va alejando. Y no sé cómo detenerlo - hace una pausa - Pero es mi pareja. Se supone que me ama. A mí no importaría pasar por diez infiernos con tal de que él esté bien.

 _Eso no es cierto._

\- ¿Que no es cierto? - Bella frunce el ceño. Y entonces lo entiende - Sé que volver a mi realidad será malo. Lo puedo sentir. Y no me quiero ir por lo mismo. Pero al quedarme, le estoy haciendo pasar a Edward y a toda su familia tanto mal como el que quiero evitar. No creo que sea tan egoísta de su parte tener un poco de paz, lo admito. ¿Pero por qué el no puede admitir por mí, que tampoco es tan egoísta de mi parte buscar algo de alivio?

Suspira quedito. Las cosas no pueden continuar como están. Sí, ahora está un poco mejor, pero como Edward dice ¿Cuánto le va a durar?

\- Debo volver. A ambos lados. Ya veré qué hacer cuando tenga qué. - al levantarse, su puerta roja ya la espera abierta.

Va a despedirse de los Cullen. Ya lo ha entendido. Es demasiado para ellos. Bella requiere más de lo que ellos pueden dar.

Al atravesar su puerta, espera salir en su espaciosa habitación en la casa Cullen, por lo que no es menor su sorpresa cuando lo que tiene frente a sí es una calle. Está en la vereda y su puerta ha aparecido de modo que al salir, quede directamente mirando la fachada de un casa mediana. Mira hacia izquierda y derecha, pero la calle no tiene límites en ningún extremo. Al mirar hacia atrás, su puerta ya no está, pero hay más casas en todo ese lado también. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, cruza la calle y como la casa no tiene reja o algún tipo de cerca, puede llegar hasta la ventana sin problema alguno.

Lo ve en el interior la deja sin aliento.

En un comedor pequeño pero acogedor, una pareja ocupa sus sillas correspondientes en la mesa. La imagen no tendría nada de conmovedor si no fuera porque el chico ignora su comida para poder darle de comer a su mujer. Se nota que son pareja, por la forma en él la mira y ella responde.

La mujer, castaña, delgada y de unas bonitas facciones algo redondeadas, tiene incontrolables espasmo tanto en las manos como en la cabeza. Pero él sonríe. Le sonríe a ella. Es amoroso y paciente. Y le limpia la boca cuando algo de comida se le escapa.

Bella siente que el aire se le atragante cuando lo ve inclinarse y besarle con ternura la frente.

 _Ed también me ha dado de comer._ Y lo hace con el mismo amor y paciencia, por eso sabe lo que está viendo.

\- Pero él ya no quiere hacer esto por mí - susurra sin perturbar la vida de aquellas personas.

Se da la vuelta y su puerta ya está allí. No le sorprende que al cruzarla otra vez esté en algún lugar desconocido.

Un chico sin brazos ni piernas, siendo ayudado por su pareja en cada difícil etapa de su vida.

Un joven con esquizofrenia. Y la chica lo abraza sin importarle cuán fuerte se revuelva él. Y tampoco se inmuta por los insultos, por los gritos...

Una anciana con alzhéimer, y su paciente esposo a su lado explicándole quién es él.

Un hombre con cáncer de estómago, vomitando sangre a chorros, y su joven y preocupado marido sobándole la espalda, sosteniéndolo.

Tantos, tantos, tantos, soportando lo indecible por el sólo hecho de amar y quedarse allí. Y ninguno de ellos tiene la intención de abandonar la lucha.

\- Se puede. Soportar esto, sí se puede. - cruza su puerta y finalmente, entra en su habitación.

 _¿Quizá el amor de Edward no es tan grande?_

 _-_ ¿Pero puedo culparlo por eso? - se pregunta sentándose en la cama. Sabe que aunque su voz es casi inaudible. Los vampiros en la casa la pueden escuchar con perfecta claridad. - Creo que perdí.

 _Dentro de tu alma encontrarás el atardecer... Fugaz._

 _Enamorado... Llanto (desesperado) (contado)_

Bella suspira. Sabía que iban a volver más temprano que tarde.

Demonios.

* * *

 _La segunda parte estará lista en un par de días. Tuve que dividirla en dos, porque como ya vieron, salió muuuy larga. Y aún falta._

 _Besos._


	14. Capítulo 12 parte 2

**Capítulo 12 parte 2: Caída en picado.**

* * *

Ocupa una silla de la mesa de la cocina. Frente a ella y al otro lado de la sala de estar está Edward sentado en un sofá absorto en un libro que aparenta estar leyendo.

 _Está lejos._

Han pasado otras dos semanas desde aquella pelea en la biblioteca y ha vuelto al principio.

 _De mal en peor... Quiero esa avena... Cabellos cobrizos..._

A pesar de su resolución y de su decisión de volver, sigue allí como la plaga que se niega a ser exterminada.

Ha tenido otras crisis, por supuesto.

 _¡POR SUPUESTO!_

Bella hace una mueca ante lo excesivo de aquel sonido que le perfora la cabeza.

Le duele y se siente terrible cada vez que pasa, pues ahora cuando los ataques terminan y Edward se percata de eso, sale del cuarto en el que la hayan estado conteniendo y la deja allí, sensible, vulnerable, sin saber qué demonios decir o hacer para llenar ese vacío que se instala en el lugar cada vez que él se marcha. Y los demás tampoco saben qué decir así que... _¡Síp! el silencio se ha instalado en esta casa como las ratas en un alcantarillado._

Edward se ha vuelto tan frío.

 _Él es el fuego azul._

Sí que lo es.

La mayoría de sus discusiones con él se han ido borrando al pasar los días, pero aún puede sentir los residuos de las mismas.

 _Y hoy en la mañana_. Fue a penas se despertó y miró a Edward que supo que él estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo. Y volvieron a lo mismo.

 _¡¿No puedes ver que ya estoy cansado de esto?!_ recuerda que le dijo, ya casi sin controlar el daño que pudiera hacerle con sus palabras, de lo enfadado que estaba.

Se mostró arrepentido luego, cuando todo pasó. Pero hasta ese arrepentimiento le pareció frío e indiferente, como la mayoría de las palabras que le dedica últimamente.

 _Sé que sabe que le estoy mirando_ pero Edward la ignora. Él aún está muy enfadado, pero lo está ocultando bajo esa máscara sin expresión que Bella comienza a detestar.

De todas formas lo quiere, y le asusta darse cuenta de cuánto lo necesita. Tiene ganas de levantarse e ir hasta él para acurrucarse en su regazo, pero la verdad, es que teme la reacción de él.

 _Me niego al rechazo._

Le puede ver en su mente, recuerda su imagen. Estaba tan furioso.

Quiere acercarse y sentirlo, sólo eso. Pero sabe que no es un buen momento.

Suelta un pequeño suspiro, se levanta dejando el plato a medio comer y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie _los demás también están aquí ni me había fijado_ se dirige hacia las escaleras.

Baja los escalones casi esperando sentir a Edward detrás de ella, y la tristeza y la desolación se apoderan de ella cuando eso no sucede.

Treinta segundos después se adentra en el bosque ya que necesita estirar las piernas y pensar.

El estúpido pensamiento _desearía valer más la pena_ se cuela en su mente.

\- Quizá él merece mucho más - dice y al segundo siguiente pone los ojos en blanco - ¿Por qué me desmerezco tanto? Sé que preferiría ahogarme que estar sin él, pero... ¿Irme? - sigue caminando sin detener su monólogo. Está sola, lo puede sentir - Él quiere que me vaya, porque cree que me estoy destruyendo - murmura olvidadas ya sus resoluciones anteriores sobre marcharse - Qué disparatado. Eso es ridículo. Aquí estoy bien. Mejor que en cualquier otro lado. Tengo que hacerle entender - asiente para sí misma sintiendo dentro de sí cómo la seguridad se expande por dentro.

 _Él puede hacer esto. Se puede, sí se puede con esto._

\- Por supuesto que sí.

El celular en el bolsillo de sus vaquero vibra de repente sobresaltándola. Al ver la pantalla, su corazón se acelera al ver el nombre de Ed parpadeando con insistencia.

Ya no está enfadada. Con una nueva misión (hacerle ver a Edward que su lugar es junto a él) sonríe ampliamente y desliza el dedo por la pantalla. Tiene todas las intenciones de saludarlo tan jovial como se siente, para demostrarle que todo está bien por su parte, pero su voz envuelta en hiel se le adelanta.

\- Vuelve - y cuelga.

Bella se queda con el teléfono pegado en la oreja como una tonta y su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Esa frialdad. Le ha hablado tan... Apático. Es como si en realidad no hubiese querido llamarla en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué quiere que vuelva si me va a tratar así? - se pregunta mientras baja la mano y deja caer el aparato al lodo.

De pronto le importa una mierda. Comienza a enfadarse y eso le gusta, eso es mejor que los lloriqueos.

 _¿Qué derecho tiene de hablarte así?_

\- ¡Ninguno! - pero su enfado se va tan rápido como ha llegado y sus hombros caen de nuevo - Será mejor seguir caminando.

Para rematar empieza a caer tal aguacero que la empapa en segundos.

Él celular vibra y vibra medio enterrado en la tierra, luego se apaga, estropeado por el agua y la tierra que ahora lo cubre. Bella se va alejando, ya ni se acuerda de él. Sus pasos son lentos y cortos pero tiene la impresionante sensación de que la distancia entre ella y la casa Cullen crece a una velocidad mayor de lo que cabría esperar. ¿No es eso genial? Bella cree que sí.

El agua no le importa en lo más mínimo, de hecho no nota su peso golpeando contra su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, sólo quiere caminar hasta donde la lleven sus pies que después de no sabe cuánto tiempo siguen sin mostrar signos de cansancio. Y entonces decide detenerse.

Ya es de noche y la verdad es que mirando alrededor nada le resulta familiar.

\- Mierda, perdí mi camino. - gira sin moverse de su lugar y chasquea la lengua - Más bien perdí la razón.

Es cierto, pero... ¿Por qué Ed no está allí? ¿Es que acaso está tan enfadado que ya no le preocupa ni un poco lo que le pueda suceder? Porque siempre se ha mostrado muy sobreprotector aún cuando no debía serlo. Y más encima sigue lloviendo, no tan fuerte ya, pero lo suficiente para mantener sus ropas húmedas.

 _Y él no está allí._

No tiene nada que ver con sus pobres sentido humanos, si no algo muy dentro de sí que se lo hace saber.

Le duele. Oh, cómo le duele pensar en todo aquello, y es por eso que prefiere seguir caminando.

No mucho tiempo después encuentra un camino de tierra. No es demasiado ancho, pero a Bella le da confianza y a pesar de lo resbaloso que está, decide seguirlo.

 _Qué buena decisión_ Bella sonríe cuando se topa con la primera casa justo a un lado del camino. Pasa por delante y se da cuenta de que el camino comienza a torcerse hacia la derecha.

Más casas aparecen y nuevos caminos se van abriendo.

Observa las viviendas que son pequeñas, destartaladas y viejas, con sus colores desgastados y desvaídos.

 _Aunque dentro debe estar calientito._

Es un pueblito.

Al llegar al siguiente camino, Bella lo toma para poder adentrarse en el poblado. Hay poca iluminación y la lluvia no hace más fácil la tarea de ver hacia dónde va exactamente. Ve las ventanas que están cerradas. Todos duermen _que es lo que debería estar haciendo en este momento yo también._

Sí, al parecer todo duermen, pero entonces...

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy siendo observada? - se queda quieta, con todos los vellos de su cuerpo en punta. Parpadea con rapidez y con las manos se refriega los ojos para quitarse el exceso de agua que no le deja ver bien. Mira a su alrededor con desesperación intentando averiguar por qué de pronto se siente tan vulnerable, cuando lo escucha.

Un gruñido amenazador resuena no muy lejos a su espalda, y tiene toda la intención de darse la vuelta cuando algo grande, pesado y con mucha fuerza la derriba haciéndola caer de cara el suelo.

Su grito de puro terror es incontenible, pero de inmediato se calla cuando sea cual sea la criatura que la ha atacado, se le coloca encima aplastándola y sacándole el aire. Al caer con la boca abierta, el barro se la inunda y como no tiene fuerzas ni para escupir no puede más que tragarse un buen bocado de lodo.

Lo que ha caído sobre ella se trata claramente de un animal, y puede comprobar lo grande que son sus fauces cuando le siente encerrar su cuello entre sus mandíbulas con facilidad.

Bella se queda paralizada, sabiendo que lo más seguro para ella en ese momento es mostrarse lo más sumisa posible, vulnerable incluso. A pesar de eso, el animal la aprisiona con fuerza sin dejar de gruñir. Es doloroso, sobre todo porque casi no puede respirar.

El animal es realmente pesado. Siente el calor en la nuca por cada exhalación, y un líquido le moja ese mismo lugar. Es más espeso por lo que sabe que no se trata de la lluvia. Intenta no exclamar del asco al percatarse, de que aparte de atacarla sin provocación previa por su parte, aprisionarle el cuello con sus filosos colmillos, sacarle el aire, llenarle la cara y la ropa de lodo y gruñirle hasta casi dejarla sorda, también tiene que aguantar sus babas.

¿Esto no es ya suficiente?

\- ¡No! ¡Déjala! - grita alguien desde la distancia. Alguien que se acerca con rapidez y que su voz a Bella le resulta muy familiar - ¡Paul! ¡Te dije que la dejes! - grita de nuevo, esta vez mucho más cerca, la autoridad y la furia siendo casi palpables. La cosa encima de ella se levanta y con sorprendente cuidado retira sus colmillos de su suave carne.

 _Ya era hora_ , la tenía tan aprisionada contra el suelo que en vez del poco aire que le llegaba, había estado casi ahogándose con esa mierda de mezcla entre tierra y agua.

\- Uh... - su quejido de dolor es apenas audible. Intenta levantarse pero descubre que su cuerpo tiembla por completo. Y no es para menos si cuando pone las manos sobre el suelo y levanta el torso, al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha puede ver al enorme perro que se yergue aún amenazador no muy lejos de ella. Tose incontrolablemente, y escupe un par de veces. Bella tiene poco tiempo para recuperarse del todo, pues unas manos grandes y calientes aferran sus brazos levantándola con extrema facilidad.

\- ¿Bella? Bella ¿Me oyes? - le pregunta el chico frente a ella que aún la sostiene pues no deja de temblar ni de toser.

Levanta la cabeza para hacerle saber que sí, que le escucha perfectamente, cuando lo ve, y entiende por qué su voz le resulta tan familiar.

\- ¡Jac-ob! - exclama entrecortadamente y sus revueltas emociones se desatan en ese preciso momento y lo siguiente que Jacob tiene en sus brazos es el cuerpo laxo de una Bella desmayada.

\- Mierda.

Un ladrido no muy lejos secunda su palabra malsonante.

...

Voces. Otra vez hay voces. Comienza a ser una costumbre eso de que cada vez que se despierta, hay otras personas hablando.

Ya le resulta molesto. Al menos los dueños de estas voces intentan hablar bajo, de seguro para no importunarla. Pero es inútil, pues aún si susurraran, Bella les escucharía.

\- No puedo entender por qué es tan importante - masculla un hombre enojado y frustrado. También habla bajito _quizá le hayan obligado_ pero se nota cuantas ganas tiene de ponerse a vociferar.

\- Ya te lo dije - la voz de Jacob suena aún más baja, y si cabe, más furiosa - Ella es importante para mi, y ninguno de ustedes va a hacerle daño. Y me da igual que en su ropa lleve el hedor de esos asquerosos chupasangres, no volveré a repetirlo.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos claro que la niña es intocable, aunque huela como el enemigo - Bella reconoce a Sam por su voz ronca, calmada y madura - Y ya que no podemos saber la razón de aquello, creo que deberíamos preguntarnos que hacía justamente ella, sola, vagando en medio de nuestro pueblo a las tantas de la madrugada con una lluvia como esa.

\- Mmmm, por lo que yo vi, ella no parecía que supiera hacia dónde se dirigía - dice la joven y despreocupada voz de Seth, que Bella también recuerda y reconoce de inmediato. Ese chico le cae bien.

\- Estaba perdida - se lamenta Jacob sumamente preocupado y angustiado.

\- Pobre chica - dice alguien más.

\- ¡Agh! ¿Quieren dejar eso? - espeta Leah sin intención de moderar el volumen de su voz, recibiendo furiosos "shh" de varios, ella prosigue más indignada que antes ignorando las advertencias. - No podemos fiarnos de lo que Paul haya visto.

El chico en cuestión se exalta de inmediato. Salta de la silla que chirria contra el suelo de forma ruidosa.

 _Qué poco autocontrol._

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? - le cuestiona con un gruñido, que al parece a Leah no intimida ni un poco.

\- ¡Siéntate! - le ordena y su tono de voz frío y poco amable hace parecer que se está dirigiendo a un perro y no a otra persona. Paul suelta otro gruñido, pero se vuelve a sentar - Me refiero a que ella pudo estar fingiendo estar perdida todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué haría algo así? - pregunta alguien incluso más joven que Seth y que Bella no tiene idea de quien es.

\- ¿No es obvio?

 _Idiota._

\- Jacob y ella se conocen. Y trae encima el olor de esas aberrantes sanguijuelas, que han sido nuestros enemigos por mucho tiempo. Quizá por cuánto ha estado con ellos que ni la lluvia ha podido llevarse ese hedor. Además, si no fuera por nosotros, esas mierdas ya hubieran atacado cada pueblo cercano. ¿Quién les dice que esto no se trata de una trampa o alguna cosa turbia que estén tramando esas mierdas? Deben haberle dicho del tratado. Quizá cuál sea el propósito que tienen para enviarla aquí.

Después de que por fin cierra la bocota todo queda en silencio y Bella se pregunta si hay ahí alguien tan idiota que se crea ese montón de basura.

\- Por favor - Jacob suelta un bufido y luego ríe burlón - No puedo creer que una persona sea capaz de soltar tanta porquería de una sola vez.

\- Oye...

\- Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de ella, Leah - le interrumpe Jacob, esta vez sin ninguna pizca de humor en su voz - No vamos a sacar estúpidas conclusiones acerca de su aparición aquí, mientras Bella se encuentra inconsciente e incapacitada para defenderse. Voy a esperar a que ella despierte y me cuente sus razones para estar aquí, y sólo si ella quiere porque no voy a obligarla.

\- Pero ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso? - protesta la antipática mujer otra vez.

\- No. Ahora largo - ordena Jacob hosco, sonando mucho como un gran perro malhumorado. Segundos después los pasos de Leah resuenan en la habitación y hubiese dado zendo portazo que hubiese puesto fin a su actuación de bella durmiente, si no fuera porque alguien alcanza a sostener la puerta para luego cerrarla con suavidad.

\- Cualquiera que piense como ella, siéntase libre de largarse de mi casa de una buena vez . gruñe Jake mirando a los demás enfurruñado.

Nadie se mueve. Y por otro largo rato, nadie habla tampoco.

Cuando ya comienza a tornarse incómodo, sobre todo por las muchas miradas que puede sentir sobre ella, Bella decide removerse y "despertar". Se siente bastante cómoda y seca, y lo mejor de todo es que no hay rastros de lodo en su boca, nariz o garganta.

El primero en levantarse de su silla es Jacob y los demás se quedan tan paralizados que pareciera que ni respiran.

 _Tal vez piensan que es una falsa alarma._

Pero Bella se remueve más, se estira y acelera su respiración para que no quepa duda de que ya no está dormida.

Al intentar erguirse se lleva una mano al pecho y suelta un involuntario gemido.

Mierda, ni siquiera se había percatado de que algunas partes de su cuerpo están adoloridas, como su senos, estómago, rodillas, cuello, espalda, garganta... Bueno, tooodo. Aunque su parte delantera ha sido obviamente la más afectada por haber recibido toda la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo.

Al ver tal gesto de dolor, Jacob se apresura a llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Bella? - le llama preocupado. Bella abre los ojos y se topa frente a frente con el chico pues se ha arrodillado al lado del sofá para estar más a su altura. Ella le mira e inspecciona y no puede evitar sonreír tontamente. Él está tal y como le recuerda, hasta puede que haya madurado un poco.

\- Mmm... Hola - le saluda con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que trata de sentarse. Aprieta los dientes cuando otra ola de dolor le atraviesa.

\- Espera, déjame ayudarte - Jacob la toma de la cintura y con gentileza la deja sentada y con la espalda apoyada en un cómodo cojín que él mismo ha puesto allí.

\- Gracias - le dice, mirando las ropas enormes que le han puesto, y que supone deben ser de Jake.

Jacob niega con la cabeza y se sienta a su lado sin quitarlo los ojos de encima. Puede ver la incredulidad en sus ojos _seguramente piensa que soy una maldita alucinación._

\- No es nada.

Y Bella espera que él diga algo más pero frunce el ceño cuando los segundos pasan y se hace evidente que él no lo hará.

Reprime un suspiro impaciente aunque la emoción debe de reflejarse en su cara, porque de pronto Jacob se relaja, se le llenan los ojos de una rara calidez y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa.

\- De verdad eres tú - le dice sonando más aliviado que otra cosa.

Bella levanta una ceja. - ¿A quién estabas esperando?

\- A nadie demasiado diferente, supongo. - le contesta él con una risita.

Eso hace que Bella resople, pero luego sonríe - Sigues igual de bobo que siempre.

\- Y tú sigues siendo la misma listilla.

Ambos se sonríen con afecto y de pronto, Bella necesita el reconfortante contacto de un abrazo. Sin pensarlo demasiado y teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se inclina hacia adelante cayendo entre los brazos de un sorprendido y desprevenido Jacob. Ella le pasa los brazos por los hombros enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Sólo le toma un momento para reaccionar y envolver aquel menudo y tembloroso cuerpo con sus brazos.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien. Tranquila - le susurra al oído, deseando saber qué hacer. Bella se aprieta tanto contra él en respuesta que Jacob no tiene ninguna dificultad en sentir contra su propio pecho el latir desesperado del corazón de ella.

Se siente muy confuso. Y comparte la pregunta que todos se hacen allí ¿Qué hace ella allí?

\- Bella, cariño - decide emplear un tono de voz lo más suave que puede, a ver si así consigue tranquilizarla un poco. Entierra los dedos en su espeso cabello para acariciarle la nuca, sabiendo que eso ayudará bastante.

\- Estoy... - susurra ella y un suspiro tembloroso interrumpe lo que sea que iba a decir. Jacob la levanta y con la mano que antes le acariciaba la cabeza, la utiliza para acomodar las piernas de Bella hacia un lado y sentarla en su regazo. De inmediato, vuelve a colocar la mano en su cabeza y con la otra le frota la espalda de arriba abajo en un movimiento relajante. Finalmente, Bella suelta un suspiro de gusto relajándose contra él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunta, esperando que ahora sí le diga lo que le está aquejando.

\- He escuchado cosas - le dice ella y Jacob hace una mueca, aún más confundido. Gira un poco en su asiento sin detener las caricias, para poder mirar a los demás que tienen en sus caras expresiones similares a las que hay en su propio rostro.

Bueno, al menos no es el único que está perdido.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? - le pregunta de nuevo, sin alterar su calmado tono de voz.

Ella se estremece - Cosas buenas y cosas malas. No puedo evitarlo, pero no tampoco puedo negar... Que eso ayuda.

\- Hum, Bella, cariño. No te entiendo...

\- Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco me entiendo mucho ahora. Ese es el problema, Jake. Que ya no entiendo nada. Lo único que tengo claro es que estoy en problemas. Y sé que vas a enfadarte. - termina de decir con un quejido adolorido que nada tiene que ver con sus dolencias físicas.

Jacob frunce el ceño estupefacto - ¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué habría de...? pero espera ¿Qué tipo de problemas son los que tienes?

Bella traga saliva y después de pensarlo un poco se despega de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. Boquea y se ve bastante complicada, pero Jacob se muestra paciente y aunque ha retirado la mano de su nuca para poder rodearla también con ese brazo por la cintura, su mano izquierda no deja de sobarle la espalda. Sabe lo relajante que eso puede ser.

\- Mis problemas - repite y sus ojos miran hacia el pecho de él aunque no parece estarlo viendo en realidad, más bien, es cómo si estuviese analizando el significado de sus propias palabras - Pensé que sólo se trataba de un mito, Jake - le murmura, volviendo a conectar sus miradas - Nunca pensé que los gatos y los perros pudieran tener conflictos de verdad. Creí que eso era algo inventado por la gente. Ya sabes, dado que a menudo vemos a los perros perseguir a los gatos.

Jacob ladea la cabeza y ahora, aparte de confusión, en su expresión se puede ver la angustia. Intenta calmarse, pues sabe que no será nada beneficioso para la situación en sí, si se pone histérico.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que los perros persiguen a los gatos en primer lugar? - tal vez si le sigue la corriente consiga alguna respuesta que le haga entender. La niña en su regazo se muerde el labio inferior y sus ojos ven hacia otro lado, pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Algunos piensan que los gatos han empezado. Que provocan a los perros y que estos simplemente se defienden. Pero también sé que hay otros que piensan que los perros son los malos. En realidad, todo se reduce de qué punto de vista estamos mirando.

\- ¿Y tú de qué parte estás? - pregunta Seth curioso inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. Bella le mira a él por un segundo y luego posa sus ojos en Paul.

\- Anoche... Me temo que anoche fui el gato - mira a Jacob de nuevo - Pero no creo haber provocado a nadie ¿O sí?

El alfa de una enorme y feroz manada de lobos siente su corazón encogerse y desgarrarse un poco al recibir tal mirada. Los ojos de ella muestran tanta duda, son tan profundos y expresivos. Es tan difícil de explicar, en embargo, la angustia casi infantil que puede atisbar en ellos es suficiente para hacerle desear protegerla de cualquier cosa.

\- No - consigue decirle con firmeza a lo que ella responde suspirando con alivio - No hiciste nada malo - y no, no quiere evitar el impulso que le lleva a encerrar ese precioso rostro entre sus manos - Bella, dime qué es lo que sucede.

Sabe que dijo que no la iba a presionar, pero ella parece tan desvalida, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Bella sorbe por su nariz y asiente. - ¿Recuerdas a Edward?

Jacob se tensa pero asiente - Claro que sí. Sé algunas cosas sobre él, pero no muchas. Sé que lo amas con locura. Y que él es el único que hasta ahora ha podido seguirte a donde sea sin problema.

Bella sonríe y asiente, aunque no dura mucho - Te mostré lo que él es para mí. Pero jamás te dije lo que es él para el resto del mundo.

Jacob abre los ojos como platos y niega con la cabeza viéndose atónito.

\- No...

Bella hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros dando a entender que no hay nada que ella pueda hacer al respecto.

\- Vaya coincidencia ¿No lo crees? ¿Quién iba a pensar que justamente tú, el Alfa de una manada de lobos del pueblo Quileute, conoce a Edward, el aparente hijo adolescente del doctor Cullen?

Se escuchan varios jadeos en la habitación, y hasta un par de gruñidos. Pero ni Jacob ni Bella prestan atención, si no que se miran fijamente tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Después de un momento, Jacob baja las manos que ahora forman puños.

Bella vuelve a sorber por la nariz y baja la cabeza para no ver más la furia presente en el rostro de Jake.

Pero Jacob no está enfadado por eso - Esos malditos ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que vagaras sola por un bosque en medio de una noche como esa?

Bella levanta la cabeza y le mira asombrada. A pesar de saber que su amiga es pareja de su enemigo, él aún sigue preocupándose por ella.

\- Las cosas han cambiado un poco, Jake. Y para serte sincera, no soy tan frágil como me veo - le da un leve vistazo a Paul, que se tensa - A menos claro, que un enorme lobo furioso y descontrolado me tome desprevenida y me ataque por la espalda.

Paul frunce el ceño y la fulmina con la mirada, pero ella le ignora a favor de mirar a Jacob.

\- Por eso mismo - masculla él con el desprecio deformando un poco sus facciones - Ellos saben perfectamente que nosotros estamos aquí, y el peligro que eso supone para cualquier intruso. Y no es que tú lo seas, pero ¿Cómo podría mi manada saber que por nuestra amistad, eres intocable? nunca pensé en ti ni en nada relacionado cuando me transformé luego de despertar del coma.

\- Mmm, así que ellos no me vieron en tu mente.

\- No. Y lo que es peor. Como yo no sabía que el chupasangre ese, es el Edward del que me hablaste alguna vez, supongo que ellos tampoco saben que tú y yo nos conocemos ¿O me equivoco?

\- No, ellos no saben nada.

\- Lo que sólo hace más grave el delito. ¿Te imaginas lo que te hubiese pasado anoche si yo no te conociera? Jamás hubiese detenido a Paul.

Y después de decir aquello, es Jacob el que la abraza.

\- Me estremezco de horror de sólo pensar... - parece demasiado angustiado para siquiera poder terminar la frase. Bella se relaja dentro de aquellos brazos sintiéndose segura y tranquila.

\- Pero no ocurrió. No hay por qué desperdiciar fuerzas pensando en posibilidades imposibles. Me conoces, detuviste a Paul, y estoy bien. Aunque... Creo que esto debería servirte como lección. Y deberías enseñarle a tus chicos a preguntar antes de morder - le aconseja ella con reproche. A lo que él responde con una risa baja y algo histérica.

\- Sí, lo sé. Eso es lo que haré. No te preocupes - le sugiere ladeando la cabeza para darle un leve y fugaz beso en la comisura de la boca. Bella se siente tan bien allí que no se molesta por aquel gesto de cariño. Se siente igual a cuando su madre y padre hacen lo mismo. Y en un momento como este, esa sensación es genial.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Bella vuelve a hablar con total relajo contra Jake, que la escucha con atención igual que los demás.

\- Discutí con Ed hoy en la mañana. Bueno, parece que en los último días eso es lo único que hacemos. Pierdo el control de mis emociones con mucha facilidad, y Jasper no es capaz de influenciar en ellos.

\- ¿Quién diablos es Jasper? - pregunta él un poco brusco, pero Bella sonríe.

\- Es el rubio lleno de cicatrices.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese que siempre está alrededor de la sabandija más pequeña?

Bella se yergue y le mira molesta - No es un sabandija. Se llama Alice y sí, a ese me refiero. Y más te vale que controles tu lenguaje frente a mí y no les llames así, porque ellos siguen siendo parte de mi familia - le regaña con su voz subiendo varias octavas a medida que va hablando. Jacob sólo puede mirarla asombrado - Tanto como tú lo eres ¡Y no me importa que seas un licántropo y él un vampiro! ¡Para mí eres Jacob y él es Edward! ¡Y más les vale a todos ustedes que controlen sus lenguas! - les advierte a los demás que la miran petrificados.

El enojo de ella es tan palpable y tan fuerte que las ampolletas se encienden estallando segundos después al no soportar ese nivel de energía.

Bella no se inmuta y ahora mantiene sus ojos airados en Jacob, casi desafiándolo a que le contradiga en algo, pero Jake no tiene ninguna intención de hacer eso.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo. No... Les llamaré más así. Lo siento. Es la costumbre. - se disculpa, frotando los brazos de ella casi con cautela - No volverá a ocurrir. Los demás también se comportarán ¿Verdad, chicos?

Se escuchan varios síes y algunos ajás.

La verdad es que hacerla enojar no parece buena idea, y menos después de sentir una incómoda y sofocante especie de electricidad mientras se encendían y estallaban las luces.

El rostro de Bella se relaja al instante.

\- Bien - asiente conforme. Y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, se recuesta de nueva cuenta sobre el pecho de Jake.

\- Me estabas diciendo que... Jasper no es capaz de influenciar en tus emociones. Ni siquiera sabía que él puede hacer eso - murmura con incredulidad.

\- No puede manejar o cambiar mis emociones, pero eso no quiere decir que no le afecten. Dice que son tan intensas que cuando me enojo demasiado, llego a provocarle dolor. Últimamente casi no pasa en casa, por mis discusiones con Ed, lo que de igual forma afecta el frágil humor de los demás. Y bueno, cuando se está enfadado es muy difícil controlar los propios pensamientos, por lo que después Edward termina discutiendo con casi todos.

\- Espera, espera ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que piensan los demás con lo que haga el chu... Edward?

Bella suspira, y después de pensarlo casi nada, procede a contarles las diferentes habilidades que algunos de los Cullen poseen. No ve ningún peligro en ello, y confía en Jacob, así que no hay problema.

\- Qué increíble. Siempre pensamos que eran puros cuentos.

\- Sí, bueno. Suele suceder, pero ya ves.

\- Y ¿Puedo preguntar por qué Edward y tú discuten tanto?

\- Lo cierto es que, a veces son cosas tan pequeñas y absurdas que cuando la discusión termina, ya he olvidado el motivo - le contesta para sentarse bien y poder mirarlo a la cara - Jake ¿Recuerdas a Kris?

\- Sí, y la noche antes del accidente de la ventana, supe de Emily y de... Leah.

\- Mmm... No son la misma persona, Jake. Sólo es una coincidencia.

\- Lo sé, yo igual lo pensé - asiente él - ¿Por qué me preguntas si la recuerdo?

\- Ni Kris ni Emily están aquí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ellas se quedaron... Allá?

\- Sí, y eso de algún modo me está afectando de forma muy negativa.

\- Entonces tienes que volver - dice él como si fuese obvio. Bella rueda los ojos exasperada.

\- ¡No es tan fácil! ay, todos ustedes son iguales. - le reclama levantándose para caminar hasta la ventana que hay en frente al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque no lo entiendes, ni Edward tampoco. Porque piensan que con volver todo se va a solucionar, cuando en realidad no es así. Mi situación no va a mejorar, al contrario. Al menos aquí hago que pase más lento lo que allá no podría ser capaz de controlar.

\- ¿No te parece que únicamente estás retrasando lo inevitable? - inquiere Jake levantándose del sofá. Bella se gira para encararlo.

\- Estoy ganando tiempo - le refuta.

\- ¿Tiempo para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? para arreglar mi situación. Aún no tengo idea de cómo hacer que Kris y Emily vuelvan. Si yo regreso sin la respuesta, tendré un período muy corto para averiguar qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasará si no consigues averiguar la respuesta antes de que se acabe el tiempo? - Seth se levanta y se coloca junta a Jake.

\- Pues... Basándome en lo que ya me sucede ahora, perderé por completo mi cordura, razonamiento y el control de mis habilidades.

Jacob se pasa las manos por el cabello evidenciando su preocupación. - ¿Eso es lo que te pasa ahora?

\- Son como pequeñas crisis. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recuerdo algo después de lo ocurrido. Por eso te digo que la mayoría de las veces las discusiones empiezan por cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

\- ¿Pero cómo puede él contribuir en la pelea sabiendo lo que te ocurre? - Pregunta de nuevo Jacob con molestia.

\- No lo hace. Soy yo la que tiendo a exagerar y a responder mal. No lo puedo controlar. En las únicas discusiones que sí participa es cuando intenta convencerme de volver. Pero no puedo hacerle entender que necesito quedarme un tiempo más. Él insiste en que me estoy haciendo daño.

\- ¿Y no lo estás haciendo?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Pero qué otra puedo hacer? quedarme es la única opción que tengo. Igual, he estado con ellos por casi dos meses ya y mi deterioro mental aumentó bastante. Por lo que hay días en los que despierto y tengo la impresión de que al segundo siguiente ya me estoy preparando para dormir otra vez y la ventana me confirma qué es lo que debo hacer. A veces Ed está conmigo, y entonces sé que el día no fue tan malo. Pero cuando me descubro en compañía de cualquiera de los otros, sé que conseguí sobrepasar el límite de su paciencia. Y eso, bueno, no es agradable.

\- No, creo que no. - Jacob se muestra de acuerdo, luego la mira a los ojos y sonríe - Estás bastante jodida ¿No es así?

Bella rompe a reír - Si, lo estoy.

\- Y... ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte?

En respuesta, Bella le mira con infinita gratitud - Lo único que te pido es que me permitas quedarme aquí esta noche. Es sólo que quisiera darle un respiro a mi familia de vampiros, porque ya me han soportado bastante. Después me iré y veré qué hacer.

Jacob la contempla y parece pensarlo - y tú dices que yo soy el bobo - le dice caminando hacia ella para abrazarla y besarle las mejillas - Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras ¿Por qué siquiera lo preguntas?

\- Pero Jake ¿No deberías preguntarle a tu papá si no le molesta mi presencia aquí antes de aceptar?

Una profunda y ronca risa se hace presente y al mirar hacia el comedor donde están todos reunidos, un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas la mira con ternura.

\- No te preocupes por mí. A mí no me molesta nada en lo absoluto - le asegura guiñándole un ojo.

Bella ladea la cabeza y le pregunta a Jacob - ¿Él es tu padre?

\- Síp.

-Mmmm, te pareces mucho a él. - luego Bella se suelta de sus brazos para caminar hacia el comedor y saludar al padre de su amigo como corresponde.

Después de aquella charla, todos parecen mucho más relajados presentándose cada uno con una amigable sonrisa, menos Paul, que sigue huraño después del regaño de Jacob. De pronto, ya a nadie le molesta su olor, pues es tanto el contacto que ha tenido con Jacob, que el olor de los vampiros ha quedado un poco tapado. Aún lo sienten, pero ya no como antes, lo que los ayuda bastante a no ser bruscos y agresivos con ella. Además, han descubierto que la chica es divertida, inteligente y está muy loca por lo que les cae bien al instante después de hablar un poco con ella.

La manada de va y ya sólo quedan en casa Billy, Jacob y Bella.

Los tres comparten una sabrosa cena con una amena charla.

...

Mientras Bella se encuentra en la ducha, Jacob aprovecha para ordenar un poco la habitación, y hacer un rápido cambio de sábanas. Le deja a Bella una de sus camisetas nuevas que sabe que le quedará grande y luego sale del cuarto para que ella pueda vestirse. Sus otras ropas, limpias y secas gracias a Sue que amablemente se había ofrecido para lavárselas, permanecen ordenas en una silla a los pies de la cama. Bella sale del baño envuelta en una enorme toalla, camina por el corto pasillo y se mete a la habitación. Después de ponerse su ropa interior y la camiseta que su amigo le ha dejado, que le tapa hasta las rodillas, se acuesta en la cama tapándose hasta la barbilla. Hace mucho frío.

\- Puedes pasar - le indica a Jacob cuando este toca la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? - le pregunta solícito entrando al cuarto para sentarse al lado de la cama.

\- No, gracias - susurra ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Jacob nota que su semblante se torna triste.

\- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? ¿Segura que no hay nada que puede hacer por ti? - le pregunta él tomándola de la mano.

 _Es tan cálido._ Piensa Bella, notando que sus ojos se humedecen. Fuera está helando, pero lo cierto es que no le importaría estar en contacto con una piel dura y fría en ese justo momento.

No, Jacob no puede hacer nada. No puede ayudarla con esto. A menos que acepte viajar por todo el bosque hasta encontrar la escurridiza casa Cullen, y traer a Edward para ella.

Imposible.

\- No, Jake. Agradezco tu preocupación y ofrecimiento, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer...

A menos que... ¿Pero sería capaz de pedírselo?

\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

Jake se sorprende por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero contesta de todas formas - En el sofá.

\- ¿No vas a pasar frío?

\- No, porque planeo transformarme, ya sabes, mi pelaje es lo suficientemente espeso para protegerme del frío.

\- Ah ya - Bella no dice nada más y se limita a mirarlo, lo que provoca que el chico se remueva incómodo.

\- Está bien. Entonces, me iré a dormir. Cualquier cosa me pegas un grito ¿Ok? - le pregunta él levantándose y caminando de espalda hacia la puerta. Bella asiente y ahora le da una sonrisa más sincera - Ok. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Jake abre la puerta, sale y está a punto de cerrarla de nuevo cuando Bella reúne el valor para hablar.

\- ¡Jake! - grita. Jacob se detiene y la mira a través de la pequeña abertura.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cuando me preguntaste si había algo que pudieras hacer por mi ¿Te referías a cualquier cosa?

\- Eh, claro que sí - le responde de inmediato lo que le da a ella más seguridad para finalmente pedirle lo que necesita.

\- Entonces ¿Sería mucho pedir que te quedaras aquí conmigo?

Eso lo toma por sorpresa sin duda y así lo evidencia su cara.

\- ¿Quedarme? - repite descolocado. Bella suelta una risita que lo hace salir de su estupor - ¡Sí! sí, por supuesto. Lo que quieras. Espera, iré a apagar las luces - después de eso sale otra vez con precipitación.

Los minutos pasan y Jake no regresa. Cuando Bella comienza a temer que él se haya arrepentido, escucha la puerta del baño cerrarse.

\- Sólo estaba arreglándose para la cama - se dice en un bajo y casi inaudible susurro.

Jake entra vestido con unos pantalones cortos y nada más. Está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se detiene otra vez.

\- Ah, si seré idiota -se regaña- Tengo que transformarme. Ahora regreso, lo haré afuera. Este espacio es demasiado pequeño y podría hacerte daño - se gira dispuesto a dejar el cuarto cuando Bella lo detiene.

\- No, espera, no... Te transformes. Quédate así.

\- ¿Qué? pero... O sea, sé que parezco indestructible y todo eso, pero la verdad es que la idea de dormir en el suelo así no me parece nada atractivo.

Bella rueda los ojos y se mueve hacia el rincón - ¿Quieres callarte? ¿Crees que dejaría que durmieras en el suelo? Qué poco me conoces. No, yo me refería a que te quedaras aquí - le indica dando palmaditas al espacio desocupado a su lado.

Esta vez Jacob abre tanto la boca como los ojos. - ¿Qué? ¿Ahí?

Bella sonríe, encontrando la situación muy graciosa.

\- Sí, aquí. Y apresúrate que hace frío.

\- Pero, pero, pero...

\- ¿O qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - le pregunta con malicia. Eso definitivamente le saca el estupor de encima.

\- ¡Pero claro que no! - exclama con las manos en la cintura, mirándola indignado.

Bella ríe - Entonces ven.

Jacob traga saliva y se acerca a la cama. Jamás ha dormido con una chica en todo su vida. Oportunidades no le han faltado, pero lamentablemente su joven alma romántica sigue enamorada de la idea de, bueno, de hacer todo tipo de cosas con el amor de su vida.

Sí, es patético.

Aunque no es como si fuesen a hacer algo más que dormir.

Bella lo observa apagar la luz y aún lo puede ver gracias a la tenue luz que entra por las ventanas. Le divierte mucho el verlo acostarse lo más alejado posible con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama y tapado hasta el cuello. Está tan rígido que duda que se pueda quedar dormido.

Se vuelve a reír - Eres un verdadero bobo.

Jacob gira la cabeza con rapidez y la mira ceñudo - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bella no le responde, se pone de lado y lo toma del brazo para jalarlo hacia ella, por supuesto, lo consigue porque él se mueve. Con sus propias fuerzas jamás lo hubiese logrado.

\- Tranquilo. Me he acostumbrado a dormir con alguien a mi lado. Sólo necesito esto, que estés aquí ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Jake la mira y entonces asiente poniéndose de lado también.

Bella le sonríe y sin otra cosa que decir se mueve más cerca de él, le toma el brazo y se lo extiende sobre la cama para usarlo como almohada. Una vez acurrucada junto a su pecho, Bella suspira satisfecha y casi enseguida se queda dormida.

Jacob, en cambio, aún necesita un par de minutos para relajarse y acostumbrarse a la idea de tener junto a él otro cuerpo.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la encierra entre sus brazos sorprendiéndose de lo que agradable que se siente.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos de disfrutar aquella sensación, se rinde al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bella despierta, de inmediato se da cuenta que está sola. Suspira y se da vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta, que en ese justo momento, Jacob abre y entra con la cara más preocupada que ella le haya visto. Aunque cuando se percata de que unos grandes y curiosos ojos achocolatados le miran inquisitivos, cambia su expresión por otra de calma que resulta muy forzada.

\- Ey, buenos días - le saluda con una sonrisa amorosa.

\- Buenos días - le devuelve ella sentándose para recibir un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - le pregunta tomando asiento a su lado en la cama.

Bella arruga la nariz y junta los labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer en una mueca que a Jake le parece enternecedora.

\- Pues... La verdad es que me siento bien - contesta ella en un tono que casi se asemeja al asombro, lo que hace Jacob se pregunte cuál será el estado "normal" de ella por las mañanas. Debe ser bastante malo, si ya él le parece que ella no luce de los más saludable.

\- ¿Y tú? - inquiere ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Bien, bastante bien - le asegura él con una sonrisa que es correspondida con igual alegría - ¿Vamos a desayunar? ya tengo todo listo -Jacob aplaude con suavidad y se levanta de un pequeño salto entusiasmado.

Ahora se ve tan alegre que Bella no puede evitar contagiarse. Sin embargo, en el fondo, aún no olvida la expresión de ansiedad e inquietud con la que Jake había entrado antes.

\- Sí, claro.

Después de asearse y cambiarse la camiseta de Jake por sus ropas limpias. Algún día tendría que darle las gracias a Sue, aunque no la conoce ni la ha visto, pues había sido ella quien despojó a Bella de sus ropas, la limpió y la volvió a vestir, llevándose todo lo sucio para lavarlo y secarlo, y llevarlo de vuelta a la casa de Jake antes de que Bella despertara, quien estuvo dormida por casi tres horas.

Sus voces se han calmado algo, ya no están tan alteradas, lo que es un alivio. Al fin le están dando un respiro. Y los pocos pensamientos incoherentes resultan bastante fáciles de ignorar.

 _Qué bueno._

El desayuno pasa entre bromas y charlas animadas. Bella se siente maravillada. Es tan diferente a lo que se ha acostumbrado en la casa Cullen en el último tiempo.

Y ahora que sus oídos están siendo bombardeados por dos voces reales, cálidas y alegres, se da cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que había estado necesitando. Que alguien se comportara normal a su alrededor y que la tratara a ella con normalidad, no como algo que se pudiera romper hasta con el más mínimo ruido.

Sus mañanas en la casa Cullen se han vueltos silenciosas, y algunas veces, hasta solitarias.

Eso duele. No lo había notado antes, pero el sólo hecho de recordar aquellas mañanas en que se despertó sola y desayunó sola porque los demás sintieron la necesidad de desintoxicarse de ella, le provoca un hondo dolor.

De los demás puede entenderlo, es el comportamiento de Edward el que le hace daño. Y no hay mucha diferencia de esos días en que él sí la acompaña a desayunar, pues se mantiene callado para sólo observarla con detenimiento y cuando Bella se anima a sí misma e intenta entablar alguna conversación insustancial, él se limita a interrumpir lo que sea que ella esté diciendo para ordenarle que coma. Nunca le da demasiada importancia a eso, y aunque en el fondo le duele, siempre se regaña diciéndose que no es para tanto, que está siendo melodramática, pero eso no importa, porque de todas maneras escuece, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

\- Bella, cariño ¿Quieres comer otra cosa? - Jacob la arranca de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Bella sonríe y toma otra tostada. Están tan buenas que a penas puede creer que haya prescindido de ellas por tanto tiempo.

\- No, no. Estoy bien. Esto está delicioso - y más que las palabras, lo que convence a Jake son las enormes mascadas que le da al pan, lo que le hace relajarse al instante. Bella está muy delgada.

Pero viéndola comer ahora con tantas ganas y servirse el segundo vaso de jugo de naranja, Jake no tiene dudas de que ella le dice la verdad. Quizá hace cuántos días que no comía de verdad y eso le hace preguntarse por qué. ¿Es que los Cullen son tan frívolos e inhumanos que no le dan de comer como Dios manda?

 _Pero por supuesto que son inhumanos_ , piensa Jake con furia, sin embargo, a regañadientes tiene que admitir que no cree que esos malditos se puedan descuidar así de ella. Después de todo, Carlisle Cullen es doctor ¿No? eso tiene que significar algo.

Entre Billy y Jake logran que se olvide de sus problemas, y por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, hasta es capaz de olvidar su deteriorada condición y el hecho de que Ed debe estar preocupadísimo por su desaparición.

No importa, ya lidiará con ello cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Al terminar de comer, Jacob decide lavar la loza de inmediato _porque si no después se me acumula demasiado_ le confiesa entre risas. Y no hay nada que él pueda decir para disuadir a Bella para que no le ayude. Él puedo hacerlo solo, está acostumbrado, pero ella siendo igual de cabezota que siempre, le insiste, hasta que le gana por cansancio.

Y así, en la mitad del tiempo que usualmente le toma encargarse de eso, dejan todo limpio y entre risas se ponen a planear en qué ocupar su día.

Quieren ir a la playa. Jacob le está diciendo lo hermoso que es y todo lo que hay para ver cuando Seth irrumpe en la casita luciendo muy acelerado.

Jacob se levanta del sofá y en dos segundos está de pie frente a él. Parece que intuye que se trata de algo importante porque el Jake despreocupado y jovial desaparece en un instante, para ser reemplazado por Jacob, el Alfa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estábamos haciendo las rondas y cuando pasamos casi a medio kilómetro de la línea del tratado, el viento nos trajo el rastro de los fríos. No acercamos y el olor se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, y es porque estaban allí... Siguen ahí de hecho.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? - la voz grave de Jacob destila autoridad y poder. Bella no se puede imaginar no obedeciéndolo si él se atreviera a hablarle así.

Por un segundo, los ojos almendrados de Seth se posan en Bella, y de inmediato vuelve a su Alfa.

\- Dijeron que están buscando a alguien y creen, en realidad están bastante seguros, de que esa persona entró en nuestros territorios.

Jacob aprieta las manos hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos por la fuerza con la que lo hace.

\- Tienen razón ¿No? - murmura Seth en voz baja - Están buscando a Bella y ella está aquí. Además, Edward debió verla en nuestra mente.

Jacob se da la vuelta y hace contacto visual con ella. Bella esperaba ver la dureza del Alfa, pero ahí sólo está su amigo, preocupado y un tanto adolorido.

\- ¿Bella?

Bella suspira. Sabe que no puede retrasar más el momento. Su lugar está con ellos, y además, no puede comportarse de esa forma tan malagradecida, dejándoles con la angustia de no saber qué ha pasado con ella, cuando ellos la han cuidado, la han protegido y se han encargado de que no le falte nada.

A pesar de que no sepan cómo cuidar de ella, al menos lo intentan y eso vale más que cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera es su obligación, pero aún así lo hacen. Y le gusta estar con ellos, les ama. Sabe que una de las razones más poderosas para no volver, consiste en que se ha vuelto demasiado dependientes de ellos, sobre todo de Ed.

\- Está bien, Jake. No puedo dejarlos así. Ellos son mi familia. Además, estar aquí es justo lo que necesitaba para poner mis ideas en orden y recuperar algo de mi paz interior, así que pase lo que pase, puedo enfrentarme a ello.

\- No tienes que hacerlo sola - le dice él cruzando sus brazos y mirándola con la determinación clavada en los ojos. Bella niega con la cabeza y le mira con una media sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, ellos jamás me harían daño. Te lo juro.

Jacob no parece nada convencido y se nota por sus ojos entrecerrados en escepticismo.

\- Confía en mí - le pide ella, lo que termina por desarmarlo.

Cielos, esa niña será su perdición.

\- Está bien - los hombros de Jake se relajan en sus ojos ahora reluce la resignación. - ¿Segura que quieres ir ahora? - le pregunta pensando en sus planes.

Bella le sonríe tranquila - Ellos están en la línea del tratado ahora ¿No? Además, no es como si no me fueras a ver nunca más, puedo venir cuando quieras.

La luz del entendimiento brilla en los ojos de él y los hace más grandes, y combinados con la enorme sonrisa que adornan sus labios, parece un niño la mañana de navidad.

Es adorable.

\- Tienes razón, entonces no hay problema, vamos.

Jacob la toma de la mano y la guía fuera de la casa en donde Billy espera preocupado. Pero Bella le sonríe y se acerca para abrazarlo - No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Mañana estaré revoloteando por aquí, lo prometo - le asegura casi con orgullo. Las facciones de Billy se relajan y finalmente suelta una carcajada.

\- Asegúrate de que así sea - le palmea la mano que retiene entre las suyas cariñosamente. La conoce muy poco, pero la forma en que su hijo la trata, le dice que esa chica es importante para él. Y además, su personalidad tímida y tranquila, y el modo en que puede seguir los juegos de Jake, la manera educada de hablar y su cálida expresión al dirigirse a quien sea, hacen imposible no encariñarse con ella.

Realmente espera que la confianza que ella tiene en los Cullen no sea en vano, y que pronto los visite de nuevo.

Casi la mitad de la manada se encuentra allí y hasta algunos ancianos del consejo, que ya han sido informados por Jake de lo más importante. Bella les sonríe y se despide con la mano, espera tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Mientras ella se despedía, Jacob había aprovechado para alejarse sus buenos metros y transformarse.

Al verlo caminar hacia ella en forma de un enorme lobo de pelo rojizo, no puede más que dar pequeños saltitos y aplausos, extasiada.

El lobo deja de gruñir y rueda los ojos. Debió imaginarse que ella no se asustaría.

\- ¡Eres precioso! - exclama adelantándose para pasar las manos por el costado derecho. El pelaje es suave y cuando Bella se inclina para olerlo, lo que causa que varios la miren con asombro, descubre que el aroma que despide es como el de Jacob, sólo que hay algo más... Primitivo y salvaje que haría que cualquiera saliera corriendo en dirección contraria. Pero no es el caso de ella. Es más, le gusta, le tranquiliza el pulso sentir esa fuerza bajo sus manos.

De pronto, el lobo dobla las patas y baja a una altura accesible para ella, y se hace evidente lo que él pretende.

Ni siquiera lo piensa, pasa una pierna por el fuerte y ancho lomo y se deja caer sentada con cuidado. Jacob se levanta fácilmente con la chica montada en su espalda. Comienza a caminar sintiendo los pequeños dedos de Bella agarrarse de los pelos de su lomo, pero no le tira, sólo posa las manos allí.

Jacob mira a sus chicos y les da un bufido indicando con la cabeza hacia el bosque. Ellos lo entienden y se alejan y se pierden entre los árboles para después volver ya convertidos. Son mucho más pequeños que Jake, e incluso que Seth.

Bella ríe encantada cuando empiezan a trotar. No van nada rápido, esa no es ni la décima parte de la velocidad que son capaces de alcanzar, pero a nadie parece molestarle aquel ritmo en ese momento, sobre todo por las risotadas que da Bella al rebotar de arriba abajo sobre la espalda de Jake.

Esto es tan divertido.

Más adelante hay un tronco que les entorpece el camino y Jacob piensa en rodearlo porque se desvía hacia la izquierda, pero Bella aprieta las piernas quedando asegurada. Se siente completamente a salvo.

\- ¡No! ¡Sáltalo! ¡Vamos! - le incita con una enorme sonrisa feliz. ¿Cómo resistirse a ella? Jacob toma velocidad y con un mínimo de impulso de sus patas traseras salta sobre el tronco caído. En el momento en el que están en el aire siente que las manos de Bella se sueltan de su lomo, lo que hace que entre en pánico por un segundo. Pero al escuchar sus carcajadas y ver por los demás lobos que tienen la atención puesta en ella por si perdiera el equilibrio, se percata de que lo ha echo a propósito.

 _Pequeña valiente_ piensa y sus compañeros caninos asienten de acuerdo con él.

Tienen que atravesar casi veinte kilómetros antes de llegar a la línea que separa los territorios entre licántropos y vampiros. A dos kilómetros, se detienen y Jacob vuelve a doblar sus patas para que Bella pueda bajar.

Sonríe al escuchar su quejido de descontento. Tal vez al día siguiente puedan volver a pasear por el bosque de esa manera. Sospecha que hay pocas alegrías en la vida de su amiga, y si algo tan simple como eso le hace feliz, quién es él para negárselo.

Bella le mira con una sonrisa emocionada y sus ojos brillan muchísimo. El lobo se acerca y le da un pequeño empujón con la cabeza para indicarle que se quede allí. Después sale corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles. Bella se está preguntando a dónde piensa ir dejándola con un montón de lobos adolescentes cuando Jake vuelve ya como humano y con unos shorts tapando sus partes nobles.

Bella le mira confundida - ¿De dónde has sacado esos pantalones cortos?

Jacob le sonríe con astucia. - Tenemos ropa escondida en partes estratégicas del bosque, por si situaciones como estas se presentan, por eso nos hemos detenido aquí.

\- Ah, qué listo. Así no tienen que andar cargándola en el hocico.

\- Exacto. Puede que nos tome un segundo dejarla caer, pero como sabrás, un segundo puede cambiarlo todo.

Bella asiente, entendiéndolo por completo - ¿Dónde se supone que está la línea del tratado? - pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

\- Aún falta para llegar. Ven aquí - le indica tendiéndole los brazos. Bella camina hacia él sin dudar y eso hace que se siente feliz y complacido. Cualquier otra persona sentiría temor de estar cerca de él después de ver el animal en el que se puede convertir, pero no Bella. Ella en vez de huir del peligro, lo abraza.

Jake le pasa un brazo por la espalda y el otro por detrás de las rodillas, tomándola entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Bella le rodea el cuello con un brazo y el otro lo deja descansando en su regazo. Ella le sonríe y mueve los pies mostrando el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

Jacob se da cuenta de lo fácil que es mantenerla contenta. Sin más vuelven al trote, a la misma velocidad que antes.

Casi diez minutos después Bella logra avistar a la distancia un aglomerado de personas.

Reconoce a Sam que los observa llegar, su rostro transmite calma. Paul, Leah, Embry y Quil se encuentran un poco más cerca de ellos, por detrás de Sam, ya convertidos. La otra mitad de la manada permanece allí con el segundo al mando. También puede ver a los Cullen, que miran todo con emociones muy variadas.

Carlisle está al frente liderando y su rostro es una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Edward está a su lado, siendo detenido del brazo por su padre. O quizá sólo quiere calmarlo.

Emmett y Jasper los flanquean estando sus esposas a su lado con Esme un poco más atrás de Carlisle, entre Emmett y Jasper.

Al mirarlos bien, Bella se da cuenta de que ninguno de ellos pinta buena cara, más bien, en cada par de ojos reluce el enojo con más o menos intensidad según la persona.

Su sonrisa relajada se esfuma en el mismo instante en que se topa con la dorada mirada colérica de Edward, que lleva en su mano derecha su olvidado celular.

No cree que pueda volver a usarlo, ya que por la fuerza con que Edward lo aprieta ha conseguido estropearlo. Y es una pena. _Había música tan buena en él_ , piensa Bella con tristeza, olvidando que el agua ya lo había estropeado antes que él.

Jacob la deja sobre sus pies con cuidado y después de dedicarle un dulce sonrisa se dirige hacia el frente, pasando a Sam.

Su postura vuelve a cambiar y aunque su lenguaje corporal no evidencia violencia o amenaza, se puede ver que no hará falta demasiado para que su agresividad se haga presente. Ante un gesto de su mano, las dos mitades de la manada se juntan reuniéndose a su alrededor. Mayormente alrededor de Bella, y ella nota sus posturas agazapadas y rígidas, preparados para saltar frente a ella y defenderla. Los más jóvenes incluso gruñen y muestran los colmillos en advertencia con los ojos atentos y fijos en los Cullen.

Bella se siente asombrada y casi puede ver la desconfianza que rebota de un lado para el otro.

Obviamente, ver a un montón de lobos gruñendo y luciendo no del todo capaces de controlarse a sí mismos pone algo más que nerviosos a los Cullen, y más de uno tiene que refrenarse para no saltar y romper el tratado para sacar a Bella de allí.

Pero ella luce muy tranquila, es como si no estuviese ni un poquito afectada por el hecho de tener a perros salvajes rodeándola.

Jasper intenta calmar los ánimos y después de varios minutos lo logra, pues los gruñidos bajan su intensidad considerablemente.

\- Buenas tardes, Jacob Black . - Carlisle le habla al Alfa con el respeto y amabilidad con el que se dirige a cualquier persona. Pero Jake resopla con la burla en los ojos y la ironía en su media sonrisa. Sin necesitar de Edward, se hace obvio que encuentra muy divertido ver a un vampiro mostrando buenos modales. No es como si ellos tuvieran mucho, la verdad, piensa Bella encogiéndose de hombros, lo que llama la atención de algunos. Pero a Bella no le importa, el que Jake no sea del todo un señorito o que no muestre un mínimo de educación le trae sin cuidado. Mientras ninguno de ellos se pelee, toda está bien. Lo demás son simples detalles.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - le espera Jake, nada amable.

\- Bueno, como ya te habrás enterado, hemos estado buscando a una persona, que por lo que podemos ver estuvo en tu territorio todo este tiempo.

Jacob se queda en silencio aún mirándolos burlón, viéndose a todas luces como el adolescente rebelde que es.

\- ¿Y cómo se les perdió en primer lugar? - inquiere y su voz deja entrever el desprecio que siente por ellos.

Carlisle suspira, y Edward sisea mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

Jasper y Emmett se ven igual de deseosos de comenzar una pelea con ese chucho pulgoso maleducado, pero se contienen.

Bella también frunce el ceño resoplando indignada, porque el perderse fue total y completamente obra suya. No es como si los Cullen tuviesen que cuidar cada uno de sus pasos.

Un gruñido sordo le distrae de su enfado y al mirar a su lado ve a Seth que enseña los dientes. Olvida todo lo referente a lo que está pasando allí y es que lo tiene tan cerca que le es imposible resistir el impulso de levantar la mano y tocar la espalda del lobo gris. Este deja de gruñir y se le escapa un ladridito de puro asombro al sentir esa mano sobre su piel. Se siente extraño, pues ninguna persona le ha tocado antes mientras está transformado. Se siente raro, pero bien. La mano de ella es cálida, cuidadosa y cuando le pasa las uñas por el lomo no puede evitar entrecerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua un poco, lo que hace que Bella se ría.

Lo encuentra tan gracioso. Y el pelaje de Seth es incluso más suave que el de Jake, si eso es posible.

Los gruñidos desde el otro lado aumentan, pero Bella no presta atención, demasiado entretenida rascando detrás de las orejas de Seth que ahora parece un cachorrito mansito y encantador.

Jacob mira de reojo en su dirección y le sonríe con afecto, una porque eso es lo que le provoca cada vez que la ve, por otro lado sabe que eso no le sentará nada bien a cierto vampiro. En efecto, al voltear se topa con dos ojos entrecerrados llenos de celos y enojo fulminándole. Jake le sonríe en respuesta.

\- Fue un descuido irresponsable de nuestra parte, lo admito - asiente Carlisle ni un poco ofendido por la pregunta de Jake - Y sé que no es excusa el que estemos acostumbrados a sus paseos por el bosque, pero nunca pensamos que se iría tan lejos y que en ese lapso de tiempo, la lluvia borraría su rastro. - Carlisle suelta una suspiro viéndose muy culpable por toda la situación y eso que ni siquiera estaba en casa cuando eso pasó. Faltaban como dos horas para terminar su turno de noche, y cuando llegó a casa a eso de las diez de la mañana, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su familia estaba medio histérica por la desaparición de Bella. Sobre todo Edward que no paró de dar vueltas como león enjaulado. Ya habían salido a buscarla, pero la lluvia torrencial era tan intensa que el rastro de perdió por completo.

Rosalie sugirió que tal vez simplemente se había ido con su puerta roja, pero Edward se negó a darle la razón, porque dijo que se sentía muy inquieto. Él sabía que Bella estaba en el bosque y cuando encontraron el celular de ella medio enterrado en el barro, supieron que Ed estaba en lo cierto. No mucho después de eso, se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la línea del tratado. Tuvieron que esperar cerca de cuatro horas para que los lobos se dieran cuenta de que ellos estaban allí.

Emmett había sugerido que podrían tirar piedras, que con su fuerza llegarían lo suficientemente lejos para así llamar la atención de los lobos que anduvieran cerca, pero los demás no lo vieron como un buena idea. No podían arriesgarse a que los lobos tomaran eso como una forma de agresión.

Así que no les quedó de otra más que esperar.

Carlisle les cuenta exactamente cómo ocurrió todo.

\- Mmm - Jacob se muestra reflexivo, al terminar Carlisle su relato - Lo que ha pasado no se puede volver a repetir, y no estoy hablando solamente por Bella - espeta con voz dura. Ha tomado una decisión que sabe que a ninguno le gustará, pero es necesario - Me parece que, el tratado por sí mismo no ha sido suficiente para mantener la paz entre nosotros. Y todos estamos conscientes de que ni nosotros los soportamos a ustedes, ni ustedes a nosotros.

Jacob piensa en lo sucedido la noche anterior entre Paul y Bella sabiendo perfectamente bien que el chupasangre lector de mentes puede verlo.

Edward se envara y localiza a Paul de inmediato. De forma inconsciente da un paso al frente rugiendo realmente enfadado. Paul responde gruñendo de igual manera.

Sólo el brazo de Carlisle estirado frente a Edward impide que ataque al lobo.

Rápidamente, tan rápido que ni los lobos son capaces de entender, Ed describe lo que ha visto en la mente de Jacob. Sus hermanos comienzan a gruñir también.

\- Calma, chicos. Por favor, calma - Mas que una petición por parte de Carlisle, es una orden por lo que con un considerable esfuerzo consiguen calmarse. No deben olvidar que Bella aún está en medio de esos chuchos - ¿Y entonces? - le pregunta Carlisle a Jacob.

Este necesita echar una mirada hacia Bella, que está sentada en el suelo con Seth entre sus piernas abrazándolo como si fuera un gran oso de peluche con cara de paciencia infinita muy graciosa, para decidirse.

\- Muy bien, les propongo esto.

Edward suelta un bufido despectivo. Por supuesto, él ya sabe lo que el otro va a decir, pero mantiene la boca cerrada prefiriendo reprimir y guardarse para sí todo lo que le gustaría decir.

Jacob por otro lado lo ignora y se dirige a Carlisle que después de todo, es el líder de ese clan.

\- Vamos a comunicarnos más entre nosotros - al decir aquello, varios de sus lobos se agitan no gustándoles ni un poco lo que eso implica. Una sola mirada de Sam los hace callar. Él ya ha deducido por dónde van los pensamientos de Jacob, y la verdad es que no le parece mala idea. - Va a ser difícil, pero creo que como los adultos que somos, la mayoría podremos hacer un esfuerzo y comportarnos.

\- Por supuesto que sí -acepta Carlisle mirándolo intrigado, esperando que continúe.

\- Y esta comunicación será sólo para informarnos mutuamente de novedades que ocurran en nuestros territorios pero, como en esta ocasión, también incumba al otro lado. Así, si hay alguna adición a su clan, tendrán que informarnos. De igual manera haríamos nosotros, como por ejemplo, si hay algún vampiro ajeno a ustedes que irrumpa en nuestras tierras o por el contrario, si algún chico Quileute no licántropo llegase a traspasar por error la línea. Lo que me lleva a lo más importante; instruiré a mis lobos para no atacar sin antes averiguar y confirmar el peligro. Pero espero a cambio una promesa de no agresión por parte de ustedes hacia cualquier humano ya sea parte del pueblo Quileute o no, que pueda entrar a sus tierras.

\- Sabes que no hemos atacado a ningún humano - le recuerda Carlisle con suavidad.

\- Lo sé, pero es mejor dejar las cosas claras. Así no habrá más malentendido entre nosotros.

Carlisle asiente y se gira para mirar los rostros de cada integrante de si familia. Todos le muestran que están de acuerdo.

\- Muy bien. Que así sea.

Jacob le da un pequeño asentimiento. Es consciente de que el cielo se ha ido cerrando lentamente y que las negras nubes auguran otra tormenta, por lo que es mejor darse prisa para que los Cullen pongan a Bella a resguardo, lo más probable es que la chica no soporte el mal clima sin enfermarse. Es una suerte que se encuentre bien después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Jake se gira y observa a Bella que en ese momento conversa con Seth en voz baja. El lobo la mira fijamente a los ojos muy atento a lo que ella le dice.

\- ... Y entonces Kris dijo que yo era una tonta porque siempre me estoy preocupando por tonterías. Y no me hizo el menor caso cuando la regañé por ensuciar la cama de mis padres. En fin, ella tiene un carácter muy explosivo, por lo que mi regaño sólo sirvió para que se enfadara más... - le está contando tan ensimismada y perdida en los ojos de Seth que no se ha dado cuenta del silencio que la rodea, y que todos la miran - ... Así pues de alguna forma se enteró de que los bichos que se arrastran me dan mucho asco, por lo que ella...

\- Bella, cielo. - le llama Jake con gentileza. Bella se calla y mira a Jake que le tiende una mano y sonríe - Ya es hora.

\- Oh - parece realmente triste por eso. Mira a Seth y le da otro breve abrazo prometiéndole terminar de contarle más tarde. Después se levanta y camina hacia Jake tomando su mano.

\- Trata de cuidarte ¿De acuerdo? - Jake le mira con ojos preocupados, pero Bella asiente y sonríe.

\- Está bien.

\- Hablo en serio. Esta vez no pasó a mayores porque el animal con el que te topaste no es un salvaje y desalmado depredador que pueda ignorar mis órdenes, pero en otra ocasión te podrías topas con un oso o un puma y esos no me pescarán ni aunque les grite en las orejas por una hora.

La imagen mental es muy graciosa por lo que Bella se echa a reír y asintiendo abraza a Jacob prometiéndole en serio que tratará de no hacer más locuras. Jacob la estrecha fuerte contra sí por algunos segundos antes de soltarla.

Bella hace un último ademán de despedida hacia la manada antes de caminar los diez pasos que la separan de Carlisle. Con una gran sonrisa llega hasta él que ahora que la tiene al alcance se permite respirar relajado. Le da un pequeño abrazo checando rápidamente que no tenga alguna herida de gravedad y después de confirmar que está bien, se la entrega a Edward que la toma de la mano y sin decir nada se da media vuelta adentrándose en el bosque para alejarse de la línea divisoria.

Carlisle suspira pues sabe que Edward está muy enfadado - Gracias, Jacob.

Jacob asiente con la cabeza sin quitar los ojos del lugar por donde Edward y Bella han desaparecido, y en sus ojos se puede ver la duda. Se está preguntando si fue buena idea haber dejado a su amiga con ese vampiro que se nota que está más que iracundo.

Pero ya no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

Los Cullen se retiran y los lobos hacen lo propio.

Edward camina tan rápido que Bella tiene problemas para seguirlo . Tropieza a cada rato salvándose de no caer sólo por la férrea mano fría que sostiene la suya.

Bella ríe cada vez que sus pies se enredan. Parece que aún no se percata del humor de él porque está hablando sin parar.

\- ... Y entonces Jacob se convirtió y dejó que lo montara. Fue tan emocionante que yo... - y Edward ya no lo puede soportar más.

\- ¡Ya cállate de una vez! - le grita con la furia impregnando su voz. Bella le mira con la boca y los ojos abiertos por el asombro. Edward puede escuchar a su familia que se acerca con rapidez por lo que se pone a Bella sobre la espalda y echa a correr para alejarse lo más posible de ellos.

Necesita hablar con su díscola novia, a solas.

No mucho tiempo después están tan alejados que Ed sabe que a esa distancia tendrán completa privacidad.

Se detiene un medio de unos árboles que forman un círculo no muy grande. Está tan encabronado que siente un cosquilleo extraño en todo el cuerpo. Intenta ser suave con ella, recordándose lo frágil que es, pero el enojo y el poder de los celos es muy grande. Se refrena a último momento y consigue controlar su fuerza. Aun así, es suficiente para que Bella trastabille hacia atrás cuando la baja de su espalda. Por suerte ella consigue recuperar el equilibrio.

Edward sabe que debería haberse alejado, sabe que debería haber esperado que sus emociones se enfriaran para poder pensar con claridad. Pero no puede y no quiere esperar. Ya es hora de que Bella sepa lo que es hacerse cargo de sus actos.

\- ¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?! - le grita tan fuerte que Bella hace una mueca de dolor por sus oídos. No puede despegar la mirada de él. Nunca lo había visto así. Y sin darse cuenta se echa a temblar haciendo lo único que es capaz de hacer, que es mirarlo con los ojos como platos. Lo que sólo aumenta la furia de él - ¡Contéstame!

Bella da un respingo y se obliga a contestar, pero lo único que logra sacar de su boca son balbuceos - Yo... Y-Yo... No...

\- ¡¿Es que no estás consciente del peligro al que te expusiste?!

\- Jake no es peligroso - responde con una vocecita.

Y los celos lo ciegan - ¡Sí lo es, maldita sea! - sigue gritando - ¡¿O para ti no es suficiente prueba lo que ese estúpido perro estuvo a punto de hacer?! ¡No! ¡Si parece que te importa un carajo cuán preocupados estábamos nosotros! ¡Ah! pero la linda prefiere quedarse a dormir en la casa de un maldito chucho.

\- Yo... Pero...

Edward frunce el ceño y se acerca a ella con pasos veloces. Bella intenta retroceder pero su pie se engancha con una ramita mandándola de culo al suelo. Edward emite un gruñido impaciente y tomándola de los brazos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla quejarse, la levanta y la deja en pie. Luego con su mano izquierda la toma del brazo también izquierdo para girarla un poco. Con la otra mano le retira el pelo para revisarle el cuello. Y las marcas moradas que los colmillos de Paul han dejado en esa nívea piel no hace más que alimentar su furia.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclama, la suelta con brusquedad haciéndola estamparse contra un árbol que había estado a escasos centímetros de ella.

Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos y por primera vez teme a Edward. Pero le teme de verdad. Y lo único que puede hacer es bajar la mirada y quedarse donde está, lo más quieta posible aunque el dolor en su pequeño pecho le arranque la respiración.

\- Ese peligroso perro de mierda estuvo a punto de atravesar tu cuello y tú aún tuviste el descaro de quedarte allí con ellos exponiendo tu vida ¿Es que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Que venga un maldito animal y acabe contigo?

\- No... - la palabra sale sin sonido alguno, pero Edward lee el movimiento de sus labios. Eso no es suficiente para calmarlo.

Se siente tan mal. Siente cómo hierve el fuego de los celos dentro de su cuerpo al ver en la mente de Jacob que hasta habían dormido en la misma cama.

\- ¿Lo deseas? - la pregunta sale de entre sus dientes apretados sin que pueda detenerla.

Bella lo mira con incredulidad - ¿Qué? - solloza.

\- Lo deseas ¿No es así? ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? ustedes ya se conocían. Y es obvio por la menera en la que se tratan que algo sienten el uno por el otro - sabe que no es así, porque también vio en la mente del chucho que lo que existe entre ellos no es más que una amistad. Pero aún así, siente la inexplicable urgencia de... Reclamarle. Porque no está bien que pase la noche con otro hombre que no sea él, ni de usar su estúpida ropa, ni compartir sonrisas y miradas.

\- Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada - le asegura ella temblorosa.

\- ¡Durmieron en la misma cama, joder! ¡Abrazados!

\- Pero no sucedió nada. Sólo dormimos... - Edward le interrumpe caminado hacia ella otra vez por lo que Bella ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y se pega lo más posible al árbol.

\- ¿Crees que eso me importa una mierda? ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Mía! - como no consigue hacer contacto visual la toma de los brazos y la zamarrea un poco.

\- Edward, por favor... - le suplica ella con la mirada baja y con las manos empujando su frío y pétreo pecho. Edward ni siquiera es consciente de eso.

\- Tú. Eres. Mía - espeta otra vez con los dientes apretados. Bella no hace más que llorar. Le duele todo, la espalda, las piernas, los brazos allí donde él aprieta fuerte y sobre todo, le duele el corazón porque él jamás la ha tratado con esa brusquedad, con... Crueldad. Es tan doloroso que los sollozos son incontrolables, pero qué puede hacer si él es más fuerte que ella, en todo sentido.

\- ¿Querías acostarte con él? - le pregunta y Bella siente que sus manos ya no sólo le aferran los brazos si no que también la oprimen contra su pecho.

Edward está siendo tan irracional y la verdad es que no lo entiende.

\- No - vuelve a susurrar entre espasmos. Ni siquiera su llanto desesperado sirve para calmarle y hacerle ver que le está haciendo daño.

La intención de ella jamás fue provocarlo con sus acciones. No durmió en la misma cama y abrazada por Jacob para traicionarlo. Lo único que estaba buscando era un poco de consuelo, algo de calor después de tanta frialdad y no se refiere a la temperatura del cuerpo de Ed, si no el modo en que últimamente la ha tratado. Lo que estaba buscando era algo de comprensión, pero al parecer, ni eso tiene derecho a tener.

\- No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver ¿Me has entendido? tú eres MÍ mujer. Mía. - le dice con severidad. Suelta al fin sus brazos y sube las manos para encerrar su rostro plagado de lágrimas y obligarla a mirarlo. Bella se estremece. Esos ojos no se parecen en nada a los que tanto ama. Son fríos, indiferentes a su dolor, duros e insensibles.

 _Por favor que esto termine pronto_ ruega en su mente _por favor por favor._

\- Eres mía - le repite y entonces la besa. Y no es un beso cariñoso ni delicado. De hecho, le lastima porque es con enojo, lleno de posesividad. Bella se queda quieta con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a raudales. Y entonces su lengua fría y dura se abre paso entre sus labios magullados y maltratados a la fuerza. La recorre la boca con ferocidad, con un hambre carnal.

Edward suelta tan gemido ronco que fácilmente se puede confundir con un bramido. Sin dejar de besarla, le rodea con un brazo la cintura y la levanta abriéndole las piernas con la otra mano para colocarse entre ellas. Le plasta contra el árbol. Saca la mano de su cintura y con ella le aprisiona las dos muñecas y las coloca por encima de su cabeza. Con la otra mano la toma del trasero para que no se resbale.

Oh no. Bella puede sentir su erección presionando contra su vientre. E increíblemente, eso no le provoca deseo. Edward está tan lleno de ira que lo único que hace es infundirle terror. Y además, está cómo eso afecta a sus sentidos. Parecen cerrados. No puede oler el exquisito aroma que sabe que Edward tiene en todos lados, no siente su sabor que sabe que la puede volver incoherente. No puede, sólo hay miedo, y brusquedad, y frialdad y una boca y un cuerpo presionándose contra ella con fuerza.

Edward deja su boca y pasa por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

\- No, Edward, por favor - le ruega en voz baja y entrecortada, rogando que por favor alguien venga y termine con esto.

Edward se presiona más contra ella.

\- Sé que no quieres. - le susurra al oído para luego chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja. Le da pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, y Bella está comenzando a sentir los primeros vestigios de alivio, cuando él vuelve a acercar la boca a su oreja para decirle - ¿Crees que podría forzar un poco las cosas? ¿Crees que podría abusar de ti?

Bella se congela. Sus lágrimas, su respiración, su corazón, el tiempo, el mundo.

Mira hacia el frente y más allá de los árboles sintiendo tal dolor ante estas palabras que la fuerza la deja aturdida. Siente como si acabaran de pegarle con una bola de demolición.

El miedo regresa de una forma tan intensa, que su cuerpo tiembla el doble que antes.

Él sigue hablando sin dejar de darle pequeños besos allí hasta donde alcanza - Perteneciéndome como me perteneces ¿Crees que alguien me condenaría por tomar lo que es mío?

Bella no puede siquiera parpadear. Ni se le pasa por la cabeza el forcejear con él para que la suelte. El horror que siente es tan grande, tan frío que la mantiene en una absoluta quietud. Y se siente impotente, porque sabe que con la fuerza que él posee, si decidiera hacer lo que su cuerpo le pide, ella no podría hacer nada. Es una simple humana, con una mediocre fuerza de mierda que no le sirve de nada. Y lo peor de todo, es saber que están completamente aislados y no hay nada ni nadie que la pueda ayudar.

Y de pronto, Edward ya no la besa más. Levanta la cabeza y queda justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Sientes eso? - le pregunta. Bella no responde, sólo lo mira - ¿Sientes ese temor helado que te recorre por completo, que te paraliza? ¿Te sientes vulnerable? - le aprieta más las manos y la cadera de él hace más presión contra la de ella - ¿Sabes que podría meterme dentro de ti sin siquiera tener que sacarte la ropa? ¿Te sientes sin fuerzas y tu debilidad te dice que no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer contra mí? ¿Lo sientes?

Bella sube y baja la cabeza de una forma tan imperceptible que para cualquiera que no fuera vampiro, se lo hubiese perdido.

Lo siente. Bella siente todo eso y más. Siente que está a su completo merced, que el poco control que creía tener sobre sí misma se ha esfumado, y sobre todo, dolor.

Edward relaja sus facciones y le da una media sonrisa que a Bella no le gusta del todo.

\- Así es - le dice como si Bella hubiese pensado en voz alta o él hubiera logrado por fin meterse en su cabeza, aunque eso es imposible, pero él lo sabe - Eso es exactamente lo que yo siento todo el tiempo. Todo lo que te hago sentir mostrándote que puedo dominarte con mi fuerza, tú me lo haces sentir día a día. Cuando te pierdes por ahí. Cuando te vas y no regresas en días, y yo no tengo ni un puta idea de si vas a regresar o no - le reclama con la voz cargada de enojo y sufrimiento - Cuando haces todas esas cosas extrañas y te ves tan ausente que parece que te vas a quedar así para siempre y yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo carajos ayudarte. Me siento impotente, frustrado, indefenso a ti. Y parece que te importa una mierda.

El corazón de Bella quiere escapar de su pecho. El dolor emocional le nubla el entendimiento, aunque escucha cada unas de las palabras de Edward. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas otra vez, pero ya no se da cuenta.

\- Todos estábamos muy angustiados, pensando en qué clase de horrores podías estar pasando. Y no sabes, tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando Alice me dijo que tu futuro había desaparecido - Edward hace una pausa y su cara se contrae en una mueca de puro sufrimiento - Y tú, despreocupada. Sin importarte nuestra angustia. Y sí, estoy malditamente celoso, y créeme que no te voy a aguantar que me faltes al respeto de esa manera. Tal vez de donde tú vienes el acostarse a dormir abrazada a otro hombre que no sea tu novio, no sea tan terrible. Pero en mi mundo, de donde yo vengo, eso se llama engaño. Aunque no hubieras tenido sexo con él, para mí, el dormir en la misma cama con él es suficiente para sentir que me has traicionado.

Bella no puede hablar ni para defenderse. Es como si Edward le estuviese dando de bofetadas. Sus pensamientos son por completo estúpidos pero... Hubiese preferido que Edward le diera una paliza en vez de decirle todas esas cosas. Preferiría eso antes que ver el dolor y decepción en los ojos de él. Aquella inmensa acusación que gritan cada una de sus facciones. Seguramente una golpiza dolería menos que lo que está sintiendo ahora.

Edward ya no dice nada más y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro la deja sobre el suelo, esta vez con suavidad.

Bella no cree tener la fuerza para que sus piernas temblorosas la sostengan por lo que se deja caer lentamente para sentarse en el suelo. Sin poder soportar más esa mirada, baja la suya.

La vergüenza de sí misma la domina. En el fondo, sabe que en realidad no es para tanto, pero el modo en que lo poco que hizo he hecho sentir en Edward, es lo que hace que se sienta tan miserable y avergonzada de sí misma.

Y culpable por hacerlo sufrir, por preocuparlo, por angustiarlo, por hacerle sentir tal desesperación.

Y a los demás.

De repente, siente asco de sí misma. Se siente tan poca cosa, tan insignificante. Peor que basura, como algo podrido y que huele mal, algo que envenena. Es tanto el desprecio, que el hecho de saber que Edward la está mirando, le hace querer esconderse.

Aún sentada se gira hacia un lado colocando su mano izquierda sobre su frente y tapando parcialmente sus ojos. Cómo desearía que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

\- Vamos, tenemos que regresar - dice Edward sin a penas emoción en la voz. Es como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, como si él no hubiese...

Él ha avanzado y le tiende una mano. Bella baja la suya y vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo.

 _No quiero._

Exacto. No quiere tocarlo, por toda la suciedad que lleva encima, y también... Por el miedo. El recuerdo de su brusquedad aún está demasiado presente en su mente y en su cuerpo, como para actuar como si nada.

 _Él es enorme. Es gigante... Me perteneces..._

Pero Edward se agacha y con un suspiro la toma de ambas manos para levantarla. Lo hace con cuidado, tan diferente a como la trató antes. Él puede sentir cómo la tensión llena el cuerpo de ella al completo cuando la agarra por la cintura para evitar que se desplome contra el piso, y no la culpa, si se comportó como un maldito desalmado. Pero era necesario, ella no lo entiende aún, pero era necesario.

\- Los demás estarán alarmados por nuestra ausencia _\- Y entonces para qué me llevaste lejos_ \- Así que nos iremos deprisa. - le informa él tan indiferente que Bella no es capaz de mirarlo ni mucho menos de contestarle.

Edward la sube a su espalda posicionando sus extremidades él mismo para que se sujete de él.

Bella no se siente bien. Tiene el estómago revuelto y está mareada. La verdad es que su valor de ha dado a la fuga, y no se siente con fuerzas para decirle a Edward que preferiría caminar. Presiente que eso sólo serviría para enfadarlo más.

Sus acusaciones, sus reproches; se repiten en su cabeza como un disco rayado, haciéndole desear alejarse de él. Porque lo está contaminando con su sucio toque. Por la repulsión que siente por sí misma y el enfado, por demostrarle lo débil que es, y lo fácil que es hacerle daño. Es complicado, porque por un lado su lado más frágil la culpa de todo lo sucedido. Pero por el otro, su lado más justo le dice que él nunca debió atacarla de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos entran en conflicto, y para cuando llegan a la casa Cullen, su estúpida vulnerabilidad ha ganado la batalla.

Edward se detiene, y antes de siquiera pensar en levantar las manos para ayudarla a bajar, ella ya se encuentra a dos pasos de él.

No lo mira, no le habla, no hace nada. Y Edward tiene que reprimir el deseo de agarrarla y sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar. En cambio, la toma de la chaqueta y tira de ella para que camine.

Sabe que debe arreglar las cosas con ella, pero sabe que sólo empeoraría la situación. Porque sigue enfadado.

Traspasan los ventanales abiertos que han dejado abiertos, con Edward dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el vestíbulo, en donde su familia los espera.

Rosalie permanece de brazos cruzados en el rincón más alejado, casi al otro lado de la puerta principal, la mueca de enojo estropeando sus agraciadas facciones. Emmett está a su lado y aunque no parece molesto ni nada, no es el mismo chico juguetón de siempre.

Alice y Jasper ocupan uno de los grandes sofás, sentados uno al lado del otro.

Carlisle, parado al lado del piano con gesto grave, los observa. Y Esme que hasta hace un segundo daba vueltas por el cuarto sumamente inquieta y preocupada, se detiene con su rostro llenándose de puro alivio.

\- ¡Bella! - exclama yendo a su encuentro para abrazarla, murmurando en su oído lo angustiada que la tenían.

 _... Y a ti te importa una mierda,_ el eco de la voz de Edward resuena en su cabeza haciéndole temblar.

\- Lo siento - su respuesta es automática ante la voz en su cabeza, y no es más que un susurro. Esme se aleja y la mira confundida. Nota a Bella extraña.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - le pregunta ceñuda a Edward quien camina hasta sentarse al otro lado de Alice.

 _Temerario y desalmado._

\- Sólo hablamos - responde él con naturalidad y _enterró la verdad_ Bella reprime el impulso de morderse el labio o hacer cualquier otra mueca. ¿Debería decirles a todos que él casi la ataca _ofensa_ sexualmente, con el único propósito de mostrarle cómo ella le hace sentir la mayoría del tiempo?.

 _¿Y creerán? No lo creo._

 _Familia._

 _El enojo... Desencadena encuentros desagradables... Es culpa tuya... Te detesto..._

 _¡Quebrado!_

Es cierto.

 _Temor._

Cierto.

Quizás debería decirles. Pero es mejor que no. Y no puede engañarse, no con todas sus bocas mentales gritando lo que no quiere creer. Tiene miedo.

 _Esconderse._

Lo tiene de él. ¿Pero cómo podría temerle a él? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con ella?

Nada tiene mucho sentido, excepto por el dolor sordo en su cabeza y pecho, que tienen la mayor parte de su atención.

 _¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?!_

Esme frunce aún más el ceño, pero finalmente no dice nada. Y Bella quiere que lo haga, le ruega en su mente que por favor le arranque la verdad a gritos si es necesario. Los gritos que ella no puede proferir por si sola. Y entonces algo tira desde adentro, tira muy fuerte.

 _¿Sientes ese temor helado...?_

 _Sí... Lo siente... Como una virgen..._

La extraña sensación se desvanece muy rápido y Bella a penas tiene tiempo de asimilarla.

Escucha un zumbido, no sabe quién ha hablado, pero se hace una idea cuando mira a Esme caminar hasta Carlisle con pasos lentos.

 _Nada te sostiene._

Se siente tan indefensa. Y es que lo está. Ed la dejó sola, a merced de la furia de su familia.

\- Isabella - la voz baja de Carlisle la toma desprevenida. ¿Isabella? eso se siente tan incorrecto. Él debe sentirse muy decepcionado de ella para llamarla así. De nuevo, algo, no sabe qué, se revuelve con incomodidad en lo profundo de su mente. Pasa en seguida, pero su desconcierto se queda con ella. - Podemos entender tus problemas.

 _Eso no es cierto._

\- Sabemos por lo que estás pasando.

 _No saben nada._

 _La habitación está llena de mentirosos (sangre)... De las paredes caen (púas) sus huesos._

\- Y créeme que nos duele y nos preocupa verte así. Pero... La manera en la que te fuiste... Eres parte de esta familia...

 _¡... No te importa un carajo...!_

 _Que sí me importa._

\- ... Y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que esta ausencia era diferente a las demás, hiciste que...

 _¿Qué? esa voz se desvanecerá..._

Y lo hacen. La mayoría de lo que Carlisle dice queda ahogado por la lloronas bocas de su mente. Le es tan difícil concentrarse ahora.

Y Ed... _¡¿... Consciente del peligro...!?_

 _¿Por qué me sigue gritando?_

\- ... Y esto no puede volver a pasar. ¿Bella? ¿Es que no te importa cómo nos haces sentir? - le pregunta él mirándola como si no la conociera. Y es que su falta de reacción ante sus palabras le extraña y le alarma.

Bella abre la boca para decirle que sí, que por supuesto que le importa, más que eso le duele. Pero al parecer alguien ha tenido suficiente.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué le va a importar? - Rosalie destila hiel.

 _...Tuviste el descaro de quedarte..._

 _Irnos lejos... imposible... Marchar arriba. Pega al suelo tus sesos derretidos... Con el calor que él no nos dará._

La rubia se separa de su rincón y camina con lentitud hacia Bella _¿Qué clase de ofensas vomitará esa boca?_

 _Nos aplastará... Es demasiado grande..._

 _-_ Si mientras nosotros la buscábamos como unos estúpidos desesperados, ella jugaba con cachorritos - _¿Puede una voz contener tanto desprecio? -_ Y como si no fuera suficiente, le dijiste a esos malditos chuchos nuestros puntos fuertes y débiles, sin importarte que pudieran usarlo en nuestra contra más adelante.

 _... Es suficiente para sentir que me has traicionado..._

¿Eso ha hecho?

¡No! Jake también es familia.

 _Pero no de ellos._

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - Rosalie le espeta dando un paso más cerca. Ahora la tiene a centímetros.

 _La verdad caerá..._

De nuevo abre la boca, esta vez para defender a su amigo, pero un sutil movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llama su atención.

Mira hacia su izquierda sin levantar la cabeza y ante sus ojos queda la visión del puño cerrado que Edward mantiene sobre su muslo.

E imágenes de lo pasado en bosque la apuñalan sin consideración alguna.

 _No, fuera de aquí. No las quiero..._

Ya es tarde. Ve sus manos pequeñas, tal delgadas como las hebras de su cabello, siendo apretadas por otra más grande. invencible. Inmovible.

Traga saliva de forma convulsa e intenta ignorar el feroz vuelco de su estómago.

 _Silenciosas palabras._

 _No puedo temerte a él_ se repite. _Nunca a él._ Pero lo hace. Y eso es suficiente para no emitir nada más que un patético: - Lo siento.

Rosalie suelta un resoplido despectivo y sin tener que verla directamente Bella sabe que los ojos de ella la observan como lo que realmente es: un pedazo hediondo y nauseabundo de porquería.

 _El pensar es inútil. Corre..._

Sabe que las comisuras de su boca tiemblan y bajan sin su permiso. Sabe que la imagen que está dando es penosa y vergonzosa.

\- Ya es suficiente. - habla Esme de repente. Hay enojo en su voz, una dureza jamás antes mostrada por sus tonos suaves. Sus orejas le dicen que es extraño.

Ya no llora. Y es que ahora siente como un vacío por dentro, uno que ha arrasado con todo a su paso.

\- ¿Suficiente? ¿Te parece que es suficiente? - le pregunta Rosalie volteando para mirarla con incredulidad. Pero Esme la mira con dureza y eso la hace callar.

 _Por fin... Cortaremos su lengua._

Rosalie vuelve junto a Emmett, enfurruñada y sintiendo ganas de golpear algo.

\- Bella - Esme se dirige a ella con suavidad pero ni aún así se siente con las fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y corresponder su mirada bondadosa.

Los demás piensan que no lo merece.

\- Ve a darte un baño.

 _Apestas. Estás sucia y ellos lo pueden oler._

\- Y descansa un poco ¿Sí?

Ni en un millón de años se le ocurría desobedecer. Ya suficientes problemas ha causado.

Usa su cabello como una cortina para ocultar su rostro avergonzado de todas esas miradas hostiles. Camina rauda hacia la escalera pasando frente a Carlisle y Esme.

Gira y sube la escalera tratando que por una vez su coordinación coopere con ella y no le haga caer.

Algo le dice que Edward no haría nada por evitar su caída.

Lo consigue. Llega al segundo piso esforzándose por caminar a paso normal y no correr hasta su cuarto como sus pies le dicen.

Se le hace interminable, pero finalmente se encuentra dentro y la desesperación se apresura a hacerla su presa.

 _No, aún no._

Le pone el seguro a la puerta, sabiendo que eso es completamente inservible. Si él decidiera entrar...

Corre hacia el baño y allí se vuelve a encerrar. Tan rápido que llega a hacerse daño con las uñas al pasarse a llevar la piel, se seca la ropa quedando desnuda.

Se mete a la ducha y acciona el grifo del agua caliente. Espera un par de segundos para que se tempere y no le queme la piel en todo momento ignorando los gritos en su cabeza.

Luego de probarla con la mano se pone debajo del chorro tomando la esponja para fregar su cuerpo.

Agarra el pote de jabón líquido y le saca la tapa de modo que queda la boquilla más grande. Vierte un montón en la esponja y en su propio cuerpo comenzando a frotar casi con agresividad.

Espera deshacerse de la vergüenza. Desea que el agua y el jabón se lleven toda la mugre que tiene encima.

Una pequeña parte de su mente le advierte que quizá está exagerando. Que el concepto que tanto Edward como ella tienen de la traición son muy diferentes.

Él dijo: _¿Quién podría condenarme por tomar lo que es mío?._ Que aunque lo es, lo iba a tomar por la fuerza. Pues bien ¿En serio ella está siendo juzgada por simplemente tratar de conseguir algo de tranquilidad? _Edward lo está haciendo por eso._ Pero lo demás porque creen que se fue a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones con los Quileute sin decirle a nadie, haciéndoles creer que estaba muerta...

 _... Tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando Alice me dijo que tu futuro había desaparecido..._

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda con la forma de unas manos huesudas y heladas y una nueva ola de dolor hace que se doble hacia adelante jadeando por aire.

 _Intenta controlarte, ellos te escuchan..._

 _Cierto, lo hacen._

Respirando profundo varias veces sigue con su tarea de limpiarse.

 _Trae encima el olor de esas aberrantes sanguijuelas..._

Y ahora probablemente el que olor que expele es el de los licántropos, otra razón más para estar enfadados con ella, como los otros lo estuvieron cuando olieron a los Cullen en su piel y en su ropa.

Se refriega y se refriega hasta que la piel se le pone roja y le arde. Ya no puede más. Se lava el cabello a consciencia, dos veces. Después se sienta en la tina y deja que el agua caiga sobre sí.

Se abraza las rodillas con los brazos, sintiendo que una feroz y gélida zarpa se le mete en el pecho y le desgarra por dentro.

 _Duele tanto._

Las gotas saladas de sus ojos se mezclan con el agua que cae por su cabeza.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa allí. Sólo siente el cuerpo algo entumecido _de qué sirve el agua caliente_ y muy adolorido, y las piernas y el trasero medio dormidos por la posición.

Se levanta con cuidado de no resbalar.

Lo último que quiere es quebrarse algo. Además, su intuición le dice que si eso pasara, ellos van a pensar que lo ha hecho para llamar la atención, para que sientan lástima y la perdonen.

Cierra el grifo y agarrándose del barandal _que él ha puesto para mí_ sale de la tina asegurando bien los pies en el suelo.

Por fin levanta la cabeza y se queda petrificada. Frente a ella hay un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Está cubierta de moretones.

Bella se acerca más al espejo, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas rápidamente . Se toma el pelo con las manos y gira la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su cuello. Una pequeña porción de piel se encuentra levemente hundida y alrededor está morado y un poco hinchado. Esas son la marcas que le dejó Paul.

Va bajando la mirada. Es fácil distinguir los moretones hechos por golpes de los chupetones. El lado derecho de su cuello está llenos de ellos.

Son horribles. Son como millones de pequeños puntitos rojos formando círculos y otras formas desde la zona de su oreja derecha hasta la clavícula. Es ese lugar nada más, pues es el lado con el que más se ensañó Edward.

En sus brazos quedó las marcas de su irracionalidad y ferocidad. Es perfectamente notable las formas de los dedos de él alrededor de sus antebrazos.

 _Ya dejaron de ser sus besos._

Hay también unos difusos cardenales en sus senos que son por el golpe con el suelo cuando Paul le cayó encima. Igual que en su estómago y al darse la vuelta, es difícil saber si esa gran magulladura que le cubre media espalda es por causa del lobo o al impacto contra el árbol cuando Edward la empujó.

Sus piernas son las que mejor paradas quedaron, sólo con unos cuantos rasmillones por aquí y por allá.

Dios, su piel está irreconocible, y esa chica que le devuelve la mirada llena de pánico tampoco le resulta muy familiar.

 _¿Pero qué hicieron conmigo?_

Siente que la vergüenza aumenta. Desvía la mirada, odiando que su debilidad sea la causante de todo eso.

Sin volver a mirarse al espejo, toma una esponjosa y suave toalla para secar su piel irritada y maltratada. Lo hace con cuidado y con toquecitos pequeños.

¿Qué sentido tiene causarse más dolor? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Una vez que tanto su cuerpo como su cabello se encuentran secos, sale del baño y camina hasta el armario con la toalla envuelta lo más apretadamente que le permiten sus lesiones.

Se coloca dos pares de calcetines y tres calzones. Sabe que eso no lo detendrá. Pero se siente tan insegura.

También sabe que él nunca tuvo la intención de atacarla de verdad de esa manera, pero es que no puede quitarse el temor de las entrañas. Es algo más fuerte que ella.

 _Como todo._

Se coloca también unas pantis gruesas y dos pantalones de pijama.

 _No es suficiente. ¡No lo es!_

Por lo que aún desnuda para arriba incursiona en el armario por alguna cosa que le pueda servir a sus propósitos.

Encuentra una bufanda muy, muy, muy larga.

Eso tendrá que bastar.

Se baja los dos pantalones y dos de los tres calzones. Pasa un extremo de la prenda por entre sus piernas cubriendo muy bien la parte más vulnerable de sí misma. Después toma la parte de atrás y la pasa hacia adelante envolviendo su muslo y con la parte que quedó delante hace lo mismo y lo pasa hacia atrás cubriendo el otro muslo. Luego, cada extremo lo introduce por debajo de cada envoltura y como aún queda mucha bufanda por cada lado, lleva ambas hacia su espalda y de ahí pasa cada punta por un hombro hacia adelante cruzándolos por sus pechos tapándolos también. Lleva las dos puntas de nueva cuenta hacia su espalda, las vuelve a cruzar hacia adelante y de ahí baja hasta su cintura rodeándola un par de veces también hasta que se hace lo suficientemente corta para poder hacer un apretado nudo.

 _El tema será cuando quiera ir al baño. Trataré de no tomar tanto líquido para así no ir a cada rato._

 _¿Sabes que podría meterme dentro de ti sin siquiera tener que sacarte la ropa?_

 _Lo sé. Aún así me siento más segura con esto puesto que sin él._

Una vez hecho esto, vuelve a subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones de pijama que por suerte son de esos que llegan a la cintura.

Se pone un sostén deportivo, nada atractivo, dos poleras, una camiseta, un chaleco delgado metiendo los bordes dentro de sus pantalones y encima las dos partes de arriba de los pijamas que son lo bastante anchos para ser cómodos.

Ahora, con toda esa ropa encima camina hasta la cama y mete los extremos que sobresalen de las frazadas debajo del colchón.

Sintiéndose satisfecha por su trabajo se sube a la cama y se mete bajo el montón de mantas por la cabecera, para no sacar las frazadas debajo del colchón.

Se acurruca de lado tapándose hasta la cabeza. Por fin suelta un suspiro de alivio. La sensación de seguridad que estaba buscando la llena lentamente.

Aunque la vergüenza la sigue atormentando, al menos allí no hay nadie que pueda ser testigo de su miseria.

Y su estúpida mente se empeña en recordar todo lo sucedido. Sobre todo, ante sus ojos desfilan imágenes del rostro de Edward mirándola de tantas formas distintas y ninguna de ellas son buenas.

¿Cómo pudo torcerse todo de esa manera? ¿Es necesario soportar todo esto? Quizá debería hacer caso a Edward y volver a casa, aunque se pierda en el trayecto, al menos eso les sacaría un peso de encima y la humana problemática dejaría de causar tantos estragos.

No es nada justo ¿Qué ha hecho ella a parte de tratar de sobrevivir?

No está más cerca de hallar la respuesta de lo que estaba la llegar.

Ya no sabe qué hacer, excepto hacerse bolita deseando desaparecer. Siente la cara mojada, ni siquiera se ha percatado de cuándo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Al menos es silenciosa y espera que los Cullen se olviden de ella por un buen rato.

 _Me han regañado_ , piensa con incredulidad. Carlisle se mostró tan decepcionado haciéndole sentir como una descarriada niña de diez años.

Ni Charlie hizo eso nunca. Y si en los último meses lo intentó, no le salió. Ni siquiera cuando su madre perdió los estribos con ella.

Todo eso le parece tan lejano y de pronto tiene ganas de volver a ese momento. Se imagina deteniendo a su madre y a su padre para pedirles perdón. Para pedirles que la abracen y que no la suelten jamás. Pero en cambio, dejó que se fueran aceptando quedarse en compañía de Mel, Harold y Dan. Y todo porque lo único que quería era ir pronto a su habitación y cruzar para poder ver a Edward.

Cierra los ojos apretadamente al pensar en su comportamiento de antes, que es tan diferente al de ahora.

Era paciente, cariñoso, amoroso, juguetón y siempre parecía tener una sonrisa para ella.

 _¿Por qué eso ha cambiado ahora?_

Bueno, eso ya no importa. Las cosas están así.

Después de un buen rato de sólo llorar y pensar y llorar, se queda dormida. Su cuerpo y su mente están tan cansados que ni se inmuta ante los suaves golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Bella? - tantea Alice y después de esperar por una contestación que no llega, intenta girar el pomo, pero este no cede - ¡Bella! - exclama tocando con más insistencia. Sabe que su sobrepasada amiga está dormida pues puede escuchar su respiración suave y acompasada, pero ya han pasado casi diez horas desde que se acostó y no ha comido nada.

Al no poder despertarla a pesar de todo el ruido que está haciendo, decide ir por las llaves. Podría forzar la chapa pero, si Bella ha cerrado con llave es porque no quiere que nadie entre, y si asegurar la puerta le brinda algo de tranquilidad, no va a ser ella quien se la quite. Por lo que es mejor ir por las llaves de repuesto, así cuando salga simplemente le puede poner el seguro de nuevo y Bella jamás sabrá que alguien se metió a su habitación sin su consentimiento.

Alice entiende y respeta mucho eso (el hecho de crearse un perímetro seguro en donde sientes que nadie te puede herir) pero después de todo lo sucedido, Bella le preocupa muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando vio lo que ocurrió en el bosque entre ella y Edward. No está nada de acuerdo con él, pero no puede hacer nada. Edward le pidió que no se metiera, pues él jamás lo ha hecho en la relación que mantiene con Jasper.

Y ahí la dejó sin argumentos.

Alice abre la puerta y camina hacia la cama en donde absolutamente nada de Bella es visible. Con cuidado de no despertarla, baja las mantas para ver el rostro enrojecido y aún húmedo de su cuñada. Es obvio que hasta en sueños ha llorado, lo que es muy triste.

Alice la destapa un poco más dándose cuenta de que hay algo extraño en lo que está viendo. Es como si Bella hubiese engordado un poco en unas horas, pero su rostro sudoroso siguiera siendo igual de delgado.

No, no es eso. Alice lo confirma al tomar la mano de Bella y ver cuatro mangas en su muñeca.

Repentinamente alarmada, retira más las frazadas y al revisarla va descubriendo las dos camisas de dormir, el chaleco, la camiseta, dos poleras de tirantes, los dos pantalones y el miedo la invade cuando al bajárselos un poco queda a la vista parte de una bufanda. Ella sabe que es eso, pues fue la que eligió y compró toda la ropa de Bella.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces? - le pregunta Jasper que se sintió alarmado cuando le llegaron las emociones de su esposa.

\- Mira esto, Jazz. Mira esto - le contesta angustiada. Jasper observa y se siente muy confundido cuando ve a Alice remover los pantalones de Bella sin sacárselos del todo, para dejar a la vista el exceso de ropa interior y una tela que la envuelve de forma extraña.

\- No sabía que ahora los humanos preferían dormir así - murmura él rascándose la nuca y preguntándose por qué todo eso parece inquietar a Alice.

\- Esto no es normal - le dice Alice mirando a Bella con ojos tristes. Luego mira hacia el umbral desde donde Edward contempla todo con una expresión de impacto en la cara - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Acaso has olvidado por todo lo que ella pasó? te dije que no había sido buena idea lo que le hiciste - le reprocha enojada, aunque también se ve como si quisiera llorar.

\- Claro que no lo he olvidado - le contesta sin dejar de mirar a Bella. El asombro se ha desvanecido de su cara para ser reemplazado por la impasibilidad. No luce ni un poco arrepentido por sus acciones y Alice no lo entiende.

Negando con la cabeza procede a remover la ropa de Bella para dejarla todo como estaba.

\- Vamos a tener que despertarla. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin comer. - anuncia Alice inexpresiva - Iré a prepararle algo - se levanta y toma la mano de Jasper para caminar con él hasta la puerta - Espero, por tu bien, que esto no te explote en la cara - le dice con desprecio al pasar por su lado. Edward la mira descolocado por unos segundos, ante la fuerza de su enojo. Después niega con la cabeza y piensa que ella no lo entiende. Tampoco se lo puede explicar, así que con un suspiro cierra la puerta poniéndole seguro con la lleve que Alice ha dejado puesta en la cerradura.

...

Le duele mucho la cabeza. _Dormir tanto no puede hacer bien_.

Es de noche otra vez, nota al mirar por los ventanales que dan al bosque y que tiene justo al frente.

No tiene idea de la hora pero por el color del cielo, sabe que el sol se puso hace muy poco.

Dos toquecitos en la puerta la sobresaltan, se gira y mira hacia ella.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta Alice tentativa. Y Bella se está preguntando por qué todavía está afuera cuando recuerda que antes ha puesto el seguro.

\- Espera - le pide con voz ronca. Le duele la garganta y le pica.

Maldición, se va a resfriar.

Se levanta de la cama con dificultad. El cuerpo le duele más que antes. Se encuentra tan distraída por eso, que no se percata de lo fácil que ha sido sacarse las frazadas de encima.

Abre la puerta y regresa de inmediato a la cama porque a pesar de los dos calcetines en cada pie y las pantis, siente que se congela.

Para cuando Bella ya está en medio de la enorme cama con las mantas tapando hasta su cintura, la luz se enciende dejando a la vista a una sonriente Alice que a velocidad humana se acerca a la cama con una bandeja en las manos.

No ha cerrado la puerta, pero Bella está más pendiente de Alice que en ese momento le coloca la bandeja en las piernas.

Un plato con frutas surtidas, un tazón con leche caliente y otro con lo que parece una mezcla de jugo de limón y miel.

Intenta no hacer muecas. Y es que la verdad nada de eso se le antoja.

Mira a Alice sentada en la cama frente a ella, y no luce enfadada por lo que se relaja contra la cabecera.

\- Gracias, Alice.

\- De nada, Bella. - le contesta con una sonrisa, pero luego ya no dice nada más y Bella baja la mirada.

Es esto lo que no le gusta. Es este el tipo de frialdad, el del silencio, del que había estado huyendo antes.

En su mente puede ver a Jake, sonriéndole y hablándole, aunque ahora no le puede escuchar. Mira sus ojos y descubre en ellos una calidez que añora.

Jake es relajado, cariñoso. Le hace sentir tranquila, le distrae con sus charlas sin sentido. Un sentido diferente al que ahora ya está acostumbrada.

Y de repente su apetito despierta, pero quiere otra cosa.

\- Alice.

\- ¿Sí, Bella? -

\- Esto se ve muy bien, pero ¿Podría comer tostadas en vez de la fruta? - le pregunta con ojos implorantes.

Alice se sorprende pues al ser una decisión de último momento no lo ha visto venir. Bella ve que abre la boca muy dispuesta a decirle que sí, que no hay problema. Pero es otra voz la que se escucha.

\- No - sentencia Edward parado bajo el umbral. Bella pega un respingo por el chasco que se lleva al verlo allí - Eso es lo que hay, eso es lo que comerás - le dice ceñudo.

¿En serio? Bella no puede creerlo.

Y puede que su expresión no fuera la adecuada pues ve cómo los ojos de él se estrechan en advertencia.

Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera unas tostadas? ¿Es porque las comió con Jacob? ¿Es eso?

 _... Y estoy malditamente celoso..._

 _Sí, es eso._

¿Vale la pena discutir por esto? puede que no, así que vuelve los ojos hacia la comida. Toma el tenedor y lo mete al tazón de leche para revolverla. No tiene ganas de tomársela así que hará todo el tiempo que pueda hasta que ellos se vayan. Se siente realmente mal por pensar en desperdiciar la comida que Alice le ha preparado con tanto cariño, pero es que del sólo hecho de imaginar la leche, la fruta o el jugo de limón entrando por su boca, su garganta se cierra.

\- Alice, creo que Jasper ya está listo para ir de caza - Edward le informa, pero Bella puede sentir sus ojos fijos en ella.

 _Qué mala suerte,_ piensa. Justo cuando quiere quedarse sola, parece que se va a quedar sola, pero con Edward.

Justo cuando no quiere pasar tiempo con él.

Escucha a Alice suspirar por lo que levanta la cabeza para verla. Los ojos de Alice están nublados por la tristeza, y algo más que se encuentra demasiado bien escondido para saber a ciencia cierta qué es.

 _No te vayas,_ le suplica Bella con la mirada, pero inexorablemente, la menuda vampira se levanta de la cama y como reprimiendo las ganas de decir algo, se marcha.

 _Mierda y más mierda._

Le da vueltas y vueltas a la leche con el tenedor y no tiene intensiones de parar esperando lograr aburrirlo para que se largue.

Sigue sin tener suerte.

\- Deja de jugar - le regaña adentrándose en el cuarto. Parece ocupar mucho espacio ¿Desde cuando es tan grande y ancho? camina hasta pararse a los pies de la cama y desde allí la observa con el ceño fruncido.

Sigue usando ese tono con ella. Y no le gusta.

\- No estoy jugando - le contesta sin levantar la mirada. Desea hacerle frente, quiere gritarle que la deje en paz, que no tiene ningún derecho de hablarle así ni de comportarse de ese modo con ella. Pero no puede porque un estúpido e irracional miedo bloquea su capacidad para reaccionar como debería.

No lo entiende, no se entiende.

\- Te estoy viendo, por supuesto que lo estás haciendo.

A Bella se le escapa un suspiro. Otra vez tiene el estómago revuelto y además quiere orinar, por lo que antes de que la sensación se torne insoportable, decide ir al baño.

Toma la bandeja y la deja a un lado en la cama, con cuidado para no derramar nada se mueve hasta la orilla moviendo las mantas.

\- Vuelve a la cama, Isabella - le ordena con dureza cuando la ve levantarse.

Bella se paraliza y lo mira. Otra vez Isabella. ¿Por qué han agarrado la manía de decirle así? se acostumbró a ser llamada de cierto modo, y ahora se siente tan raro que se dirijan a ella con ese nombre.

\- Pero necesito ir al baño.

La cara de fastidio con la que Edward responde, es por decir lo menos, desconsoladora.

\- ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que hacer tan difícil? - le critica molesto.

Bella jadea y le devuelve la mirada impactada.

\- _Necesito_ ir al baño - le recalca el "Necesito" con voz suave.

\- Sí, claro. Entonces la leche se enfriará y ya no querrás tomártela, por lo tanto tendré que ir y prepararte otra cosa ¿No es así? ¿Jugo de naranja de preferencia? - le pregunta con acidez.

¿Esto es en serio? ya le empieza a irritar esa actitud y quisiera pensar en él como un gran y estúpido adolescente inmaduro e irracional, pero no puede.

 _Ni que me gustara la leche caliente._ De hecho, ni le gusta la leche, puaj.

\- No. Me la tomaré de todas formas - murmura caminando hacia el baño apresuradamente.

Al estar dentro y cerrar la puerta con pestillo, por fin puede permitirse cierto grado de pánico. Se coloca la mano en el pecho y aunque está respirando profunda y pausadamente, siente que no es suficiente.

Pero él sigue en la otra habitación y es más que seguro que puede escuchar el golpeteo frenético de su corazón y el zumbido desagradable que hace al intentar llevar oxígeno a sus pequeñísimos pulmones.

 _No son pequeños, no son pequeños, no lo son._

Lo único malo de dejarse llevar por sus miedos es que luego cuando se tiene que hacer cargo de ellos, resulta muy fastidioso.

Se desviste con rapidez dejando la ropa tirada de cualquier forma. Una vez liberada de la bufanda, finalmente se puede sentar para vaciar su vejiga.

Resulta tan relajante.

Después de limpiarse y lavar sus manos, comienza otra vez con el tedioso proceso de volver a envolverse en todas esas telas.

Otros cuantos minutos después, abre la puerta ya mental y emocionalmente preparada para enfrentar el rostro enfurruñado de Edward.

Pero no está. Y su mirada recorre la habitación en su busca, pero lo que sus ojos ven, es la bandeja en la cama ahora con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja y cuatro tostadas con mantequilla en un plato. El tazón de limón y miel sigue ahí por lo que no hay discusión en que debe tomárselo.

\- Mmm - se queda mirando su nueva cena con gesto reflexivo.

¿Por qué le niega cosas si al final igual va a darle lo que ella quiere?

 _Como antes._

Qué complicado. Edward se ha vuelto tan complicado.

La puerta está cerrada de nuevo por lo que parece que estará sola como ella quería.

¿Cierto? ¿Es eso lo que ella quería?

 _No, la verdad no. Ojalá viniera Esme o Emmett._

Se mete en la cama despacio y con desgana. Se come todo mecánicamente con la mirada perdida al frente. En menos de diez minutos ya se ha comido todo y como no tiene ganas de ir a dejar la bandeja a la cocina, se contenta con dejarla en su mesita de noche.

Si Edward quiere regañarla por eso, pues... Que lo haga.

Se levanta sólo para apagar la luz y vuelve enseguida a la cama en donde se acurruca en la misma posición de antes, mirando hacia los ventanales. Esta vez no se tapa hasta la cabeza, se siente algo más tranquila por lo que acomoda las frazadas alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedó dormida, de nuevo. Y al entreabrir los ojos, ve que la luna está mucho más alta ahora. Debe ser pasada la medianoche.

Se siente sola, y no ha cambiado de posición en la cama. Tiene el brazo izquierdo estirado y mira fijamente al frente hacia la copa de los árboles que son iluminadas por luz de la luna.

Está pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, porque no puede evitarlo.

El colchón detrás de ella se hunde y sabe, sin la necesidad de girar, que es Edward. No le escuchó entrar, porque él así lo quiso.

Le siente moverse y recostarse muy cercando a su espalda, sin tocarla. Luego, le pasa el brazo por encima y entrelaza sus manos derechas. Escucha y siente su suspiro que envía ráfagas frías a su nuca. Su cuello ha quedado expuesto, dado que tiene el cabello acomodado arriba, sobre la almohada. Debería removerse, pero lo cierto es que ya ni ganas tiene de hacer algo tan mínimo como eso.

En respuesta a su quietud, él se mueve pegándose a ella por completo y con los labios le acaricia todo el contorno de la oreja.

Bella sigue sin moverse. En el pasado, todas esas caricias hubiesen puesto su cuerpo a mil. Pero ahora no siente nada, está como entumida.

Y entonces él habla.

\- ¿Te gustó haber dormido con él? - le pregunta sin dejar de pasar los labios de arriba a abajo por su oreja. Bella no contesta, en realidad, él la deja sin fuerzas para nada. Es como si con su sola presencia y el miedo que eso le causa no la dejaran nada más que respira y verdad.

 _Se lleva mi voluntad para contraatacar._

Él le da un apretón a su mano incitándola a contestar.

\- ¿Te gustó que te besara en la boca? - inquiere, y Bella puede oír el enojo que trata de esconder, en su voz.

Se produce una pausa tensa.

\- No fue en la boca - consigue decir en un susurro.

\- Pero casi - insiste.

\- Mamá y papá hacen lo mismo.

\- Pero ese no es ni tu mamá ni tu papá.

\- No.

\- Mmm - ronronea complacido con la respuesta.

Bella se remueve incómoda, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y ya no sabe si se trata de miedo o del nerviosismo que le provoca que él le esté haciendo esas preguntas. Porque lo cierto es que... No le gusta. Le incomoda y siente que la vergüenza y humillación, todo lo que antes sintió vuelve a ella. Y toda la seguridad que había conseguido se esfuma, sólo con unas cuantas palabras de él.

Y el enojo se mezcla con todo porque no es justo que él le haga esto. No es como si todo lo que hizo lo haya hecho premeditadamente. No se alejó de la casa Cullen para hacerles daño; no durmió en la misma cama de Jacob, con Jacob, para hacerle daño a él. Pero parece que todos piensan que sí lo hizo por esas razones. Y tiene la horrenda impresión de ya haber pensado en todo eso antes. Sin embargo, le es imposible dejar de hacerlo una, y otra, y otra vez.

El pulgar de Edward le acaricia el dorso de la mano con movimientos circulares y de algún modo, eso es un poco relajante. Pero no se asemeja en nada a las caricias de Jacob, porque esas no tienen romanticismo, pasión ni lujuria, sólo el deseo de hacerla sentir bien, de tranquilizarla.

Con Edward todo es distinto, todo significa algo más, aún en este momento.

Le siente respirar profundamente en su nuca.

\- Hueles muy bien - le susurra, pero eso a ella ya no le hace sentir bien, por lo que hace una pequeña mueca y mueve la cabeza colocando la cara más cerca de la almohada como si quisiera esconderse, él en cambio, se pega todavía más a ella al punto de que Bella puede sentir todo su cuerpo, cada pliegue de la ropa.

Escucha el golpe sordo que hacen los zapatos de Edward cuando se los quita para meterse debajo de las mantas.

Está muy frío pero eso no es novedad, y el primer estremecimiento que consigue arrancarle a su cuerpo, lo hace por las razones equivocadas.

Siente sus extremidades tan heladas y ahora es cuando le gustaría que saliera su lado sobreprotector y se alejara un poco para no congelarla.

Pero eso no ocurre y él sigue con sus caricias. Ya no sólo con su pulgar, ahora ocupa la yema de todos sus dedos y los pasa por en medio de los de ella, una y otra vez.

Eso sí que resulta más placentero, pero su cuerpo se niega a relajarse del todo.

\- Has estado demasiado callada. Empiezas a preocuparme - Edward suelta otro suspiro y se impulsa hacia arriba sin soltarle la mano para así tener más acceso a su cuello, detrás de su oreja y prácticamente a toda la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Le pasa la nariz por la nuca y al llegar a la zona detrás de su oreja, le besa con suavidad ahí, y baja y baja y entonces se apoya en el codo izquierdo para poder bajarle con esa mano la tela que le cubre la garganta ya que la camiseta que está usando es de cuello alto.

Continúa con los besos y Bella piensa que los chupetones jamás se va a ir si él sigue haciendo eso. Pero ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Pedirle que se detenga? ¿Y si se enoja? no, prefiere que esto sea así y no como lo de esta mañana, en donde todo fue violencia, dolor, brusquedad y mucho, mucho enojo.

Aunque ahora él siga haciéndole recriminaciones tontas con una voz considerablemente más suave y aterciopelada, piensa que esto es en definitivo mil veces más soportable.

Además, no es como ya no quisiera estar más con él, es sólo que... El miedo empaña todo lo demás. Lo cual es muy triste porque recuerda lo mucho que amaba su relación con Ed, cada sensación, palabra, besos y miradas compartidas, sus juegos y el placer, todo el placer. Recuerda la plenitud que la llenaba al estar con él, y nunca importó lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que rápidamente se desbordan y empapan la almohada.

Edward detiene sus besos por unos segundos, aunque reanuda su tarea de inmediato. Bella sabe que él puede oler sus lágrimas pero no puede detenerlas, como no puede detenerlo a él.

¿Y qué quiere que le diga? ¿Quiere que le diga lo asquerosamente mal que se siente? ¿Que sus palabras y acciones ha provocado en ella un miedo tan profundo y visceral difícil de controlar?

Un quejido adolorido y un sollozo se le escapa al recordar la mirada que la daba al terminar de hacer el amor, que era una mezcla entre deseo interminable, ternura, placer y un infinito amor, y aquella sonrisa enorme que le hacía ver como el gato que se comió al canario.

Edward la abraza más apretado y coloca su pierna derecha por encima de las de ella. Con facilidad le levanta un poco el torso para poder pasar el brazo izquierdo por debajo de ella. Ahora, la abraza por completo.

Y los gemiditos de ella se convierten en sollozos de verdad, esos que salen del alma y que desgarran el corazón al escucharlos. Son de esos que provocan espasmos en el cuerpo entero y que casi no dejan respirar.

Él la sostiene, pero aún así Bella siente que está a la deriva.

Lo peor de todo es que él sabe cómo se siente. Es imposible que no lo haga si ha podido sentir cada emoción a través de Jasper. Y no ha hecho nada al respecto, lo que hace que su sufrimiento aumente hasta niveles intolerables, porque le hace pensar que a él ya no le da lo mismo su dolor.

¿Es este el temido ojo por ojo? ¿A eso se refieren con pagar con la misma moneda? ¿Es eso lo que está haciendo? ¿Se supone que lo que siente ella en este momento, lo sintieron ellos cuando creyeron que le había pasado algo terrible?

 _¿Y qué hay del sentimiento de autodesprecio?¿También ellos se sintieron podridos por dentro?_

Bella está convencida de que no es así. Ellos nunca van a sentir lo mismo.

Y también sabe que es una persona que abandona. Vino aquí y dejó a sus padres y a sus doctores favoritos, personas que la aman y se preocupan por ella. Siempre tuvieron una paciencia infinita, superados sólo por quien Bella creía que era Edward.

Pero quizá estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo.

 _Y él dice que empiezo a preocuparle ¿Recién ahora?_

Inexplicablemente, el sólo hecho de pensar en eso, hace que su llanto de eleve hasta casi rayar en lo escandaloso. Y no puede detenerse. Es como en la mañana cuando Edward la tenía totalmente inmovilizada, inyectándose dolor con agujas de pena y tormento.

Resulta tan doloroso como lo era antes cuando descubrió por la hipnosis que había sido víctima de abuso. Y duele más aún ahora, porque la persona que por un momento pareció querer hacer lo mismo, le ha dicho un montón de veces que la ama, y ella corresponde el sentimiento.

¿Cuántos golpes puede soportar una persona y esperar que esta siga con vida?

Las emociones negativas son tan latentes e incontrolables que no le sorprende escuchar que algo se rompe en el piso de abajo. Después hay otros tres golpes más antes de que todo quede en silencio, roto únicamente por los sollozos de ella.

\- No... - susurra en medio de su llanto. Siente que se ahoga, maldita sea - N-no... Sa... Sabes... Na-ada - se lamenta con su voz volviéndose aguda en el última palabra. Y le ha costado un infierno poder decirlas, pero sabe que él le ha escuchado. Lo sabe porque la abraza más fuerte, porque entierra la cara en su espalda como si también quisiera ocultarse.

No tiene idea que cuánto tiempo pasa así pero gradualmente se va calmando y sus angustiantes lloros se van moderando hasta convertirse en suspiros de pura congoja.

 _Siento los ojos como dos enormes bolas de tenis._

Entra en un duermevela inquieto, lo bastante despierta para seguir atenta a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero no lo suficiente para reaccionar con rapidez.

\- Lo siento - escucha que Edward le susurra al oído - Lo lamento tanto. No te haces una idea de cuanto me duele esta situación. Te necesito tanto, y te estoy perdiendo.

Si siente que la está perdiendo, es porque sabe que ha hecho las cosas mal. Porque antes, cuando sólo se trataba de descontrol mental y su necesidad de ir a donde su puerta quisiera llevarla, no tenía por qué sentir esa perdida, ya que Bella siempre ha regresado a él.

Y ahora desconfía de Edward ¿Por qué ha esperado a que Bella se ha dormido para decirle estas cosas? Bueno, él cree que ella está dormida, y quizá lo esté un poco, sí. Pero aún es consciente de él... Siempre está consciente de él.

\- Lo siento, amor. Lo siento - le repite una y otra vez ¿Y de qué sirve eso ahora? si el monstruo que representa el temor ya se ha metido en sus entrañas.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, entra en un sueño profundo con las afectadas palabras de Edward difuminándose en la lejanía.

...

 _Matar... Le desagarraré el pescuezo... Lo quiero vivo, no, muerto..._

 _Dámelo. Sus vísceras serán mías... Nos dañó... ¡Nos lastimó! Matar..._

Y además la luz del amanecer le pega directo en la cara.

 _Pero qué bonito despertar._

Es tan molesto que arruga la cara entera.

 _¿Por qué carajos siempre tengo que despertar en la misma posición en la que me duermo?_

 _¡Mierda!_

Un momento. Bella se sienta y se toca el estómago entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Qué es esta... Rara y casi ardiente sensación en su panza?

Parpadea con lentitud mirando su habitación notando que está sola. Siente las mejillas calientes y su corazón echa carreras con su cerebro de lo que rápido que va.

Le hace falta analizarse a sí misma para percatarse de un cambio muy importante.

Está enfadada. De hecho, es tan fuerte su enojo que siente un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, concentrándose mayormente en las manos.

No sabe qué diablos puede haber pasado durante la noche. Pero lo cierto es que no se queja; siempre ha odiado los lloriqueos, más aún si vienen de ella.

 _Lacerar su frío corazón..._

Sonríe de medio lado, y cualquiera que viera catalogaría su expresión como "peculiar"

Se levanta con energías renovadas y se va despojando de sus ropas de camino al baño dejándolas caer al suelo con una pereza y despreocupación que casi no le cabe en el cuerpo. No se percata de que las ropas humean muy levemente.

Al sacarse todo y quedar con la bufanda y las bragas debajo de esta, camina hacia el estante a un lado del espejo y de uno de los organizadores que hay ahí encuentra justo lo que necesita.

Una tijeras.

 _Es extraño que estas no las hayan hecho desaparecer._

Hay unas pequeñas y otras grandes. Bella toma una de tamaño considerable. La coloca a la altura de sus pechos y con extrema delicadeza pasa el dedo por todo el filo de la parte de abajo y después por la parte de arriba, sin cortarse.

Toda una proeza por su parte.

 _Es justo lo que necesito._

Acomoda la tijera en su mano derecha y con lentitud la acerca a su cuello lleno de marcas. Desliza la punta por su piel magullada y cubierta de manchas. Y la va bajando sin presionar demasiado. Al llegar al pecho izquierdo, suspira y hace el primer corte para liberarlo, lo que le produce un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre.

Respira profundo, sonríe más y continúa con los cortes y cada vez que lo hace, es como si también estuviese cortando sus ligaduras internas.

Se siente poderosa. Y se descubre amando esa abrumadora y deliciosa sensación.

Al terminar, suelta la tijera que cae al suelo amortiguada por la destrozada tela de la bufanda.

¿Por qué demonios se sintió insegura alguna vez? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era débil? ¿Por qué creyó e hizo de esos pensamientos su verdad?

 _Ya no importa. Eso acaba de cambiar._

Le sonríe ampliamente a su reflejo e inspecciona su cuerpo desnudo.

 _Eso también cambiará._

Es un fuerza demoledora, esa seguridad que repta bajo y sobre su piel. Se mete a la ducha para disfrutar del agua caliente que relaja sus músculos tensos y rígidos.

Resulta tan placentero estar allí que desearía no salir jamás. Pero su estómago resuena sonoramente por lo que decide salir para poder satisfacer otra necesidad vital.

Tiene mucha hambre, así que se seca rápido y se viste con lo primero que su mano agarra del armario, no importándole un comino que los colores no combinen, pero no está tan mal.

Se pone una camiseta blanca y encima un jersey de lana de manga larga con cuello alto de color crema, muy bonito. Para abajo unos pantalones de tela entallados color azul marino muy oscuro y unas botas hasta la rodilla con medio tacón, y unas discretas cadenitas a los lados.

Nada mal para alguien que no sabe vestirse.

Y lo más trascendental es que debajo de todo eso lleva la cantidad adecuada de ropa interior, lo que le hace sonreír más todavía. Se cepilla el cabello que aún permanece húmedo y se lo deja suelto para que caiga a su alrededor con naturalidad.

Sin siquiera mirarse al espejo o maquillarse lanza el cepillo hacia cualquier parte sin preocuparse de guardarlo en su lugar, sale del cuarto con pasos firmes y seguros.

 _La rabia es buena_ , se dice. _Y la indiferencia es aún mejor. Ahora ya entiendo por qué les gusta tanto usarla._

 _Pagar._

 _Dolor... Sangre..._

 _Lágrimas..._

 _Corazón destrozado._

Oh sí. Pueden estar seguras de ello. La va a compensar por todo, de eso no hay duda.

Baja hasta el segundo piso en dirección a la cocina , y lo sorprendente es que no se topa con nadie.

Muy bien, mejor para ella.

Así que será otro desayuno en solitario. Bien, no hay problema, decide sacando queso, tomate, jamón y mostaza del refrigerador. Piensa hacerse un enorme y sabroso sándwich y para tomar, una rica y ácida limonada.

Oh, de sólo pensar en todo eso se le hace agua la boca.

Está sentada en una silla de la cocina y su apetitoso desayuno espera impaciente frente a ella, para ser devorado.

No se hace de rogar más, y pega la primera mascada.

\- Mmm - cierra los ojos y su gemidito de deleite es incontenible.

Cielo santo, está delicioso. Mastica, traga y pega otro enorme bocado - ¡Oh!

Se ha pasado con la mostaza, por lo que al aplastar el pan, esta se rebosa y resbala por sus dedos. Qué bueno que se ha subido las mangas del jersey antes de empezar porque no quiere arruinarlo.

El sándwich no está nada seco gracias a la mostaza y al jugo de tomate que también chorrea por sus manos hasta sus muñecas. Aún así siente la necesidad de un sorbito de limonada.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué permitió que alguien más se encargada de sus comidas cuando ella se puede preparar esos manjares?

Baja la cabeza y apoya la frente en el dorso de la mano derecha sin dejar de sujetar su pan, mientras los sabores explotan en su boca. Come con lentitud, sin abrir los ojos, concentrada al máximo en gozar de la amalgama de sabores.

Por eso, cuando el jugo de su vaso se acaba y abre los ojos para buscar la jarra y servirse más, es que recién se da cuenta de su pequeña audiencia.

Otra vez se ha sentado de cara a la sala por lo que tiene completa visibilidad de la otra habitación.

Los sofás forman un cuadrado, todos mirando hacia el centro. Esme permanece sentada en el que está frente a los ventanales, cara a cara con Bella y la mira con una pequeña sonrisa. Rosalie ocupa uno individual que está en el extremo izquierdo e ignora a Bella a favor de hojear una revista que sabe que la rubia se sabe de memoria. Alice y Jasper ocupan el otro sillón frente a Rosalie y también la miran con gestos de diversión en la cara. Y el grandulón se apoya en el respaldar del sofá en donde está Esme y su cara burlona y traviesa es encantadora.

Falta uno, que obviamente y como no puede ser de otra manera, la acompaña en la mesa. Se sienta en el extremo más alejado de Bella, justo en la cabecera, y desde allí la observa con la boca entreabierta y los ojos velados por una emoción que ella conoce perfectamente bien.

Carajo.

Bella les ignora, a todos. Se lleva la mano izquierda a la boca chupando cada extremo con lentitud, haciendo como que no escucha el quejido que emite Edward.

Lo está torturando, y Bella lo sabe. Una vez que su mano se encuentra limpia, la alarga y toma el jarrón para servirse otro poquito. Le quedó tan bueno que no puede contenerse y se zampa sus tres buenos sorbos. Al separar el vaso de su boca, una gota se escurre desde sus labios hasta su barbilla. Deja el vaso en la mesa, se pasa el dedo índise por todo el recorrido del líquido de vuelta a su boca y le da una pequeña lamida al dedo. Otra vez, hace como que no ve cuando Edward se envara un poco y aprieta los puños que mantiene sobre la mesa.

Sabe que todo eso le hace reaccionar, pero no es su problema. Ella está comiendo, no es su culpa.

Así que reprimiendo una sonrisa ataca su primoroso pan chorreando de nuevo.

Una leve vistazo a Edward le basta para ver la expresión hambrienta con que este le mira.

Sintiendo el valor burbujear en su interior se atreve a mirarlo con fijeza y sin dejar de hacerlo, toma otro bocado lamiendo un par de sus dedos a la pasada.

Edward traga duro y se lame los labios. Da la impresión de que se le antoja un poco. Aunque Bella sabe que si él probara su comida no le encontraría nada agradable.

No, es ella la que le resulta apetitosa. Y Bella termina su desayuno sin dejar de disfrutarlo, lamiendo sus labios y sus dedos cuando es necesario, soltando gemidos de satisfacción cuando los sabores se mezclan y la abruman, todo eso sin despegar su mirada de Edward.

¿Quién era esa pendeja de mierda que tomó posesión de su cuerpo el día anterior, y que se dejó pisotear y mandonear?

 _Sin mi voluntad..._

Oh, no. Su voluntad sigue intacta. Tan irrompible e inalterable que le sorprende que no haya podido sentirla antes.

 _Él no me desarma. Es al revés._

Y entonces se da cuenta de que si Edward se pudo sublevar sobre ella, fue porque Bella se lo permitió, no porque no pudiera contra él. Porque puede. Lo puede sentir.

Para cuando termina, Edward tiene un serio problema dentro de sus pantalones.

Bella se levanta, lo mira, abre la boca y se pasa la yema del dedo corazón por toda la comisura izquierda. Luego lo chupa por dos o tres segundos antes de tomar el plato y el vaso ahora vacíos e ir al lavaplatos. Después de dejar todo limpio, la jarra de limonada guardada y de secarse las manos con un paño, se baja las mangas hasta ponerlas en su lugar.

Y entonces camina hacia Edward que agitado y con cara de querer saltar sobre ella, no le quita los ojos de encima. Sabiendo que él no se moverá por el estado en el que está, toma su rostro entre sus manos, se inclina y estampa sus labios en los de él.

Extrañaba esta sensación, la de tener el control sobre sí misma. Mueve los labios y él responde. Y cuando Bella le mete la lengua para saborearlo, él suelta tal gemido que es casi vergonzoso.

Le tira del pelo y profundiza más aún dominando todo el movimiento, diciéndole con él: _Estoy tomando, no dando. Es para mi disfrute, no para el tuyo._

Bueno, es inevitable que él lo haga, cuando le succiona los labios y le muerde tan duro que Edward jadea y hace el amago de pararse, Bella elige justo ese momento para romper aquel beso demoledor. Edward jadea, fuerte, y Bella aprieta con sus manos los puñados de su cabello y le mira fijamente a los ojos - ¿Tú sientes eso? - le pregunta en voz baja. Su gesto se endurece y siente que el calor de sus manos aumenta. Ya que ha logrado desorientarlo, lo suelta y lo rodea y cuando se topa con los ojos impactados de los demás no puede evitar sonreír con dulzura.

Baja las escaleras sintiendo un latigazo de bienestar llenarla por dentro.

Sigue muy enfadada por todo. Claro que entiende la postura de Carlisle y de los demás. Está bien, el enojo de ellos es razonables y el de Edward lo sería también si no fuera por el hecho de que en realidad la actitud de él se debe principalmente a sus celos irracionales.

Además ¿Quién fue el que le hizo sentir como una golfa cualquiera sin corazón ni respeto por sí misma?

Edward.

Y también sabe la otra razón por la que lo hizo, piensa bajando las escaleras del porche para llegar al patio delantero.

 _¿Es que cree que soy estúpida?_ quizás por unas cuantas horas lo fue. Pero ya no más.

Y esa razón, la que ahora se le hace tan obvia, es que es tanto su deseo de que Bella regrese a su realidad, que estuvo dispuesto a herirla lo máximo pasible con tal de conseguirlo.

¿No pensó Bella en volver a casa en su mayor momento de debilidad?

Claro que lo hizo. Y por eso dejó que su familia le dijera lo que quisiera, cuando en el pasado, él hubiese sido el primero en ponerse delante de ella para protegerla. También dejó que todas aquellas emociones la ahogaran y por eso se disculpó después cuando pensó que ya estaba dormida por completo.

Y ella se dejó vapulear sin hacer nada. Eso no está bien. Ya tiene suficiente en su día a día como para agregarle el soportar sus malos tratos, que además son fingidos.

Oh no, a la mierda. Ella es más que esto. Y se va a quedar por el tiempo que quiera, ningún vampiro idiota va a venir y decirle qué hacer.

Aunque... _Oh mi amor, cómo me lo vas a compensar._

No le sorprende que sus reflexiones sean interrumpidas por dos brazos fuertes que se enredan en su cintura desde atrás.

Edward la estrecha contra sí haciéndole sentir la magnitud de lo que su beso y su manera de comer le han provocado. Otra vez tiene contra su cuello la insistente boca de Edward que no conforme con besarla y saborearla con la lengua, le da pequeños mordisquitos que no le hacen ningún daño.

Y por fin puede sentir, como si todo su dolor y su aflicción fueran los causantes del vacío en su estómago y en su pecho y de la desesperante incapacidad de sentir otra cosa que fuera miedo cuando él la tocaba.

Pero la furia y su determinación se ha llevado todo eso tan lejos que está segura de que no volverá a pasar por lo mismo.

Es reconfortante sentir que su corazón se acelera por las razones correctas y que su respiración se vuelva superficial al sentir las grandes y heladas manos de él posarse sobre su vientre, y entonces estas suben y suben y suben dejando un camino de fuego a su paso, hasta envolver sus pechos con la presión justa.

 _Oh, esto sí que es agradable._ Y sin querer evitarlo arquea su espalda para restregar el trasero contra ese magnifico miembro erecto que le debe demasiado. Sí señor.

Edward chasquea los dientes, la gira y la besa con frenesí. Bella le responde de la misma manera dejando que la levante para que pueda enrollarle la cintura con las piernas.

Ni siquiera siente que se mueven, pero sabe que lo hacen al sentir el viento chocar contra su espalda y cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos.

Bella se mueve contra él lo que le impulsa a correr más rápido y que bueno que es un vampiro con súper sentidos, porque no ve un carajo con Bella frotando deliciosamente sus sexos y regresándole el beso de esa manera.

Recuerda la existencia de una pequeña cueva justo en la base de un acantilado. Hacerle el quite al agua resulta demasiado fácil y ahora, escondidos por la cortina de agua interminable, pueden dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Deposita a Bella sobre el suelo con suavidad y abandona su boca para poder besarle la garganta. Los quejidos y gemidos que ella deja escapar son tan sensuales que le desesperan.

Pero se obliga a tranquilizarse. Y se recuerda que no debe volver a perder la cabeza con ella. Jamás del modo en que lo hizo el día anterior.

Le quita el jersey y la camiseta delicadamente pasándole las manos por las costillas, lo que le provoca un gemido tan alto en respuesta que Edward siente que le da vueltas la cabeza.

La observa, y el sentimiento de culpa y desolación que ocultó de ella todo el día anterior, ahora es muy visible.

Pero Bella lo besa de nuevo y le distrae. Si en algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza incitarlo y encenderlo para luego negarse, ya se le ha olvidado.

No puede hacerle eso. Nunca fue buena en eso de las venganzas. Eso se lo ha llevado Kris. Pero bueno, sabe que es una verdadera tonta porque no debería perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Ya pero... _¿Quién habló de perdón?_ Ah, no. No le va a ser tan fácil.

Igual... Sigue amándolo tanto, que ahora que el disparatado e ilógico miedo se ha esfumado, no puede soportar el estar separada de él.

Nadie que no haya estado en su lugar lo entendería. Además, merece una retribución por todo lo sufrido, y quién mejor que el mismo causante de sus suplicios para enmendarlo.

Pues nadie.

Y se va a sentir querida, amada, protegida, deseada, venerada y él hará que todos sus pensamientos de desprecio por si misma, de odio y desvaloración se vayan al diablo. Está dispuesta a obligarlo si hace falta, aunque con las ganas y la emoción que la besa, la desnuda y la acaricia, no cree que sea necesario.

\- ¡Ah! - exclama cuando Ed junta sus caderas en un movimientos lento y sensual.

Lo único que ahora tienen puesto ambos es la ropa interior y eso sólo hace que crezca la expectación. Su piel ha enrojecido y está hipersensible. Y se siente arder allí en donde él la toca. El incendio arrasa con todo cuando le desliza las manos por las piernas y besa el interior de los muslos. Para ese momento sus bragas están tan mojadas que duda que luego las pueda usar de nuevo.

Es tan sublime la sensación de sus pieles tocándose. Y Bella quiere que acabe y al mismo tiempo, no quiere que se termine jamás.

Más que impaciente, se desprende de las ansiosas manos de Edward y cuando él le mira con la duda plasmada en la cara, ella le responde con una sonrisa y mirada coqueta para luego darse la vuelta quedando de rodillas.

El escuchar que Edward casi se atraganta con su propia saliva es suficiente para soltar una risita, y sabe que lo volverá loco con su siguiente movimiento. Coloca los antebrazos sobre la ropa que ha quedado tirada allí, arquea la espalda, baja la cabeza y el torso levantando el trasero todo lo que puede.

Dos segundos después lo tiene encima besándole la espalda frenético y mientras le pasa la lengua por cada vertebra sobresaliente lo que le arranca sonoros gemidos, con las manos le va bajando las bragas. Le acaricia todo el arco de sus nalgas y desciende más con la lengua para pasarla por toda su hendidura.

Bella siente que su interior de tensa y se relaja y mientras él le quita la ropa interior y coloca algunas prendas debajo de cada rodilla, disfruta de esos deliciosos espasmos previos al orgasmo.

Está tan excitada. El deseo y la necesidad son tan grandes que le nublan el razonamiento.

 _¿Quién habló de estar enojada?_

Oh, no. ¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando Edward pasa la lengua por su entrada para después seguir bajando hasta sentirla en la cúspide de sus piernas? ¿Cómo reclamarle algo cuando hace esos movimientos circulares que le provocan mareos?

Su respiración sale en rápidos jadeos al presionarse todo lo que puede contra la cara de Ed. Sí, en otro momento eso hubiese sido muy bochornoso, pero se siente tan bien que la vergüenza se puede ir al demonio.

Sólo otros tres movimientos más de esa implacable lengua y Bella estalla en un orgasmo arrollador que la deja temblando.

Aún no se ha recuperado del todo, aún no las tiene todas consigo cuando Ed se levanta, le afirma las caderas y se adentra en ella en un solo movimiento certero.

 _Ay, mierda, mierda, mierda._

 _-_ ¡Oh Dios! - grita cuando su interior se contrae y se contrae una y otra vez y Ed se queda quieto disfrutando de aquellos extraordinarios apretones sobre su miembro.

Cuando estos se calman, se inclina hacia atrás casi saliéndose por completo y de otra fuerte y rápida estocada la colma por entero.

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron eso, por lo que Bella casi había olvidado lo que se siente tenerlo dentro, frotando su interior con toda su larga y gruesa extensión.

Y Ed establece un ritmo lento y enloquecedor; para salir, y rápido y aniquilador; para entrar.

Lento pero seguro, la velocidad de las estocadas aumentan así como la tensión de su cuerpo. Edward la toma del cabeza y tira con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda quede imposiblemente arqueada. Y entonces estalla otra vez, y ella grita y él gruñe y se deja ir no dejando de moverse hasta arrancarle la última pizca de placer.

Aún cuando él se retira con cuidado, ella sigue temblando regocijándose en los último vestigios de su orgasmo.

Se deja caer sobre la roca húmeda sin ningún cuidado jadeando por aire. No cree que en un buen rato se pueda mover.

Ah, esto es exactamente lo que hacía falta. Perderse en todo lo que Ed es capaz de hacerle sentir. Su cuerpo se ha relajado y está tan grogui que no nota cuando Ed desencaja las manos del suelo. Pero eso ni a él le importa, pues tiene algo mucho mejor que ver.

A su Bella. A su insistente, sorprendente y caliente Bella, desmadejada y con las piernas abiertas, dejando ver su semilla escapar de su interior.

Cielos, la sola imagen de aquello es suficiente para volverlo a encender. Y además, está ese culo fantástico que se sacude hipnóticamente cada vez que ella toma una respiración profunda.

Bella ya está lista para dormir, pero siente las manos de Edward acariciarle las nalgas melosamente y se las masagea para después besarlas. No se entretiene mucho allí, pues con facilidad la toma de la cintura y la levanta para girarla. Bella lo mira con ojos amorosos y sonríe como invitación. Edward, por supuesto, no piensa negarse. La besa en la boca, reconquistando ese terreno tan nuevo y tan familiar y se deleita con su sabor, con su textura, con su calor sin igual.

Disfruta de esos pechos que con el tiempo se han vueltos turgentes y firmes y Bella gimotea tirándole el cabello y moviendo las caderas sin control alguno. Y le encanta que le rasque con las uñas y que le pase las manos por todo el torso y más abajo. Son manos pequeñas y delicadas, pero le hacen sentir tanto. Y cuando se envuelven con firmeza sobre su miembro y alrededor de sus testículos, no puede evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás enseñando los dientes.

Bella lo encuentra tan bello, tan erótico que redobla sus caricias pasando el pulgar por la hendidura rítmicamente.

Aquella sensación de poder vuelve a llenarle el cuerpo, al ver que ella y sólo ella es quien puede hacer que se desate de esa forma.

\- Sólo yo - le murmura y Ed abre los ojos y le mira con la lujuria transformando sus facciones en algo tan carnal y apasionado que por un momento su divinidad resulta desmesurada.

\- Sólo tú - le jura con voz enardecida y tan llena de amor que eso basta para volver a desenfrenar sus deseos.

Sin aguantar un segundos más le guía hacia su interior que lo recibe con entusiasmo. Ambos gimen al sentirse unidos otra vez. Edward se sostiene por sus codos y comienza un lento y enternecedor vaivén que los va catapultando hacia ese final tan esperado.

...

Mantienen sus caras a centímetros y comparten la respiración. Bella exhala su cálido aliento contra la boca de Edward, y él se lo devuelve con ráfagas de su frío hálito.

Es tan relajante y provoca que se sientan aún más conectados el uno con el otro.

Yacen en el suelo abrazados, con Bella usando el brazo de él como almohada.

Bella mantiene los ojos cerrados concentrada en respirar cada exhalación de Edward, pero él los tiene abiertos y se deleita con su rostro perfecto. Es tan bella, tan hermosa, y la ama tanto que por un momento tiene el descabellado deseo de estrecharla contra sí y meterla bajo su piel para que nadie le pueda hacer daño, ni siquiera él.

Y es que cuando la tiene cerca sus reacciones no son las más adecuadas. Pierde el control de sus emociones, de sus pensamientos, de sus más hondos apetitos. Y no lo comprende. Debería ser capaz de protegerla de cualquier cosa, aún de él.

Pero no puede, y cuando creyó estar haciendo lo correcto y lo mejor para ella, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarla como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo.

Y está abismal y profundamente arrepentido.

Pero continúa confundido por todo lo que ha ocurrido y por lo irracional que se vuelve del sólo hecho de pensar en lo que ese chucho con pulgas le mostró.

Estuvo a punto de volverse demente de los celos, de la angustia al ver a su Bella tan relajada y sonriente y durmiendo plácida y tranquila en los brazos de otro.

Aún ahora puede sentir aquella llama destructora que le pide que le demuestre al mundo que ella le pertenece, que nadie más puede tocarla ni meterse dentro de su piel como él.

Y eso le confunde. Esa sensación de posesividad, no es lógica ni apropiada, si Bella le prueba constantemente que a quien ama y desea con locura, es a él.

\- Si tratas de encontrarle sentido, perderás la cabeza - murmura ella sin a penas alzar la voz. Abre los ojos y le regala una mirada insondable y conocedora.

Ed la mira con duda y Bella sabe que él está temiendo que se haya perdido en los confines de su mente otra vez.

Pero no es así, de hecho, se siente bastante... Lúcida.

\- Estás confuso y eso puedo notarlo - sigue hablando levantando la mano derecha para enterrarla en ese mata de cabello cobrizo. Él entrecierra los ojos y emite un bajo ronroneo que le hace sonreír.

\- Y te entiendo - al registrar aquellas palabras, Ed la mira con una emoción indescifrable - Pero eso no quita el hecho de que estoy muy enfadada contigo.

Síp, eso volvió. Y Bella se alegra.

Edward abre unos ojos enormes y la mira desconcertado.

\- Ajá, esto no significa nada - le dice girándose para quedar recostada sobre su espalda con la vista fija en el techo de la cueva. Como Bella está utilizando su codo, queda el espacio justo para que él recargue la cabeza sobre su bíceps.

La mano izquierda la coloca encima de ella en medio de sus pechos, acariciándola y trazando con sus dedos figuras sin ningún patrón.

\- ¿Y entonces qué significa? - le pregunta con la boca muy cerca de su oreja.

\- Que te he usado.

Edward sonríe para nada ofendido por aquella respuesta. Y la verdad, piensa que Bella puede usarlo cuantas veces quiera.

\- Ah - se limita a contestar sin saber cómo borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

Bella le da un vistazo y al ver su expresión de tonto, rueda los ojos.

\- Te equivocaste, Ed. Erraste el tiro por mucho - le susurra y la seriedad se hace parte de los dos - Sé con exactitud lo que esperabas conseguir con esa actitud. Y quiero que sepas, lo mucho que eso me cabrea.

Él permanece en silencio y ella se gira para mirarlo, para demostrarle con los ojos que sus siguientes palabras no van en broma.

\- No sabes lo cerca que estuve hoy... De prenderle fuego a tu cabeza, Ed.

Y Edward se siente asombrado y a la misma vez, maravillado.

\- ¿Entonces sí fuiste tú quien le prendió fuego a la revista de Rosalie? - le pregunta intentando estar lo más serio posible, pero dentro de su estupor, Bella puede ver la travesura brillando en esos ojos dorados.

\- ¿Eso hice?

\- Sí. Mientras bajabas las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Rosalie exclamó y se movió más rápido de lo que la he visto moverse nunca para salir de allí, pues la revista de encendió por completo y a una velocidad impresionante - le cuenta sin ocultar la admiración que siente por ella.

\- Pero ¿Ella está bien? - inquiere, a pesar de todo preocupada por la integridad de la rubia.

\- Emmm - Edward duda y la mira avergonzado - Bueeeno, yo creo que sí.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - Bella le mira sin entender.

\- Es que no me quedé lo suficiente para asegurarme, y salí detrás de ti en el mismo momento en el que a Rosalie se le prendió la revista en las manos. Y cuando llegué abajo y te alcancé en el patio, la verdad es que no me pude concentrar en otra cosa.

Bella alza las cejas con sorpresa, pero en el fondo se siente bastante complacida. Vuelve su mirada la techo.

\- Bueno, debo decir que del todo no me sorprende. Eres un calenturiento - le dice como si tal cosa.

Edward lanza una exclamación y su cara de indignación es tan graciosa que Bella rompe a reír.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que quien estaba jugando con la comida de una forma bastante impropia, eras tú? - le reclama con un falso tono ultrajado y chillón.

\- Mi amor - le ronronea conectando sus miradas y Ed queda desarmado, porque son muy pocas las veces que ella le ha dicho así, y además con ese tono tan... Dulce - ¿Debo recordarte que yo simplemente disfrutaba de mi desayuno? No es culpa mía que seas pervertido y que te excites con esto - y procede a lamerse el índice y después el pulgar exactamente igual que en la casa.

\- Oh, sé que sabes lo que provocas en mi con eso - le acusa juguetón. Bella ríe y deja su pulgar en paz, teniendo la prueba justo tocando su cadera.

\- Quizá - acepta como que no quiere la cosa.

Después de eso ambos de quedan en silencio, disfrutando de la mera presencia del otro. Pero Edward sigue dándole vueltas a las cosas y hay algo que no le deja gozar ese momento tranquilo.

Así que decide sacarlo todo.

\- Bella - le llama bajito.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo siento.

Bella frunce el ceño y lo mira, no dice nada por que Edward sabe que está esperando que prosiga, que se explique.

\- Siento mucho haberte tratado como lo hice. Siento haberme dejado llevar por mis estúpidas emociones y de darle importancia a sucesos que en realidad eran pocos relevantes comparados con tu seguridad y bienestar. Lamento que hayas visto esa horrenda parte de mí - se disculpa sin despegar su mirada de la de ella para que sepa que es sincero - Pero como puedes sacar lo mejor de mejor de mi, también puedes sacar lo peor, y eso me convierte en un peligro... Para ti. Sé que... No tienes a dónde huir de estas cosas que te mantienen en desequilibrio. Créeme que puedo entender un poco lo que es no poder controlar ciertas parte de uno mismo. Y lamento ser tan... Poco fuerte. No te mentí cuando te confesé que soy débil ante ti. Y sé que tendré que hacer mucho mérito para que me perdones, si es lo que te hice no es imperdonable.

\- No lo es. - le asegura.

\- Gracias - Edward la mira con tanto alivio que podría desparramarse ahí mismo - Te aseguro que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea y a esperar cuanto sea necesario, para ganármelo. Porque el saber cuánto sufrimiento te causé, ese sentimiento de humillación que se instaló en ti, me hacen sentir como un monstruo desalmado que no merece ni un poco de tu atención. Y lo que más me atormentó fue... Comprobar y sentir tu temor hacia mi. Te juro, te prometo que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de alejarme de tal sensación. Y sé que te he fallado, que fui yo quien te fue desleal, quien traicionó tu confianza y tu amor, y a lo más importante que hay para mi en este mundo, que eres tú - Ed hace una pausa sólo para subir su mano y acunar la cara de ella que lo mira con atención y los ojos vidriosos - Te juro, Bella. Yo te juro que te amo con todo lo que tengo y con lo que soy, con la fuerza de mi perdida alma y congelado corazón. Juro que te amo más de lo que pensé que podría amar a otra persona. Lo eres todo para mí. Significas un mundo loco y carente de frialdad, uno que me es imposible dejar. Eres el aire que mis pulmones no requieren, pero sin embargo, siento que te necesito para respirar. Eres la luz del sol, el agua de lluvia que me empapa. Eres mis palabras, cuando ya no sé qué decir. Eres el antídoto que pone fin a mis dolores. Eres emoción, mi felicidad y mi placer. Eres... Lo más hermoso, maravilloso y valioso que hay en mi existencia. Eres mi amor, mi tristeza y mi corazón. Lo eres todo. Tú significas todo.

Las lágrimas hace rato que se han desbordado. La emoción dentro de su pecho es tan intensa que difícilmente lo puede controlar.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho todo esto?

Edward hace una mueca - Por miedo. Por estupidez. Porque llegué a la insensata e idiota conclusión que lo que siento por ti había quedado implícito.

A pesar de su llanto mesurado, le es imposible no reír. - Volviste a errar el tiro, Ed.

Edward le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste. Le seca las lágrimas con los dedos en forma de caricias suaves y cariñosas.

\- Cielos, ni en un momento como este puedo dejar de hacerte llorar - se lamenta acongojado. Bella niega y sonríe, pero el salado líquido sigue saliendo y sufre de pequeños espasmos que no llegan a convertirse en sollozos porque los está reprimiendo.

\- Es un tipo diferente de llanto. Supongo que es de alivio, de alegría e incluso de un poco de rabia.

\- Puedo entender eso.

Bella asiente e intenta tranquilizarse, lo que le toma un esfuerzo considerable.

\- Sé que lo entiendes. Y porque sé que lo haces, quiero pedirte una cosa.

\- Lo que quieras, amor. Haré lo que me pidas.

Bella se pone de lado y coloca su cálida y suave mano justo sobre el corazón sin latidos de él.

Ed la observa con unos ojos enormes.

\- Sólo te pido... Que tomes todo esto que sientes por mí, y que lo recuerdes en aquellos momentos en los que podrías darte por vencido.

Edward la mira con millones de preguntas en los ojos, pero Bella niega e insiste.

\- Prométemelo. Sólo promete que lo recordarás... Y mi perdón será tuyo. Y entonces te perteneceré totalmente y sin reservas.

Aquella petición le toma desprevenido, y una vez más se da cuenta de que su pequeña nunca reacciona como él espera. Tampoco dice las cosas que él cree que dirá. Cualquier otra persona hubiese pedido obsequios, un trato deferente o algo igual de superficial. Pero no su Bella.

Ella en cambio, le pide que recuerde este amor.

¿Pero cómo podría olvidarlo?

\- Lo prometo - murmura mirándola a los ojos.

Y Bella piensa que él aún no asimila la magnitud de aquella promesa. Seguramente cree que será fácil, pero ella tiene otra opinión acerca de eso.

 _No importa, por ahora es suficiente._

. Bien. Entonces, te perdono por haberte comportado como un patán.

Edward asiente y ríe por su elección de palabras.

\- ¿Fui un patán?

\- Ese es el término más comedido que he encontrado. No querrás escuchar los otros.

Ed vuelve a reír y se acerca para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y luego otro, y otro y cada uno es un "perdóname" y Bella se los regresa "Te perdono"

Profundizan el beso cuando sus ganas así lo demandan, pero no pasa más allá de eso, no por el momento al menos.

\- ¿Sabes? - Bella interrumpe el beso para darle una media sonrisa entre divertida y asombrada - Jamás me imaginé que tuvieses una boca tan sucia cuando te enojas de verdad.

\- Oh, no - Ed se lamenta y se agacha para esconder la cara entre los pechos de ella, y todo sin quitar el brazo debajo de su cabeza - Tenías que recordar justo eso - se queja enfurruñado y avergonzado.

Bella se echa a reír lo que a su vez le arranca a él un ronroneo ronco por el movimiento que hacen sus senos en su cara.

\- Bueno, sí.

\- Lamento también eso, bebé. Fue tan... Inapropiado de mi parte.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa - le contradice sonando mucho como un niño pequeño.

\- Bueno - acepta ella con una sonrisa - Entonces si es así, creo que deberías tomar esta desagradable experiencia para mejorar ese aspecto de ti. No digo que no me gustaría oírte decir un par de palabrotas mientras lo hacemos. Pero creo que cuando estás realmente furioso, podrías aprender a controlar ese impulso.

Edward no le contesta de inmediato, luego levanta la cabeza y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Quieres que diga groserías mientras hacemos el amor? - le pregunta como si la idea no le gustara del todo.

Bella se ríe a carcajadas - No todo el tiempo, pero sí, me gustaría que de vez en cuando no fueras tan... Correcto.

\- Mmm... Interesante. ¿Quieres probar ahora? - le pregunta. Sin dejarle responde se lanza contra su boca y Bella rie un poco más. Y ya después no se puede concentrar en nada que no sea Edward, en su boca, sus dientes, su lengua, sus fuertes y capaces manos. En sus piernas sosteniéndola. En fin, en todo él .

...

\- ¿Realmente tuviste intención? - Ed da pasos cortos, al ritmo de Bella que va dando pequeños saltitos para sortear rocas, ramas y otros baches del camino.

\- Estaba muy enfadada. Quizá no se notó mucho, pero lo estaba.

\- Eso es un sí, entonces.

\- Tú también estabas muy molesto y lo dejaste claro, a diferencia de mi. ¿Tuviste la intención de atacarme de verdad?

\- Sabes que no.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Faltan varios kilómetros para llegar a casa, y ninguno de los dos tiene prisas por llegar.

Edward camina tranquila, Bella va distraída por el camino.

...

\- Nananananana - el tarareo proviene del baño. Es relajado, casi distante.

Alice se acerca con sus andares de bailarina. Toca dos veces y el tarareo se detiene.

\- Bella ¿Ya terminaste?

\- ¡Ña! ¡Ña! ¡Ña, ña, ña! - la respuesta no le sorprende, ya lo había visto.

Escucha y siente a Jazz ponerse detrás. Están solos con ella, Carlisle ha vuelto al trabajo, Esme fue al pueblo vecino para hacer unas diligencias y Emmett y Rosalie se llevaron a Edward con ellos de caza. Costó mucho convencerlo para salir, pero al final, claudicó. Era necesario y él lo sabía.

Ahora lo que se escucha es un murmullo ahogado.

\- Bella, cariño - llama Jasper con suavidad.

\- ¡Mmm! - llega la respuesta desde adentro.

\- Es tiempo de comer ¿Puedes salir?

Jasper y Alice se miran mientras esperan la respuesta que no demora en llegar.

\- Tsk, ¡No!

Alice niega entonces y toma el pomo - Voy a entrar, Bella.

Lo hace. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Bella permanece sentada en el váter con los pantalones por los tobillos. Está inclinada por completo hacia adelante. Apoya la cabeza en sus rodillas juntas con los brazos rodeando la parte baja de los muslos.

\- ¿Bella?

\- No... - no se mueve al decirlo y Alice no puede verle la cara porque la tiene orientada hacia la tina.

\- Vamos, has estado ya mucho tiempo allí.

Sin hacer caso de sus balbuceos, la toma de los brazos para enderezarla.

\- No haz hecho nada - le dice Alice. No hace falta mirar para saberlo. Bella ha estado allí con el culo al aire sin hacer nada.

Bella le mira con los ojos brillantes - ¡Mmm! - exclama como quejándose de algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Mmm!

\- No entiendo qué quieres.

\- Se está impacientando, cariño - llega la voz de Jasper desde la otra habitación.

\- Ya veo.

A penas Bella escucha a Jazz, su cabeza se alza y se levanta de un salto. En menos tiempo de lo esperado se recoloca la ropa en su lugar, para salir corriendo del baño. Alice la sigue y la ve correr para saltar sobre Jasper que había estado al lado de la cama desde que Alice entró al baño.

\- Eh, pequeña. Cuidado - Jazz la toma por la cintura y le sonríe. Bella se carcajea y sube los brazos y abre las rodillas envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura de Jasper. Luego se tira hacia atrás y estira los brazos hacia Alice, que camina hacia ellos sonriendo. En cuanto la tiene al alcance, se endereza y la abraza por el cuello con un brazo y a Jasper con el otro.

\- ¡Ña! - exclama risueña moviendo los pies con entusiasmo en la espalda de Jazz.

\- Nosotros a ti también, corazón - le responde Jasper sintiendo el amor proveniente de ella. Le besa la mejilla con Alice haciendo otro tanto en la otra mejilla. Bella se carcajea y los abraza más fuerte.

...

Bella llora. No es un llanto escandaloso, tampoco es un berrinche. No se ha separado de Jasper, quien se pasea por la sala intentando calmarla. Sus sollozos son bajos y casi sin sonido. Es más el espasmo que le hace temblar cada pocos segundos lo que lo evidencia.

\- Shh, ya pequeña, ya - le susurra él al oído caminando de un lado para otro.

\- Ya casi está esto, cariño - dice Alice desde la cocina, terminando de preparar la comida. Ha seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Esme, por lo que la cazuela no puede haber quedado mal. Además, el color y el aroma son los apropiados.

\- Esperemos que quiera comer - le responde Jazz peinando con sus dedos el cabello alborotado de Bella.

\- No la veo tirando nada. Aunque claro, como ya sabemos, no nos podemos confiar.

\- Lo sé, su humor puede cambiar de un momento a otro pero ahora lo único que percibo es pena.

La emoción había llegado sin provocación alguna. En un momento estaba jugando, corriendo por la sala con Jasper a su siga, cuando simplemente se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. Jasper sabe que su persecución juguetona no es la causa, porque si fuese así, no hubiese dejado que la tomara en brazos para consolarla.

Lo que lo hace todo un poco más difícil es que Bella no dice nada más allá de sus "¡Ña!" "¡Mmm" "No y sí" y algunas otras cuantas palabras, varias de ellas no muy coherentes.

Por lo que es complicado sabe cuál fue el detonante.

\- Puede que se haya acordado de Edward - comenta el vampiro, deseando que los chicos lleguen luego. Al escucharlo, Bella levanta la cabeza de su hombro y lo mira con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

\- ¿Ed?- llama mirando hacia todos lados esperando verlo aparecer - ¡Ed!

\- ¡Jasper! - Alice le regaña con sus ojos diciéndole _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?_

\- Lo siento, no pensé que reaccionaría a su nombre - le dice apenado.

\- ¡Eeed!

Alice rueda los ojos - Ella siempre reacciona a su nombre.

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo siento.

Al no verlo por ninguna parte, Bella intensifica sólo un poquito su lloradera. Abraza a Jasper por el cuello y allí se queda.

\- Mierda, lo siento, pequeña. Lo siento. Él llegará pronto, lo prometo. Llegará muy pronto.

\- Ed... - llama lamentándose.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

Algunos minutos después, Bella se calma un poco, aunque aún suspira temblorosamente.

De pronto, Bella mueve su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo, colocando la mano en el hombro de Jazz. Parece que la va a dejar allí, pero después la baja otro poquito, y otro y otro. Jasper no le presta mucha atención, pues mira a Alice moviéndose por la cocina tan cómoda y natural como si llevara toda una vida haciéndolo.

En momentos así es cuando se siente más humano que nunca, doméstico incluso. Su esposa preparando algo de comer y él... Encargándose de cuidar de la niña. Por supuesto, los papeles se pueden invertir sin ningún problema, pues Jasper ha descubierto que las habilidades culinarias se dan bastante bien. Y a Alice le encanta pasar tiempo con Bella.

Tan ensimismado está que casi no se da cuenta de que la mano de Bella ha llegado a su vientre. Así que cuando la pequeña y rápida mano se mete bajo la camiseta y le toca el estómago, se lleva un buen susto.

\- ¿Bella?

Ella mantiene la mano quieta, con los nudillos tocando arriba del ombligo. Jasper decide no hacer nada. Es algo raro, pero no pasa nada y no le encuentra nada de malo. Además, Bella se ha calmado por completo, y aunque no duerme, su respiración es suave y acompasada. La siente en el cuello porque la nariz de ella está pegada a él.

\- Ya casi, ya casi - le oye murmurar a Alice completamente concentrada en su tarea.

Y entonces Bella cambia de posición.

Primero mueve sólo la cabeza. Manteniendo la nariz pegada al cuello de Jasper, se va moviendo hacia la izquierda pasando por la manzana de Adán hasta llegar al otro lado, apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Jazz y baja el otro brazo, uniendo su mano a la otra.

Al tener sus manos en contacto con aquella fría y dura piel, suspira de contenta.

Eso es bueno, piensa Jasper, paseando cerca de los ventanales. Fuera ya está oscuro y llueve muy fuerte.

\- Esto ya está, cielo. Tráela. - le indica Alice colocando los cubiertos y lo demás en a penas unos segundos. Al darse la vuelta se queda de piedra - Ella... ¿Ella está tocando tu estómago? - exige saber con una incredulidad molesta.

Jasper deja de caminar y le devuelve la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, alarmados, pero segundos después se relaja y gruñe.

Alice lo único que siente es diversión, aunque por un momento logró sentirse enfadada, sólo para molestarlo.

Su traviesa esposa se carcajea y los mira con ternura.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos sus padres?

Jasper se lame los labios y baja la mirada hacia Bella para ocultar sus ojos. Era justo lo que había estado pensando pero en realidad, tiene que admitir que se había sentido anhelante y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

Y confundido, por supuesto. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que en su existencia le hiciera falta algo, porque Alice lo es todo para él. Absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, todas estas situaciones con Bella, han descubierto una parte desconocida de su personalidad.

Sabe que para ellos es imposible tener hijos y hacerse cargo de un niño humano sería muy peligroso. Ha logrado controlar su sed, pero nunca se sabe. De sólo pensar en el hecho de encariñarse a ese nivel, y luego, por un descuidado, echarlo todo a perder... Sabe que no podría soportarlo.

Lo destruiría.

Y ha estado tratando de ignorar aquellos enloquecedores sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de lo que debe sentir Carlisle al tenerlos a todos ellos.

\- Jasper, cielo. - Alice le devuelve a la realidad y en sus ojos sólo hay comprensión y una profunda tristeza.

Bella se remueve, suelta un pequeño quejido y mueve las manos para que las palmas estén en contacto con la piel.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no lo hagas - Alice acaricia su mejilla y el otro brazo lo pasa por su cintura, o bueno, alrededor de Bella para poder tocar la espalda de su atormentado marido - Jazz, amor. Todo lo que pasado ha revuelto emociones que creíamos que no teníamos. No podemos evitarlo - se encoge delicadamente de hombros y le da una sonrisa alentadora - Pero lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar de estos momentos y no sentirnos culpables por ello ¿De acuerdo?

Jasper cavila sobre ello por un momento, luego asiente y sonríe.

\- Está bien, tienes razón.

\- Por supuesto que la tengo - dice jactanciosa, besándole los labios con dulzura. Eso termina por relajarlo - Bien. Entonces ¿Le damos de comer a esta enana?

Hacer que se tomara la sopa no les dio tanto trabajo, pero cuando llegó el turno de la presa de pollo y la papa para ser devorada, se encontraron con que Bella no quería mascar nada, así que Jasper tuvo que desmenuzar el pollo con dedos y moler la papa con el tenedor.

\- Qué bueno que no podemos cansarnos - comenta Jasper llevando el tenedor con un poco de pollo y papa molida hacia la boca de Bella. En cuanto la abre, Jasper la imita sin darse cuenta, lo que provoca que Alice se ría.

\- Es cierto.

Él voltea a verla - ¿Qué?

\- Nada - le contesta negando con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Bella ha estado jugando con la mano desocupada de Jazz todo ese tiempo y tira de sus dedos para llamar su atención. Cuando la mira, ella está con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Oh! lo lamento - se disculpa llevando otro bocado de alimento a su boca - Buena chica - la felicita cuando termina. Le limpia los labios con una servilleta. Bella le mira con unos ojos enormes, tan inocentes y limpios que no puede resistirse y se inclina hacia adelante para dejarle un beso en el puente de la nariz. Bella sonríe y aplaude.

Dejar todo limpio y guardado le toma a penas unos cuantos segundos por lo que vuelve de inmediato con Alice y Bella que lo esperan en el salón.

Bella, sentada a lo indio al lado de Alice en el sofá, no despega los ojos del televisor encendido cuando Jasper se sienta a su otro lado. Sin embargo, toma su mano y la de Alice y hace que las entrelacen. Después se desliza hacia abajo medio recostándose en el sofá colocando una pierna sobre la rodilla de Alice y la otra sobre Jasper. Por la altura, las manos entrelazadas de la pareja de vampiros descansa sobre su panza y ella pone las manos encima suspirando satisfecha.

Los tres miran la tele en un silencio muy cómodo. Es en esa posición en la que Emmett, Rosalie y Edward los encuentran.

Bella no puede ver que han llegado pues está de espaldas a la escalera.

Rosalie se pierde comino hacia su habitación. Edward da dos pasos y se queda en la entrada de la cocina , mirando. Emmett en cambio, rodea el sofá.

Bella lo mira y sonríe - ¡Ah! - exclama levantándose con prisas del sofá, pasa por encima de Alice y pega un salto para llegar hasta Emmett que la coge mientras está en el aire.

\- ¡Hola, preciosa enana! - la saluda besándole las mejillas. Bella ríe y se sacude cuando Emmett se la coloca sobre el hombro como un saco de papas y comienza a dar vueltas.

\- ¡No! - salta Jasper desde el sofá para detenerlo - Maldita sea, Emmett. Comió hace poco - le regaña estirando los brazos como si tuviera la intensión de arrebatársela.

Emmett se aparta con una sonrisa juguetona, pero ya no gira y la acomoda sobre su pecho, abrazándola con un brazos por la cintura y rodea con su enorme mano el muslo derecho de Bella, muy cercano al trasero. Él no se ha percatado de eso, pero otra persona sí.

\- Emmett, por Dios ¿No puedes sujetarla de otra forma? - le reprocha Rosalie entrando en la sala con su inseparable mal humor.

Bella la mira y le saca la lengua pero antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar sus ojos se topan con Edward.

\- ¡Ed! - grita sacudiendo las piernas para que Emmett la suelte, y en cuanto lo hace ella sale disparada en su dirección para abalanzarse sobre él.

Ed la estrecha contra sí y le besa las mejillas y la frente - Hola, mi amor. - le murmura amorosamente.

Bella ríe y entierra las manos en su broncíneo cabello.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - le pregunta disfrutando de los tirones de su pelo.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Ah! - su agudo pero no escandaloso gritito demuestra entusiasmo y alegría. Luego señala a Jasper y Alice de forma insistente, dándose suaves golpecitos en la boca con la otra mano - ¡Mmm!

\- Oh - asiente Ed comprensivo. No hace falta que vea en las mentes de sus hermanos para interpretar ese gesto - Qué bueno, cariño. Eso me tenía preocupado - le dice besando un par de veces su mejilla.

Alice rueda los ojos - No tenías por qué. Ya te había dicho que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - admite él caminando hasta el sofá. Jasper se mueve para sentarse al otro lado de Alice y así Ed ocupe su lugar. Emmett vuelve a rodear el sofá y apoya los antebrazos en el respaldo del espacio entre Jazz y Edward.

A penas lo tiene al alcanza, Bella estira las manos hasta agarrar el cabello de Emmett para impulsarse hacia él y recibir un sonoro beso en el moflete, lo que le hace reír.

Lo mira con unos enormes y brillantes ojitos de niña.

Por lo que Carlisle les ha dicho, la mente de ella vuelve a la infancia cuando se comporta así.

Es desgarrador contemplarlo. Pero han aprendido a sobrellevarlo como todo lo relacionado con ella.

Ella es tan duce así, nada que ver con su actitud violenta e irracional de otras ocasiones.

Su comportamiento siempre es tranquilo en momentos como este, en donde aparenta tener tres o cuatro años, que no habla demasiado ni siquiera lo que se considera normal en los niños humanos, pero comprende todo al mismo nivel, por lo que es básicamente lo mismo.

A lo más puede hacer uno que otro berrinche pero no es nada que una buena distracción no pueda solucionar.

Y a pesar de ser tan triste, todos coinciden en que prefieren este comportamiento al de los demás.

Menos Edward. Él está preocupado, y muy, muy angustiado. Este es el período más largo en el que Bella ha estado así. Sabe que de un momento a otro va a despertar de su infantil estado. Pero esto volverá a pasar y lo que Ed más teme es que su Bella se quede así para siempre.

Porque su mente podría decidir que en esta condición está más segura. No hay preocupaciones, ni angustias o responsabilidades.

Es lo más seguro.

Y Ed le tiene tanto miedo.

Sabe que tiene que hacer algo pronto. En realidad no hay otra opción, y Ed tiene claro que aquella decisión fue tomada hace mucho. Lo ha estado posponiendo, nada más por el dolor que sabe que va a sentir cuando finalmente ocurra.

Aún no sucede y ya se siente destrozado.

Bella parece como si intuyera sus pensamientos porque deja de jugar con Emmett y lo observa. Su labio inferior comienza a temblar peligrosamente.

\- No, bebé. Todo está bien - le dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos. La besa una y otra vez, en la frente, la nariz, los cachetes y la barbilla tratando de calmarla.

Cuando por fin lo logra, Bella suspira y lo mira con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Siento como si hubiese dormido mucho, pero tengo sueño - dice, volviendo a ser Bella la adolescente. Se refriega un ojo y frunce los labios.

Edward suspira aliviado - Oh, amor. - ahora sí, no siente ningún remordimiento en besarla en los labios.

Bella le sonríe - Lo lamento.

...

Otra discusión. Ella ha huido al bosque. Parecía que estuviera aquí, y también como si no. El tema ha sido el de siempre: su regreso.

Edward corre por el extenso bosque hasta que llegar a un lugar abierto. Está alto pues están en la cima misma de un acantilado.

Bella está en borde. Y escondido entre los árboles la observa pensar.

 _Mi corazón, pesa mínimo una tonelada._

¿Qué hace que una persona quiera dejarse alcanzar por el vacío?

Ella lo sabe. Ella lo vivió. Ella lo vive.

Y ella lo dirá

\- Grandes cantidades de sufrimiento.

Oh, por supuesto. ¿Cómo alguien no pudo pensarlo antes? se pregunta, mientras desde una gran altura, admira el cielo nublado, el sol, de tan bajo que está, pareciera que fuera a sumergirse pronto bajo el mar. Tiene la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, con la luz anaranjada proveniente del oeste, rebotando en sus ojos y haciéndolos brillar. Entonces, agacha la cabeza y distraídamente se pregunta, qué se sentirá ser atrapado ante esa fuerza. Esa fuerza blanca y azul, que golpea una y otra vez con las rocas, que parecen llegar cada vez más arriba, como si el propio mar tuviera manos e intentara alcanzarla... Para llevársela consigo... A parajes desconocidos.

No quiere hacerlo.

No puede hacerlo.

Admite que lo ha considerado, pero... _(En estos momentos)_

 _Un ejército de pies, golpeando en mi cabeza._

¿Realmente podría ser tan cobarde? ¿Echar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos? _Quizás... voy a despertar un día con la noticia de que toda mi vida... Fue sólo un sueño._ Pero entonces nada habría valido la pena ¿Verdad?. Todo aquello que hizo, toda la ayuda que prestó, todas aquellas personas que ahora saben de ella y que la esperan, todo... ¿Para nada? Tanta desilusión, tanto dolor...

Una lágrima se desborda y recorre su mejilla derecha. Qué importa. Hay cosas más urgentes. O eso cree.

 _He caminado un millón de millas._

En ese momento, justo cuando está contemplando sus opciones, que no sea nada parecido como tirarse por un acantilado, lo escucha. Sabe que lo puede escuchar porque él ha querido que lo haga, si no, aunque hubiera afinado su oído con todas sus fuerzas, jamás hubiese sabido que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

 _He escrito un trillón de palabras._

\- Creí haber dicho que necesitaba tiempo - habla con voz suave, sin reproche, sin hostilidad y sin enfado. Detrás de ella, se produce un pequeño suspiro que no intenta pasar desapercibido. Es un suspiro cansado, pero que no piensa rendirse. _Quizás estaré mejor sin ti, porque me dejaste aquí._

\- Lo sé. Siento no haber respetado tu petición.

 _(Estoy a punto de perderlo todo)_

Ella niega con la cabeza pero no se da la vuelta, sus ojos aún están fijos en las heladas aguas que a cada segundo, se vuelven más violentas.

\- Mi hermana me dijo que había visto...

 _Dormí sobre cristales rotos, sólo para no perder tus sonrisas._

Sabe por qué a venido, por eso le interrumpe.

\- Ya lo sé. No debes preocuparte...

\- Pero lo hago - le escucha murmurar, sin embargo, no le hace ningún caso y continúa.

-... No pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

\- Si ella te vio, es porque por unos segundos estuviste determinada a hacerlo - una vez más le ignora.

\- No soy ese tipo de persona. No voy a escapar simplemente porque la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello se haya apretado un poco más.

 _Viajo por ti, alrededor del mundo._

 _Coleccionando momentos... Oh que absurdo._

\- Yo creo que...

No le deja terminar, y sabe que tal vez esté actuando mal, pues él sólo quiere ayudarla, quitarle un poco de todo el peso que lleva sobre los hombros. Él podría cabrearse, largarse y dejar que lídie sola con todas sus mierdas. Aunque sabe que eso no pasará, por más desplantes que le de. No quiere apartarlo, pero es que realmente, a veces, necesita un poco de espacio.

\- Yo creo que no hay mucho que hacer.

Silencio. Lo disfruta, pero dura tan poco...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - en su voz hay miedo, el cual intenta ocultar, sin existo, pues ella se convertido en toda una experta en detectarlo. Se encoge de hombros.

 _(Su solución podría estropear la mía)_

\- Que pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Creo que acabo de decidirlo... - dice dándose la vuelta por fin, su espalda enfrentando ahora aquella inmensidad y sus ojos se deleitan ante la nueva visión. Cabello bronce eternamente desordenado, mandíbula fuerte y bien definida, esa nariz recta y perfecta, esos labios de aspecto suave y sonrosados y lo más importante, aquellos ojos dorados, que mitad preocupados mitad encandilados, miran con atención sus pequeños pies descalzos a centímetros del borde y después sus ojos achocolatados que lo miran con amor - Ya no buscaré más caminos - le informa con simpleza, pero mira al suelo y respira hondo - ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Acaso existe algo que no haya intentado?

 _En realidad, nunca pudiste hacer nada que no fuera sentarte a esperar._

\- Pues... Yo pienso que no.

Ella asiente y tuerce la boca - Muchos han vivido así, lo han aceptado y no parecen tener mayores problemas. Lo he visto - sus ojos cafés vuelven a conectarse con los dorados.

 _Un flash que vuelve._

\- La verdad es que, a nadie parece molestarle... Salvo a ti, Bella.

 _(No entiende que no puedo hacer esto, quiero quedarme con ella.)_

Bella rueda los ojos y sopla, inflando las mejillas.

\- Es cierto que me ha costado bastante asimilarlo. No ha sido fácil. Y creo que tengo todo el derecho de tomarme el tiempo que quiera para aceptarlo, Edward.

Edward asiente levemente, no queriendo comenzar una discusión. Otra vez.

\- Yo lo sé. Pero también eres tú la única que tiene problemas con eso - Edward frunce el ceño, cuando ve a Bella ladear la cabeza y mirar hacia el bosque, para no tener que enfrentar su mirada. Él tiene razón y ella lo sabe - Tú eres la que se enfada. Y no sólo contigo, también con todos los que te rodean.

 _(Si pudiera hacer esto de la manera sencilla. Hubiésemos pasado los último momentos como cualquier otra pareja)_

Bella endereza la cabeza tan rápido que Edward a podido escuchar como su cuello sonaba- ¿Me estás reprochando...? - sus ojos gritan peligro. Él lo ve venir y se sorprende al sentir desazón.

\- No. Eres tú la que se reprocha cosas. Siento decirte esto, amor. Pero eres tú la del problema.

 _(¿Pero somos una pareja cualquiera? yo creo que no)_

Bella quiere gritar, gritarse a si misma por ser una estúpida, gritarle a él por ser un estúpido y gritarle al mundo entero por ser endemoniadamente... Estúpido. Siente que los odia a todos, incluso a la persona que tiene en frente.

 _¿Me puedes decir qué es real?_

 _No hay amor. No hay odio._

Lo ama, pero le odia. A veces piensa que él tiene la culpa. Si él no existiera, entonces ella jamás le hubiese conocido. El maldito hijo de perra del destino no habría decidido que eran el uno para el otro y entonces, quizás y solo quizás ella hubiera resultado ser una chica tan normal y corriente como cualquier otra. Pero entonces piensa y sigue pensando y su odio se traspasa a Carlisle, porque fue este quien convirtió a Edward en primer lugar, después lo piensa mejor y decide que definitivamente cree que el padre de Carlisle es el culpable de todo su sufrimiento, porque si no hubiera mandado a su hijo a aquella persecución de mierda, entonces ningún vampiro hijo de puta habría infectado a Carlisle, este no habría hecho inmortal a Edward y este se habría muerto hace mucho, Bella no le hubiera conocido y ahora sería feliz.

 _¿Y tú te crees eso? ¡Puta!_

Bella tiene tal expresión de odio en la cara, lo sabe, que cuando mira a Edward a la cara, sabe que este intuye lo que pasa por su cabeza. Esos ojos tristones dan verdadera pena.

(No hay vuelta atrás)

Eso hace que sienta una pizca de culpa. Pero esta desaparece rápidamente cuando el pensamiento _y quién mierda se preocupa de mis sentimientos, me puedo joder yo y no importa, si eso hace feliz a los demás ¿Verdad?_ cruza por su cabeza. Piensa que es injusto, y lo es.

\- Claro que lo es - Escucha que Edward le dice. Bella ya no le mira sorprendida, también sabe que a menudo dice lo que piensa sin darse cuenta. Pero no le preocupa. Para nada.

 _Has olvidado un montón de cosas._

Chaquea la lengua, ahora casi siempre lo hace antes de hablar - Me doy cuenta de lo que pasa - dice negando suavemente - Este era mi mayor miedo. Tenía tanto miedo de que pasara.

 _(Pero no hiciste nada para remediarlo, no me escuchaste.)_

\- Sabes que a mi no me importa. Puedo vivir con ello si eso significa tenerte conmigo.

 _(Quizá pueda soportar un poco más)_

Bella sonríe pero su voz se vuelve fría, tanto que dan escalofríos escucharla - Eso no pasará jamás. Tú lo sabes. Ellos también - señala con la cabeza hacia atrás de Edward en donde _no los veo pero sé que están ahí que se vayan que se queden_ la familia Cullen se esconde escuchando atentos la conversación. A pesar de haber sido descubiertos, ninguno sabe cómo, nadie se mueve ni hace el amago de hacerlo - Se que por tu cabeza ha pasado más de una vez la idea de apartarte...

\- Cariño... - Edward niega pero sabe que no valdrá que se esfuerce, no cuando ella se pone así. No la culpa, de verdad que no.

\- No, Edward. No lo niegues. Sé que has pensado que ya no hay remedio. Que no hay vuelta atrás. Has pensado en la posibilidad de dejar todo pasar, porque sabes que volverá todo después de algún tiempo, y para tu fortuna, es lo que más tienes. Tiempo.

 _(Quizás no)_

\- Amor, no...

\- No digas que estoy siendo cruel. Edward - su voz se dulcifica, tanto como sus ojos y de pronto se parece tanto a aquella niña que conoció en aquel prado, la cual saltando en un pie y frotándose el otro, pedía a los gritos explicaciones a Kris, de cosas que a él no le importaba en ese momento, que siente ganas de llorar. Sí, tal cual, como si fuera un niño. Así. Lo que sus ojos ven en ese momento; eso sí es crueldad - Creo que te has equivocado - y sonríe. Le dedica una sonrisa tan grande y llena de dientes que Edward siente que podría morirse feliz en ese mismo instante si fuera esa visión lo que sus ojos tuvieran el placer de ver por última vez.

Pero Bella no le complace y sin dejar de sonreír se gira levemente haciendo que él pueda ver sólo su perfil derecho. Ella se deja caer al suelo doblando la pierna y sentándose encima de su tobillo derecho, allí mismo donde está. Deja deslizar su pierna izquierda por el borde del precipicio y casi sin pensarlo, lo comienza a balancear, de atrás hacia adelante, de atrás hacia adelante.

\- Atrás y adelante - murmura quedito, poniendo ambas manos abiertas contra la tierra, con los dedos abiertos, cual estrellas de mar - Al mar, las estrellas de mar, al mar, las estrellas de mar, al mar, las estrellas...

\- Bella - otra voz se escucha ahora. Esta es más aguda, más sinfónica. Es una voz que ahora, en este justo momento, Bella no quiere escuchar.

\- Que - sin embargo contesta, sabe que siempre lo hará.

La voz duda, pero finalmente dice - Vas a enfriarte.

 _(Eso poco le importa a ella)_

Y Bella se echa a reír. Porque le causa verdadera gracia, claro que sí. Sin dejar de hacerlo se deja caer sobre su espalda, sin detener el movimiento de balanceo de su pierna. Lentamente las carcajadas van desapareciendo y eso le permite contemplar el cielo, el cual ahora más oscuro deja ver algunas estrellas. Las primeras _las que las nubes han decido no tapar..._

 _-_ Por capricho...

 _Por amor..._

 _-_ Es que se sienten solas. Buscan compañía - suelta una risita con toda su atención puesta en el firmamento.

 _No se van pero podrían no se van pero podrían no se van..._

 _-_ Porque...

 _Aman._

 _-_ Las estrellas de mar, se quedan, las estrellas fugaces, se quedan, las estrellas del cielo, no se van porque...

 _Aman._

 _-_ Son iguales.

Gira la cabeza y su vista se topa con Edward. Sonríe. Pero él no le devuelve la sonrisa. _(Me estás hiriendo)_

\- Aún así se queda, porque...

 _Me ama._

Y eso, sólo eso, se sobrepone a cualquier otro pensamiento, a cualquier tipo de odio que pueda sentir, a cualquier tipo de _malas palabras quiero decir malas palabras_ que ella quiera exteriorizar.

 _Fuiste mi estrella más oscura._

Y es por eso que se levanta, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, pues no quiere caer _¿El agua estará muy helada?_ y con pasos medidos llega hasta donde Edward está parado junto a Alice. Al llegar le abraza por la cintura y apoya la cabeza contra aquel frío y duro pecho, el cual siempre que está cerca le brinda seguridad y cariño. Un hogar. Los fríos brazos la envuelven con cuidado, apretando sólo lo suficiente, y los cuales tienen la fuerza necesaria para levantarla y que sus pies desnudos no tengan que tocar la tierra casi congelada.

 _(A mí sí me importa)_

Edward apoya su frente contra la de ella, respirando aquel aroma que desde siempre, y aún antes de conocer a su dueña, le volvió loco. De amor, de deseo, de desesperación.

 _(Correré solo esta noche)_

Siente a Bella exhalar y se sorprende al sentir su aliento frío. Para el momento en que Bella ha abierto los ojos para mirarlo y con sus manitas empuña la parte inferior de su camiseta, en su espalda; Edward ya ha tomado su decisión.

 _(Te llevaré a casa)_

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con aquellos dos luceros brillantes que le miran con amor.

Bella puede ver la decisión tomada en esos ojos dorados, y piensa, por un momento, que no es justo.

 _Cegada, no puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta._

Edward se comienza a cuestionar inmediatamente. Esos ojos, esos ojos son los que le hacen dudar, pero es que...

Piensa que es lo mejor, porque si no hace nada, Bella terminará por autodestruirse y ver aquello es mil veces peor que su misma ausencia.

 _(Aún cuando el cielo se caiga, aún cuando ellos se lleven todo. Sé que no hay dolor que no puedas superar. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Y si te marchas, sólo puedo esperar que lo logres al otro lado)_

Casi sin darse cuenta comienza a caminar en línea recta, es tan despacio y suave que Bella no se da cuenta al principio, _(Por favor, funciona)_ pues sus propios ojos y atención están centrados completamente en aquella persona que ahora la sostiene, pero inevitablemente se da cuenta, aunque cuando lo hace, ya es tarde.

\- Edward... - su susurro está lleno de miedo y preguntas y Edward vacila. _(Por favor, que no sea en vano)_

\- Lo siento, amor - le dice escuchando detrás de sí los quejidos doloridos de su madre y hermana. Los demás se mantienen en silencio, respetando su decisión.

 _(Porque sé que estás perdida cuando huyes, al mismo agujero oscuro. Eres la causa y el antídoto)_

Bella gira la cabeza todo lo que da su cuello, para poder mirar la gran altura en la que se encuentran. Comienza a sentir pánico, pero eso queda de lado en cuanto vuelve a mirar a Edward. Le mira herida y sintiéndose traicionada. Edward cierra los ojos como si fuese demasiado duro para él mirar esas emociones en su rostro. Es difícil para él, pero es la única solución.

Ahora todo cuesta tanto, sobre todo porque Bella parece haber escogido ese justo momento para lucir normal, como había sido antes, con sus ojos despiertos y muy lúcidos. Ella está consciente. Por primera vez en muchos días, ella está completamente consciente de su entorno y de la situación que se está viviendo.

 _(Encontré en ti, lo que había perdido en mí)_

Bella comienza a negar, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, le mira suplicante - No, Ed.

 _(No me pidas eso)_

Bella trata de apretar sus puñitos con más fuerza en la espalda de Edward, pero eso no sirve de nada, lo sabe.

\- Lo lamento, bebé. Pero ya no queda nada por hacer. Es la única solución.

 _(Una que nos destruirá)_

Bella vuelve a negar.

\- Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo a pesar de eso - le recuerda mirándolo acusadoramente y esa mirada se clava en su corazón como un puñal. No puede evitar contraer la cara del dolor. Oh cielos, tan doloroso.

\- Lo sé, pero soy egoísta y muy cobarde. Te quiero para mí, pero bien. No puedo soportar ver como te destruyes. Cómo cada día te alejas más y más. Lo siento.

 _(Tan profundo y tan adentro)_

Bella se queja y comienza a patalear suavemente cuando ve la determinación mezclada con la desesperación pintados en ese rostro precioso.

\- ¡No, Ed! - exclama con voz aguda. De repente, siente como unas pequeñas y heladas manos se posan sobre las suyas y con una facilidad increíble desprende sus manos para que suelte la camiseta de Edward. Este no ha dejado de mirarla y es como si estuviese memorizando cada unos de sus rasgos - No - pide en voz baja, ya resignada a su destino.

 _Déjame decirte gracias. Por todo lo que me has dado, gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho, gracias._

\- Te amo - es lo último que le escucha decir antes de sentir cómo sus brazos se aflojan y se abren en un rápido movimiento, a la misma vez que las manos que sujetaban las de Bella se apartan...

Para dejarla caer.

 _(Perdóname, por no decirte una última cosa: te extrañaré)_

\- ¡Edward! - Bella chilla mientras cae, con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Edward jamás, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, lograría sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Bella, su Bella, cayendo y mirándolo y pidiéndole con los ojos una ayuda que no llegó. Antes de tocar el agua, Edward le puede ver cerrar los ojos y encogerse, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

Un segundo y todo ha acabado. El estruendo que provoca el impacto de aquel cuerpo en aquellas aguas turbulentas quedaría en la memoria de aquella familia para siempre.

Edward de pronto ya no se siente solo, pues cada integrante de su familia se alinea a cada lado de él, para acompañarlo en su dolor. Los siete vampiros ven, con el corazón encogidos, a Bella salir a la superficie buscando oxígeno desesperadamente, manteniendo las manos alzadas esperando alcanzar algo _lo que sea que le ayudara a salir de allí,_ pero una ola particularmente grande la atrapa y lo último que la familia Cullen ve es su cabello, largo y achocolatado siendo mecido fuertemente entre la corriente. Después de eso, todo es mucha espuma y movimiento, cuando el mar vuelve a recogerse, dejando a la vista la punta de algunas rocas, no hay rastro de Bella.

 **A través de la oscuridad, una luz para el mar de sombras. Lejos de él. Abre los ojos y no hay nada. No hay un camino qué seguir. Piensa luchar para siempre, pero las aguas son más fuertes, y algo parecido a una mano se enreda en su pie y la hala hacia abajo. Estira los brazos y mira hacia arriba. A través del agua grumosa alcanza a distinguir una figura, en los cielos, a salvo. Otro tirón y su cuerpo duele. Se encoge de nuevo, formando con su cuerpo una pequeña bolita apretada. El aire ya no alcanza y en una última punzada de dolor, lo suelta y el agua lo llena todo.**

Edward ni siquiera parpadea pero se siente mucho mejor cuando siente que una mano cálida le frota la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Es Carlisle.

\- Era lo mejor.

\- Me pregunto si ella lo vería de esa manera.

\- Quien sabe, podrías saberlo mañana o tal vez nunca - dice Rosalie aún mirando las aguas sin poder evitar sentir un poquito de lástima por aquella chiquilla que había llegado a revolucionar la vida de todos por completo.

 _(Así es como se siente cuando estás doblado en pedazos)_

Edward se siente roto, herido e incompleto, sus heridas internas no sanarán en mucho tiempo. A solo segundos de haber pasado lo que pasó, ya lo siente como toda una eternidad sin ella. Se siente morir, tan lentamente, el dolor no se va y sabe que este permanecerá consigo para siempre, como un recordatorio de lo que ha perdido.

 **En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar...**

* * *

Muy bien. Este capítulo sí que ha sido largo, y tengo que admitir, que no quería soltarme. Hubiese podido seguir y seguir, pero ya. Aquí lo tienen y espero lo disfruten. Ahora ya saben por qué Edward tuvo que tomar aquella difícil decisión. Los siguientes caps serán igual de intensos pero no creo que tan largos.

Bueno, adiós.

Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Resiste, aguanta, continua.**

 **Agujas plásticas en mi piel. No quiero preguntarme para qué son. No hay ningún indicio, excepto por el dolor y el shock. Me ataron a la cama para ridiculizarme. Mis párpados, se han mantenido abiertos así que puedo ver todo lo que hacen, todo ese líquido en mis ojos.**

 **Hace frío, tiemblo mientras sudo. En el cuarto no hay ni una pisca de luz de sol. No puedo sentir mis dedos, todo está entumido.**

 **Imagino que lo que esperan de mí, es miedo.**

 **Miro fijamente, pero no hay nada que ver. Sus risas me llegan desde la otra habitación, me pregunto para qué es todo esto...**

Un grito desgarrador rompe la monotonía del silencio. Sus notas son altas, desgarradores, hay serias dudas de que alguna vez se haya escuchado semejante alarido. Parece que romperá los tímpanos de todos los que lo oyen junto con las cuerdas vocales que lo emiten.

Es paralizante, hiela la sangre, es eterno.

En menos tiempo de lo que normalmente tomaría llenar la habitación, el cuarto de Bella se encuentra ya abarrotado de gente.

Todos son doctores, todos son especialistas y todos quien ayudar.

Bella grita y lo escucha. Quiere ordenarle a su boca que se cierre, pero esta no obedece. Detrás de ese feroz llamado de atención también están las lágrimas, y otras voces que intentan tranquilizarla.

De formar distante cree reconocer la calmada voz de Fox y a Bella le gustaría saber qué está diciendo. Pero le resulta imposible. No puede entender las palabras. En su mente no está llorando, no está gritando. Todo es tan confuso.

Alguien grita algo (!Sédenla!), otra persona le responde con otro grito (¡Ni se te ocurra!)

Y entonces muchos otros se suman y los sonidos bruscos que llenan sus oídos hacen que sea difícil pensar con claridad. Son los tonos lo que le llegan, pero no las palabras.

Llora y grita, desgarradoramente.

Y de pronto se alza una voz autoritaria, que disminuye las voces airadas y su propio grito de manera evidente.

(-Todos fuera de aquí)

(- Pero...)

(- Esta sigue siendo mi institución y yo sigo siendo quien está a cargo, así que largo)

Qué alivio. Ese tono es reconfortante, en cierto sentido.

Puede sentir cómo la habitación se vacía. Hasta parece que hay más aire para respirar.

Su grito desciende, cae y cae, y cae. Su cuerpo se sacude en espasmos descontrolados. Debe dejarlo ser.

Quizá pasan minutos, pueden haber sido horas. Sus cuerdas vocales descansan, agotadas. Pero sus ojos trabajan doble turno, porque llora y llora.

Pobre de ella. Pasó tanto tiempo en el otro lado que a su mente le cuesta un poco volver a situarse en ese cuerpo.

Se remueve y comienza a sentirlo: sus brazos; conectados a múltiples cables, sus muñecas, sus piernas y torso inmovilizados con correas.

El diagnóstico no es muy difícil de descubrir. Es evidente.

Está asustada. Demente, sin control.

 **Me siento rodeada. Agonizo. Me hablan, quieren que entienda. Hay personas a mi izquierda y derecha y creo que les conozco. Me encantaría hacerles saber que he vuelto, que sé que están aquí. Pero mi boca lo único que hace es abrirse para emitir sollozos. Abro los ojos y les veo, la imagen antes borrosa se hace más clara. Les distingo, los reconozco, les pido ayuda.**

 **No puedo controlarme.**

 **Muevo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y miro sus caras, sus bocas moviéndose. Dan mueve su mano y la coloca arriba de mi cabeza y me acaricia la cien derecha con la yema de sus dedos.**

 **Me desespero, porque no le escucho.**

 **A mi derecha, Fox también se inclina y me habla, pero no, no hay sonido viniendo de ella. Justo ahora cuando de verdad me gustaría oír su voz.**

 **Poco a poco, los bordes se emborronan, el grito se reanuda y yo caigo dentro de mí otra vez.**

...

Han pasado a penas cinco horas de su bullicioso despertar. Se quedó dormida y la dejaron sola. Pero ahora ha vuelto a despertar, sólo que esta vez su estado es lo opuesto a lo anterior.

No ha emitido un sólo sonido, pero sus ojos excesivamente húmedos se mueven de un lado para otro viendo formas extrañas. Seres alargados y de colores se arrastran por las paredes. Una niebla azul revolotea sin ton ni son. A veces, cuando Bella la sigue por la habitación, deja ver unos ojos ambarinos y fríos por algunos segundos antes de cubrirlos por completo. Hay cinco puertas rojas desperdigadas por doquier. A Bella le aterra. En un momento dado, dos de ellas se abrieron y se cerrados de forma violenta, y otra se sacudía como si detrás de ella alguien estuviese intentando salir. Cualquier cosa que sea, la despedazaría. Porque no tiene fuerzas para nada. Y además sigue amarrada.

Su almohada se siente húmeda a los lados de su cabeza, sin duda por las incontables lágrimas que no paran de salir de sus ojos.

Algo repta por su cuerpo, se desliza. Su pecho se agita por el miedo, pero no puede levantar la cabeza para ver de qué se trata, simplemente no tiene la fuerza suficiente.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Y se da cuenta en ese momento, que por fin sus oídos se han destapado y ahora escucha, y lo hace con atención.

Reconoce los pasos de las personas que van entrando con tal facilidad, que la sorprende.

Primero Fox, luego Victoria, Laurent, después Dan, Mell y por último Harold. Se apiñan en el lado derecho. La observan y comentan su estado; despierta y aparentemente consciente, aunque no del todo.

Ella no les devuelve la mirada, sigue inmersa en las formas que se mueven a su alrededor. Algunas son tan osadas que hasta rosan la piel de su frente y sus mejillas, y el tacto es frío pero no doloroso. Es una suerte.

\- Isabella. - Fox está más cerca. Todos los demás esperan a su espalda. Esperan una respuesta, esperan que Bella gire la cabeza y los observe con sus ojos cuerdos y lúcidos. Pero esto no ocurre. Fox suspira, se gira y camina un poco acercándose a sus colegas.

A Bella le hubiese gustado saber de qué es lo van a hablar, pero es en ese justo momento en que sus oídos deciden taponarse de nuevo. Se produce un fuerte golpe desde dentro de su cabeza y su visión se apaga. Es un estado desconcertante...

 **... Porque puedo sentir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Pero no escucho nada ni veo tampoco. Debería desesperarme. Debería intentar escapar. Pero eso es inútil. Sigo sintiendo que extrañas criaturas trepan sobre mí. Que seres deformes alargan sus manos y me tocan. Puedo saber cuándo se trata de un ser extraño, porque aquellos seres son fríos, y los toques de mis doctores son cálidos, suaves, tranquilizadores.**

 **Me gustaría saber lo que está pasando, cómo arreglarlo. Siento que he olvidado un par cosas. Siento que debería recordar a ciertas personas. Pero simplemente aquellos recuerdos se alejan de mí.**

 **Quizá sea mejor así.**

 **...**

¿Quién osó decir que no habría crisis? son terribles. Llantos interminables y ninguna palabra susurrada. Los días van pasando y no hay muchas mejoras. Excepto por el hecho de que ya no ha vuelto a gritar.

Tiene unas alucinaciones muy raras. A veces la sobresaltan. A veces puede ver, pero no escuchar. Algunas veces es al revés.

Sus puertas siguen apareciendo, casi han cubierto las paredes, y las restantes permanecen en medio de la habitación sin ningún tipo de soporte. En una ocasión en la que su visión estaba funcionando perfectamente, se dio cuenta de una cosa muy curiosa. La habitación en la que se encuentra es muy grande, y su cama está con el cabecero pegado a la pared opuesta a las puertas dobles blancas que todos usan para salir y entrar. Ya nunca está sola. Por lo que siempre hay algún bata blanca con un cuadernillo en las manos anotando algo o con algún aparato extraño que Bella espera que no estén utilizando en ella cuando no está realmente consciente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la habitación ha estado muy concurrida, de que personas desconocidas para ella transitan de un lado para el otro, y de que sus puertas se multiplican a cada momento, nadie choca con ellas. Bella les ha visto; que cuando cualquiera está caminando y está a punto de tocar una de sus puertas, la persona desvía los pasos para esquivarla sin ser consciente de ello.

Eso es muy curioso.

Sus puertas igual están en movimiento.

La mayoría del tiempo, Bella casi no es consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Pasa por faces complicadas. Momentos de terror y angustias que la dejan agotada.

Esto está resultando demasiado largo y muy doloroso.

Ojalá pudiera irse a otro lugar.

Bella estira la mano, o lo intenta. Los demás la están mirando. Se preguntan qué es lo que ella estará viendo.

 _Te quedarás aquí._

Y lo que está viendo es una puerta roja, que flota justo por encima de ella. Le gustaría alcanzarla y aunque trata de hacerla bajar, la puerta no se mueve, ninguna se acerca a ella como para poder tocarla. Se han vuelto inalcanzables. Intocables. Por supuesto, sabe que no hay mucha diferencia entre un lado y otro; aún así, prefiere cualquier otro lugar. No aquí. Porque tenía lo mejor de los peores lados. Porque...

 **... Esta cosa en mi cabeza quiere mi vida. Esto quiere el control total. Y aunque estoy dispuesta a luchar, sigue siendo bastante. Siento que camino en sentido contrario. Siento frío otra vez.**

Milagrosamente, se produce un pequeño momento de lucidez. Bella respira profundamente y es que se siente como si por fin pudiese respirar. Las formas y seres raros no se han ido, pero tiene todos sus sentidos consigo. E incluso más.

Es genial. O no tanto, porque las molestas voces furiosas de su cabeza también han vuelto.

Otra vez ellos están allí, nadie más. Fox, su equipo y sus doctores de antes.

 _Ponte de rodillas._

 _... Ruega por ellos... Y por nosotros..._

 _Arranca mis ojos._

\- Debemos hacer algo rápido - escucha que Fox dice en tono preocupado.

\- Hemos tratado con todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido - dice Harold con tristeza - Se nos agotan las ideas.

 **¿Todo? Que suerte que no he estado consciente de esos momentos, pero algo debe haber funcionado, si siento que algo dentro de mí me ha liberado.**

 _Cadenas de papel._

\- Bueno - Dan duda, pero luego mira a Bella tirada en la camilla con la mirada perdida, y se decide - No hemos probado con decirle la verdad.

 **¿Eh?**

\- ¿Estás seguro? su reacción podría no ser favorable. - argumenta Mell.

\- Es lo único que nos queda por hacer.

 _Ellos no pueden hacer nada._

 _Tal vez sí._

 _No._

\- Antes tenemos que hacerla regresar o despegar su atención de lo que sea que la tenga retenida en este estado - dice Fox girando la cabeza para mirar a la niña - Y asegurarnos de que nos comprende.

\- Tal vez, si ve a sus padres... - propone Harold.

 **¡No! no en este estado. ¡No!**

 _Es tu decisión._

 _Grita que no._

\- No creo que sea buena idea. También debemos pensar en ellos, han pasado por mucho y verla así podría afectarles de muy mala manera.

\- No - niega Fox y luego suspira - Nos estamos precipitando. Y estamos olvidando de quien estamos hablando, si fuese cualquiera de las otras... Estoy segura de que habría razón para preocuparnos. Pero, en realidad - Fox vuelve a suspirar - Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? - pregunta Mell incrédula y un tanto indignada.

 _No quieres saber nada de eso._

 _Sí quiere... Te enrollaré en hojas azules..._

\- Sí.

\- Creo que tiene razón - asiente Dan con los labios fruncidos - Es nuestra mejor opción.

\- Muy bien.

Asiente y parecen haber llegado a un acuerdo. Bella se pregunta qué cojones significa todo eso.

...

Es un pulso, eso que siente que se expande cada pocos segundos por la habitación. Sale de ella. Hay mucho jaleo fuera. Ha estado sola por varias horas ya, lo cual es raro. Se pregunta qué estará pasando, qué es lo que mantiene a sus doctores tan ocupados.

Hay un olor extraño, como a quemado. Es tan desagradable.

Bella abre los ojos, pero no puede ver nada. Por un momento piensa que otra vez ha perdido la vista, pero no. Es por el humo.

La jodida habitación está llena de humo.

 _Te agoto..._

Tose repetidas veces y es que el aire ya es muy escaso. Su garganta y su pecho arden, oh que doloroso.

 _... Haciéndole débil..._

La desesperación comienza a apoderarse de ella al darse cuenta de lo grave de la situación, pero ¿De dónde demonios salió todo ese humo? Y es tan oscuro.

Una puerta se abre y la luz lucha contra esa densa niebla espesa. Hay gritos.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aquí también, aquí también!

No mucho tiempo después, mucha gente entra. Unas se encargan de correr las cortinas para abrir las ventanas _que ni había notado_ y otras se dirigen hacia ella para ponerle oxígeno. Unos enfermeros se encargan de empujar las máquinas que aún controlan sus signos vitales y aquellas cosas alargadas de donde cuelgan esas bolsas con líquido. La sacan de la habitación hacia el pasillo que por suerte es lo suficientemente amplio para que pueden moverse cómodamente aún con ella ocupando una buena parte del espacio.

 _Somos la autodestrucción..._

 _Te puedo empujar, si quieres..._

 _Asfixiar..._

Bella no tiene modo de saber lo que ha pasado, pero se da cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor se ven cansadas, muchos con ojeras e incluso unos cuantos lloran. Ella frunce el ceño al mirarlos.

Todo se va a negro y entonces sus preocupaciones desaparecen.

...

\- ¡No podemos seguir esperando más! - grita alguien en la habitación de al lado. Bella está sola, otra vez en el mismo cuarto de antes. Ahora está ventilado, y las ventanas siguen abiertas.

 _Ayúdanos... la oscuridad nos rodea..._

 _A veces quiero partirte la cara._

No puede identificar la mayoría de las voces, y está tan concentrada en ellas, que se pierde por completo que una de las puertas dobles se abre los suficiente como para que dos pequeños seres se cuelen.

 _Shhh._

Sólo se da cuenta de que tiene compañía al sentir que algo se sube a la cama de un salto. La criatura camina por el lado y después se sube a su pecho con suavidad. Se acerca lo suficiente como para que Bella pueda verla.

Y es cuando ocurre. Su garganta cambia, se transforma y Bella se hace con su control.

\- Kris... - tiene la voz ronca, puede que por los gritos que ha emitido antes.

\- Hola Bella - le responde la gata que la mira con atención - Haz hecho muchos destrozos estos días.

Ah. Bella la mira sin entender, por supuesto. Pero Kris por una vez, no se impacienta.

\- Los estás volviendo locos. Algunos creen que las cosas que han estado pasando son culpa tuya, pero Fox se mantiene en su postura. Ya sabes, que es imposible que tu puedas hacer cosas que parecen imposibles.

Bella asiente. Se alegra de que Kris esté allí, no sólo porque ahora se siente mejor, si no porque siempre puede confiar en ella para decirle de frente y si rodeos lo que está ocurriendo.

Un pequeño movimiento a su lado la distrae y al girar la cabeza para mirar a su izquierda, no se sorprende al ver que dos pequeños ojos color cielo la observan fijamente. No puede ver más que eso de Emily, pues la camilla es demasiado alta.

\- Hola.

Emily asiente y mete su manita entre los barrotes que rodean la cama para tocarle la mejilla.

\- Lo siento. - susurra Bella, porque de verdad siente haberse ido dejándola sola.

Emily vuelve a asentir y en sus ojos no hay rencor, si no comprensión.

Bella solloza de alivio.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - le pregunta a Kris que no se ha movido de su pecho.

\- Por ahora, nada.

Bella la interroga con la mirada, pero Kris niega. - No es momento. Tenemos que esperar. Confía en mí.

Eso lo cambia todo, como siempre. Porque Bella confía en ella. Así que asiente.

Sintiendo el reconfortante peso de Kris sobre su pecho y las relajantes caricias de Emily en su mejilla, Bella cae en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

Le hubiese gustado dormir por muchas horas más, y al despertar sabe que no han sido muchas. Sólo lo sabe.

Pero no ha despertado sola.

Voces.

\- Hay que hacerlo. - dice Victoria, nerviosa.

\- ¿Cuándo? - pregunta Laurent, aún más nervioso. Bella sabe que son los únicos que están en la habitación.

\- No lo sé. Quizá ahora. Puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad. - le responde Victoria que pasa su peso de un pie a otro, inquieta.

Bella se pregunta qué estarán planeando esos dos. Puede que al final sí quieran matarla, piensa Bella, recordando sus paranoias de antes. Quizá debería dejar de fingir que duerme y hacerles frente, y está a punto de hacerlo cuando un sutil movimiento en la almohada arriba de su cabeza la distrae. Ahí hay algo. Luego, algo suave y peludo le frota la frente.

Esa es Kris. Bella se relaja al saber que ella sigue acompañándola. Se deshace de sus pensamientos paranoicos, olvidando cualquier preocupación por su seguridad. Porque si Victoria y Laurent fueran un peligro para ella, Kris ya hubiese hecho algo.

Así que mejor se concentra en lo que dicen.

\- ¿Y si nos equivocamos? - interroga Laurent mirando hacia la puerta temiendo que alguien pueda entrar. Victoria suspira fuerte, parece que esta vez, es la que más decidida está de los dos. Aunque aún así tiene sus dudas.

\- No. No hay equivocación. Cualquier cosa que intentemos, no nos hará perder nada. Porque no puede empeorar más. Tú viste lo mismo que yo. Viste lo que pasó con esos pacientes, viste el humo saliendo de ninguna parte y llenando las habitaciones, y sentiste esa extraña energía que salía de aquí. La que aún podemos sentir de hecho. Puede que lo que necesite Isabella ahora, es que alguien le diga de una vez por todas lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

Laurent toma un hondo respiro y asiente. Los dos han estado mirándose fijamente por lo que al mirar a Bella no pueden evitar sobresaltarse al percatarse de que dos ojos abiertos y fijos están posados en ellos.

\- Ay mierda - murmura Laurent sin saber qué hacer ahora.

Bella se sorprende. Ellos le temen. Y mucho. Lo puede ver en sus ojos y en cómo respiran agitados. En cómo remueven los pies queriendo correr fuera de la habitación.

Pero Victoria traga saliva y reúne valor. Camina unos cuantos pasos pero no se acerca mucho.

\- Isabella - le habla bajito y en calma. Bella sigue escrutándola - ¿Estás... De verdad estás aquí? ¿Me puedes entender?

Ninguno de los dos cree que ella vaya a responder, por lo que las ganas de correr y avisar a todos se intensifica cuando ella dice.

\- Sí.

El miedo cede un poco, y la alegría y la esperanza se deja ver.

\- ¿Estás consciente de lo que ha pasado? - sigue ella preguntando.

Bella arruga la frente recordando que había algo que ellos iban a decirle.

\- Sí.

Victoria asiente y Laurent mira hacia las puertas dobles con pánico. - Tenemos que darnos prisa. No hay mucho tiempo.

\- Isabella - Victoria lo intenta, trata de hablar más rápido, pero para Bella nunca es suficientemente deprisa. - ¿Tú quieres sanar, verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

\- Sí. - responde sintiéndose un poco impaciente.

Victoria asiente y en sus ojos hay determinación. - Lo hemos intentado todo, y no puedes seguir así. La única solución es que lo sepas y hagas con ello lo que creas conveniente. Los demás quieren esperar, porque no creen que lo que ha estado pasando tenga algo que ver contigo. Pero nosotros sí, por eso, antes de decirte, quiero pedirte perdón por si esto no funciona y sólo empeora las cosas. Pero es lo único que pensamos podría ayudarte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bella, por enésima vez, responde - Sí.

\- Bien. Lo que debes saber... Es que Leah no existe.

 **¿Qué?**

Victoria niega y sus siguientes palabras salen atropelladamente - Leah, ella no es una personalidad secundaria. Es la anfitriona, ella...

Si había algo más, otra información importante que Victoria pensaba decirle, Bella no la escucha.

Sus ojos se dilatan, su respiración se atasca y la habitación parece temblar de una extraña manera.

 _Ya no hay marcha atrás... Se desata... Quiero su carne..._

Pero es ella, que se estremece - ¡ESA PERRA! ¡LA MATARÉ! ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡VOY A MATARLA! - Victoria se sobresalta y cierra la boca al ver y escuchar cómo Bella se remueve soltando improperios como una posesa.

 _Desgarrar._

 _Morder..._

 _Lo haremos juntas._

 _Lo hará sola._

 _Matar... Loca... no..._

No es profesional, tal vez ni siquiera es humano, pero lo que ella y Laurent hacen al ver lo que han provocado, es salir de la habitación.

Y los gritos se reanudan, esta vez furiosos y coléricos tanto por fuera como por dentro.

 _¡Tráiganla! ¡La quiero aquí!_

 _¡Despedazada!_

 _... No puede hacernos esto... (Sollozo)_

 _(Risas) va a sufrir mi dolor..._

 _... Aunque me cueste la vida._

No hay nada que los doctores puedan hacer. Ni siquiera sedarla. No quieren correr el riesgo de que algo le pase en el estado en el que se encuentra. Aunque dejarla con ese nivel de ira tampoco es bueno. Podría darle un ataque al corazón.

 **No puede ser. Eso no puede ser. Esa maldita perra cobarde no puede ser que tenga el control de todo. Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo. Es imposible. Ahora puedo entender por qué nunca fui consciente de ella. Porque no soy más que una personalidad secundaria. Aunque esto no se siente como si lo fuera.**

 _Aprieta su cuello..._

 _No lo hagas... Bueno, sí._

 _Llámala..._

 **No lo hace. Diablos, mierda, joder. No puedo parar de maldecirla, no puedo dejar de pensar en que me gustaría retorcer su estúpido cuello.**

 **¡Es que esa estúpida no puede ser la anfitriona, no puede!**

 **Aún no tengo claro por qué es tan importante, por qué es malo para mí que ella lo sea. Pero lo siento dentro, lo sé. No es bueno para ninguna de nosotras, de eso estoy segura.**

...

Victoria y Laurent tuvieron que confesar que habían sido ellos quienes había provocado esa reacción en Bella. Se ganaron un regaño monumental de parte de Fox, quien no dejó que nadie más se encargara de ese asunto. Sin embargo, no los despidió ni los alejó de Isabella como ellos mismos temían. Y cuando preguntaron por qué, Fox les dijo que _al menos ustedes consiguieron que saliera de ese estado medio catatónico y mudo en el que estaba sumida._

Después de gritar amenazas y palabras malsonantes por lo que parecen horas, Bella vuelve a su estado de llanto inconsolable.

Hay alguien a su lado. Abre los ojos y comprueba lo que sus otros sentidos ya le habían hecho saber.

 _Te va a decir una mentira._

Fox está sentada en una silla apostada a un lado de la cama a la altura de su cabeza. Se miran fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Bella decide acabar con todo de una buena vez.

\- Dígame. Estoy lista.

Fox frunce los labios, no con molestia, que es lo que se puede esperar de ella, si no con preocupación. Ella ha cambiado.

\- Tienes que entender - empieza Fox a decir. Bella asiente para que siga - Ella perdió por completo su cordura, casi desde el principio de todo, incluso momentos antes de que ocurriera el abuso.

 _¿Quién pierde a quien?_

 _Cállate, no puedes estar hablando en serio..._

 _No necesito esto._

Bella comienza a perder el dominio de sus emociones, y aunque de sus ojos aún caen gruesas lágrimas, al menos no solloza. Intenta escuchar con atención. Necesita saber esto.

 _Quizá no... Puede que sí..._

 _No lo quieres... No lo queremos._

 _Estás perdida._

Fox se remueve y sus ojos se desenfocan, quizá echándole una mirada al pasado para poder continuar.

\- Nos costó mucho poder descubrir lo que ocurría. Hemos estado trabajando contigo mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Unos doce años.

 _No por lo que respecta a esta vida._

 _No escuches más._

Bella frunce el ceño aún más. - Pero creí que había estado sólo con Mell desde los siete.

Fox la mira apesadumbrada - No. Hemos estado contigo desde el comienzo del trauma.

Una sospecha comienza a formarse en su cabeza. - Emily, Kris y... Leah, sí los conocían a todos ustedes ¿Verdad?

\- Sí.

Bella cierra los ojos por un momento tratando de asimilar la información - ¿Por qué la única que no lo sabía era yo? ¿Por qué ninguna me dijo nada?

 _Nada importante._

 _Doloroso._

\- Bueno, sus mentes son complejas. Creemos que gran parte de las razones es que la propia... Leah les impidió hablar, y si alguna vez tuvieron la oportunidad, Emily y Kris decidieron no decirte nada, por razones que sólo ellas conocen.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Lo sé. A nosotros también nos ha costado mucho comprenderlo. No te imaginas cuanto.

\- Me hago una idea.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Hay más ¿Verdad? - Bella lo sabe, lo presiente. Fox asiente.

\- Ya sabes que Leah es la anfitriona.

Bella traga saliva y mira fijamente hacia el techo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero... La anfitriona no se llama Leah.

 _Su muerte en mis manos._

 _Estaré en peligro._

Bella siente que algo frío se desliza desde su estómago hacia su vientre. Gira lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Fox, y le da una mirada incrédula.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la anfitriona? - pregunta temblorosa, con sus mejillas mucho más húmedas que antes, si eso es posible.

\- La anfitriona se llama Isabella.

 _...Leah no existe..._

 _-_ Leah no existe - susurra, recordando lo que Victoria había dicho. Un brillo de confusión empaña los ojos de Fox antes de que la comprensión la alcance también.

\- El nombre. Te hizo pensar que eras la anfitriona para que fueras tú quien lidiara con todo esto. Te cedió el control por la mayoría del tiempo. Le tomó mucho tiempo decidirlo. A pesar de la edad, su mente tenía una comprensión de las cosas bastante alta. Fue tanto así, que ella pudo sentir el quiebre. Sus apariciones (Tú, Emily y Kris) pudieron producirse casi al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, existe una diferencia importante entre sus edades.

Fox suspira y por la mirada en sus ojos, Bella sabe que aún no ha escuchado lo peor.

\- Ella: Isabella, las rechaza. Lo hizo desde el principio. Fue tanto su rechazo que impidió que su mente la protegiera de lo que venía. Hablando más específicamente, te rechazó a ti.

 **Eso quiere decir que...**

Fox continúa.

\- Prefirió pasar ella misma por aquella detestable situación antes que permitir que el quiebre siguiera su curso, y eso fue un error.

Puede que supiera la respuesta, pero aún así necesita confirmarla. Aunque en el fondo no quiere - ¿Quién...? ¿Quién... Emily, Kris...? - Bella intenta formar una oración completa, pero sinceramente no puede. Por suerte, o no tanto para ella, Fox la comprende.

\- Tú.

El pecho de Bella se aprieta tan fuerte que le hace soltar un gemido de dolor.

\- Debías ser tú. Pero ella se negó por completo a reconocer tu presencia, y te envió lejos.

 **A la mente de Edward.**

\- El siguiente desprendimiento fue inevitable. Apareció Emily, que personifica la parte inocente de Isabella que no quiere hablar, porque muy en el fondo no lo entiende del todo. Isabella no quería saber nada sobre terapias, se replegó y dejó que Emily se hiciera cargo de todo por dos años. Sobre todo lo hizo porque sabía que no podríamos sacar nada de ella.

 _Despreciable_.

\- Luego, cuando creímos que Emily comenzaba a mostrar signos de progresos, apareció Kris. La parte furiosa, negativa y vengativa de Isabella y casi al mismo tiempo volviste tú. Isabella lo permitió porque se dio cuenta de que la única que podría hacerle frente a todo esto eras tú. Tú eres su parte fuerte, eres la protectora.

\- No... soy... - contradijo Bella con un quejido.

\- Claro que sí. Tú no te rindes, tú peleas, sigues adelante cueste lo que cueste. Nunca has pensado en serio en darte por vencida, el suicidio nunca fue una opción viable para ti. Y si alguna vez lo consideraste, lo descartaste. En cambio, Isabella ha tenido tres episodios en donde ha tratado de quitarse la vida. No quiere seguir por sí misma. Sin embargo, quiere sanar. Por eso es que ella, a pesar de su locura, nos cuenta todo. Su único deseo es sanar. Casi no piensa lo que hace, ese no es su fuerte. El problema está en que no quiere aceptar por completo su enfermedad, lo cual es un retroceso.

\- Así que ella ha sido el problema todo este tiempo. - murmura Bella con los dientes apretados.

 _Deshagámonos de ella..._

 _... Culpable de todo esto... No puedo salir de aquí..._

\- Básicamente, sí.

\- Mierda. Estamos realmente jodidas.

 _Jodidas..._

 _Jodidas..._

 _... Realmente jodidas..._

Fox decide pasar por alto aquellas palabras y prefiere concentrarse en lo importante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas realmente?

Bella guarda silencio y después dice - Pienso que me gustaría sentarme por un rato.

La sorpresa se hace presente en la cara de Fox pero esta no dice nada y acciona un botón en algún lugar al costado de la cama inaccesible para Bella. Poco a poco, la mitad de arriba de la camilla se levanta y la deja semisentada. Bella respira profundamente, aliviada.

\- ¿Estás más cómoda?

\- Sí. - una duda la desvía de sus problemas actuales y Bella se lanza a por ella - ¿Por qué no he sentido hambre?

\- Te hemos estado alimentando a base de nutrición parental. ¿Ves esto? - remueve el camisón para enseñarle un catéter intravenoso conectado a su pecho. - Es necesario introducir la aguja en una vena grande. No la pusimos en tu brazo porque tus venas parece que se esconden - le dice con una sonrisa. - Así que la pusimos aquí. ¿Te duele?

Bella niega - Ni siquiera la había notado.

\- Qué bueno. La sacaremos ¿Te sientes en condiciones como para comer?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Muy bien. En un rato más vendrá una enfermera para que te libere de eso ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asiente y se le queda mirando. - Usted ha cambiado - le dice de sopetón. Los ojos de Fox se agrandan, pues aquellas palabras la pillan con la guardia baja. Luego su semblante se llena de arrepentimiento.

\- Lo lamento. De todos los años que te conozco, he tenido que ser de muchas maneras contigo.

 _Doble cara..._

 _... Si pudieras descubrir el gusano dentro de ese cascarón... te cagarías..._

Bella comienza a entenderlo. - ¿Eso tiene que ver algo con sus intentos de ayudarme a sanar?

\- Aunque no lo creas, sí.

\- Vaya. - la mira fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, intentando decidir si es buena idea decir lo que piensa o no. Bueno, ¿Qué más puede perder? - No creo que eso haya ayudado en algo.

Para su sorpresa, Fox sonríe.

 **Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto** , supone.

\- Sí que lo ha hecho.

Bella desvía la mirada, y piensa que en realidad no quiere saber nada más sobre eso en particular. ¿Y para qué? es obvio ¿No? se supone que ella es la protectora, la fuerte. No le es difícil imaginar que el mal trato hacia ella haya sido una forma de mantenerla firme en sus convicciones, o que haya sido usado para saber de qué forma reaccionaría.

 **De ellos puedo esperar cualquier cosa.**

\- No estoy demasiado segura de lo que debo hacer con esto - confiesa. Niega suavemente con la mirada fija en las formas que se arrastran por el techo. Algunas son realmente asquerosas. - No entiendo qué esperan que haga.

 _¿Qué pasa fanática?_

 _No es el momento..._

 _Puede ser._

 _No lo es._

 _Puede._

 _Que no._

\- A veces escucho discusiones en mi cabeza - admite, removiéndose incómoda en la camilla.

 _¿Qué haces, estúpida?_

Se siente tan extraño decir en voz alta lo que le ocurre, y a Fox nada menos. Pero... Se siente bien.

\- Lo sé. Esos son tus pensamientos que entran en conflicto.

Bella se atreve a dejar claro uno de sus temores - No son más personalidades ¿Verdad?

Fox niega con suavidad - No, no lo son.

 _No le creas... Está mintiendo, zorra._

 _No le creas._

 _Cuento contigo ¡Quémala! puedes hacerlo._

Bella cierra los ojos y toma un tembloroso suspiro.

\- ¿Cuándo cree que acabará?

 _¡Jamás! eso implica cambiar._

 _Eso es fácil para ti._

 _Morirás._

\- Todo depende de ti, de tus esfuerzos. De que cooperes con nosotros y no te dejes vencer por esto.

 _Peligroso_.

\- Ellas también han cambiado.

\- ¿Ellas?

 _¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Qué? lo olvidaste._

\- Las voces.

\- ¿En qué sentido cambiaron?

 _Arruinado. Renuncia. Ve y besa ese culo lleno de mieda._

\- Antes no me hablaban tan directamente, ahora sí.

Fox se yergue mirándola con atención. Es obvio que eso significa algo.

 _Mierda._

\- Y ¿Ya no te parecen sin sentido las cosas que dicen?

\- La mayoría de las veces.

 _¡La mataré!_

Bella gira la cabeza para averiguar por qué del silencio de Fox, y resulta que esta está sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Eso es realmente bueno. - Fox suelta una risita entusiasmada y suspira - No sólo eso. Si no el hecho de que ahora estés hablando de lo que sientes. - traga saliva - Es grandioso.

\- Esto significa... ¿Que estoy mejorando?

 _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Por lo que más quieras, cállate!_

 _Buenas noticias._

\- De cierta manera. Es algo complicado de entender por qué esto es así. Pero es una buena señal. Cuando cualquier persona debate consigo misma, se dice "No puedes hacer esto" o " Tenemos que mejorar aquello..." son ejemplos. Pero muy pocas veces de dicen "Ella debería hacer esto o aquello" como si estuviese hablando de otra personas. Y muchos menos las voces se responden entre ellas sin que tú lo controles. Por eso es una mejoría que hayas pasado a la face en donde las voces de tus pensamientos te hablen directamente ¿Lo comprendes?

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿Las has estado ignorando?

\- No. No les he respondido. Simplemente las escucho. Pero no las ignoro.

 _La voz que inspira miedo._

\- No creo que esa sea la clave, pero no dudo de que si sigues haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo, en poco tiempo lograrás controlarlas. Controlarás tus propios pensamientos.

 _Quiero que sepas que eres lo más feo que he visto en mi puta vida, te detesto._

 _No puedo dejarte, no puedes dejarme._

 _Te quiero... Me obsesionas... Te necesito..._

\- ¿Usted cree?

\- Estoy segura.

 _Llévame contigo. No te vayas... Mátame... destrúyeme..._

 _Tómalo como algo bueno._

 _¿Qué carajos haces? presta atención._

\- ¿Sabe que Laurent y Victoria estuvieron aquí?

Fox parpadea por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero lo acepta sin mayores problemas.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Y sabe lo que piensan ¿No?

\- Sí.

Bella sigue mirándola fijamente e intenta descubrir enojo o desaprobación en aquellas facciones, pero no encuentra nada de eso - ¿Y?

Fox suelta un suspiro resignado - Es de humano creer en lo imposible. Creer en algo en lo que no podemos demostrar su existencia. Le damos el poder de decidir por nosotros.

\- ¿Está hablando de Dios?

Fox frunce el ceño y menea la cabeza entre un sí y un no. - No del todo. Aunque el concepto es el mismo. Muchas personas hacen cosas pensando que un poder superior harás las cosas por ellos. Que los ayudará. No digo ni pienso que sea malo. La fe mueve montañas. Pero a veces, no podemos dejar que ese tipo de deseo o pensamiento rigan nuestras acciones. De vez en cuando hay que ver la realidad. Los doctores Laurent y Victoria se dejaron llevar por... Un conjunto de sucesos que les hizo creer...

\- Les hizo creer que yo poseo poderes sobrenaturales.

\- Exacto.

Bella se queda pensativa por un momento - ¿A ellos también los encerrará?

 _Para parecerse a ti deben sacarse los ojos..._

Fox ríe. - No. Entiendo lo que ha pasado. Ellos también han estado en esto por mucho tiempo. Es normal que una mente sana y cuerda pierda el sentido o sienta la necesidad de escapar de la realidad para descansar un poco. Ellos están bien. Han aceptado su error.

Bella no dice nada pero piensa en cuán equivocada puede llegar a estar una persona sólo por el hecho de no querer ver la "Realidad"

 **Sin embargo, ¿En qué consiste la realidad?**

 _Detrás de esos ojos está la verdad y el dolor._

 **Reemplazaré el veneno que dejaron en mi mente.**

...

Son dos días realmente cortos. Ya no hay más cables conectados a su cuerpo. Las correas han desaparecido y no por obra suya. Podría haberse liberado, lo sabe. Pero ¿Para qué? ¿Para lastimarse más? no, gracias.

Hay un cambio. Lo siente bajo la piel, en sus huesos, en su sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, en sus ojos que ya no derraman más lágrimas, en sus piernas que cada vez se sienten más fuertes, en sus manos firmes y su mirada tranquila.

Es un cambio bueno. Está sucediendo tan rápido que la marea un poco, pero no pasa nada, eso sólo la hace reír.

Kris está sentada en la cama, a lado de sus rodillas. La mira fijo.

\- ¿No te asusta esto? - le pregunta Bella en un susurro. No le guarda rencor por haberle ocultado vital información por tanto tiempo. Sabe que es inútil desperdiciar tiempo con ese tipo de sentimientos.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que estamos sintiendo.

Kris rueda los ojos - La única que lo siente eres tú.

\- Mmm.

\- Bella ¿Haz pensado en qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? - pregunta Kris removiendo sus patas delanteras. Bella ladea la cabeza y mira a Emily, que sentada al otro lado de sus piernas no se pierde palabra de la conversación.

\- No mucho.

Kris bufa indignada. Emily chasquea los dedos para llamar la atención de ambas - Puede que no a nivel consciente. Reaccionaste muy mal cuando Victoria te dijo lo de Lea... Isa... Humm... - las mira a ambas con la confusión pintada en cara.

Bella arruga el ceño - No. Dile Isabella. No pasa nada.

\- Se supone que tú eres Isabella. - le dice Kris.

Bella niega - No, hace mucho que dejé de sentir como mío aquel nombre. Ahora entiendo por qué me sentía tan rara cuando me llamaban así. En cambio... En cuanto a Bella. Eso se siente más correcto. Ella puede ser todo lo Isabella que quiera, pero jamás será Bella. - termina de decir cruzando sus brazos en un gesto de determinación. Kris sonríe.

\- Eso está bien. Pero sigo pensando en que este asunto es un poco jodido. Si Isabella sigue sintiendo por nosotras lo que siente, nunca nos sanaremos.

\- ¿Y ustedes quieren? - les pregunta apoyando la espalda más cómodamente en las almohadas. Emily asiente entusiasmadamente y Kris rueda los ojos otra vez.

\- Claro que sí, tonta. Ya no soporto estar más aquí. Se ha vuelto insoportable. Y la verdad, es que me he cansado de intentar vengarme todo el tiempo y ver lo negativo en todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Esto no está bien. Yo no debería estar en este cuerpo de gato.

Bella la mira con compasión. Le entristece sus caritas cabizbajas y desdichadas. Y es eso lo que finalmente endurece su resolución.

\- Saben, puede que lo más correcto y más seguro para nosotras es que yo esté al frente. Isabella no nos puede mantener a salvo. Ella es débil, se resquebraja con facilidad, su ímpetu está dormido o desaparecido.

\- Deseamos poder asesinarla cuando supimos lo que había hecho antes contigo. - murmura Kris acercándose un poco más a Bella. - No pude entender nunca cómo alguien puede quebrar su mente de esa manera y luego, dejar que alguien más soporte las consecuencias. Eso suena como algo que haría yo, no ella.

\- Pero lo hizo.

Chasquido.

\- ¿Sigues escuchando voces?

Bella ladea la cabeza y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa. - La verdad, es curioso. Mientras más me esfuerzo en comprenderlas, más bajan en volumen. Es raro, y no sé si es normal, pero ya casi no las escucho. De hecho, siento la mente mucho más clara. Es como si le hubiesen quitado un velo a la pantalla ¿Entienden?

\- Sí - contestan ambas.

\- Es genial.

\- Entonces ¿Qué harás?

\- Me he dado cuenta de que esta es una lucha de voluntades. Seguiré haciéndome cargo de la situación, y puede que hasta deba doblegar la voluntad de Isabella a la mía. Después de todo, ella no tiene ni la fuerza ni la determinación para luchar contra mí. Haré que se rinda y me de el control por completo, mucho más del que ya me ha dado. Seré la verdadera anfitriona, si es lo que hace falta para mantenernos con vida. No permitiré que nos vuelva a herir. - Y mientras lo dice, algo en su interior se remueve con incomodidad. Bella sonríe. - Se acabó esa mierda de dejar que esto nos controle.

\- Bella, escuché algo el otro día. Algo de lo que no teníamos idea y que no nos han dicho - murmura Kris de repente. Bella la mira preocupada.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Fue en una de mis rondas. Pasé por la oficina de Fox y extrañamente estaban con la puerta medio abierta, aunque si hubiese estado cerrada no hubiese sido problema para mí, para escuchar. El punto es, que ninguno de ellos cree que nos vamos a curar. Se supone que esto no tiene cura. Pretenden seguir con las terapias conversacionales. Tus padres también están siendo tratados para ayudarles a enfrentar todo esto. Y yo... No sé, no quiero cree que tengan razón... Pero...

Bella se muevo de pronto hacia adelante y la toma por los costados, sacándole un maullido por lo sorpresivo del movimiento. Bella acomoda a la gata en su pecho y le acaricia la cabeza.

\- Escucha Kris; puede que siempre parezca que no tenga idea de que está ocurriendo ni de cómo solucionarlo. Y la mayoría de las veces, eso es acertado. Pero confía tú en mí esta vez. - la separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos - Ellos no tienen idea de lo que de verdad sucede. Esto no es un trastorno disosiativo normal, no lo es. Así que voy a jurarles algo, a las cuatro. Voy a lograr que seamos una sola de nuevo, cueste lo que me cueste. ¿Está claro?

Emily asiente. Y Kris ronronea, conforme, eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

* * *

 _De acuerdo, cada vez más cerca._

 _Besos. Nos leemos en el siguiente._


End file.
